Order of Draconis
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: After the end of the Devil's Civil War a secret meeting was held between leaders of the three factions and the Hosts of the Red and White Dragons. During that meeting a special group was created. Many years later that group was asked to stop a political marriage and the Red Dragon Emperor is the key to it all. Re-write of the Savior Issei x Harem, Lemons, OP Issei. Lot's of fun
1. Enter Issei Hyoudou

Chapter 1: Enter Issei Hyoudou

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Welcome to the new version of Issei Hyoudou: The Savior. To those who followed me before know the story is that Issei is secretly a warrior for justice, ala Zero in Code Geass. However, he works behind the scenes with many familiar people in the DxD universe. If you want to get a vague idea of what the story was like, check out the old version. Many things will be similar so those who know the story will recognize some of the content. So now on with the new version.

 **AN: Since a lot of the terms are similar to the Savior I'm going to list some terms you might need to know.**

 **Order of Draconis- The name of Issei's organization. When he's in business meeting he's referred to as Draconis. In personal matter he is Issei.**

(Unknown area)

We start our story with a pair of teens who were relaxing naked on the bed after a round of sex in the morning. The guy was Issei Hyoudou, a sixteen year old with brown eyes and spiky hair. The girl that was panting happily with cum leaking from her pussy was Irina Shido. Much like Issei, she was sixteen years old with chestnut hair that was usually in twin tails. She had large breasts and purple eyes.

"Ahh! That was so good, Issei. It's always nice to start my day with us having sex." Irina said happily as she collapsed onto a king size bed with a silver canopy around it. It was unusual for a sixteen year old to have that fancy of a bed, but Issei was no ordinary Sixteen year old.

" **Uhh, sorry to interrupt you two, but partner has to get going. He has school after all."** Ddraig interrupted as a red spiked gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm.

The voice that ruined the pleasant mood was Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. During a Great War years ago Ddraig was sealed into the sacred gear known as Boosted Gear. It was thanks to this Boosted Gear that Issei was known as the Red Dragon emperor. "Thanks Ddraig, I always get distracted by this one in the morning." Issei teased as he kissed his partner on the cheek before pressing a button next to him. Soon a door opened up and Issei was ready to start his day.

(Issei's Home)

When Issei walked through the door he was in a much more normal room. A room befitting of a normal 16 year old. As Issei went to take a shower he chuckled at the idea that he was pretending to be a second year at Kuoh academy. After all, he was the Red Dragon Emperor and the leader of a powerful group of supernatural beings who fought behind the scenes to protect everyone. However that was a story for another day.

(Kuoh Academy)

'I guess this isn't so bad sometimes.' Issei thought as he sat on the hill watching the track field at his school. Issei was a student at Kuoh Academy, an all-girls school that had recently become co-ed. He was lying with his buddies Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a bald headed kid who was tall and fairly athletic. He used to be a jock, but once he discovered the world of perversion, he changed. Motohama was a short kid with black hair and glasses. Together the three of them were the perverted trio. At least that was Issei's plan.

"Hey guys! I just found a new spot to peep. You wanna go check it out?" Motohama exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds good!" Matsuda replied.

"Whatever." Issei said nonchalantly. The truth is he was beginning to get tired of the perverted routine, but considering who they were going to peep on made it worse. As Issei walked with the group he secretly sent a text to one of the people he knew would be the target of the perverted duo.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh, Murayama's jugs are amazing." Matsuda said dreamily looking at a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink bra.

"Yeah, and Katase's legs are sooo sexy." Motohama nodded his approval. Katase had light pink hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a blue bra and panty set. The two were peeking into a hole in the wall into the kendo locker room.

'Hmm, I can't speak for Katase, but Murayama's jugs are amazing, but you poor bastards will never enjoy either.' Issei thought smugly to himself. Of course the two idiots made far too much noise and were eventually discovered; at least that's what they believed as the kendo club came out to greet them.

"Oh crap! They found us!" Matsuda realized as the kendo girls ran out of the locker room all of the sudden. As the two perverts fled, Issei stayed behind knowing that his real reason for being here was still there. Of course she wasn't too happy.

"You know, I should be pissed that you let them peek on me all the time." Murayama glared at Issei as he sat waiting.

Issei looked up at the angry Murayama and shrugged. "Well, in my defense, my cover of being a pervert was set up long before I knew you." Issei retorted.

"True, I imagine if we had met earlier things would've been very different." Murayama said with a smile. What was she talking about? Well when he was younger, Issei was fighting against a werewolf as a part of one of his missions. The werewolf briefly escaped and when Issei found him again he was holding a young girl hostage. Naturally, Issei found a way to kill the wolf and save the girl. That girl in question was Murayama. Murayama was on her way back from a kendo tournament and wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Issei erased her memories of that night, but since at the time he was still a relative novice in magic, the spell wasn't as effective as he hoped. When he arrived at Kuoh, Murayama recognized him, and after some explaining, agreed to join him and his team. Murayama and Issei had sex a few times since then; something that he knew would draw the fury of both his perverted buddies, and Murayama's best friend, Katase. As for Irina, the girl from before, well that's another matter entirely.

"Yeah, yeah, unfortunately we can't have any more fun today because I have to catch up with the perverted duo." Issei chuckled as he walked away.

'Damn him! I really needed the stress relief. Oh well I guess I'll see him tonight.' Murayama cursed as the pair separated.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei finally caught up with the perverted duo, they were resting right behind the old school building. It was a spot that Issei chose for the group because of the mystery behind it. "Are you guys alright?" Issei asked nonchalantly. Although he was aware the two could avoid plenty of punishment, he felt he had to ask.

"Yeah, we're fine. Getting to see Rias Gremory makes it all better." Matsuda said calmly as he looked up. He was staring at a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes and massive breasts.

"Yeah, Rias is something." Issei said out loud. 'If only you poor bastards knew the truth.' Issei thought as he chuckled. When he mentioned to Murayama that he had to pretend to be a pervert, it was because of Rias Gremory. His organization, the Order of Draconis, was given a mission by Sirzechs Gremory, Rias's older brother and a powerful political figure in the supernatural world. The job was for Issei to infiltrate Rias's inner circle and help her deal with her fiancée. Deciding that he was bored, he waved goodbye to his buddies and went home.

(ORC building)

"What's up, Rias?" A woman asked happily as she walked up to the Gremory princess. This young woman had long black hair and was a typical yamato nadeshiko. She had massive breasts that rivaled those of her partner. She was wearing the Kuoh uniform like Rias.

"I was looking at that young man again, Akeno. Something about him is very odd." Rias said contemplatively.

"You mean Issei Hyoudou? He doesn't seem to be that special, at least from what Koneko tells us." Akeno responded, curious of her master's intentions.

"Yes, I know, but something is odd about him. Oh well." Rias said calmly as she stripped to go take a shower.

(Outside)

" **Partner, you know you're being watched right?"** Ddraig said calmly.

"Yes Ddraig, I know about Rias's spy. However she's a minor concern compared to our other guest." Issei chuckled. This new presence was going to make things far more interesting. He continued to walk and soon enough one of the presences made their move.

"Umm….excuse me?" A pretty girl addressed as she walked up to Issei. He had to admit he was impressed by the appearance of the pretty girl. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a uniform that Issei wasn't familiar with that consisted of a green shirt and red jacket. Of course Issei was well aware of the fact she was actually a fallen angel.

"What can I do for you?" Issei said calmly.

"Umm….would you like to be my boyfriend?" The girl said to Issei's shock.

" **Well this is the direct approach. For a fallen angel to be this gutsy is rare."** Ddraig said calmly.

'Well yeah, but the question really is why?' Issei thought calmly.

"Umm….excuse me?" The girl repeated with a wistful tone.

"Oh sorry miss, you just caught me off guard. I've never seen you before and I don't even know your name. So how can I be your boyfriend?" Issei teased. Although he was pretending to be a pervert he figured he could have some fun with this. After all, the person who Rias sent was too far away to hear him. Issei figured it was to avoid being detected by the girl who was trying to ask him out.

"Your right, so how about I introduce myself? I'm Yuuma Amano and I go to a school in another part of town. I saw you a few weeks ago, but I was too nervous to introduce myself." The young girl said blushing.

"I see, well then that's fine, and to answer your question; sure I'll be your boyfriend" Issei said playing along.

"Really?" Yuuma said happily.

"Yeah, Yuuma. I'll see you around" The two exchanged numbers and Issei left the meeting with a smile on his face. 'I have to hand it to her, that was one hell of an excuse.' Issei thought as he reached for his phone and dialed a few numbers. As he waited for the response, he knew that something was up.

"Yo Issei! How was class?" The voice on the other end answered happily.

"Class was fine Azazel, but we need to talk immediately." Issei said sternly.

"Oh? I'm guessing something happened?" Azazel teased.

"Yes it did. It involves one of your fallen angels actually. Gather the order because we need to talk." Issei directed.

"I see…." Azazel responded nervously. "I'll meet you at the base."

"Got it." Issei said as he chuckled. Things were certainly going to get interesting and he knew it.

(Order of Draconis Base)

Making his way home he pushed that familiar button and the door opened back into the same room he was in earlier in the day. However this time he l made his way towards another room. This office room had a round table with multiple chairs. Four people were sitting in the room waiting for Issei. The first person was a young man with silver hair and blue eyes named Vali. He was wearing a black shirt that exposed his chest and black pants. The second man was an older man with tan skin and brown hair with a gold tinge. He was wearing a gray yukata and black sandals named Azazel. The third person was Irina Shido, the girl from that morning. The fourth person was a woman with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a maid outfit. Her name was Grayfia.

"Sorry to gather everybody like this, but we have a situation." Issei opened calmly.

"So what's going on Issei? I get done with training and find out you need to meet with us." Irina said curiously.

"Does this have to do with Lady Rias at all?" The maid with silver hair inquired.

"Not directly, Grayfia, but it is something Rias should be concerned about, hence why I called you. I called Vali because, as the white dragon, his team might be needed soon. Irina, I called you because I'd rather you find out what's going on now rather than wait for Murayama to tell you later" Issei said causing Irina to pout.

"Okay spill it." Irina demanded angrily. She already had the feeling that she was not going to be happy with the news.

"On my way back I was confronted by a fallen angel. Before you start getting angry Irina, she didn't fight me. She asked me on a date, which I accepted." Issei said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure she'd rather you have fought a fallen angel, Issei." Vali retorted with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, now before Irina goes crazy, I'm going to explain what happened." Issei said sarcastically as he noticed the look of fury on Irina's face. "My guess is that this person is a rogue fallen angel. I've sensed a few fallen angels gathering at the abandoned church. My guess is she's one of them." Issei explained.

"So why have you summoned me, Issei?" Grayfia wondered.

"I was getting to that Grayfia. Over the last few months, Vali and his team have stopped a few plots from the fallen angels related to sacred gear holders, and I believe this is related. My guess is that this girl was sent by the same person. This involves you because Rias has been monitoring me recently, and there's little doubt in my mind that she will try to take advantage of the situation."

"I see. Well if I know Lady Rias, she'll wait for the fallen angel to kill you, if that is indeed her plan. When that happens, Lady Rias will use the opportunity to add you to her peerage." Grayfia said calmly. Something Irina instantly freaked out about.

"Hold on a second, but if the fallen angels succeeds won't Issei-" Irina started to say but was cut off by Issei once again.

"Yes, IF the fallen angel managed to succeed, we would have another huge problem. However, she's far too weak to do it, so that isn't an issue. As for Rias, once she fails to add me, we can enter the final phase of the plan."

"I don't like this." Irina pouted.

"Hence why you're here now. Come on Irina if Murayama told you the truth you'd probably go kill the fallen angels and claim it was an order from Issei." Vali retorted.

"Shut up Vali!" Irina said angrily. Irina was definitely considering just that.

"Anyway, we'll reconvene later once I know when the date is."

(Scene skip)

 **LEMON START:**

"So let me get this straight, AHH! You are going out with this NGHH! Girl because she asked you out on your way home yesterday. AHH! Plus she's some fallen angel who's going to try to kill you. AHHH!"' Murayama complained as Issei fingered her snatch expertly. When he went to class the next day, Yuuma came with him. This caused the perverted duo to freak out during homeroom, something Issei expected. As for why he's currently fingering Murayama near the kendo hall; she confronted Issei during the peeking session.

"That's right, by the way, why so forward today? You are aware Koneko's watching, right?" Issei teased.

"Oh shut up NGHH! You want this too." Murayama pouted. "Plus Koneko could use a good show, and this makes it more interesting for your mission." Murayama said teasingly before standing up.

"This is true." Issei shrugged, he had to admit he enjoyed the idea he was fucking the person who most of the school thought was his worst enemy. Issei still wasn't great at barriers, so they had to be very sneaky about having fun at school, but it was always worth it. After Issei cast his barrier to hide their tryst, Murayama took off her kendo robes revealing her naked form to a smiling Issei.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Murayama asked as she leaned against a tree nearby and stuck her ass out for Issei to enjoy.

"Well, Matsuda and Motohama always want to peek at your naked body along with Katase's, and they're unaware I've been fucking you all this time" Issei teased as he slowly inserted himself into one half of the infamous kendo duo.

"Pervert." Murayama said in sarcastic anger.

Deciding to have some fun with Murayama Issei got a devilish idea 'Hey Ddraig, can you give me the boosts without showing off the gear? I don't want our little spy to know what's going on just yet.'

" **Of course, Partner."** Ddraig said with a snicker. He loved when Issei did this trick.

"Come on Issei; get moving we can only hide for so long." Murayama complained impatiently. She knew that it was only a matter of time till the group returned.

"Alright already." Issei teased as he began moving slowly inside Murayama. As he did so he smirked knowing their spy was currently quite surprised. The barrier he cast earlier only hid the pair from normal eyes, not supernatural.

The spy in question was a short girl with silver hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. Her name was Koneko Toujou, and she was the mascot of the school. What the school was unaware of was that Koneko was actually a nekomata and a servant of Rias Gremory but that was another matter entirely. 'What the hell's going on?' Koneko wondered as she watched Issei pound into Murayama slowly. What surprised her even more was that for some reason every so often his aura grew stronger and his partner was none the wiser.

"AHH! Issei, so good!" Murayama moaned lustfully from the simple movements.

"Oh, it's about to get even better." Issei insisted after getting 4 boosts. Focusing inward he yelled 'Ddraig, transfer two boosts to my fingers, one to my junk, and a final one to my stamina.' Issei knew the boosts would completely overwhelm the girl.

" **Got it, Partner!"** Ddraig said amused.

"Hmm….Issei, what are you AHHHHHHHHH!" Murayama screamed as everything changed. Issei's boosted fingers moved straight to her breasts and the fondling shook Murayama to her core. His enhanced penis made Murayama's body convulse and with the boost in stamina, Issei's speed almost doubled. He went from slow thrusts to incredible fasts thrusts.

"Are you not entertained?" Issei yelled happily as he started moving far faster than before.

"Not fair! I hate it when you do that." Murayama whined as Issei continued his actions. Murayama couldn't believe how much she was feeling it and soon enough she came from Issei's constant pressure.

"Ahh that was lovely. Too bad I've got far more to go." Issei teased as he went for round 2.

"Ahh! Issei, come on, that's not cool! I can't teleport like you AHH" Murayama complained as Issei resumed his ministrations. Sure she enjoyed Issei's relentlessness, but it was too much too quickly.

"Yo Mury! Where the hell are you? It's time to go home." A voice yelled out.

"Dammit, Issei. Stop! That's Katase! AHHH!" Murayama complained as Issei continued his work.

"Come on Mury, Katase can't see us, and I felt you tighten up just now. Hmm, now I get why you like our trysts being here. You're a pervert like Matsuda and Motohama." Issei teased.

"AHH! No I'm not!" Murayama whined.

"Oh well, I'm running out of steam." Issei joked as he picked up his thrusting.

"AHH! Come on, Issei! Just cum inside me!" Murayama yelled.

"Okay." Issei smirked as he finished her off. Luckily for Murayama, Katase had already left, so she was blissfully unaware of the fact her best friend had been fucking her worst enemy right nearby.

"You'll pay for this." Murayama groaned as he walked away, leaving Murayama along with his stunned observer. No doubt his tryst had left her with far more questions than answers.

 **LEMON END**

" **You know that the nekomata is going to tell the Gremory girl what she found out."** Ddraig warned as he walked away.

"I highly doubt it, but if she did, it would definitely make things fun." Issei said happily. All of the sudden his phone rang and Issei was happy to see it was Yuuma.

"Hey Issei, is now a bad time?" Yuuma asked innocently.

"No, I was on my way home. Sorry we couldn't meet today, I had detention." Issei calmly lied.

"It's fine. Hey, do you wanna go out Sunday?" Yuuma asked expectantly.

"Sounds good." Issei agreed with a vicious smile on his face.

"Great see you at five."

"Alright, Yuuma." Issei said before hanging up. 'It's showtime.' Issei thought as he walked home to make a plan for the date.

That's it for Chapter 1 everybody. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my re-write. I hope you will all follow me with the same loyalty as the original story. I hope that all of you who continued to follow the Savior will enjoy the new story.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontations

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

AN: Sorry it took so long guys. Listen I'm gonna explain my release policy at the end of the chapters so it's clear how I do my stories anyway. Enjoy the chapter

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody. This will be my last real intro for this version of the story I'm just gonna get straight into the chapters from now on.

"For the record, I'm totally against this." Irina complained as she sat in Issei's bed at the Order's base. Sunday had finally arrived and Issei had to deal with an angry Irina before he went on his 'date'.

"You've said as much many times, Irina. Unfortunately, duty calls."

"You're going on a date with a fallen angel who's planning to kill you. This is insane!" Irina complained.

"You're acting like this isn't the first time I've done something that was weird. I'll be fine." Issei promised.

"You promise?" Irina pouted.

"Yes, now it's time for my date." Issei said cheekily.

As Issei left the base and returned home, he was certainly amused at how things had played out.

" **Partner, if you're not going to be a devil, how are you going to help that girl get out of her marriage?" Ddraig wondered.**

"I'm not sure yet, Ddraig, but something will come to me." Issei shrugged. I

(Scene skip)

"I can't believe that was her plan, Ddraig. I mean it was clever, but only if you didn't see it coming." Issei chuckled as he sat by the clock tower where Yuuma was supposed to meet him. Issei was decked out in a red button down shirt with black slacks and black sneakers. On his way to the date he noticed a woman dressed in a weird demon costume. Of course Issei recognized her as a familiar and assumed she belonged to Rias. The woman attempted to hand Issei a summoning circle, but Issei turned it down **.** Issei then realized what Rias's plan was to deal with the marriage. She would let Raynare kill him and then use the summoning circle to get her in position to make him a devil.

" **Well, as far as plans go, it's definitely something else. She's quite sneaky, even by devils' standards." Ddraig said grumpily knowing the massive flaw in the plan.**

"Yeah, I know. Now to deal with the second problem and I'm not talking about my date" Issei chuckled. Because he didn't take the circle, things had changed quite a bit on Rias's end. Interestingly enough Kuroka was following him, something he attributed to Irina being nervous and wanting to look out for me. However, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"Hey Issei! How are you?" Yuuma said happily as she walked up. She was in a beautiful light purple dress that showed off a rather impressive pair of breasts.

"Hello Yuuma, it's nice to see you again." Issei greeted calmly. 'Not bad at all.' Issei thought to himself happily. If he was going on a date, at least the girl was attractive.

(Scene Skip)

"This was a wonderful date Yuuma" Issei said happily as the two made their way to the clock tower in town. The date was everything that Issei had planned it to be. They got some food, and went to an arcade that Issei knew, and each person had a good time. Right now the two were standing in front of a water fountain and night had at last arrived.

"Yes, I know. It was a lovely date." Yuuma said with a half-smile. 'I don't get it. If this guy's the dangerous sacred gear holder I thought he was; how in the world is it he hasn't sensed the person following us. I could tell she was there the minute we arrived. However he hasn't flinched. What the hell is going on?' Yuuma thought to herself. Something was wrong and she knew it. The question is what should she do next?

"So let's cut to the chase then. Is this the part where you transform into your fallen angel form and try to kill me, or have I been reading you wrong?" Issei teased causing Yuuma to tense up completely. "Calm down Yuuma, or whatever your name is. Our spy won't do anything unless she has to. As long as we maintain this façade nothing will happen." Issei said softly.

"Wait, how long have you known I was a fallen angel?" Yuuma asked, trying to maintain a calm facade. She didn't want to antagonize whoever was watching them. Although the fact he knew definitely changed things.

"I was aware of it when you asked me out." Issei revealed nonchalantly.

"How is that possible?" Yuuma demanded quietly.

"Some random girl I've never seen comes up to me in a uniform I don't recognize. Sure you're hot, but you'd have to be a total blockhead not to think something was fishy. That's at least what a normal person would say. In my case, I sensed your aura and played along." Issei said sarcastically.

"Hmph, so why are you telling me this? If you know who I am and that I'm trying to kill you, why are you so calm?" Yuuma said haughtily.

"Simple, you can't kill me. I'm far stronger than you. Plus, the minute you try something, our little observer will act, and you don't want that." Issei snickered. He could use Kuroka as a bluff to sway this anyway he wanted. After all, Yuuma was surely aware of Rias, so had to be extremely cautious. She wasn't aware of him and his group. "Besides the truth is I'm pretty sure Azazel wouldn't want you attacking anybody with a Sacred Gear."

"Wait! How do you know Azazel? You're just a human." Yuuma wondered.

"Met him at a video game convention a year or so ago. We bonded over video games, so he told me all about the supernatural." Issei shrugged.

"Makes sense I guess, and Lord Azazel seems to love his sacred gears. That doesn't explain why you played along with my act this whole time though? It seems strange." Raynare questioned.

"Well, I was wondering why a fallen angel would go after what appeared to be a random human. Plus, like I said before, you're pretty hot in that human form." Issei said coolly which caused Yuuma to blush a bit.

"So what now? We kiss each other goodbye and then let our observer decide what to do next?" Yuuma retorted.

"Hmm….sure, why not. Though if you do kiss me; I guarantee you'll want far more." Issei grinned savagely.

"Challenge accepted, Issei." Yuuma said with her own grin as she pulled him in for a soft kiss. What Yuuma wasn't expecting was that the minute they did, Issei's personality did a total 180. Instead of the soft kiss Yuuma was expecting, Issei took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight for dominance of the kiss, but quickly failed. The young man quickly snaked his hands around her body and grabbed Yuuma's ass to assert his dominance, which Yuuma enjoyed completely. As Yuuma felt herself being dominated, he stopped the kiss to her shock. Though the smile on his face suggested that he wasn't ready to end it just at that, and she was okay with that. "Love hotel?" Yuuma suggested with a perverted grin on her face.

"Works for me." Issei responded as the two left giving the onlooker plenty to think about.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei and Yuuma made their way to the love hotel, back at the ORC Rias was going insane. "What the hell's going on here!" Rias wondered in bewilderment. Issei didn't take the summoning circle, and since she was aware he was going to die, that meant she had no servant. This couldn't have gone worse if she tried.

"Hmm, so what now Rias? I guess you have to look at somebody else to help you deal with Riser." Akeno said happily.

"I guess." Rias said regrettably as she contacted Sona.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh! Last night was fantastic, Yuuma." Issei sighed happily as he lay in the hotel with Yuuma by his side. The two were in a love hotel and spent the entire night fucking each other's brains out. During their night together Issei revealed that he was the Red Dragon Emperor much to Yuuma's shock. Naturally Yuuma wondered what it would be like to have sex using the power of the boosted gear and Issei obliged. Thanks to the boosted gear, Raynare felt so good that she lost control of her human form and transformed into a fallen angel. Issei didn't complain too much since the fallen angel side had bigger breasts and far more stamina. Needless to say the two had quite a bit of fun.

"Thanks Issei. My name is actually Raynare by the way." Raynare said with a smile.

"Nice name. Shame we gotta stop." Issei said as he got dressed.

"Damn, and here I wanted to go another round." Raynare teased as she transformed back into Yuuma.

"It can't be helped. I gotta get home and you gotta get back to that abandoned church you're staying at." Issei said calmly. Yuuma was a bit annoyed that he knew all of that about her but it couldn't be helped. After that the pair left the hotel and went their separate ways. Both knew it was only a matter of time until they met again and hopefully they could do so as friends. Issei was too lazy to go to school and he figured the fallout would be funnier if he waited a day.

" **Partner, you do realize Irina is going to kill you for this."** Ddraig said with a chuckle.

"Don't care, had sex." Issei smirked as he made his way back to the base to rest. Now it was time to see what Rias's next move would be.

(Scene Skip)

"For a dead guy you look pretty good, Issei." Azazel teased as Issei got his breakfast back at the base.

"What in the world are you…..oh wait, I get it now." Issei sweatdropped.

"Yep, we got a call from the student council last night saying you were hit by a car. If only you could've seen the look on Vali's face"

"Guess that since I didn't do what she expected, Rias assumed Raynare had killed me." Issei said with a chuckle of his own. He was right the fallout definitely would be funnier if he waited

"Hmm, did you say Raynare?" Azazel wondered, having recognized the name.

"Yep she was ordered to seduce and kill me by one of her bosses. She didn't say who but I didn't care too much" Issei said nonchalantly. He found out during some of their pillow talk the night before.

"Damn it, this has Kokabiel written all over it." Azazel sighed.

"Yep, now the problem is explaining the fact I'm alive to a no doubt panicking Murayama." Issei groaned.

"That and dealing with Rias and Lady Sitri. Explaining that you're alive won't exactly be simple." Grayfia said having arrived at the base during the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Issei said regrettably as he decided to do some work around the base.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was just as awkward as Issei expected it to be. Walking into the school, everyone looked at him like they had seen a ghost. 'Well, word spreads quickly, doesn't it?' Issei thought to himself as he walked into his classroom. "Good morning everybody." Issei said calmly as he walked in on a stunned classroom. Looking at his desk somebody left a flower and there were quite a few porn mags stacked together. Issei could only guess those were "tributes" to his supposed death. The porn mags were an amusing touch he had to admit.

"You're alive!" Murayama said softly though Issei heard her.

"ISSEI!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled before running over to their perverted buddy and latching onto him.

"Hey morons, sorry I scared you. I take it those porn mags are your tribute to me." Issei said with a smirk.

"Yeah it was." Matsuda said crying.

"Since you're alive, we can have those back, right?" Motohama said calmly. Issei nodded as not only did his perverted buddies grab the magazine but a few other classmates did as well. It was touching and creepy at the same time.

"So who got me the flower?" Issei wondered. The classroom went quiet until to everybody's surprise Katase walked up.

"It was me, jerk. I know you guys peeked on us all the time, but I know at least you have a good heart. I figured I'd try to remember the kind Issei instead of the perverted one" Katase said bashfully. Seems this day was filled with surprise

"Thanks Katase. I'm glad you feel that way. From now on I promise that you'll see the good Issei" Issei said happily before Katase kissed him, shocking the entire class. Though the kiss was short, both parties enjoyed it before Murayama broke it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Katase?" Murayama said angrily though inside she was a bit jealous. After all Murayama had been sneaking around just to spend time with Issei and Katase just went all out. She figured she'd get her pound of flesh later so didn't do anything either.

"So Issei, what the hell happened buddy?" Matsuda asked wondering the real story.

"Well, me and Yuuma went to a love hotel and we had a little too much fun. By the time we got done it was early in the morning and I was too tired to come to class." Issei said regrettably. The entire class had lost their minds. Not only had Issei gotten kissed by his worst enemy but the man that was called the prince of perverts had somehow gotten laid.

"NO WAYY!" Matsuda and Motohama said angrily as they both punched their buddy in the face.

"So much for mourning my death." Issei teased as he shrugged off the punch.

"I find that hard to believe." A brown-haired girl with glasses said calmly. "I know you've got a nice piece, but to have sex for the entire night is impossible."

"Well Kiryuu, I am a pervert, and thanks to running all the time, my stamina got a big time boost." Issei teased. The teacher walking into the classroom ended the chaos, but Issei had left his mark.

Lunch time finally came and just as he expected somebody came to see him. Admittedly though it wasn't who he expected "Umm….excuse me, is Issei Hyoudou here?" A girl with white hair and blue green eyes said as she walked into the classroom.

'Hmm, this is a surprise.' Issei thought to himself. He expected one of Rias's peerage members to come, but to see somebody from Sona's peerage caught him off guard. Of course he naturally had to speak up. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, what's up?"

"The student council would like to speak with you. We heard you were in a car accident. However it appears you're just fine. We'd like to talk to you about the mix-up. My name is Momo Hanakai by the way."

"Very well then." Issei said as he walked with her towards school. Turning discreetly towards a nervous Murayama, he sent her a signal saying everything was alright.

Following Momo, Issei made his way towards the student council room ready for whatever happened. As he arrived in the simple room, he was amused to find that the president of the council was there seemingly alone. She had black hair in a bowl cut and purple eyes along with a pair of glasses. According to the school her name was Sona Shitori, but he knew that was a cover.

"Momo, you can leave us." Sona said sternly. As Momo left, Sona was alone with a very calm Issei. "So, I take it you know why I've called you here." Sona said calmly.

"No, I don't. Although I am curious why the council called my family to say I got in a car accident. That was a strange thing to tell them."

"I'm pretty sure you're well aware of both what I am and why I really called you. So let's not play games, Hyoudou." Sona said sternly as she focused some of her real strength. To her surprise Issei wasn't fazed, which told her that he was indeed something special.

"You're right, I do. So I'll answer the four questions you're wondering about. No, I'm not a threat to you or Rias. No, I won't become a devil for you or Rias. Yes I have a sacred gear, and it's a powerful one; though I won't tell you what it is. I had sex with her and I banged her brains out." Issei teased.

Sona blushed heavily at the last question. "I didn't need to know that last part!" Sona yelled out flustered by his very forward response. The first three answers were to the questions she was thinking but the fourth one definitely wasn't something she needed to know.

"Oh, I thought you were wondering why the fallen angel spared me. It's because I convinced her that my skills in bed were worth keeping me around. Turns out I was right." Issei said cheekily. That's not what really happened but he figured he'd have some fun with Sona.

Sona gathered herself for a second despite the revelation. "Hmm, okay then. I'm curious though about one more thing."

"If you mean will I join the ORC or student council, the answer is no. As long as I'm not a threat, it shouldn't matter if I'm part of your little group. Wouldn't you agree?" Issei says frankly.

"Very well then." Sona said calmly. She could tell he was hiding far more, but decided to give in for now.

"Oh, I'll tell you another secret since I'm in such a good move. Saji over there, he's got a dragon sacred gear; though it's only one part." Issei said smiling.

"How did you know that?" Sona wondered. The fact he knew they were hiding and even knew Saji's name was something she hadn't predicted.

"That's a secret." Issei teased as he walked out of the room as a stunned Sona looked on.

"So now what do I do?" Sona said calmly as she dispelled the barrier hiding her student council. All of the sudden three people appeared out of nowhere. The first was a tall girl with long black hair with bangs. The second was a young man with brown spiky hair. The third person had long brown hair with braids.

"I suggest we wait for now. If he ignored your killing intent, he's powerful." The girl with black hair said nervously.

"I know, Tsubaki. The question is what will Rias do" Sona said nervously. The two girls had agreed to both speak to him separately. Maybe then they could explain what went wrong. However considering what she just dealt with. Rias would have a hard time cracking the young man.

As Issei walked back from the student council, he smiled knowing that things were about to get very interesting for him. Now that he was a known commodity, Rias would have to come up with a new way to charm him. Luckily, he had the rest of the day to relax, and he planned to do just that until he received a very interesting message from Irina.

"Hey Issei. Listen, I heard a rumor that a nun who was excommunicated from the church a few years ago is heading to Kuoh." The message said much to Issei's amusement. There was always something for him.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for Issei, who had to explain to an angry Murayama what happened to him before her kendo practice. Normally she'd do it when the perverted duo peeked but things had changed. Thanks to Katase's admission, and kiss, the two decided that they should stop their perverted ways just like Issei. Matsuda decided to go back to the gym and Motohama decided to change the photo club to a more honorable one. They confessed so at the end of the day to the shock of most of the class.

" **So now what, Partner. I'm sure if you go speak to your fallen girlfriend, you can find out how accurate Irina's information is. After all, there's no doubt that if she's coming here, it's for the fallen angels." Ddraig said calmly.**

'We can discuss that later. I believe we have another problem.' Issei said mentally as he noticed who was waiting for him at the school gate.

"Hello there Issei, mind if we talk" Rias said calmly. How long she stayed that way would be up to him and he knew it.

"Sure, why not?" Issei shrugged as he made his way towards the ORC. He had to admit this day couldn't have gone better if he tried.

(ORC building)

With very little concern on his face, Issei made his way towards the ORC while telling Murayama not to wait up. As he walked through the old building, he was impressed at how much was going on behind the scenes. When the pair finally sat down he was met by her entire peerage. "Hahaha, t's hard to believe that a club that seemed so random has such star power." Issei chuckled. After all unlike Sona, Rias was far more direct. This would be far more fun.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered as she and Issei sat down with the rest of her peerage.

"Let's see, we have two of the Great Ladies, the mascot of the school, and the Prince of Kuoh and their meeting in a clubroom that pretty much nobody else even goes near. What are the odds" Issei said happily.

"Ufffufu, this one's interesting." Akeno said calmly as she poured some tea for the two of them.

"Thank you, Akeno." Issei said calmly. "Now, as much as I'd love to play games and mess around, I believe we need to get to the point." Issei insisted. He had his fun and now it was time for business.

"Very well, so I'm going to get straight to the point. I want you to join my peerage." Rias said with eyes filled with expectation.

Well that's it for Chapter 2 everybody. So yeah we're getting down to business next time. Get ready because things are about to get fun.

AN: I promised I'd explain my release policy so here we go. Right now I have 8 stories and I release them using a batch system. 4 stories in each batch and until one batch is complete my beta reader won't get started on the others. It gives me clarity so I know what to expect when he sends them back. This story is in the second batch, along with a Date a Live Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance and Infinite Stratos story. Normally I do one chapter for each story per batch. However last time I did multiple chapters of Vali DxD which is why it took so long. Don't worry though you'll get 4 chapters of Order of Draconis in the upcoming cycle and after that we'll see about getting things moving. Just thought you all should know what I do. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this and future chapters.


	3. Game within a Game

Chapter 3 Game within the Game

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Welcome to Chapter 3 everybody and get ready because this is about to get very fun.

I want you to join my peerage" Rias said with eyes filled with expectations.

"Just like I told Sona earlier the answer is no." Issei said calmly as he sipped the tea Akeno made him.

Rias was stunned that Sona met with him earlier. However she still had to figure out how she could persuade Issei to join her. "Why not, I can protect you from threats like your girlfriend Yuuma" Rias said hastily.

" **She would be terrible at poker partner. She just gave away everything she knew" Ddraig whispered secretly as the pair listened onto.**

'Yea I know. I never imagined she'd be this stupid and if I was Grayfia I'd be ashamed.' Issei frowned it was clear Sona was the smarter of the two girls. Why would I need protection from Yuuma" Issei said calmly. He hoped she would spill more considering how reckless she was.

"Because she's after you because of your sacred-" Rias stopped because she realized that she had said too much.

"Ahh, so that's why I was being stalked by the mascot" Issei joked. Seeing Rias' nervous expression he continued. "Let's ignore during school because Matsuda and Motohama love to go by your building and stare at you. I've noticed Koneko following me after school for some time and that was long before I met Yuuma" Issei smirked.

Rias was trapped and she knew it. Issei had somehow figured out her game. "That's right. I realized you had a connection to the supernatural when the year started. I had Koneko monitor you because I wanted to see just how much of a threat you might be. Of course when the fallen angel appeared I changed the way I was doing things." Rias admitted.

"Well before I leave I'm going to tell you a secret. Yuuma is not a threat to me at all. In truth none of the fallen angels and exorcists who are gathering at the abandoned church are a threat to me" Issei said calmly waiting to see her reaction. Seeing the lack of surprise on her face Issei was disappointed.

"Is that so" Rias sweatdropped. The knowledge of the fallen angels was something she had some knowledge of but to see him aware of all this was a concern.

"Yep, if you ever want to chat about something feel free to seek me out. However I won't be joining you or Sona" Issei said happily before leaving. As he closed the door Rias seemed disappointed but was hopeful that when the time came Issei would be able to solve her problems.

(Scene Skip)

" **So now what do you do partner. If you're not going to join her peerage how will you help her with the mission?"**

"I don't have to join her peerage necessarily. I gave Rias the out she needed and now it's up to her. Besides Sirzechs wouldn't have given me this mission if he didn't have a way for me to fight alongside her sister."

" **I see what you mean. Now the question is what do we do with the information Irina gave us?"**

"I don't know Ddraig for now I guess we'll wait and see." Issei said calmly. All of the sudden he heard somebody fall on the ground. Looking over at the person Issei couldn't help but facepalm. 'You gotta be kidding me' Issei said calmly as he walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me" the girl said in what appeared to be Italian. So using the Italian he learned from Ddraig and from other associates he answered her.

(They're talking in Italian but I'm going to use the English words"

"Hello there miss are you alright" Issei responded happily.

"Yes I am. Can you help me out" Asia replied.

"Of course, my name is Issei hyoudou"

"My name is Asia Argento. I'm looking for the church but I got lost."

"I see I'll take you there" Issei said calmly.

"Thank you" Asia replied as the two made their way towards the church.

'This couldn't have worked out better if I planned it' Issei thought to himself as he walked with Asia towards the church. On the way they saw Asia heal a young boy which confirmed her sacred gear was Twiilight healing a powerful gear. He was lucky that Rias was foolish enough to ignore the fallen angels because now he had the moment he needed to join Rias. Soon the pair arrived at the church and Issei dropped Asia off before heading home.

" **So now what partner."**

"We wait, none of them are a threat and things are only gonna get more fun from here" Issei said smiling as he returned home

When he returned home he took care of some quick homework and then made his way back to the Orders Base to debrief the most important people. Currently he was sitting with Irina Vali and Azazel.

"So tell me what's this about a nun being sent to Kuoh by the fallen angels" Azazel asked with an irritated tone. It was obvious to him at least that somebody was moving against him and this was just a piece of it.

"Her name is Asia Argento and I ran into her today"

"Wait Issei did you say Asia Argento." Irina inquired with a nervous expression on her face. After all she heard some very interesting rumors about the girl.

"Yes I did. " Issei responded and the minute he did Irina started to sigh.

"Hmm what's wrong Irina" Issei wondered.

"Well it's a story I heard from my dad. Asia Argento was a holy maiden who was a big deal in the church few years ago. It was said she could heal anybody thanks to her sacred gear. Then it all changed" Irina said solemnly

"What happened" Issei asked nervously.

"Apparently she healed a devil and was branded a heretic. Afterwards she was kicked out and nobody heard from her after she left" Irina said solemnly.

"Now I see what's going on." Azazel said angrily having done his own research.

"Let me guess, those angels are going to steal that girls gear right Azazel" Vali said calmly.

"What do you mean steal" Irina asked worriedly.

Azazel looked down sadly and knew this wouldn't end well, "Since it's been so peaceful, one of the things I've focused on most are sacred gears and how they work. One of the things I also discovered is that it's possible to steal the sacred gear.

"I see" Issei responded solemnly

"Something about this is odd though" Vali said calmly. "They're doing way too much for a simple sacred gear"

"Hmm what do you mean" Irina wondered. However when she looked at Issei she could see he wasn't happy about something.

"I get what Vali means" Issei said angrily. "If the goal of this group of fallen angels was to get Asia's sacred gear why not just take it wherever she was before. This is far too elaborate." As he thought more about it he came to a dangerous realization, "Dammit that's what's going on"

"What's wrong Issei?" Irina questioned.

"What if this plan wasn't from the fallen angels? What if it was from a devil" Issei said calmly.

"What do you mean" Azazel asked curiously.

"Well let's think about it for a second. Asia is a sacred maiden which means there are very few ways for a devil to get to her. So how could she have healed a devil unless-" Issei stated before the truth became clear.

"No. A devil set her up" Irina gasped.

"Precisely, a devil has teamed with the fallen angels and Kokabiel. The devil's goal is to make Asia a member of their peerage. The fallen angels take the gear and then the devil takes Asia after all if a sacred gear is taken the user dies" Issei said calmly.

"So what do we do? Rias can't do anything or risk damaging the fragile peace. That means either we act on our own or we force Rias to act" Vali said calmly all of the sudden Issei's phone rings.

Looking at the phone he was amused to find Rias was the person on the phone. "Hello Rias"….. "WHAT!"…. "WHEN!"… "I see"…. "Alright I'll be there in an hour". Issei said nervously as he hung up the phone.

"What happened" Azazel wondered.

"One of her servants was attacked when dealing with a contract. The servant is okay but it's a problem. Rias believes it's connected to the fallen angels hence why she wants to tell me" Issei said calmly.

"Alrighty then. By the way if it comes to it, you can tell Rias that she has my permission to attack the group. Make up an excuse" Azazel insisted.

"Fine with me" Issei said calmly as he left to make his way towards the ORC.

(ORC)

When Issei arrived at the ORC he was certainly concerned. Rias never said who was attacked and if it was Koneko he had to worry about Kuroka doing something rash. When he arrived he saw Koneko was the one who was attacked and groaned internally. "So what happened" Issei asked calmly.

"When Koneko arrived the person she was there to see was killed and pinned to a cross. I don't know what happened or how it happened but luckily we realized it and got her back safely.

"So who attacked her and why do you think this involves Yuuma." Issei asked calmly.

"There was a pair of them. The first person was a young man with silver hair. The second person was a blonde haired nun"

'I see so Asia was there. As for the second person I'm almost afraid to ask what I'm about to ask.' Issei thought. "The nun aside was the silver haired guy a bit vulgar and acted like a total freak."

"That's right. The nun said his name was Father Freed" Rias said with an intrigued eye.

" **Irina won't be happy" Ddraig teased into his mind.**

'Yea I know. There's a guy she wants to kill big time' Issei thought to himself.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something" Rias asked intrigued.

"Because I do. One thing you should know is Yuuma isn't involved."

"Tell me everything you can. They attacked my servant" Rias pleaded.

"Alright, I suppose a little information will help" Issei said calmly before gathering himself. "First off I can tell you that the priest is likely working with the fallen angels. His name is Freed Selzan and he's an exiled exorcist. As for why he's with the fallen angels my guess is whoever sent them there did so as a taunt to you."

"What do you mean" Rias asked intrigued.

"I know Azazel through some connections of my own. I can tell you he wasn't behind this at all.

Rias's eyes darkened for a moment before responding. "So what about the nun"

"She's an innocent bystander. She was actually kicked out of the church for using her sacred gear to heal a devil. If you go after the fallen angels Azazel will not be angry."

"So let me get this straight. You're suggesting that I attack the fallen angels and take them out. What about Yuuma and the nun" Rias asked nervously.

"If you can spare Yuuma that would be lovely. As for the nun put her in your peerage. I'm pretty sure she'd be better off in your hands" Issei said shrewdly.

"Alright but you owe me. After all I'm taking a big risk here" Rias said with a small grin on her face.

"Very well" Issei said calmly. "Don't act yet wait a few days before you go"

"Is that so you can warn your fallen angel girlfriend"

"No but if this is going to work patience is required" Issei said calmly before leaving. When he was clear Akeno turned to her king and asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Can we trust him Rias?"

"Yes we can, it does him zero good to lie to us. After all, a supernatural war is bad for everybody. Plus we get two things out of this"

"Hmm what do you mean Buchou" Kiba asked in confusion.

"First we get a new servant and one that could heal us. Plus we also get him to owe us a favor" Rias said happily. Her Riser problem was about to be solved, and all she had to do was be patient.

(Base)

When Issei returned to the base Azazel Vali and Irina were waiting. Luckily for him Kuroka was there also; which meant she didn't realize the truth.

"As you're all aware Rias's servant was attacked earlier by the fallen angel group earlier.

"Was it Shirone" Kuroka asked nervously.

"Yes it was Kuroka. Our old friend Freed Selzan attacked a family for making a contract with a devil and Koneko was unfortunately the devil she associated with." Issei paused since he could see the fury on Irina's and Kuroka's face. "Anyways Rias will deal with the fallen angels and put the nun in her peerage. As for Freed he's so cowardly he'll probably escape before things get too hairy"

"So what's stopping us from killing them now" Irina said angrily while Kuroka nodded in approval.

"In your case Irina it's because you need to return to the church since it's a delicate situation. Plus Grayfia was suggesting Rias needed a true battle to test her mettle. We'll step in only if Rias struggles. Kuroka you and Vali can watch over things just in case"

"Fine" Kuroka pouted.

"What about your little girlfriend" Irina teased.

"For now Rias will spare her but hey we'll see what happens" Issei shrugged.

"Alright let's see what happens next and hope for the best" Azazel groaned knowing things were about to become a headache. As everyone went their separate ways Issei groaned himself. Things were about to get interesting and that was never good.

(Scene Skip)

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Issei groaned as once again the people around him seemed to not want to behave the way he needed to. A disguised Yuuma was waiting for him after class in front of the school.

"Hey Issei how are you" Raynare said in her disguised voice as reached up to hug him. "I know I know this is stupid but we needed to talk" the fallen angel whispered.

"So this is the legendary Yuuma" Rias said sarcastically as she made her way to the front of the gate.

'Oh this is perfect' Issei groaned internally.

'Oh great devils' Yuuma groaned internally.

"Hey Issei I was just about to have some tea why don't you and Yuuma join me" Rias said happily though it was obvious at least to Issei this was not a suggestion but a threat.

"So how bout it Yuuma" Issei said trying not to lose his mind.

"Sure sounds like a plan to me" Yuuma responded fighting the urge not to strangle the girl. As the two walked in Murayama noticed what happened. 'Poor Issei but on some level he does deserve it'

(ORC)

"So can I finally quit it with this bullshit disguise" Yuuma groaned as the pair arrived in the ORC. As Rias looked on calmly, Akeno gave the group tea though it was clear she wasn't happy to see the fallen angel. After a nod from Rias, Yuuma transformed.

"So why did you come. I get the feeling it wasn't just to see him" Rias said snidely.

"Yea that's right Red. I wanted to convince you idiots to stop me" Raynare scoffed.

"I've got no problem helping you, but tell me what you are planning?" Rias requested.

"Well apparently my team and I were tasked with bringing the nun to the church. Once we're there we steal the sacred gear and leave the dead nun for some young devil."

"Wait are you saying a devil is working with the fallen angels" Rias gasped.

"Yep I don't know who it is but I know that he's working behind the scenes. I can set it up so you can get the nun safely. On my end I just want you to spare me and the other two female fallen angels with me. They're my friends and I believe it's in our best interest to get away from all this mess" Raynare said calmly.

"Thank you for telling me about that. I'll make sure to spare you and your two friends. The nun I'll take myself if you don't mind"

"Thank you very much" Raynare said calmly.

"Well anyway can I go now? I've got stuff to do" Issei said calmly.

"I agree I've gotta get back to the church. The others aren't a problem but I don't want to leave Asia with Freed for too long."

"He's that bad" Rias sweatdropped.

"If he wasn't our ally, I wouldn't want anything to do with him" Raynare groaned. With that the pair left and had to decide what they're next move is.

"So Issei before I go I have just one question." Yuuma wondered.

"Let me guess. After you and the fallen angels leave you want to stay with me"

"That's right how did you know" Yuuma looked on absolutely confused.

"I'm smart" Issei replied sarcastically.

"Thanks but I really got get going" Yuuma said calmly.

"See ya Yuuma" Issei said with a smile. As he made his way home he remembered what he told Irina about Yuuma making this interesting was becoming true. When he arrived at home his first instinct was to call Azazel and begin to make arrangements for Yuuma and her two friends.

The next few days were relatively simple for Issei. A few phone calls were all he needed and the arrangements for the fallen angels were set. If they wanted to the girls could all go to Kuoh Academy as students; in exchange he simply had to do two favors for Rias and one for Sona. Issei was certain that at least one of the favors involved Raiser and considering what Grayfia had told her about Sona he guessed it had to do with her sister, but that was a minor problem since Serafall adored him.

As for the matter of peerages it was decided that Asia would join Rias's crew. Of course the fallen angels would not join her peerage since that would make for a political nightmare. Instead Issei said he would establish connections for them which for Issei meant adding them to the order. As he sat at the house waiting he knew that soon Rias would be bringing the fallen angels to his side. Once that happened things would get fun. Of course to ensure things went as planned he sent Kuroka and Vali to back up Rias hoping they wouldn't be needed. Soon the phone rang and the call he was waiting for had arrived.

"Yo Issei it appears as though everything's gone as planned. Asia is fine and the fallen angels are on their way to your house with Rias. We let Freed get away because Irina wanted to kill him personally. We're just waiting behind to see if the devil behind the scenes comes. Once we have his name then we can decide what to do from there" Vali explained.

"Don't worry about the devil. Just report home I think we'll be just fine" Issei replied happily. Everything had gone as planned and all that remained was for Rias to ring his door and deliver the fallen angels to him.

" **This went well partner." Ddraig said happily.**

Issei agreed and when the doorbell rang Issei knew who was waiting. Going to the door Issei opened up to find exactly who he was expecting.

"Hello Issei" Yuuma said happily. Interestingly enough Rias and Asia were gone but in front of him were three young women. The first was Raynare who was in her Yuuma form. The second was a small girl not much taller than Koneko with blonde hair blue eyes and wearing a gothic Lolita dress. The third girl was a tan skinned women with long blue hair and was wearing a violet trenchcoat like outfit. He had to admit the two were relatively attractive. "This is kalawarner and Mittelt and they're my two friends.

"Hello ladies come on in. There's much to discuss" Issei said calmly as he brought them in.

"Hmph this is Raynare's boyfriend. He's not that special" Kalawarner scoffed.

'If you only knew Kalawarner' Raynare thought to herself. Once they came into Issei's house Yuuma transformed into her more mature fallen angel form.

"Well ladies follow me. I've got something to show you girls" Issei said with a smile ignoring the dig at him.

"Uhh okay" Raynare said calmly as she followed. Issei led Kalawarner and Mittelt to his room.

"Wait a minute, why are you taking us to your bedroom pervert" Mittelt screamed.

"Yea what's the deal" Kalawarner responded.

"Because I need to show you girls something and in order to get there I need to go into my room" Issei said amused. When he opened his room he made his way over to his bed.

"Okay Issei I trust you but this better not be something perverted" Raynare scoffed.

"I thought you enjoyed my perverted side" Issei scoffed causing the fallen angel to blush. Reaching towards his desk he grabbed a red book and opened it revealing a small keypad. After pressing a few keys a magic circle appeared to the shock of the fallen angels.

"What the hell" Yuuma exclaimed.

"Follow me" Issei insisted as he entered the circle. After a little bit of hesitation the fallen angels followed and when they went through they were stunned at what they found.

"What the fuck is this" Kalwarner screamed in shock as the group arrived in what appeared to be an office room. As the girls sat stunned the door to the office opened and the person who walked through shocked them.

"Hello ladies it's nice to see you" Azazel said happily towards the stunned fallen angels.

"LORD AZAZEL" the girls screamed as Issei looked on in amusement.

That's it for Chapter 3. Get ready because next chapter there's a lot of fun on the way. For those who know my original story next chapter will bridge the gap and start to explain some major differences in the story. Oh and a certain chicken might appear as well.


	4. Revelations Romance and Riser

Chapter 4: Revelations Romance and Riser

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready everybody chapter 4 is on the way. This one should be fun.

"LORD AZAZEL!" The fallen angels all screamed at once. The three were shocked to see their former leader since they hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hello girls, I'm glad to see everything worked out and you were able to arrive here safely" Azazel said with a smile on his face.

"Where is here?" Mittelt asked nervously.

"You're standing in the main base of the Order of Draconis." Issei said calmly.

"Order of Draconis? What in the world is that?" Yuuma wondered.

"Azazel can explain more in the morning. I have to return home because it's been a long day and I need to nap." Issei groaned.

"So where the hell are we supposed to stay?" Kalawarner complained.

"Rooms have been prepared for you girls." Azazel answered. Soon a young woman came in to join them. "Cassandra here will take you to your rooms. Tomorrow morning I'll explain everything." Azazel insisted.

"Very well, Lord Azazel." Yuuma exclaimed before all three made their way to their new home.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning, after waking up and getting a shower, the three fallen angels sat down for breakfast unsure of what would happen next. They were soon joined by their leader, who was a bit uncomfortable knowing that he was about to reveal a massive secret. "Before we get going ladies, I have a question for you, and answer me honestly" Azazel said sternly.

"What is it Lord Azazel?" Raynare inquired nervously.

 **(AN: Raynare is in her fallen angel form now. She only uses Yuuma when she's out in the human world. You'll typically know which form she's in by the name I use.)**

"Do you truly believe that the three way peace that has existed since the Great War ended is sustainable?"

"Of course not!" Mittelt exclaimed rather quickly.

"I agree. I may not have been a fallen angel for long in the grand scheme of things, but it feels like many within the fallen angels are simply waiting for something to happen." Kalawarner answered.

"No I don't think so either" Raynare added.

"That's a good answer, all of you." Azazel said happily. "The truth is that maintaining the peace was impossible. That's why this organization exists."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Raynare wondered.

"After the Devil Civil War ended, a group of devils asked the fallen angels and Angels to agree to a secret meeting. At first we were skeptical, but eventually I convinced them it was fine. The only fallen angels who went to this meeting were Shemhazai and myself. Heaven's representative was Michael and Gabriel. From the devils side you had two of the new Devil Kings Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. Finally there were two other people who came in attendance." Azazel explained

"Who are those two other people?" Mittelt asked nervously.

"That would be the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor of the current time." Vali revealed having arrived sometime during the explanation.

"Vali! It's you!" Mittelt said happily as she ran over to hug the young man.

"Yes yes, Mittelt. It's nice to see you. Sorry that I haven't seen you in a while. The Order keeps me busy" Vali said happily. When Azazel brought Vali into the Grigori, one of the first people he befriended was Mittelt. Clearly that hadn't changed.

"Anyway, as Vali said, the other two people were the White and Red Dragon Emperors. At this hidden meeting, four things were decided and agreed on by the group. First, was that nobody outside of this room would learn of this meeting and what happened in it. Second, was that the groups would essentially agree to a non-aggression pact. Which meant nobody would approve attacks on the others. Third was a ceasefire between the Red and White Dragon Emperor's, although that took some persuading. Finally they agreed to create the Order of Draconis." Azazel revealed.

"That's amazing information, but you never explained what the Order does." Raynare asked in confusion.

"It's quite simple actually. The Order of Draconis would be a group of people whose job it was to prevent incidents like the Asia Argento incident from happening." Azazel answered." Anytime a skirmish broke out or somebody within the factions took actions that would be considered dangerous to the peace, the Order would be sent in to deal with them. The actual fighting force for the Order was people within the factions who committed justifiable crimes within the devil and fallen angel factions. The church sent a group of exorcists who agreed with the peaceful stance. The final members consisted of humans who had sacred gears and supernatural beings who wanted a new life. Admittedly, the final members ended up being mostly supernatural since we generally discovered humans with sacred gears after that."

"So where does Raynare's boyfriend fit in all this?" Mittelt wondered. That was something that still didn't make sense.

"Raynare's boyfriend is the current Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel responded sarcastically.

"WHATTTTT!?" Mittelt and Kalawarner exclaimed unaware of that little detail.

"Remember how I told you that the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors were the main fighting force. Well to ensure they eventually came to us I created a device that would let me track the unique energy signature of Ddraig and Albion. That way we could train them as soon as possible. There were other steps involved but that was at least on my end" Azazel answered.

"Lord Azazel, what would've happened had I actually killed Issei?" Raynare wondered nervously.

"Well you wouldn't have been able to do it. However if it did happen, by some miracle, the Order would've been forced to wait until Ddraig found a new host." Vali said coldly.

"Wait, I thought the devil's evil pieces could revive anybody." Raynare responded.

"One of the devils who joined the meeting was Ajuka Beelzebub, the man who created the Devil's Evil Pieces. Ajuka left a specific code in the evil pieces so that the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor could never be reincarnated not even by the Maou themselves. At the time only the devils had a means to do so this was considered a fair trade." Azazel said calmly.

"I see." Raynare replied.

"Well that's the basic gist of it. How about you three relax and take the time to get used to the new digs. Oh and by the way, if any of you want to, you can join up with Issei at Kuoh Academy. Just say the word and it will be done." Azazel said happily having finished his food.

"Okay!" The three responded. A lot had been left on their table which made things very interesting.

(Scene Skip)

"Have I ever told you how much I hate school, Ddraig?" Issei complained as he sat in his room. It had been three days since the battle with Raynare and things got interesting. Raynare and Asia had enrolled in Kuoh Academy. Asia by Rias and Raynare did so after Azazel's talk. Mittelt and Kalawarner didn't join the academy, but lived with Yuuma an apartment provided by the Order. Those two spent most of their time at the base.

" **I don't see the problem. Yuuma is enjoying life and she's in the Kendo club with Murayama. At least your two buddies have changed for the better. I doubt she'd take too kindly to their antics."** Ddraig teased.

"Certainly true" Issei agreed. Of course with Yuuma and Murayama together, it complicated things. Since he was still "dating" Yuuma, it became harder to go have his secret trysts with Murayama. Irina's anger at the fact they were still pretending to date at this point didn't help either. The only good news was that Rias still wasn't aware of Murayama's connection to him. Something he would milk for all it's worth.

All of the sudden, a magic circle appeared in his room. Based on the symbol there was only one person it could be. 'This should be interesting.' Issei snickered in his mind as sure Rias Gremory appeared in front of him in her uniform

"Issei, it's time for you to pay up on one of your favors." Rias insisted as she began to strip.

"What in the world are you doing?" Issei groaned. He knew what Rias was up to, but even he had to admit he didn't expect her to be so rash.

"I need you to fuck me. Maybe if I'm not pure he won't want me." Rias muttered as her naked form was finally revealed to a stupefied Issei.

" **You're going to have to apologize to Grayfia partner; tonight you're getting laid."** Ddraig teased.

'Once Grayfia learned Rias wanted two favors for the fallen angels, she told me that this would almost certainly be one of them. I got nothing to apologize for.' Issei responded mentally. Returning to the matter at hand he replied happily "Let's do it, Rias." As much as he hated school, he loved sex and he was definitely gonna enjoy having sex with Rias.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei got up and made his way towards the nervous Rias. Kissing her softly on the lips he could tell she wasn't into this as much as she pretended to be. "What's wrong princess? Is this your first kiss?" Issei said teasingly.

"Yes it is." Rias admitted nervously. "But if we're going to do this, shouldn't you get naked too?" Rias insisted.

"Yes I should, why don't you take my shirt off for me?" Issei teased.

"Alright" Rias said with a bit more determination as took off his t-shirt. The devil princess felt her eyes pop out of their sockets when she saw the young man's ripped body. "Unbelievable." Rias whispered in shock.

"Well, how about I give you a bigger surprise?" Issei teased deciding now was the time to have some real fun with the Gremory Princess.

"Oh? Watcha got?" Rias wondered intrigued by the young man. She assumed he was gonna take off his pants next and reveal his dick.

" **BOOSTED GEAR!** " Issei shouted. The Gremory princess looked on in shock as the familiar red gauntlet appeared on his left arm. "Now the fun really begins Rias." Issei said with a savage grin on his face. This time as he kissed Rias, the kiss was far more intense than she could have ever imagined and the princess was stunned.

'Oh my Maou! I'm giving my first time to the legendary Red Dragon Emperor.' Rias thought as she clashed tongues with the young man. Her resistance soon ended when Issei used his right hand to grab one of Rias's breasts and groped it fiercely.

"AHHHHHH!" Rias screamed in pleasure.

 **BOOST!**

"That's one." Issei said happily finishing off the kiss.

"What do you mean one? NGHH!" Rias wondered as Issei's right hand continued to tease her breast and nipples. Of course his gauntlet clad left hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it eliciting a moan from Rias.

"Well, once we get to three, I'm gonna rock your world, but until then let's get you ready." Issei teased as his gauntlet arm held onto Rias as he fiercely kissed her all over.

 **BOOST!**

"That's two." Issei teased as Rias felt his aura grow even larger. "Let's move this to the bed Rias" Issei teased as he grabbed Rias and placed her on his bed. Rias was finally able to relax, although not for long. Issei started massaging her snatch with his right hand while he used his left hand and tongue to send her breasts into overdrive.

"This is amazing!" Rias screamed as Issei sent two fingers in and out of her pussy and her body was assaulted with more pleasure then she ever imagined.

 **BOOST!**

"That's three, Rias. Now it's time for one of my favorite techniques." Issei said happily.

"What are you up to?" Rias asked still barely able to contain herself.

"You'll see." Issei teased as he finally removed his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened member.

"That's huge!" Rias said worriedly at the 12 inch monster that Issei employed.

"Thank you, but that's not the best part" Issei said happily. It was then that Rias heard the words that almost brought Rias that release she was so close to before.

" **TRANSFER!"**

Rias watched in complete shock as energy seemed to be sent to his hands, his tongue, and all around his body. Though his member didn't change size, she knew the pleasure coming will be incredible.

"Here we go!" Issei said with a savage grin. Rias couldn't believe he was using the power of the legendary Red Dragon Emperor for sex.

"Uhh, Issei, what are you AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rias screamed as simultaneously Issei assaulted her snatch with his right hand and used his tongue to pleasure her breasts yet again. Over a period of three minutes Rias came five times and she was on the verge of a sixth before screaming the words that every guy in Kuoh Academy wished they could hear. "Issei! Please! Just put it in!" Rias pleaded through her stammering body. The actual sex had yet to begin and Rias was losing her mind.

"Okay then, Rias. Get ready! You're about to experience something I call seven minutes of heaven. You're gonna be ruined for other men after this." Issei said smirking. Getting up on the bed Issei finally positioned himself in front of Rias and slowly slid his member into Rias and pierced her hymen.

"What happened?" Rias wondered despite the fact she was stuffed to the brim by Issei's member she barely felt anything.

"Simple, I made you cum so many times with my tongue and fingers that you didn't feel anything from me taking your virginity, but you'll feel it soon enough." Issei said as his slow quick thrusts slammed into Rias pummeling her snatch with brutal precision.

"This is amazing!" Rias said still completely stunned. Over the next two minutes Issei slowly assaulted her snatch and each strike was lethal. It took every bit of willpower she had not to faint but she held on hoping at the very least that she could last long enough to make him cum. Though with a few more orgasms, Rias was finding that task harder and harder.

"We're just getting started. I boosted three things earlier: the first was my tongue; the second was my fingers; but the third wasn't my member. It was my stamina. You're gonna have to earn this orgasm Rias" Issei teased as he flipped Rias up so her ass was facing him. Issei did love his doggystyle after all. "You got another five minutes, but this time I'm not holding back."

"What do you KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rias screamed even louder. This time instead of the slow soft thrusts that he used before, he hit her hard and fast. Every minute it felt like Rias's body was being rocked to its core. She couldn't believe that Issei was capable of what he was doing. When the five minutes were up, Issei finally slammed his load into Rias.

"At least I got you to cum." Rias said before finally collapsing onto the bed. Rias had just experienced the best seven minutes of her life. In the seven minutes that Issei was inside her, she came at least ten times she lost track after about five. Rias knew that nobody else could ever satisfy her again. She may have been a virgin before but she knew that nobody besides Issei Hyoudou would ever be able to satisfy her again.

"Yep, but only once." Issei smirked as the boosted gear vanished.

 **LEMON END**

Unfortunately, Issei was still horny. Making his way towards his phone, Issei called Grayfia and explained what happened. Knowing that Grayfia was on the way, he decided to go visit Murayama and finish the job; a move he would soon regret.

(Scene Skip)

"Well, that was an awkward night." Issei said happily having returned from Murayama's house. He assumed Murayama was alone, so he used a magic circle to go straight into her bedroom. Unfortunately, Katase was in the room and was in the middle of getting changed. After an awkward few minutes, Issei was forced to reveal the Order of Draconis to Katase along with Murayama's connection to the group and by extension him. In exchange for her silence, Katase wanted in on the trysts at school. She also wanted Issei to give her the same training Murayama was getting. Issei naturally agreed and they began the new partnership with a threesome. By the end of the night Issei was more than satisfied and Katase was yet another member of the Order and his growing harem.

" **Excellent work tonight, partner. The Gremory Princess won't be able to move tomorrow, and you got yet another new harem member."** Ddraig responded proudly. Ddraig already acknowledged that Issei was his most powerful host, but what he didn't say was that Issei was also the best at securing women.

"Thanks I guess" Issei said regrettably. This was certainly not the night he expected, but he had to stay focused. "Anyway the next step is to meet Riser, and when that happens we'll be in for some fun." Issei chuckled. There was far more to come and Issei was looking forward to it

(Scene Skip)

Three days later the moment Issei was waiting for had finally arrived. On his way to the ORC, he took a moment to remember the last few days. Much as Ddraig expected, Rias couldn't walk the day after their trysts despite receiving help from Twilight Healing and Grayfia's assortment of spells, Irina was furious at Katase being added to the Order and Issei's harem, but realized it was for the best. Murayama did always complain to her about keeping the secret from her best friend.

When he arrived in the room he noticed that her peerage was waiting with a still limping Rias. Koneko glared at him angrily, as a Nekomata she no doubt realized Issei was the source of said limp. Soon enough a magic circle appeared and a young man appeared in the center along with a group of women which Issei was certain were the young man's peerage.

"Riser has arrived!" The young man said haughtily.

"You have got to be kidding me." Issei groaned as he looked at the young man. The young man had blonde hair in a ridiculous hairdo along with a Red jacket and white undershirt that wasn't buttoned. The red pants were almost embarrassing. Of course next to her was Grayfia, who certainly wasn't too pleased either.

"Hello Riser." Rias groaned.

"This loser is Riser Phenex?" Issei said in a sarcastic voice.

"Who's this clown?" Riser snapped angrily.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, though I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, loser Phenex." Issei said haughtily. The insult to Riser was something the man wouldn't take lying down and Issei was counting on it.

"How dare you. I am the scion of the Phenex clan. Some no name pawn has no place speaking to me like that!" Riser yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I get it big guy. You're a Phenex, so that means what you're a big fire chicken. Listen, I don't care who you are. All I know is, you seem like a gigantic douche. Somebody clearly didn't hug you enough as a kid." Issei mocked. Most of the group couldn't believe that somebody would disrespect Riser so blatantly.

"Hmph, you're no match for me. Mira show him what I mean." Riser insisted.

"Yes, Lord Riser." A small girl with blue hair in a bizarre hairstyle and wearing a red jacket above a karate gi yelled before charging at Issei.

Just as the attack was about to hit him, Issei used his speed to dodge it and grabbed Mira by the top part of her outfit. "I believe this belongs to you." Issei said snarkily as he tossed the girl back at the group. Of course she was able to land freely since the toss wasn't very hard. She wanted to continue, but Riser stopped her realizing there was no point.

"Not bad." Riser said relatively impressed. Even he had to admit the young man's speed was incredible "Though you're still not more impressive than me in this regards." Riser teased as a purple haired women came next to Riser. The young man shamelessly groped the young woman who seemed to be extremely happy, though Issei could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with the public display.

'Really? This is all he has?' Issei thought in amusement. He could've revealed that he fucked Rias but he noticed that one of the girls, a young woman with blonde hair wearing a pink dress was Riser's sister. It was time for some really interesting fun.

"How did you like that?" Riser said haughtily having finished his fun.

"That was impressive, but now it's my turn." Issei said with a savage grin. Using his speed he zoomed in front of Riser's sister and smiled. "Excuse me young lady, what's your name?" Issei said with a smile.

Ravel was caught off guard by the young man's speed and antics, but kept her composure. "Hmph! It's Ravel Phenex." The girl responded haughtily. Inside though, she was curious what the young man was planning.

"Well, Lady Ravel, you'll have to excuse me for this, but it's time to show your brother how to truly please a woman." Issei said calmly as he caressed the girl's face and then kissed Rave on the lips, much to the shock of the entire room. Ravel resisted for a moment, but soon completely got into the kiss and even started using a bit of tongue herself. Seeing that he made his point, Issei ended the kiss and walked back towards Rias with a smug smile on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER!" Riser said angrily as he began to power up.

"ENOUGH!" Grayfia said angrily having grown tired of Issei's antics. 'I'll have to discuss this with him later.' Grayfia thought angrily.

"Very well" Riser said calmly. Even Riser wasn't dumb enough to fight with Grayfia.

"Sorry about that, she was so beautiful and I couldn't resist." Issei said with a chuckle. "It appears as though you guys have something to discuss, so I'll leave. However before I go I'll say this, Riser. Your about as noble as toilet paper, and without an attitude adjustment, you will never be worthy of anybody, let alone Rias." Issei said as he made his way home. 'Phase one complete' he thought to himself proud of his antics and what he knew would happen next as a result of them.

(Scene Skip)

Back at the base Issei had a bit of explaining to do. "Sorry about all that, Grayfia. I had to act the way I did in order to get Riser to bring me into the battle." Issei said nonchalantly as the pair spoke about what happened in the meeting.

"So that was an act huh?" Grayfia responded in disbelief. "Lady Rias will have a rating game with Lord Riser in 10 days and Lord Riser insisted you fight alongside her. Lady Rias agreed and she's going to start training soon" Grayfia said in exhaustion.

"Excellent. I already know who I can add to the training to make things more interesting" Issei said happily.

"Hmm, is that wise? Depending on who you bring, the Order may be exposed." Grayfia warned.

"I'm aware." Issei said dismissively as Grayfia left. Sitting alone, Issei was thrilled by the way things played out. "All according to plan" Issei said happily. The time has come to put an end to this long mission.

That's it for Chapter 4 my friends. The rewrite is up and going and I hope you've enjoyed everything that comes with it. Now a few things to clarify in case it wasn't clear. Issei won't be a devil because well he can't be a devil. However, he will still be a part of the rating game. The way that happens will be revealed soon and a hint to how is contained in the chapter. Next chapter training begins and Rias learns just how powerful Issei is.


	5. Training Days

Chapter 5: Training Days

I don't own DxD; I'm just using the characters.

Get ready boys and girls, its training time!

(Villa)

"Where in the world is Issei?" Rias said angrily. Rias was currently waiting with her peerage at one of her villas in the mountains. Two days ago she agreed to battle Riser, and it was decided that Issei would join them. It wasn't the way that she planned it, but she got her wish.

"Sorry Lady Rias, he told me he was on his way. He probably couldn't find the place." Grayfia said kindly. She knew the truth though. The young man, even this morning, was trying to decide how much to reveal during the training trip. By now, Lady Rias knew he was the Red Dragon Emperor and Sirzechs had already prepared the measures so he could fight for Rias, which was tricky in its own right. She was shaken from her stupor as the young man in question made his way up the path. The fact that the others weren't there meant that the Order hadn't approved the training. After all, they were making a big exception already.

"Sorry I'm late, Rias. I had some business to attend to." Issei said calmly.

"Glad you could make it. Now let's get setup and get dressed." Rias said happily her anger soon forgotten. As the group went in, Issei stayed back to speak with Grayfia.

"I'm guessing you didn't get approval to bring the others." Grayfia said quietly.

"In the end, I decided not to bring any of them. The Order is a Class S secret after all. Vali or Arthur would be one thing, but if I brought Kuroka would be a headache. With my help alone, they should be able to win. The only annoyance is I'll have to explain why I can't be given the evil pieces." Issei replied discretely.

"Very well, if possible I'd like to get a progress report." Grayfia requested.

"Very well." Issei consented. Rias calling for him put an end to the conversation. It was time to begin the training and Issei was curious about Rias's ability.

(Scene Skip)

"Rias, do you have any idea how you're gonna beat Riser?" Issei asked calmly. The first thing Issei was going to do was to figure out Rias's strategy and see how strong her peerage was. After all, he did get a good look at Risers peerage and he needed to figure out just how much training was required.

"I have no clue." Rias responded with a frown.

The fact she had no strategy disappointed Issei Now it was time to see the peerage's strength. "That's fine. Well, let's start off with some good old sparring." Issei said before focusing his energy, " **DRAGONIC CLONES!"** Issei shouted before four more versions of himself appeared in front of the group.

"What are these, Issei?" Rias wondered.

"They're called Dragonic clones. I want you four to each spar against one clone. All you need to do is beat it."

"If that's it, that's an easy task." Rias said confidently.

"Rias is right, we'll win easily." Akeno eagerly agreed. Koneko and Kiba both nodded their approval.

Issei was amused by how confident everybody was and to make things more interesting he decided to up the stakes. "Tell you what. It's noon right now. I'll give you guys one hour and if you can manage to defeat your clone, then I'll do anything you ask of me." Issei said confidently.

"Sounds good!" Akeno responded happily. She already had a sadistic plan in mind for the young man.

"Wait a minute, why should we trust you? Rias has some faith, but I'm not so sure." Kiba questioned. The young man was the most logical of the group and finally decided to question why Issei was handling everything.

"That's because I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, Kiba. I thought your master told you guys that" Issei said confidently. Taking a quick look at Rias it was clear that she hadn't revealed that little detail.

"So, you're the Red Dragon Emperor huh? Now I see why Rias was so eager to get you on our side." Akeno teased. Kiba was indifferent and Koneko seemed to understand what was going on.

"Yep, by the way, the clones have access to boosted gear. However, they won't use them unless they have to. I'm gonna go train on my own, so see ya." Issei said before leaving the group to their own devices.

"Alright then, how about we get started?" Rias said happily as the clones left with their respective opponents.

(Scene skip)

 **Seems they all failed to win against the clones partner, and it wasn't even close in many cases."** Ddraig commented.

"Yep, I'm actually disappointed that Akeno and Rias couldn't even force their clones to use the boosted gear. Koneko was clearly no match for her clone, and Kiba, although he fought well, couldn't compete either. Granted Kiba at least was impressive. Issei groaned. It had been an hour since training started, and although they were doing well, it was clear, at least to Issei, the group had a lot to work on. Seems he'd have to get the Order involved after all.

" **So should we at least bring Arthur and Bikou? I'm sure they can help them out."** Ddraig wondered.

"Who knows, but regardless, this mission is becoming a supreme pain." Issei groaned. A magic circle appeared next to him. Grayfia was here for the status report and she wasn't going to like what she saw.

"So I take it that morning training didn't go well?"

"Grayfia, that would be the understatement of the millennium. These guys are no match for Riser. Suggesting a rating game was bad enough thanks to the numbers difference, but power wise, this is a disaster. I can help but only so much. Rias and Akeno couldn't even get a clone at 10% to use the boosted gear. It took her 30 minutes before she was exhausted and the clone didn't even hit her. I knew her stamina was crap from our time in bed, but this is ridiculous." Issei complained.

"Well then it's a good thing Riser's peerage isn't as strong as you. That 10% clone you gave them could destroy Riser's peerage and Riser all alone. Though you would need the boosted gear for that" Grayfia teased.

"That may be true but she's a damn high class devil. She shouldn't be that weak. I almost don't want to fight because she's proven herself to be so useless." Issei groaned.

"Your job is to help Rias get out of the marriage. If it was that simple of a job, we wouldn't have sent you our ace in the hole. " Grayfia explained.

"Yes, I know, but the person in question is so weak tactically it's almost not worth it. Even if she had the power to compete with Riser, which she doesn't, the fact that she doesn't have a tactic is ridiculous" Issei retorted.

"Nobody said it would be easy, but you must do it and you know it. After all, this request came from one of the Maou, or have you forgotten?" Grayfia affirmed.

"You have to go now, Grayfia. I believe Rias is on the way to come see me. We wouldn't want her realizing my connection to you." With a nod Grayfia teleported away, and just as he guessed, Rias arrived only a minute or so later.

"Hey Issei, do you mind if we talk?" Rias asked nervously.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this?" Rias questioned.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Issei quipped.

"All you needed to do, as my second favor, was fight for me during the rating game. Why did you agree to train with me also?"

'Hmph, maybe she's not as dumb as I thought.' Issei wondered. "So what brought this up?"

"After we finished making the deal with the fallen angels, Sona said something interesting to me. She told me that a person like you, who asks for so little and yet offers so much, always has a motive for doing what they do."

"Interesting….so what do you think is my motive?"

"I don't know, but you've been ready for everything I've thrown at you. When I came over to you a few nights ago to have sex with you, you didn't panic at all. It's almost as though you were expecting me. After all I had just decided to do that a few minute before I came" Rias prodded hoping to figure out what had been bothering her. Issei's actions made zero sense to Rias. After all, he knew all about Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. Having witnessed his strength during their spar, he could've eliminated the fallen angels himself without breaking a sweat. Instead, he let her do it and gain a new peerage member. Plus she noticed he was talking to Grayfia about something earlier today. Something didn't add up and she didn't like it.

Issei was impressed by her logic, but decided to keep his secrets for now. "You're worried about the wrong things Rias. The fact is right now you have a battle with Riser to prepare for. A battle that, unless you do some serious work, you're going to lose."

"With your power I can easily win." Rias pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but what happens next? Once this fight is over, I won't be there to back you up in rating games. What will you do after that?"

"Which begs the question, why wait so long?" Rias responded.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Issei wondered.

"I've been following you since the year began; something you obviously knew. Why not say anything to me before now?"

Issei was wrong, she was still an idiot. "Let me answer that question with one of my own. You knew that I had a sacred gear, but you didn't know what it was. Yuuma appeared three months into the school year. If you wanted me to be a part of your peerage, it would've been a simple task given our standings at the school."

"What's your point?" Rias retorted.

"That our relationship is built on deception and questioning it now is a foolish. What would you have done about Riser if I wasn't the Red Dragon Emperor? If you found out that my sacred gear was something simple and I was no threat to your fiancée to be?" Issei could see Rias was hesitating because she was trapped. "I'll tell you what would've happened. You would've challenged Riser and lost badly. In fact without me you'd be preparing for a wedding because you and I both know Riser will destroy you"

"That's not…."

"Rias, let's be real. As skilled as your peerage members may be, Riser is a whole different animal. The numbers do not help you, and tactically you're at a huge disadvantage. If you had Sona's mind you'd have a chance without me, but you don't. Luckily for you, there are two advantages you have. First is that I pissed off Riser enough to get him to make me a part of this battle, otherwise you'd be screwed. The second is that Riser is aware that I'm strong. However, he doesn't know how strong I really am."

"Wait, you did that on purpose?" Rias yelled in astonishment. She thought that was just Issei being a pervert.

"Of course I did. I could tell how strong Riser was, and I knew if he kept a cool head, you'd challenge him without me and be demolished. By pissing him off, I could convince the hot head to make me a part of the battle. I won't be joining you for afternoon training because I have business to attend to." Issei said coldly before leaving the room.

"Oh Issei, what have I done?" Rias wondered as the tongue lashing she received sank in. She knew that their relationship was built on deception, and now she had to focus on Riser because Issei was right. If Issei wasn't there she'd be finished.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Rias focused on teaching Asia more about Devil business. Issei had some business to handle, hence why he left, but Rias knew he was coming back. The question is what would she do next.

"Hmm….Lady Rias? Is everything okay?" Asia asked nervously. The peerage knew that Rias had gone to speak with Issei and Rias's expression when she came back was a bad one. Something happened and it clearly wasn't good.

"No, it's not, Asia. I'm actually lucky he's agreed to help me. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again after this." Rias admitted sadly.

Asia took off her cross and put it to the side before hugging Rias and activating her twilight healing. "Relax Rias; don't worry about what happened in the past. Focus on the present." Asia said calmly. It was a tad ironic given her situation but Asia needed to do something

"Thanks Asia." Rias said happily as she continued the hug. Once she calmed down she was determined to fix things with Issei.

(Scene Skip)

While Rias was with Asia, Issei was speaking with Rias's brother. "Hello Sirzechs, how are you doing?" Issei said calmly as he sat in front of the devil king. His rage had settled by that time thanks to Raynare and now he was ready to talk to the man who set everything up.

"I'm doing very well thanks to you. Everything is arranged for you to fight Riser, and once you win he'll be out of my sister's life for good." Sirzech's said happily. "However, you asked to speak with me, so I take it there's a problem?"

"That's correct. Admittedly, Rias and her peerage are far weaker than I expected, so I'm afraid I need to call in a favor."

"Hmm? What do you mean a favor?"

"I want to have Arthur and Bikou join the training session. Arthur will help Kiba in every single way, and Bikou can help Koneko with her senjutsu and physical training. I know I said earlier that I wouldn't need the Order but I was clearly wrong" Issei requested. He could do it on his own but he wanted to clear it with Sirzechs out of respect for the man. That and he was certain Sirzechs was aware of him sleeping with Rias and he wanted to stay on his leader's good side.

"Hmm, that's an odd request. However, I don't see a problem with allowing it." Sirzechs responded. Sirzechs was aware of him sleeping with Rias and he wasn't happy about it. However, Grayfia explained it was all on Rias's side. What surprised him though was that Issei was asking before bringing in people to help Rias train. He didn't have to do so but it was a sign of respect. The fact that he brought in two people who wouldn't set off red flags made things even easier.

"Thank you. Rest assured, your sister will be fine" Issei said happily. "By the way I take it we're using the dragon piece

"Yes we are. I'll give it to you the day of the battle." Sirzechs responded.

"Excellent. I'll see you later, Sirzechs." Issei said happily. Issei's next task was to tell Arthur and Bikou that they'd be going to help. Not to mention talking to Kuroka about why she cannot. Once everyone was set it was time to relax. Things were getting very interesting.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei arrived to help Rias's peerage, everyone could tell something had changed with the Red Dragon Emperor. "Well guys, let's get ready to go today's gonna be a bit different." Issei said sternly.

"I take it we aren't facing clones anymore?" Akeno teased. Inside she was grateful since the clones had made her look rather foolish the day before.

"That's right. I asked two friends of mine to help you train." Issei revealed.

"Hmm, who do you have in mind?" Rias wondered. Almost as though to answer the question, a magic circle appeared and two new figures popped out. The first was a man with blonde hair and glasses who wore a white dress shirt and black pants. The next was a young man in a more oriental outfit with a red staff. It was certainly an odd pair, but Rias could tell that they were powerful.

"Ahh! Arthur, Bikou, you've made it" Issei said happily towards the two young men.

"Yep, we did, so I'm guessing we're training these sorry sadsacks?" Bikou said with a sneer.

"Enough Bikou, best not to insult the people who we're going to work with." Arthur chided.

"Ahh, this should be interesting." Bikou said with a smile. Naturally he was aware that she was Kuroka's sister, and knew a few stories, but that wasn't important for now.

"Who are these two, Issei?" Rias questioned.

"This is Arthur Pendragon, a knight from the legendary Pendragon clan. The other person is Bikou, a former disciple of Sun Wukong. They're friends of mine." Issei introduced. The group was shocked that Issei was friends with two legendary figures as these two.

"I see. I take it Arthur will help Kiba while Bikou will help Koneko?" Rias responded.

"That's correct. I think both of them will benefit greatly from some….specialized training. You and Akeno can train against one another while I'll go do my own thing again." Issei said carefully.

"Sounds good to me" Bikou said happily as he turned towards the nekomata.

"I hope you're ready Kiba" Arthur said sternly.

Before he walked away, Issei walked up to Bikou and Arthur and gave them some last-minute instructions. "Arthur, while you're facing Kiba, DON'T use your Excalibur. Use Caliburn. As for you Bikou, don't use your senjutsu and only help her with physical traits. It's important she doesn't learn the truth for now."

"Got it!" Both men commented as Issei walked away.

"That was weird." Rias whispered as she noticed what happened. At any rate things were improving for her and she couldn't complain too much.

(Scene Skip)

The first day training was every bit as difficult as Issei hoped and everyone got pushed to their limits. Arthur's advice made it far easier for Kiba to use his Sacred Gear and he learned all about the weaknesses that came with being a knight. Koneko gained great insight into what it takes to be a rook and her strength was improving already. Right now Rias and the other girls were sitting in the hot springs after a tough day of training. Issei was talking with Arthur and Bikou while Kiba was off doing his own thing.

"Hmm, this was quite a day." Rias said happily as the girls sat in the springs.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't worked this hard in a while. However Issei's hiding something else from us." Akeno said calmly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Rias wondered nervously.

"That guy Bikou was holding back big time" Koneko said nervously.

"Hmm, what do you mean Koneko?" Rias questioned.

"Although we only used physical techniques, I could tell he was able to use senjutsu. Plus he had an odd look on his face as we trained together. I don't get it"

"Well don't worry about it. Issei has his secrets" Rias replied.

"You mean like the fact he had sex with you" Akeno joked. However she was surprised when Rias started blushing. "Unbelievable! You actually did bang him. That means the limp from the other day was his doing?" Akeno exclaimed in shock.

Rias groaned before revealing the truth, "That's right, Akeno. I was hoping to use the fact I'm not pure to get Riser to cancel the marriage. In the end, Issei's antics meant I kept that act a secret."

"Hah! I knew something was wrong. You seemed like you were walking funny"

"Hey, it's not my fault the guy used the Boosted Gear." Rias whined.

"Hah, that must've been amazing." Akeno said happily her masochist side trembling at the thought.

"You have no idea…." Rias replied dreamily.

"Perverts" Koneko retorted causing the girls to stop their fantasy.

"Oh well, I'll have to ask him more after the battle, but that's not what I meant by hiding something."

"Hmm? What do you mean Akeno?"

"Why didn't those two join us the first day? Plus it's obvious he told Arthur and Bikou something special before starting the training." Akeno replied.

"Oh well, let's enjoy what we have." Rias said calmly. Whatever secrets he have they would soon take care of themselves. As she relaxed she forgot an important detail. 'Wait a minute, how will he fight against Riser if Issei isn't a part of my peerage?' It was yet another mystery that she had to deal with.

The rest of the week played out as Rias hoped. Bikou and Arthur pushed Kiba and Koneko hard and she and Akeno had both grown far stronger. She didn't have a chance to talk to Issei about the peerage situation but figured it would take care of itself.

"Bikou, Arthur, I can never repay you for what you've done for me and my peerage." Rias bowed respectfully.

"Ehh, don't worry about it. As long as you win, I'll be happy" Bikou said happily.

"Goodbye Arthur, it was a pleasure to learn from you." Kiba said with a bow.

"It was indeed a pleasure, Kiba." Arthur responded with a bow of his own.

"Goodbye Bikou." Koneko said timidly.

"See ya, Shiro... Koneko" Bikou said calmly after realizing his slip up. Everyone stared at Bikou who quickly teleported away with Arthur.

'You'll pay for that, Bikou!' Issei thought angrily.

"What was that? It felt like Bikou was going to call her something else." Rias muttered to herself.

Unfortunately Bikou's Freudian slip hadn't fooled Koneko. 'How did he know that name?' Koneko thought nervously. She sensed something was off about Bikou and she believed she knew what that was.

"Well let's get going" Issei said nervously trying to get them away from Bikou's mistake.

"Sounds good to me, we rest tomorrow and then we can face Riser." Rias said happily. She was more than ready now and she could worry about other matters later.

That's it for Chapter 5 and the end of the training arc. Next chapter the battle begins but there are a few things that need to be worked out. I hope you guys are ready for more action.


	6. Problematic Politics

Chapter 6: Problematic Politics

I don't own DxD, I'm just using the characters

Hello everybody? It's time for Chapter 6 and the battle between Riser and Rias's peerage! But first there's some business that must be taken care of.

(Order of Draconis base)

"Issei, are you sure this is a good idea?" Irina said as she lay in Issei's bed as he got dressed. Today was the day Rias had her battle with Riser, and needless to say it was a risk.

"I have no choice, Irina. Once this battle is over we'll see what happens, but with any luck my association with Rias should end after this." Issei said as he kissed her on the cheek before he left for one more task.

"Whatever you say, Issei." Irina said softly. Her women's intuition told her things were just getting started and she didn't like it.

(ORC)

"Where is he?" Rias complained as she and the rest of her peerage sat with Grayfia waiting for Issei to arrive.

"Don't worry, Lady Rias. I'm sure Mr. Hyoudou will be arriving any time now." Grayfia said calmly. She knew that Issei was likely dealing with an annoyed Irina, who was against this from the beginning. Sure enough, a magic circle appeared in the room and Issei Hyoudou arrived.

"Sorry about that. I was handling some last minute business." Issei said calmly. Of course that business was punishing Bikou for mentioning Koneko's actual name. He knew Bikou was sleeping with Kuroka, but that was reckless.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Hyoudou. However, we have one last piece of business to discuss with you and only you." Grayfia said firmly.

"Hmm, very well, Ms Grayfia. Let's go" Issei responded as he went to leave. However Rias wasn't having it this time.

"Wait a minute Grayfia? What business do you have to talk about that I can't hear about?" Rias complained.

"If you must know, it's because my participation in this battle is very special, Rias." Issei replied sternly. He really annoyed this part of Rias and how Sirzechs ignored it was beyond him.

"What do you mean?" Rias whined. She was so close, and to have yet another complication in her plans was frustrating.

"It's simple. In the rating games, there's a special system that ensures that the only people fighting are approved peerage members, that way somebody can't send in a ringer. The Red Dragon Emperor isn't a member of your peerage so he can't participate with the current rules" Grayfia replied.

"Then make Issei one of my peerage and the problem is solved" Rias protested.

Grayfia groaned because of the fact that this proved her sister-in-law was selfish and foolish. "It's not that simple, Milady. As the Red Dragon Emperor the evil pieces won't work on him. Ajuka can confirm this for you if you don't believe me."

"That can't be true!" Rias cried out in disbelief. That revelation shocked the young women since her entire plan would've failed, and if Raynare had actually managed to kill him, Issei would have been gone for good and the world would've lost the Red Dragon Emperor.

'That's right, Rias. That means that had Raynare actually managed to kill me; you wouldn't have been able to bring me back.' Issei thought to himself. Deciding to throw the girl a bone he spoke up again. "Does that mean that this business is about giving me a means to join her peerage?" Issei asked whimsically. Of course he knew the answer, but he had to move things along.

"That's correct. Fortunately for you and Lady Rias, Ajuka created a special evil piece for just this occasion." Grayfia revealed as she reached into her pocket and grabbed a chess piece with a dragon on top. "This is the dragon piece. It will temporarily allow you to compete with her. However, once the battle is over, you must return it to me."

"Very well." Issei said calmly activating his boosted gear since he figured it would be necessary.

"Now Lady Rias, take the dragon piece and place it on top of his boosted gear. Once you do focus your magic and I'll activate the chant" Grayfia instructed. Rias followed the instructions and placed the gear on top of Issei's boosted gear.

Now it was Grayfia's turn and she began the ancient chant "Almighty Dragon, I beseech you. Lend your power to Rias Gremory and become her servant" The chant caused the dragon piece made its way into the gauntlet which completed the transaction.

"At least you're now able to compete with me." Rias said absentmindedly. She was still shaking from the realization that her antics nearly got Issei killed. It was an incredibly sobering experience.

"RIAS!" Akeno yelled out realizing that her king was in trouble. "You have to stay focused right now. If you wanna apologize for what happened, do so after we beat Riser."

"You're right, Akeno." Rias said calmly before turning to Issei. "Thank you for fighting alongside me, Issei." Rias bowed respectfully.

"Of course." Issei responded with a smile. It was his job but it had to be done.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Grayfia said calmly as the group transported to the battlefield.

(Observatory)

"So the battle's about to begin?" Sirzechs said calmly as he sat down in his seat. Next to him were Riser's father and mother.

"So the Red Dragon Emperor is fighting alongside Rias, and it's being watched by the White Dragon Emperor. This will be quite the day." Riser's father said smiling as he turned around to see Vali walk into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Phenex." Vali said calmly.

"Vali, you need to get approval from lots of people in order to use the Dragon piece that Issei is currently in possession of. One of them happened to be Lord Phenex here. As for your own identity, that shouldn't be a surprise to anybody who's a knowledgeable Devil." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"Gotcha." Vali replied whimsically. He didn't like having his own heritage being brought up. However this was going to be an interesting battle.

"Now now, let's not get into such a depressing topic. Is he ready to battle against Riser?" Lord Phenex wondered.

"Issei will be more than ready for this battle." Vali commented, but something was bothering him. "I'm curious though; does your son know the truth about his opponent?" Vali said with a smile.

"I wouldn't tell him something like that. He insisted on adding this young man without realizing who he was dealing with. I think this will be a good lesson for him. Plus good entertainment for all of us." Lord Phenex revealed.

"Yes it will." Vali said smiling. 'Good for you, Issei. It seems everything went exactly as you needed it to.' Vali thought as he prepared to watch the battle.

(Battlefield)

"Really, we're battling in our school?" Issei groaned in disbelief. When they were transported by Grayfia he couldn't believe that the location chosen was their school. Riser's arrogance was truly amazing.

"That's right. Lord Riser felt that it was a way for Lady Rias to feel comfortable. Anyway you have 30 minutes to prepare for the battle. Good luck everyone." Grayfia said calmly before teleporting away.

"Okay everyone, we have to be extremely careful in order to win this battle. Our opponent has us outnumbered and has far more experience. This battle will be all about catching him off guard." Rias said calmly.

"I couldn't disagree with you more, Rias." Issei spoke up confidently. "You're correct when you say we're outnumbered but that's the only advantage he has. He didn't count on two things, and those things are what we're going to use to beat him."

"Hmm, what are those things Issei?" Rias wondered.

"The first thing is he has no idea how much stronger you guys have gotten. Riser won't have trained because he believes that his numbers can overwhelm us and that you will be rattled by seeing your servants be defeated"

"We may have gotten stronger but we will get rattled so that evens out." Akeno commented offhandedly.

"So what's the second thing?" Rias wondered.

"That would be me. He's not aware of the fact I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. My power is your greatest trump card."

"Issei, are you really that powerful? I mean, I can sense your power right now and it's not that great." Rias revealed.

Issei deadpanned at how naïve she was. "That's because I've learned to suppress my power. I had to do that in order to hide from you and Sona for the last two years."

"So how strong are you?" Rias wondered.

"You'll see when the battle begins. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a walk." Issei chuckled.

"Wait Issei, where are you going?"

"To begin phase one." Issei said with a grin before he left via a magic circle.

(Riser's base)

"Hmph this battle should be easy." Riser said calmly as he waited for the battle to start. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in front of him which surprised everyone.

"I come in peace everyone." Issei said calmly as he appeared out of the circle.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Riser said angrily.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you that I'll be waiting at the gym. If you wanna take me on, that's where I'll be." Issei boasted.

"Hmph, why would you tell me that?"

"The idea amuses me. Bye bye _loser_ Phenex." Issei said teasingly before he teleported away.

"Hmph, he will pay for that." Riser said angrily.

"Brother, are you sure we can trust him?" Ravel said worriedly.

Riser ignored the question before turning to his peerage, "Mira, Li, Ni, Ile, Nel, Xuelan. Go to the gym and destroy that pawn!" Riser said confidently. "Yubelluna, if they fail it's your job to destroy the gym and that foolish brat."

"What about us, Lord Riser?" The remaining pawns wondered.

"Your job will be to attack the forest. Rias will surely try to sneak somebody over there. Karlamine, Isabella, stay by Ravel's side. The rest will simply attack wherever needed." Riser ordered.

"Yes sir!" The peerage responded.

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Ravel wondered nervously.

"Of course not he's a pathetic human. However he will pay for his insults" Riser scoffed.

'You're wrong about that big brother. He's no ordinary human' Ravel thought to herself. A few days ago she discovered some shocking news

(Flashback)

Ravel was walking around in the Phenex mansion after dropping her aide off at her brother's "training sessions", which consisted of Riser having sex with his peerage. Naturally Ravel didn't participate so she was bored. As she walked by her father's meeting room she could hear voices. So naturally she listened in.

"Lord Sirzechs, what brings you here?" Ravel's father said calmly.

"Well, before the battle can begin, I have an important detail I need to discuss with you." Sirzechs said nervously.

"What's going on?" Ravel whispered in shock. Something was clearly going on and she didn't like it.

"I've come to you today because the rating game has one final twist to it." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Hmm, what's that?" Lord Phenex asked curiously.

"You're aware that Riser wants a young man named Issei hyoudou to enter correct?" Sirzechs said calmly.

'Wait, that's the man who… kissed me isn't it?' Ravel thought as she listened in. She had to stay now. Something did seem off about that kid.

"That's correct. So what's so special about the young man that you came to see me personally?" Ravel's father responded. This was unusual even for this kind of situation.

"That young man, is the Red Dragon Emperor."

'WHATTTTT!' Ravel thought in shock. She heard rumors of the great power the Red and White Dragon Emperor's possessed. Now her brother was about to face off against him and he had no idea.

"That's interesting since I heard a rumor that the Red and White Dragon can't be a part of a devil's peerage." Lord Phenex replied.

"Well, he's not actually a part of her peerage." Sirzechs replied to the shock of everyone listening. "In order for my sister to use him, I need to use a special evil piece. However I have to receive your approval for it first." Sirzechs said calmly. This was the final gamble since even Issei wasn't aware of this detail.

'Wait, this is insane. If that young man doesn't fight, my brother will win easily. So father just needs to refuse and we're in the clear' Ravel thought as she listened in.

"I see, well I have no problem allowing him to fight. If my foolish son wants to face the young man without realizing who he's up against, I won't stop him. Sure I'll lose Rias, but my son doesn't deserve her. He's probably having sex with his peerage right now and calling it training." Lord Phenex said coldly. The man's dismissal shocked Sirzechs and Ravel.

"Very well, I'm glad we could have this talk." Sirzechs said calmly. 'Hmm….I wonder if Ravel will tell her brother about what happened?' Sirzechs thought calmly. Both he and Lord Phenex could tell she was listening. Now the question was what she would do with the information she heard.

Ravel walked back to her room and sat in complete silence. "That young man was the Red Dragon Emperor and father's basically setting Riser up to lose." Ravel whispered in disbelief. As she sat down and considered what her father said, she began to realize how accurate it was. Her father was right and hopefully this would be a lesson for her brother.

(Flashback end)

'Well let's see if the Red Dragon lives up to his hype.' Ravel thought as everyone went to their positions to wait for the battle.

(Rias's base)

"I'm back." Issei said calmly as he returned to waiting area.

"Issei, what were you up to?" Rias asked nervously.

"I was telling Riser that I'll be at the gym." Issei said with a snicker.

"Are you insane? His Queen is known as the bomb queen. All she needs to do is wait for you to show up and she'll strike you down easily!" Rias said worriedly.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me, Rias. Keep in mind I beat you rather easily that first day, and I didn't even need the boosted gear." Issei said calmly.

"I know that, but…." Rias was quickly silenced by a kiss from Issei. Although it was brief Rias was brought back to the night they spent together. Unfortunately Issei stopped the kiss before it could get intense.

As he ended the kiss, Issei looked on with a smile. "Don't worry, Rias. I won't lose." Issei said with a smile on his face.

"Uffufu, can I get a kiss too, Issei?" Akeno said with a sultry voice.

"Sure, why not?" Issei said happily. Going over to Akeno he planted a kiss on her lips. To Issei's amusement, the queen fought hard trying to dominate the kiss, so he played along.

'Unbelievable, it's only a kiss and already I'm about to lose my mind.' Akeno thought as their tongues clashed. Akeno was about to take it further but Issei pulled away

"Sorry Akeno, we can't go further because the battle is about to start. However, I'll make it up to you eventually." Issei smirked before walking away.

"Issei, I'll have Akeno back you up from the sky. Koneko and Kiba will attack the flanks. I trust you to finish off your opponents." Rias shouted having recovered from the intense kiss.

"Just stay at the base and await the good news." Issei said confidently as he made his way towards the battlefield.

" **Irina is going to kill you if you keep playing around with these women."** Ddraig whispered to his partner.

"Irina's aware of my charm. It's why she gave into Murayama and the others. However we've got more important things to focus on right now."

" **You're right. Once the battle starts, we'll show that fool how powerful dragons can be."** Ddraig said confidently.

"Precisely, and this is what we've been waiting for." Issei said with a savage grin.

Soon the announcement that everyone was waiting for arrived. "Hello everybody. My name is Grayfia, maid of the Gremory household. We'd like to welcome you to this battle between Lady Rias Gremory and Lord Riser Phenex. I hope everybody enjoys the battle to come." Grayfia announced.

"Alright everybody, let's do this!" Rias shouted.

"Alright!" Everyone replied as they made their way out.

(With Issei)

Issei quickly made his way towards the gym as he had planned. His goal was to arrive at the gym and quickly deal with whoever Riser sent. Once he did that, he would make his way towards Riser and demolish him. "You ready, partner?" Issei asked with a confident calm.

" **Of course. Now let's show that Phenex what the Red Dragon Emperor can do."** "Got it!" Issei yelled out happily as he arrived at the gym. Much to his amusement the door was wide open so he just walked in.

"Hah! So you really did come here. You truly are something else." One of the voices said calmly.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'd like to turn on the lights." Issei said calmly as one of Riser's peerage turned on the lights.

"Hmm, is that better?" A young woman wearing a blue china dress said calmly.

"Yes it is. I must admit I never expected him to send this many girls to come greet me." Issei said sarcastically. In addition to the girl with the blue dress Issei saw two pairs of twins. One set had green hair and were wearing schoolgirl uniforms. The second pair was wearing a school uniform that was cut right above their breasts. The final girl was Mira, the person Issei defeated earlier.

"Hmm, well I'm Xuelan. This is Ile and Nel and the final pair is Li and NI. You already know Mira." The woman in the blue said as she introduced the first and second set of pawns and his previous opponent.

"Well well, I'm impressed." Issei said calmly.

"Hmm? Impressed by what?" Xuelan asked.

"How much of a pervert Riser is. I mean Ile and Nel look like they're no old then ten and the school girl uniforms? Did you think distracting me would be your best bet? I mean, Xuelan, you're at least somewhat appropriate, but this is kinda scary to see this dudes taste." Issei said teasing.

"How dare you insult Riser-sama!" Ile and Nel said angrily.

"So are you gonna start fighting or stick to the insults?" Xuelan demanded.

"Let's start fighting." Issei said with a savage grin as he began to focus his energy. As his aura rose the girls in front of him began to panic.

"Impossible! You can't be this strong!" Xuelan said shocked. The whole group could see the raw power the young man was putting out and it was stifling.

"Oh, this is just the beginning ladies. **"BALANCE BREAKER!"** Issei shouted.

" **WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST!"**

"It can't be!"

"We're facing…."

"The Red…."

"Dragon…."

"Emperor?"

Xuelan and the four pawns said in shock.

"We're screwed." Mira said angrily. The girls looked on in shock as the red armor surrounded Issei.

"So ladies, shall we do this?" Issei said happily.

(With Kiba)

Kiba slowly made his way into the forest on the right side of the gym. Unlike Issei, as he did the young man remembered one of the only lessons that Arthur gave him as they trained.

(Flashback)

"Kiba what do you think is the most important trait of a knight?" Arthur asked calmly.

"The answer is speed." Kiba responded.

"Wrong. The answer is your sword." Arthur corrected him. "Your ability allows you to make many different swords and that's useful, but taking pride in one blade is crucial. If you want to be the ultimate knight, you must pick a sword and master it. In my case, I've chosen Caliburn." Arthur said as he put his hand on his prized blade.

"But Arthur, you have two swords. I can tell by the outfit. However the second sword isn't with you." Kiba protested.

"Don't worry about that sword. Believe me, you're better off not seeing it. Now show me your ultimate blade." Arthur said in a dismissive tone.

(Flashback end)

Kiba was brought from his musings when he sensed three presences nearby. "Come out ladies, you can't hide from me!" Kiba yelled out. The figures moved quickly in front of him and Kiba was confronted by three young women.

"Nice to meet you."

"We are here…."

"To Defeat you."

The three girls shouted.

"Very well, ladies. I'm disappointed that you're it." Kiba responded calmly as he got into his stance.

"Hmm, you underestimate us." The girls shouted collectively. As Kiba prepared to begin, an announcement shook the battlefield.

 **(Raiser Phenex: Five pawns and rook defeated.)**

"Impossible." One of the girls said.

"That means he beat them all?" A second one asked in disbelief.

"What's going on?" The girl with the maid outfit said calmly.

"Ladies, I wouldn't get distracted if I were you. **SWORD BIRTH!** "Kiba shouted as swords appeared from the ground and attacked the three women. The swords quickly took out the girls who were ill prepared for the multiple blade strike.

"Impossible!"

"We've been…."

"Defeated."

The girls shouted as they vanished from the battlefield.

 **(Riser Phenex: Three pawns defeated.)**

"I guess Issei took care of business." Kiba said calmly as he began to walk towards where he knew the rest of Riser's peerage was waiting. All of the sudden he heard a massive explosion which came from the Gym.

"ISSEIIIIIII!" Kiba shouted in concern.

That's it for Chapter 6. Issei shows off his power but it seems a large explosion rocked the battlefield. What will happen and will Issei be able to save Rias? Well you'll have to find out.


	7. Roar of the Red Dragon Emperor

Chapter 7: Roar of the Red Dragon Emperor

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

Welcome everybody to Chapter 7. After that beautiful cliffhanger I hope you're ready for some fun.

(The Gym 10 minutes earlier)

"So ladies, shall we do this?" Issei said invitingly as his armor shone.

"Ladies, don't give up! If we fight together we can still win this!" Xuelan rallied. She was horrified at the amount of power coming from her opponent, but she had to fight. Otherwise Riser would make them pay dearly.

"We'll take him!" Ile and Nel said angrily. The two were still angry about the way Issei insulted Riser earlier.

"So it's the chainsaw loli's first. This should be good." Issei said as he cracked his neck, excited for the slaughter to come.

"TAKE THIS!" The girls shouted as they charged Issei with their chainsaws. Issei quickly vanished dodging the attacks.

"What the….?" Xuelan said stunned at the level of speed the young man showed.

"You really should pay attention, Xuelan." Issei said right next to her.

"You bastard!" Xuelan yelled trying to smash his face in but he quickly dodged the attack.

"That's all you got, girls?" Issei teased before blocking a pair of axe kicks from Li and Ni. Then quickly dodging Mira's strike at his blind spot.

"Lucky jerk!" Mira said angrily.

"Not really. Just incredibly powerful" Issei said before vanishing again.

"Girls, spread out! This guy's extremely fast, but if we attack together, he'll create an opening." Xuelan shouted.

"No I won't." Issei said happily as he snuck behind Xuelan and nailed her with a roundhouse kick.

"Ughh! He's too strong." Xuelan said angrily reeling from the kick.

"What do we do?" Li and Ni shouted.

"Well, I'd say you can give up because I'm about to end this." Issei said calmly. Issei crouched down and got into a runners stance.

 **BOOST x 6**

"Take this! **DRAGON RUSH!"** Issei shouted as he used the new boosts to rush at the girls and slam them with a powerful tackle.

"UGH!" The girls all shouted in pain as they went flying from the attack.

"That was fun." Issei smirked as all at once the girls fell to the ground unconscious from the powerful strike.

 **(Raiser Phenex: Five pawns and rook defeated.)**

" **Hmph that was child's play."** Ddraig said calmly.

"Yeah, but we can't get rid of the balance breaker yet. There's still more to come." Issei said smiling.

(Riser's base)

Riser was shocked that all six of them were beaten so quickly. "That's not possible. How could he defeat them all so easily?" Riser cursed.

"Don't worry Lord Riser, I can finish this off." Yubelluna said happily as she flew over the gym. One quick flick of her wrist and Yubelluna sent an explosion that destroyed the entire gym an instant.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for badmouthing Lord Riser!" Yubelluna shouted.

"Ufuffuu, that wasn't bad, Bomb Queen. However, Issei's just fine" Akeno said as she flew towards the purple haired queen.

"It can't be!" Yubelluna shouted out as she looked down at the ruins of the gym. All she could see was the familiar red armor that represented the boosted gear's balance breaker.

(Risers base)

"IMPOSSIBLE! That little bastard is the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Riser shouted in fury as he watched everything from his base. The young man seemed strong, that was for certain, but he never imagined that was his opponent was the holder of the legendary boosted gear. Now Riser was in trouble, and he knew it.

(Gymnasium)

"That wasn't a bad shot, Bomb Queen." Issei said through the balance breaker as he flew into the air.

"That's not possible. You're the Red Dragon Emperor!" Yubelluna said astonished.

"Yes I am. I didn't say anything earlier, but then again I had no good reason to." Issei shrugged.

"I never imagined that Rias was hiding such a weapon. So tell me, will you two fight me together?"

"Not at all." Issei said as he quickly flew past the bomb queen. "Akeno will be your opponent, and without this little number, it'll be far more difficult for you." Issei said smirking as he held a vial of Phenex tears. 

"You pervert!" Yubelluna shouted as she held her breasts together.

"Considering your master's actions when we first met, you have no right to talk." Issei said sarcastically.

"Oh that's not fair, Issei. Couldn't you give my boobs a squeeze?" Akeno teased.

"I could, but I have a feeling we wouldn't' stop there and you have a battle to win." Issei said smiling before flying towards where Riser was waiting leaving a pouting Akeno to wonder just how good his hands felt.

(Koneko)

"Oddball sempai." Koneko scoffed as she made her way towards her area. Issei was certainly more powerful than she expected, but she had to focus on her task. She was lucky to have not encountered anybody yet but she wasn't counting on that much longer. Much like Kiba, her teacher was a good influence, but not in the way she expected.

(Flashback)

"So, Koneko, tell me why are you holding back?" Bikou said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Koneko responded with a snarl.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Right now you have to focus on precision strikes. You're other power is something you can deal with when you're ready."

(Flashback end)

'How did he know that name' Koneko thought remembering Bikou nearly said her old name as he left. However she had to focus on the present since her opponents just launched a powerful attack at her.

"Hmm, not bad. Your reactions are impressive for a rook." A woman said happily. She had brown hair with a few strands of red and an eyepatch over her right eye. The most notable feature as far as Koneko was concerned was her large breasts.

"Hmm, who are you?" Koneko responded snarkily.

"I am Isabella. I have to deal with you first and then go take care of that young man. He's far stronger than I imagined."

"Then what are you waiting for Isabella; I'll be your opponent right now." Issei said surprisingly as he walked in front of the group.

"How's that possible? I saw you heading towards Lord Riser!" Isabella exclaimed in shock.

"This is a dragonic clone. Basically I'm a clone of that guy. Don't have the balance breaker, but I do have the boosted gear. He made me just before he entered the gym and sent me as backup just in case I was needed."

"Hmm, very well." Isabella said getting in a battle stance.

"Koneko, go back to Rias. This battle might be a bit too tricky for you." Issei said calmly.

"I refuse." Koneko said sternly.

"Hmm?"

"You can't do all the work, pervy dragon." Koneko responded angrily.

"Fine then. I'll let you fight Isabella. If you lose, I will be her opponent." Issei said calmly as he watched the battle from the sidelines. Focusing on the other side he wondered how Kiba would do.

(Kiba)

"Well this is something." Kiba said smiling as he arrived at the track and field part of the school. In front of him were the two knights and two bishops that Riser had at his disposal.

"Hmph, you're not that young man, but you'll do." Ravel said calmly.

"So you couldn't get over the kiss huh" Kiba said sarcastically. Issei did suggest when battling a little bit of wit would help. Clearly he was right because of Ravel's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ravel blushed heavily. The kiss did weigh on her mind but she also remembered the conversation Lord Sirzechs had with her family.

"We're the ones who wanted to face him." The two bishops said calmly.

"That's a shame. Well I hope I make an adequate replacement." Kiba said as he got into a battle stance.

"Wait a minute girls; there might be a much more interesting battle on the way." Ravel said sternly. Ravel realized that if Issei was heading towards Riser it would be a battle worthy of the Phenex family and a battle she would love to watch.

"But Lady Ravel…." One of the knights uttered.

"This battle is meaningless and we know it. The battle between the Red Dragon and my brother is more important and I believe it will be starting soon. Let's go, ladies." Ravel instructed as she flew away.

"Very well." The bishop responded with an annoyance as she left also.

"What the heck?" Kiba shouted in confusion.

(Akeno)

"You live up to your reputation, Bomb Queen." Akeno complimented as she was panting in exhaustion. Her clothes were ripped slightly and she had faced her fair share of attacks.

"Thank you very much. However we all know that this battle doesn't matter." Yubelluna said giving in.

"I suppose so. Issei is about to face off against your master and as you're well aware Riser can't win." Akeno said calmly.

"Maybe so, but this battle will certainly be a sight to behold. Shall we call it a draw?" Yubelluna said as she calmly gave in. She confessed she was curious about the young man herself so she wasn't eager to be eliminated.

"Yo Riser, I guess it's time for us to have the final battle." Issei said smiling as he and Riser met on the rooftop of Riser's base.

"Yes it is. However we both need a far better area to fight." Riser said calmly.

"Lead the way, since you clearly have a place in mind." Issei said calmly as Riser flew towards the track and field area.

(Rias's base)

"Hmm….so it's the final battle, huh?" Rias said calmly.

"Are you sure we should stay here?" Asia said worriedly.

"Of course, Riser is a snake and if he began to lose he'd probably try to win cheaply. Issei told us to relax so we will." Rias said calmly. Thus far she hadn't lost anybody and to go out now would be foolish.

Soon enough the combatants had all arrived at the track. Almost as though they were preparing for a duel, the peerages separated. On one side was Ravel, her fellow bishop, and the two knights, along with the Rook, Isabella. On the other side was Koneko and Kiba. Interestingly enough, Rias wasn't there to watch.

"So Riser, we could spend a few minutes taunting each other….or we could fight. Personally, I just wanna fight." Issei commented.

"Hmm works for ME!" Riser shouted as he sent a flame blast right at Issei.

"That won't be enough, Riser." Issei taunted as he easily dodged the attack before punching Riser right in the stomach.

"Ughh! That hurt a bit. You're not too bad. Winning the earlier battles wasn't a fluke after all." Riser shouted as he decided to get into close combat.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Issei responded as he and Riser exchanged close range punches and kicks. Everybody watching the battle was stunned at how even the pair were.

"Hmph! Lord Riser will easily win this one." Isabella said confidently.

"Don't be so sure. Isabella. He said it himself, he's holding back. This young man is still not taking my brother seriously." Ravel quipped.

Riser overheard this and began to get annoyed. "So, is my sister right? Are you really holding back?"

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to enjoy this battle. However if you want me to take it seriously, I will." Issei said with a serious glare.

"Of course I do. I could tell you were powerful the minute you beat Mira. I allowed you into the battle knowing you could give me a true fight. I was shocked when I found out you were the Red Dragon Emperor. However, I'm curious now if the legends of your great power are true." Riser insisted.

"Fine by me. However Riser, trust me when I say this, you're gonna regret making me a part of the battle." Issei replied with a rare scowl. Issei focused himself again and began to use a lot more of his power. Riser was going to suffer and Issei was looking forward to it.

"Now come and OOMPH!" Riser started to say before Issei sped in front of him and nailed him in the stomach with a fierce attack.

"I'm just getting started, Riser." Issei said confidently as the pair exchanged blows. Each attack seemed to hit harder and harder for the Phenex who was reeling from the attack.

 **BOOST x 3**

'What the hell?' Riser thought to himself as he continued to get pummeled.

"Lord Riser!" One of the knights yelled as she prepared to attack before being stopped by Ravel.

"Those two are having an honorable battle, Siris. Don't you dare interrupt them." The Phenex heiress chided. The pair watched as Riser was continuously hammered by attacks. Although Issei didn't boost further, it was obvious things were beginning to turn. As Issei backed up it was clear that both were having their issues.

"You're losing stamina. It seems even the Red Dragon has his limits."

"Yeah I guess. But at least I have these." Issei said smiling as he grabbed not only the Phenex tear he stole from Yubelluna but the pair that was given to them before the battle.

"Damn you!" Riser cursed.

"You've realized it too. This battle is mine Riser. Your Phenex powers naturally allow you to recover from damage, but it drains a whole lot of stamina to do it. With two Phenex tears, you can't win." Issei said matter of factly.

"Hmph, says YOU!" Riser shouted as he sent a more powerful fireball compared to before.

"You don't get it." Issei chided before boosting himself six more times and blocking the attack. "Get ready, Riser. This next attack is gonna hurt even more." Issei said as he closed his eyes to focus his energy. This time when he opened his eyes they were far more dragonic than before. **"OUTRAGE!"** Issei roared.

"That's UGHHHHHH!" Riser shouted as Issei sent him flying to the sky with a kick.

"Come on Riser, I thought you were ready." Issei said smiling with a brutal glare. Attack after attack hit Riser and the young man was helpless to stop it. The onslaught was incredible.

"LORD RISER!" Siris shouted as she watched her master get beaten. Everyone looked on in awe as Riser was punched and kicked so quickly that nobody could see it.

"Incredible." Kiba said in astonishment.

"Wow." Koneko said in shock.

"Amazing." Ravel added.

Soon though the assault was over and Riser was slammed to the ground with an axe kick. "Phew! That was something." Issei said as he grabbed one of the Phenex tears and drank it. Outrage was a berserker attack and the longer he was in it the more dangerous Issei became to his enemies and allies. Of course the stamina drain was just as monstrous so the Phenex tear came in handy.

"I'm not done!" Riser said as he tried to get up.

"Big brother, that's enough!" Ravel yelled as she knew her brother was done.

"You really think you can still win this?" Issei said calmly.

"Yes, I do." Riser smirked as he looked around and noticed the one piece he needed was available to him.

(Separate area)

"Riser-sama can't win so if I get to Lady Rias we can still salvage this battle." Yubelluna thought as she snuck towards Rias's base. The true reason that she asked Akeno to stop the battle was so she had enough energy for one more attack.

"Now what do you think you're doing, Bomb Queen?" an Issei clone said with just the boosted gear.

"Impossible! You're still fighting Riser!"

"I'm a clone, my dear. When I was no longer needed to fight, I returned to the base in case your master tried something sneaky." The clone said with a savage grin.

"Damn it!" Yubelluna cursed. She was trapped and her master was finished once the real person learned the truth.

"By the way, so you're aware, I have six boosts all ready to use." Issei said calmly although Yubelluna knew he was anything but calm. "Bye bye, Yubelluna." Issei said as he used the boosts to quickly knock the Bomb Queen out with a powerful blow to the stomach.

(Track and Field)

 **(Riser Phenex: Queen retired.)**

"NOO!" Riser cursed realizing his plan was finished.

"Wait! What's going on?" Ravel shouted in shock.

"Oh nothing, it's just your brother sent his queen away during our battle. He probably figured he could use her just in case." Issei said as he glared at Riser. **BOOST x 10.** The armor cried and it was clear the battle was over.

"Spare me!" Riser pleaded knowing that this time he wouldn't survive.

"NOPE!" Issei said with a calm rage. In the blink of an eye Issei charged Riser and slammed him in the gut before hitting him with one final dragon shot.

"AGHHHH!" Riser cried out in pain and before he could even hit the ground he had been knocked unconscious. The last sight he saw was Issei looking down at him well aware of his victory.

 **(Riser Phenex is defeated. The winner is Rias Gremory and her peerage.)**

(Scene Skip)

After the battle the group returned to the ORC. Despite the intense battle, it was Issei who had done most of the work. So the young man sat on the couch with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Issei, I can never thank you enough for what you've done." Rias said with a thrilled look on her face. Issei had promised her victory and he had come through.

"There's no need to thank me Rias." Issei said coldly.

"Okay…." Rias said with a look of disappointment on her face. Her temporarily relief had faded due to Issei's reaction. Naturally she was worried that Issei was still angry at her for what happened with Raynare.

(Order of Draconis base)

Issei quickly went home and activated the barriers around the house so nobody could sneak in via magic circle. After that was done, he went straight to the Order of Draconis base and went to relax. "Ughh! That was a pain in the ass." Issei groaned in pain.

" **Hah! Your bad habit of toying with opponents did you in."** Ddraig chided.

"Yes, but with this the mission is over." Issei said happily. "Speaking of which, I better return this piece to Grayfia." Issei reminded himself. Placing his gauntlet clad hand next to his heart; he quickly removed the dragon piece and placed it next to his bed. Afterwards the young man went straight to sleep.

(ORC building)

"Issei…." Rias said dreamily as she sat in her room at the ORC. The young Gremory princess was in a see through negligee with a lacy black bra and panty set as she sat down and reminisced on the battle.

Sure she didn't watch the battle directly, but Akeno told her most of the major details. The young man thought of everything. Rias knew that if not for Issei's foresight to send the clone, she'd be preparing for a wedding right now. Rias wasn't used to the feeling that was beating through her chest and there was only one option. 'I have to see him.' Rias said nervously. Something about Issei Hyoudou drove her crazy and she needed to figure out why

Rias tried to teleport to Issei's house, but found she was incapable of doing so. "What the hell's going on?" Rias said nervously. Realizing that the only way to see him was in person, she got dressed in some normal clothes and made her way towards Issei's house the old fashion way.

(Draconis base)

Issei's attempts to sleep were interrupted when an alarm went off in his room. Recognizing the sound Issei knew that Rias had tried to teleport to his room.

" **The princess just attempted a night visit the easy way didn't she."** Ddraig said with a snicker.

"Yep, and unfortunately I don't think she'll stop trying." Issei said with a groan.

" **So what do you want to do?"** Ddraig wondered.

"I'm going to stay here. There are protocols that are setup in case of such a situation."

" **Very well."** Ddraig said calmly.

Issei grabbed his phone and typed a quick message to somebody. Once he got a response he smiled and went back to sleep.

(Issei's neighborhood)

After getting dressed, Rias made her way to Issei's house the old fashion way. To ensure that nobody followed her, she focused a small bit of her killing intent. Eventually she made her way to the Hyoudou household. "Here we are." Rias said nervously as she walked up to the entrance. Getting close to the gate she felt an invisible force stop her and she was shocked. "What the hell? There's a barrier here!" Rias exclaimed. She was about to focus her magic to destroy the barrier, but a surprising voice called out to her.

"Wait, are you Rias Gremory?" Murayama said in fake shock.

"Damn it! It's Murayama from our school." Rias said nervously. "Hello there, Murayama. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you doing in front of the pervert's house?" Murayama wondered. What Rias wasn't aware of is that Murayama was actually sent by Issei. She was one of the "protocols" he mentioned.

"Umm….nothing" Rias said nervously. Figuring she could get to Issei the next day Rias walked away.

"He's so lucky to have me." Murayama said smiling as she walked back to her house. Issei's barrier is normally enough, but in case of emergencies, Murayama was to walk by his house as a deterrent. Luckily it worked.

That's it for Chapter 7. The battle is over and now Rias is getting curious about the enigma that is Issei Hyoudou. Next chapter an investigation into Issei delivers some shocking results.


	8. Interrogating Issei

Chapter 8: Interrogating Issei

I don't own DxD; I'm just using the characters.

Welcome to Chapter 8 everybody. Today Rias's curiosity gets the best of her and she begins to unravel some of the mysteries behind the young man who had helped her.

"Who are you, Issei Hyoudou?" Rias said calmly as she sat down for her morning tea. After returning home from trying to see Issei the Gremory princess went to sleep still wondering why there was a barrier in front of his house. Of course with class today this was her chance to find out all she could about the young man.

"Hmm? Is everything okay, Rias?" Akeno said curiously. She noticed that Rias was acting strange, even for her.

"Akeno, what do we really know about Issei?" Rias wondered.

"Hmm….well, we know that he's the Red Dragon Emperor, and that he's connected to some powerful people." Akeno said with a fascination. "Let me guess, you've fallen in love with the young man. That night you spent together was too much, huh?" Akeno teased.

Rias blushed heavily and stammered into a response. "That's not true, Akeno!"

"Oh well, I'm sure a little pillow talk will make everything better." Akeno said with a smile.

"Geez, I'm starting to regret telling you about that." Rias pouted as she finished her tea and prepared for the day. There was one thing she did know, and that was that she had to find out all she could about the Red Dragon Emperor.

(Scene Skip)

The morning was about as predictable as Issei expected. Rias couldn't do anything because she was afraid of bringing attention to herself, especially since Murayama was in his class and she was the one who saw her the night before. Speaking of Murayama, she sent him a message this morning saying she wanted him to fuck her outdoors as a thank you present. 'She is aware that what she did was her job right?' Issei muttered in annoyance. Right now it was lunchtime and Issei was relaxing in the classroom having already enjoyed his meal.

" **What now, partner? You know what happened last night won't deter the princess for long."** Ddraig said calmly.

"I'm aware of that Ddraig and that's perfectly fine." Issei responded mentally. He decided to take a walk around campus. At least he was until he ran into a surprising person.

"Hello there, Mr. Hyoudou." A surprising voice said in front of him. It was Sona Sitri, the student council president.

"Hello there, Ms Sitri. It's been quite some time since we spoke." Issei said with a smile.

"Yes, I was hoping we could chat if you don't mind." Sona said calmly. Rias asked her to speak to Issei hoping that Sona's cunning could help her figure out issei's secrets. She didn't mind since she had questions of her own.

"Very well." Issei said calmly as he made his way to the student council room. Today was just getting interesting

(Student council office)

"Thank you for the tea, Tsubaki." Sona said calmly as she sat down. Unlike the last time they spoke, Issei got a good look at the student council members. A mix of students who he had seen around, but Issei was fascinated in particular by the young man with brown hair in the back named Saji. He had a very angry look on his face which Issei found amusing. Returning to the matter at hand he calmly spoke up. "So to what do I owe this impromptu meeting? Matsuda and Motohama still acting like idiots"

"Since mind games won't work, I'll stick to the point. Who are you really?" Sona said calmly.

"Let's see….I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, and the one who saved your best friend from a horrible marriage."

Sona sweat dropped a bit before continuing. "I know all that, but my question is why did you do that?"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Issei said with a smile.

"Something about you seems odd. However, I'm going to call in my favor right now since you clearly won't give me a straight answer otherwise."

"Very well, so what do you want?" Issei said calmly.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you still helped Rias despite everything that she did to you?" Sona asked impatiently.

"HAHAHA! Oh, you're good. I never expected you'd use your favor for that. Well played, Sona." Issei said happily. He couldn't believe how blunt she was.

"Thank you. Oh and don't worry about class. I'm sure you can afford to miss it all things considered." Sona said with a smirk.

"Very well then" Issei said calmly. Focusing for a minute he scanned the room and to his amusement Rias wasn't there. A bit of a disappointment really.

"You've confirmed Rias isn't here, have you not? Tell me, what's really going on? It's something you obviously don't want her to know" Sona asked sternly.

He was amused that she realized he would look for her but replied nonetheless. "The answer is simple. The reason I helped her is because it was my job."

"What!" Sona exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he was hired to do so. The next question is who would do such a thing?

"You heard me. I was asked by a certain person to help Rias break up her marriage with Riser. That's why I've done everything I've done despite Rias's little trap."

"Wait a minute! That would mean you're a mercenary."

"In a sense, yes I am." Issei shrugged as he focused once again and still couldn't see Rias.

"Explain what you mean by that." Sona said angrily.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You only asked why I helped. If you want to know more, you'll have to do something else for me." Issei said smirking.

"Name your price." Sona said calmly. She doubted he would do anything crazy. Of course if he was the pervert he pretended to be, then this would've been a much more risky conversation.

Issei had plenty of thoughts in his head about what to do. Of course looking at the young man in question he knew exactly what to do "Very well, Sona. I want you to kiss that pawn of yours." Issei said smirking as he pointed at Saji.

"You can't be serious!" Sona said blushing heavily. She was prepared for nearly anything that she would have to do to him. However for him to say kiss Saji was not what she expected. Especially since her peerage was with her.

"No Kaichou! You don't have to do it!" Saji replied with an extremely flustered expression on his face. It was clear to Issei that both parties were not opposed to this idea, despite what their voices suggest. That made it even funnier for Issei.

"Saji, I have no choice. As a devil we often do odd contracts. This is no different." Sona said with a conflicting expression on her face. Issei knew what it was about so gave her an amusing out.

"Don't worry; you can make it a simple cheek kiss." Issei teased.

" **You're evil partner. You know the young man likes her, right?"** Ddraig said laughing.

'Duh! That's why I'm doing it. Plus he's a dragon like you and this is a tad bit of bullying.' Issei said with a chuckle.

'What do I do? I could kiss him on the cheek, but if I did that he wouldn't tell me as much. Kissing him on the lips wouldn't be bad, but I have to think about my peerage. I know Saji likes me, but a few girls in my peerage like him. What do I do, everybody's watching' Sona thought to herself nervously. Her own hidden feelings for her pawn complicated things. Looking at Issei's face she was certain Issei knew exactly what he was doing. Gathering herself she finally decided what to do, feelings be damned. Moving towards the stunned pawn Sona kissed Saji but to everybody's surprise she did it on the lips.

'Well she definitely went all out for this one.' Issei thought with a smile. He looked on as the pair clashed tongues for a few minutes. When she stopped the kiss both she and Saji were blushing heavily.

"There, are you happy?" Sona said defiantly although she was still embarrassed.

"Hey! I never said you had to kiss him on the lips." Issei replied with a knowing smirk. "Anyway, I was asked to do so by her brother Sirzechs." Issei said to Sona's shock.

"Impossible! That would mean he knew about you before you even entered Kuoh." Sona gasped.

"That's exactly right. One of the reasons I came to Kuoh and pretended to be a pervert is because of this mission. I didn't want you girls to figure me out so I pretended to be a pervert." Issei revealed to his amusement and Sona's disbelief. 'Well I am a bit of a pervert, so it wasn't that hard to get along with those two fools' Issei thought to himself.

"I have one more question for you and then you can go." Sona said nervously. She didn't want to know what else he would force her to do.

"Very well, and this one's free. Think of it as a reward for being so bold." Issei said to Sona's relief.

"Okay then. What will you do now that your 'mission' is over?"

"Well, Kuoh Academy is still my school, so I'll attend classes like a regular kid. As for my interaction with you guys….well that remains to be seen." Issei said as he left the room.

The student council was stunned at the news they received. "What do we do Sona? If what he said is true, that could be a huge scandal." Tsubaki said nervously.

"Well, before I decide, I need to make a phone call." Sona said with an irritated look on her face.

"Hmm, what's with the look?" Tsubaki said nervously. Sona rarely got that irritated, which meant she was about to do something extreme.

"I have to call my sister. If he's a mercenary that Sirzechs used, my sister could tell me more about him." Sona said angrily as she grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"So-tan! What a surprise!" The voice on the other side said happily.

"Hello sis, I have a question for you." Sona groaned.

"Hmm? What is it?" Serafall said still cheerful as always.

"Have you ever heard the name, Issei Hyoudou?" Sona asked quizzically.

"What did you say?" The voice said with a serious tone which shocked Sona.

"What's wrong, sis?" Sona wondered in shock.

"You just said Issei Hyoudou, right? What do you want with him?" The voice asked desperately. Sona went on to explain what happened with Rias and about what had happened. "Ahh, I see. Well that's good." The voice said with her usual happiness.

"Hmm? What's going on sis?" Sona asked angrily. Something was clearly going on. Her sister never got serious and the fact Issei's name caused her to do so was a problem.

"Well….let's just say the less you deal with him the better. Oh, and don't tell Rias about what he told you. Believe me when I say this Sona, this is a situation far above your head." The voice said before hanging up.

"Well, that was strange." Sona said with a confused expression. It was clear that despite what she said she only scratched the surface. Of course if her sister was this nervous then she would definitely listen.

(Scene Skip)

Rias Gremory was not a happy person at the moment. Earlier in the day she asked Sona to interrogate Issei and find out what he was hiding. Although when she went to Sona, she told her nothing that she didn't already know. Now she was on her way to the ORC after a long day of class, hoping that spending time with her peerage would solve her problem.

"AHH! So good!" A voice called out nearby. Recognizing it as the sound of a person who was moaning from intercourse she followed the noise curious of who could be having sex on school grounds like that. "Ahh! Keep going, Issei!" The voice shouted out again.

Realizing that one of the people was Issei, Rias started to follow the noise. When she finally found the rutting couple, she realized that the two people were Issei and Murayama, his worst enemy in the school. "No way! They're sleeping together" Rias cried out. She heard rumors that he had broken up with Raynare, but to see him fucking the same girl who called him a pervert the night before was a shock. As Rias watched the pair she remembered her night with Issei and couldn't help but finger herself. A few minutes later as she watched Issei slam a load into Murayama's pussy she came herself from what was a stifling orgasm. As the rutting pair got dressed, Rias tried to sneak away out of embarrassment.

"Where do you think you're going, Rias? It's not good to spy on people" Issei yelled towards her location.

'Crap! I've been discovered!' Rias cursed. He was a dragon, so obviously he'd sense her arousal. That was incredibly careless,

"Come on out, Rias. You can't hide from me!" Issei said sternly. Rias soon came out to an amused Issei and a seemingly annoyed Murayama.

"I'll leave you two alone." Murayama said calmly as she walked away. What Rias didn't see was the big smile on her face.

Rias was trapped and she knew it. Of course this was also a perfect chance to confront Issei so she left her hiding space. "Alright alright, you got me. Though it seems you've moved on from Raynare pretty quickly." Rias teased.

"Says the girl who tried to sleep with a guy she knew had a girlfriend. So what do you want?" Issei sneered.

"You owe me some answers." Rias said angrily.

"Actually, I don't." Issei said snarkily. He would've continued but he got a phone call. "Hello?…. "What did you say!?" Issei yelled out in shock. "Yes, I understand. I'll be there immediately." Issei said as he hung up.

"What happened?" Rias yelled out.

Issei thought about it for a second before issuing a stern warning. "Rias, I can't tell you what just happened but I can say this: Pay special attention to your knight." Issei said before leaving abruptly.

"What the hell's going on?" Rias said nervously. However she had other things to focus on so she went towards the ORC.

(Order of Draconis Base)

Issei quickly made his way to the Order of Draconis Base. Wasting no time at all he went to the meeting room where Irina, Vali, and Arthur were waiting. "Report!" Issei said sternly.

"What I said on the phone was true, Issei. Somebody stole three of the fragments of the Excalibur's last night. According to the reports; Rapidly, Nightmare, and Transparency were stolen." Irina said nervously.

"Who stole them?" Issei asked nervously.

"It appears to be the fallen angels and a group of rogue exorcists." Irina said with a twinge on her face. Realizing what was at stake Issei turned towards Vali.

"Vali, I need you to…." Issei started to say.

"Don't worry, I'll go grab Azazel. He'll want to know the news as well." Vali yelled before transporting away.

"Okay, so what about the other fragments?" Issei said calmly having regained his composure.

"Arthur has Ruler, and as for the other three..." Irina paused because she got a phone call of her own. Leaving the room the group waited nervously. When Irina returned she had a frown on her face.

"I just received a phone call from the church. They've tracked the fallen angels to Kuoh and I've been tasked to retrieve them. They're sending me and Xenovia with two of the fragments. That means I'll be arriving in Kuoh in a few days.

"Well, this just got interesting." Issei groaned as he realized what was about to happen. A magic circle appeared and it was Azazel along with Vali.

"What's this about the fallen angels stealing the Excalibur's?" Azazel said worriedly.

"According to the reports, the exorcist who stole them worked with a group of fallen angels."

"Where are they now?" Azazel said angrily.

"Kuoh." Irina said solemnly.

'Damn you Kokabiel! This is too much!' Azazel thought to himself with an angry impression on his face.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Irina wondered.

"Most likely the person who stole the fragments is Kokabiel. My guess is he's going to use the fragments to attack the two sisters of the Maou." Issei revealed much to Irina's annoyance.

"So what do we do now?" Arthur spoke up. "Rias is impulsive, and if she finds out on her own she'll do something foolish. Of course we can't act without telling her because she might attack us by accident."

"Yep, and thanks to Kokabiel's connection to us, this could get ugly." Azazel said shrewdly.

"For now we wait. Hopefully things take care of themselves. Let's watch over Rias's peerage until Irina arrives, particularly Kiba."Issei said as he prepared to leave. With everything that was on the way he really needed a moment to himself. Going to the transportation room he made his way back to his actual house to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei opened the door to his room he groaned because of who was waiting for him. "Serafall, what the hell are you doing here?" Issei groaned as the person who was sitting on his bed stood up so Issei could drink in her form. The young woman was medium height but extremely busty. She was wearing her black hair in twintails and was wearing a pink magical girl outfit.

"I came to see you because I'm angry." The woman whose name was Serafall.

"If you mean because of how I messed with your sister earlier today, give me a break." Issei retorted. The person he was talking to was Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister and one of the Four Devil Kings.

"Only I get to mess with So-tan, plus you told her about Sirzechs' request." Serafall pouted.

"Oh please, Sona won't tell Rias and you and I know it. Although I'm glad you're here."

"Oh, have you finally decided to be a part of my show?" Serafall teased.

"No, but nice try. We have a situation and it involves your sister." Issei said as he sat down. This was certainly going to be a headache and he knew it. As he explained the situation he could see the rage that was appearing on the devil king's face. By the time he was finished, Serafall was furious, something that usually spelled trouble for Issei and the Order. Though to Issei's surprise the Devil King didn't do anything irrational.

"I see, so what are you going to do now? After all, if Rias finds out she's going to do something. You know how impatient she is." Serafall said calmly. Knowing what she knew meant that she had to be smart.

"Coming from you this is a shock. So what happened to the girl who almost tried to fight Azazel when she found out he moved to Kuoh?" Issei teased.

"Geez Issei, give me a little credit. After all I am still the liaison between you and the Order. You've been dealing with Grayfia because of the fact that you had that mission with Rias. However I'm still the diplomatic head" Serafall reminded Issei. "I'll go tell Zechs-chan and we'll leave it to you as usual."

"Good, and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Sona." Issei said calmly.

"Good, because if you do I'll kill you." Serafall said with a serious look on her expression before leaving.

"Yare yare, that woman is a pain in the ass."

" **Hmph! You say that but let's face it you want to bang her brains out."** Ddraig snickered.

"True but that's another matter entirely." Issei groaned as he activated the barrier around his house and went to sleep. Of course Issei was so distracted by Serafall that was he unaware of the massive problem that was about to make itself known.

(Scene Skip)

For Kiba Yuuto, the last few weeks had certainly been an interesting test of faith. First to find out that the person who Rias had secretly been spying on was the Red Dragon Emperor soured his mood. When he trained with Arthur, the swordsman made him question everything he had ever known about swordsmanship. The rain wasn't helping him as he walked home late at night after a crazy day. Rias and Sona were competing over who would go to the familiar forest. Asia got a dragon familiar and there was no doubt the young woman was truly blessed. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard when he sensed a brutal killing intent nearby.

"Hello there, pretty boy. You seem distracted." A cackling voice said as he walked towards him. Unbeknownst to Kiba, the person in question was Freed Zelzan, a crazy priest who was working with Raynare back when she was a fallen angel. He usually had a gun by his side, but this time he had a hilt that usually represented a sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba scowled as he looked at the young man with disgust.

"What a shame that this devil scum doesn't know about the mighty Freed Zelzan, and his new best friend." Freed cackled as he reached into the hilt and pulled out a familiar weapon.

"How did you get that sword!?" Kiba shouted as he recognized the blade that the young man was sporting.

"Ahh, so you're familiar with my new friend. Let me introduce you to one of the most powerful swords in history, EXCALIBUR!" Freed shouted as Kiba's expression quickly darkened.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody. So yea now we're about to heat things up. By now you've noticed I've skipped over a lot of stuff like familiars and what not, but that's because it doesn't matter to this story. Oh, and before people start asking, Serafall will mostly make cameo appearances, so don't count on much from her otherwise.


	9. Excalibur's Unholy Legacy

Chapter 9: Excalibur's Unholy Legacy

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Welcome to Chapter 9. The Excalibur Arc begins boys and girls. Let's have some fun.

Kiba looked on in rage as Freed revealed his Excalibur. "How in the world did you get one of the Excalibur?"

Freed and his twisted personality was thrilled to see the rage coming from Kiba. "Hahaha! Wouldn't you like to know blondie!? Too bad you're about to DIE!" Freed taunted as he charged Kiba with his sword at the ready. However somebody else had other ideas.

"Sorry to interrupt Freed Zelzan, but you're fight is with me!" Arthur shouted as he stepped in with his blade.

"ARTHUR STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kiba yelled before he fell to the ground mysteriously.

"Sorry big guy, but this isn't your fight. At least not yet" Bikou said calmly. The monkey used a sleeper hold to knock Kiba out when he was blinded with rage

"What the hell is this? You jerks came out of nowhere." Freed pouted.

"That's kind of the point Freed. So are you ready to fight us?" Arthur said as he got in his stance.

"Hel no, I know when I'm beat and you, my friend, aren't somebody I want to mess with." Freed shouted as he picked up a smoke bomb and tossed it before vanishing.

"We have to go after him!" Bikou shouted through the smoke. Thanks to his senjutsu he could still track Freed despite himself.

Arthur quickly blew the smoke away with his blade before speaking to his partner. "Don't worry, Bikou. We've done our job. It's a good thing we've been watching Kiba ever since the news broke." Arthur said calmly as he looked at the downed knight.

"Yeah, but now what? Irina will be arriving soon and pretty boy here is gonna be a problem." Bikou said angrily.

"Yes, I know. I'll take him back to my apartment and let's hope he listens to reason." Arthur said nervously. Things were about to get very interesting and the two knew that Freed's involvement only made it worse.

(Scene Skip)

'Uhh….what the hell's going on?' Issei thought to himself as he started to wake up. Having, barely opening his eyes he was surprised to find a young blonde with teal eyes, naked, and giving him a blowjob. "Ughh, morning, Le Fay." Issei groaned. He didn't mind the morning blowjob but the source was an interesting one. Le Fay Pendragon was Arthur's younger sister and their relationship was fairly complicated.

"Ahh! Good Morning, Master. Sorry, I wanted to tell you something but I realized I don't get many chances to be alone with you so I…." Le Fay revealed blushing before resuming her work.

" **Even Irina can't complain about this one partner. You've got quite the life."** Ddraig teased.

'I guess….' Issei responded just as he came into the young girl's mouth. Issei waited until the blonde swallowed his cum before asking, "What do you have to report Le Fay?"

"Can we at least have sex first?" Le Fay asked with a pleading look in her eyes and a small bit of cum on her face, not exactly the most professional look.

"Fine let's do this." Issei groaned. Issei certainly got good value for his morning wood on this occasion.

(Scene Skip)

"WHAT!" A now dressed and showered Issei yelled out as Le Fay had just finished explaining what happened.

"Yep, Nii-sama saved him but Kiba knows about the Excalibur's and Freed is here." Le Fay calmly informed him. She could tell Issei wasn't happy at the news.

"Tell me again why you couldn't tell me this before we had sex?" Issei groaned. The new revelation's already threatened to ruin his day, and that was saying something.

"Because, if I told you then we couldn't have sex." Le Fay said bashfully.

Issei shrugged admitting that she had a point. "Oh well it's too late now. Hopefully Arthur can at least convince him not to do anything reckless." Issei said with a mix of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Oh don't worry about that. Nii-sama can be very persuasive. You should know" Le Fay said with pride. After all her brother convinced Issei to accept her affections despite the fact that he had recently added Murayama to the mix.

"Well, let's see what happens." Issei commented hoping for the best.

"Well bye bye Issei-sama. Say hello to Irina when she arrives!" Le Fay said happily before teleporting out of the house.

" **Well now this is about to get fun."** Ddraig said in his head.

'Tell me about it.' Issei groaned as he made his way to class. He could use a nice simple day at least for now.

(Scene Skip)

"I'm in trouble, aren't I, Ddraig?" Issei said calmly as he sat at his human home. His parents were on a vacation so he had the house to himself. Rather fortunate considering what was about to take place.

" **If you mean because somehow everything went perfectly today, yes, I suppose so."** Ddraig replied.

Much like Issei wanted things went perfectly today. Arthur convinced Kiba not to say anything about the attack which meant that for now they had to wait. "I can't blame Kiba for hating Excalibur. The Holy Sword Project was some monstrous stuff." Issei said as he remembered what Michael told him when he called the leader of heaven.

" **Holy Sword Project?"** Ddraig inquired.

"According to Arthur it was a secret project that a scientist named Valper Galiel did all on his own. He was using children who were part of the church in order to create an artificial Holy Sword wielder, specifically Excalibur. Eventually the project was scrapped and Valper killed all the test subjects and that was that."

" **Rias's knight escaped right?"** Ddraig wondered.

"Yes he did. Apparently he was found by Rias and made into her knight soon after. Afterwards I don't know what happened to the research."

" **Does that bother you partner?"**

"Hmm? Does what bother me?"

" **The Order couldn't possibly ignore something like this and the idea that he hid this from everyone is almost impossible."** Ddraig said sternly.

"Even Michael didn't find out until extremely late on in the game and even if they found out they wouldn't have told me. Based on the timeline I would've just joined the Order when the Project was taking place" Issei said calmly.

" **So tell me, what do we do now? Irina will be arriving soon enough and she'll want to know about what we've learned."** Ddraig said calmly.

"Yes I know. The news won't exactly make things easier considering-." Issei paused because somebody had moved through his barrier and that only meant one thing. 'Speak of the devil.' Issei thought as he walked to the door. Opening the door he was happy to see the familiar face of Irina and what appeared to be one of the Excalibur fragments. By her side Next to her was Xenovia, Irina's partner within the church. Since it was his first time meeting Xenovia, he decided to evaluate the young woman. Xenovia had dark blue hair and dark yellow eyes. Xenovia wasn't unattractive sporting an impressive bust, but Issei was more focused on the fact she had a fragment of her own.

"Hello there, Issei!" Irina said happily as she walked into the house. Xenovia followed, but she was more concerned with other matters.

"Wait Irina, shouldn't we go speak to the devils? Visiting your childhood friend is not something we need to do." Xenovia complained.

"Issei can help us with our mission. Trust me Xenovia." Irina insisted.

"Wait a minute, why would he be able to help?" Xenovia wondered.

"Xenovia, trust me, Issei can help. Let's just say he's kinda special." Irina hinted with a whimsical smile.

"Very well. You don't trust many people, so this guy must be special." Xenovia said reluctantly. After that Issei brought Xenovia and Irina to the guest rooms where they went to sleep.

(Xenovia P.O.V)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and bed which concerned me; I took the time to investigate my surroundings to determine what was going on and I remembered what happened the night before. My partner Irina and I were told to go to Kuoh and investigate the theft of the Excalibur from the churches. However, the first thing we needed to do was to go see the devils in the area. Since it was late, my partner suggested we stay in her childhood friend's house, and that's where I was right now. Oddly enough my partner wasn't in the bed but I was too tired to notice it. I figured that I would get a drink of water and then go back to sleep. However, before I reached the stairs I heard a very loud moaning coming from what I believed was the room of Irina's childhood friend. Going over to the room I looked in calmly and was shocked to find my partner was naked and having her purity taken by her childhood friend. I instantly flew into a fit of rage and went back to grab my Holy Sword.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

" **Partner, you may have a problem."** Ddraig yelled out interrupting the moment between Issei and Irina.

"Ddraig, come on, don't interrupt us!" Irina yelled out in between Issei's thrust.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Xenovia shouted as she charged into the room with her holy sword.

'God damn it!' Issei groaned as he quickly jumped away just in time to avoid being skewered by her blade. At the same time Irina blocked her partner's strike with her own holy sword.

"Xenovia! What are you doing?!" Irina shouted out ignoring her naked state.

"Your childhood friend was attacking you. He stole your purity!" Xenovia yelled in a fit of rage.

"Stop it, Xenovia!" Irina yelled with an angry look on her face. Seeing the normally cheery Irina angry caused Xenovia to stop her attack.

"Listen Xenovia, in the morning I'll explain everything to you. So let's go back to bed." Irina said calmly as Xenovia looked on completely confused.

"Fine, but you better tell me everything." Xenovia groaned. It was 3 AM and clearly not the time for conversation.

'Good grief.' Issei thought angrily. It was too early for this drama and why he wished they had gone to the base to have their usual tryst.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight….You're the Red Dragon Emperor, and you have connections to the devils in this area..."

"That's right."

"That doesn't explain why you were doing that act with Irina." Xenovia said frankly as the group sat for breakfast. Xenovia had calmed down from what happened early in the morning

"Xenovia, I promise you I was fine. I actually wanted to do that with Issei." Irina said blushing heavily.

"Alright, I'll trust you this time." Xenovia said reluctantly. She knew something was wrong and she didn't like it.

"Listen, just come with me when I go to class. You'll get the conversation you want." Issei groaned in annoyance. Being interrupted in the middle of sex was a massive pet peeve and considering everything that was going on; he didn't need more headaches.

(Scene Skip)

For Sona Sitri, the last few days had been an absolute nightmare. As she made her way to class after yet another tiring night, she reminisced on the reason for her current headache; Issei Hyoudou. He had beautifully manipulated her into kissing Saji, something which, while enjoyable, complicated things. Two members of her peerage liked him and she had slight feelings of her own. It was something she would have to deal with sooner rather than later. As for Issei, the fact her sister was wary of him made things even worse. After all Serafall had a two track mind; magical girls and her. If she was saying to avoid him that meant he was dangerous.

"Umm….Sona, we have a problem." Her queen, Tsubaki, said as they arrived in front of Kuoh Academy. As she looked up she noticed the two women who were sitting at the gate with white exorcist robes.

"Seriously, it's like everyone is conspiring to make my life miserable." Sona groaned as she made her way over to the young women. This day was only getting better and she knew it.

(Scene Skip)

"So Irina, what do you want to do now? We have a day until we meet with the devil and your childhood friend isn't back from school yet." Xenovia said grumpily. After learning about the meeting with the devils, Xenovia and Irina returned to Issei's house to wait.

"I don't know." Irina groaned. With Issei at school she couldn't spend any time with him, and she couldn't contact the Order because of Xenovia.

"So tell me why were you engaging in that act with your childhood friend? I thought we were supposed to maintain our purity?" Xenovia asked innocently.

"We have our reasons." Irina said calmly. Explaining the Order to Xenovia and explaining her sexual relationship with Issei wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Very well, perhaps I can try those activities as well." Xenovia said curiously. Before she flew into her rage, she noticed a look of happiness on her partner's face.

"No you can't, Issei already has too many women!" Irina screamed out unintentionally. 'Crap I can't believe I just did that' Irina cursed.

"Oh? So you are hiding something?" Xenovia said with a look of intrigue.

Irina was extremely annoyed that she said something but decided that she had no choice in the matter. "Okay Xenovia, listen, if you promise not to say anything to Issei. I'll show you why I chose to come here."

"Lead the way." Xenovia said calmly.

'Sorry Issei, but I want this mission to go as smoothly as possible. Therefore I have to tell her about the Order.' Irina thought as she made her way towards Issei's room and to the hidden entrance of the base. She only hoped her childhood friend would understand later.

(Scene Skip)

"You're kidding, right?" Rias said in shock as her old friend told her about the meeting with the exorcists. They were currently relaxing after school at a private bath in Sona's house.

"I wish I was, Rias. They wanted to meet with you and I told them to come back tomorrow." Sona said assuredly.

"I see. This certainly makes things more interesting, and not in a good way." Rias said nervously. With everything going on in her life, the exorcists were something she couldn't afford to deal with. She decided she would go see Issei also since his assistance seemed valuable in these types of situations.

(Scene Skip)

After getting out of the bath with Sona, Rias returned to the ORC and decided to get dressed before going to see Issei for advice. When you consider his help with Riser, she was certain that Issei could prove valuable in bridging the gap that usually comes with dealing with factions that don't exactly get along. Plus it would give her a chance to find out more about the young man who had thus far been a mystery. Making her way up to Issei's house, she remembered the odd barrier that blocked her last time and walked up carefully. This time however, the barrier did not block her and Rias went to the door uninterrupted. Knocking on the door she hoped that the young man in question would answer. Sadly, like most well made plans, it wasn't to be and she was met by a chestnut haired girl with twin-tails. "Uhh….hello there. Is Issei home?" Rias asked nervously. She had never seen the girl before and based on the description she was given by Sona, she was one of the exorcists who came by earlier.

"No, he's out right now, but you can come on in. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Irina said with a forced smile. 'Ughh! Just great. Here she is and Issei's at a meeting.' Irina thought as she let Rias into the house. Considering everything that happened already, she knew Issei would not be in a good mood when he returned.

As she walked into the house Rias was certainly aware that the young man she was seeking out was something special, but to have an exorcist staying at his house was something. "So….do you know when Issei will be back?" Rias asked nervously as she sat on the couch. She was given tea by the exorcist who seemed peaceful for now. Although she could sense some hostility.

"No, I don't sadly. So tell me, what does the sister of one of the devil kings want with Issei?" Irina asked bluntly. She knew there was no point in hiding her supernatural connection and acted accordingly.

"Well I wanted to speak to him about coming with me to help the talks with the exorcists who were in my town. I never imagined I'd be seeing them in his house." Rias responded snidely.

"I never expected that the person who took over this town was such a young woman. I'm actually amazed Kuoh is still in good hands. Though I'm sure Issei had something to do with that." Irina responded haughtily. She was already angry because of the fact that Issei was nearly killed thanks to Rias's actions. Now she could vent some of her frustration since Issei wouldn't be around to stop her.

"Is that so? How about I show you what I can do?" Rias said angrily. She was about to move further but paused due to the aura of a holy sword next to her. Turning around, she noticed a blue haired girl who stared at her with cold eyes along with a powerful holy sword that would end her in a second.

"I wouldn't suggest you try anything, Devil. My sword is far enough away to not harm you. However that can change in a heartbeat." Xenovia glared angrily.

"Xenovia, wait a minute. Let's not get too hasty. We can't go off killing her now." Irina said nervously. Her partner's rash personality wasn't exactly something she needed right now.

"Somebody wanna fill me in on what's happening?" Issei yelled as arrived in the living room to find Xenovia pointing her sword at Rias. Getting the information on the Holy Sword Project from Michael was bad. Finding out Irina took Xenovia into the order's base was worse. To see Xenovia pointing her sword at Rias, even from that distance; well that took the cake. Focusing his killing intent everybody in the room instantly froze.

"Umm… Issei… listen..." Irina said nervously. She almost never saw Issei this angry and she was getting extremely nervous.

"Silence, Irina." Issei said coldly before turning towards the bluenette. "Xenovia, kindly sheath your sword. It would be very….unwise to kill Rias." Issei said angrily.

"Very well" Xenovia said calmly sheathing the sword. Xenovia was no fool and she knew had she not done so she would be in real trouble.

"Rias, we'll continue this in a moment. I need to have a word with Irina here." Issei said still quite angry at everything that was going on.

"Okay." Irina groaned as she was led away by Issei.

"What just happened?" Rias said completely confused.

"I apologize for earlier. I got a little defensive of my partner." Xenovia said calmly. Issei's killing intent was massive and she needed to relax.

"That's fine. What's your name by the way?" Rias said calmly. Even she was shaken by the flare of power and she had to be calm.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. Pleasure to meet you" Xenovia replied before sticking out her hand peacefully.

"I am Rias Gremory, I suppose I got caught up in your partner's words." Rias said sheepishly before doing the same.

"I was surprised to see Irina so defensive. Even though he's her childhood friend, she's shown more emotion in these two days then I've seen since we've been partners." Xenovia admitted. The pair from before walked back and Irina had a very guilty look on her face.

"Sorry about that. So tell me Rias, what brings you to the house?" Issei said with a forced smile.

"Ahh, I wanted to speak to you because I heard that two exorcists came to visit. I hoped you could be there when I talk with them in case something happens."

"I see. Well seeing as how all parties are here, how about we talk now. Irina, go make some tea for me." Issei said calmly though it seemed like an order more than a request.

"Okay." Irina said with a whimpered expression before making the tea. After everyone was settled down Irina started the conversation.

"The reason we're here, Ms Gremory, is because of the fact that the other day the several of Excalibur fragments were stolen from the various churches they were being held at by fallen angels and rogue exorcists. We've tracked those same fallen angels to Kuoh." Irina said calmly.

"You mean the Holy Sword Excalibur?" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes, the very same. Now we know the devils had nothing to do with it, we simply wanted to inform you so you don't attack us while we look for the culprits."

"I see. I'm actually glad you told us that because a member of my peerage has an important connection to those swords."

"What kind of connection?" Xenovia wondered.

"Rias has a servant who was once part of the Holy Sword Project. Thanks to Excalibur, he nearly lost his life and watched many of his friends die." Issei revealed solemnly.

"How do you know about that, Issei?" Rias exclaimed.

"I have connections, just like you. Right now, just worry about keeping to your daily life. Irina and Xenovia will take care of the swords." Issei seemed to insist.

"Very well. This seems more like an order then a request though."

"You can think of it however you like. Irina and Xenovia's goal is simple. Retrieve the stolen blades and kill the ones who took them." Issei explained.

"Very well then. I'll inform my peerage and Sona about the same thing and we wish you luck on the mission." Rias said calmly before leaving.

"Have a wonderful night, Rias." Issei responded as they watched Rias leave. Once the door closed Irina looked at Issei with concern.

"She's gonna try something, isn't she?" Irina said nervously.

"Oh yeah…." Issei groaned. From what little he knew about Rias he knew that she wouldn't take this lying down. It was only a matter of time though.

That's the end of Chapter 9 everybody. Next time everyone reflects on what's happened so far and the crazy situation that was happening around them.


	10. Crossroads

Chapter 10: Crossroads

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody. As the hunt for Excalibur begins the various players all think about what was to come.

(Freed Zelzan's crossroads)

Freed Zelzan was not a happy person at all. The first time he came to Kuoh he had to work for bitchy fallen angels, and to make matters worse, he couldn't do anything to them. He was constantly horny and it drove him crazy. Now he was with Kokabiel and it wasn't much of an improvement. Sure, Kokabiel was crazy like him, but his bosses plan was downright insane. "So let me get this straight boss. There's this group of powerful beings, including two heavenly dragons, that we're luring into a battle just to start a new war?" Freed asked in disbelief. When he left the church for more exciting battles this was not what he had in mind.

"That's right Freed. The devils in the area are no match and the Order can only do so much or they'll be exposed. We can act as we need to, especially with Valper doing his swords." Kokabiel revealed.

"Yeah I get it boss, but that guy who I saw the other day is no slouch."

"Hmm, don't worry Freed, when we face them again I'm sure you'll be ready." Kokabiel sneered. The truth is Kokabiel had no use for the boy other than as a distraction. If he died it didn't matter as long as he got his war. The same thing was true of Valper Galliel.

"Alright, I'll relax for now but I need some action soon." Freed said coldly.

"You'll have your action Freed, don't worry." Kokabiel chuckled knowing that the boy was being sent to his doom.

(Rias)

Rias Gremory had almost everything she could ever ask for and she knew it. At her school Kuoh academy she was unmatched in her beauty, and thanks to her best friend Sona Sitri, she could handle her devil activities with nobody interfering. Thanks to her brother she had gained three powerful servants who, thanks to her rescuing them from dire circumstances, had loyalty beyond compare. Not to mention a fourth servant who was more powerful than the others, at least if he could control it. However there was one thing she couldn't have. "Issei, what's going on with you?" Rias moaned as she woke up in the ORC. She lived in the ORC because it made life simpler for her all things considered. Sure, her servants all had houses, but she preferred this isolation.

The person whose voice she moaned with lustful joy was Issei Hyoudou. The man she now knew was the Red Dragon Emperor. Despite his reputation in school as a pervert, Rias wanted him in her peerage to help deal with her ex-fiancée, Riser Phenex. Her original plan failed, but through what seemed like perfect luck, she managed to get a second chance. Of course the price was her virginity and allowing a fallen angel into her school, but eventually Riser was defeated. Now of course there was this new event with the Excalibur's. She was forced to tell her peerage, including Kiba a boy who was a part of a project designed to create an Excalibur wielder, about what happened. This was not going to be easy. Though first she had to tell her best friend Sona about what was going on.

(Sona Sitri)

"Can this day get any worse?" Sona groaned as she sat back at her desk in the student council office. She just got done with a meeting with her best friend Rias Gremory. The reason from her complaint was the fact that the exorcists that came to see her the day before were actually there to hunt for a renegade group who stole several fragments of the Excalibur, a legendary holy sword. She knew about Rias's knights' connection but what she didn't know was Issei Hyoudou's connection to the guests. The fact that she still hadn't told Rias about the fact Issei was hired by her brother to stop Riser made her life more interesting.

"Sona, is everything okay?" Her pawn Saji said softly as he walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Saji was a comforting presence and she needed him right now.

"No Saji, no it's not." Sona said as she held her pawn close. Why were they so close you ask? Well it was because Sona liked the young man. When she admitted as much to Saji and her peerage, it wasn't quite what she expected. The two servants who liked him were disappointed but blessed the relationship nonetheless. She wasn't ready to make the relationship public due to her overbearing sister, but at the very least she could have these moments. "Saji, what should I do? Rias is determined to get involved, and if she does, it will make things extremely tough."

The young man thought about it for a second and said the only thing that came to mind. "Well….why don't we just wait it out? If that guy is as smart as you think he is, he'll stop Rias from getting hurt."

"Thanks Saji, I needed that." Sona said happily as she got up and kissed her pawn. Things may have been going backwards but at least for now Saji could help keep her balanced.

(Issei Hyoudou)

The life of the Red Dragon Emperor was never easy and Issei knew it. Now that Irina's partner knew the truth about the Order of Draconis, something he was furious that Irina revealed, he had to now integrate her into his current plan to deal with the Excalibur's. Truthfully for Issei, the only thing he could do was wait for Kokabiel to act. Either way, having yet another piece to add to the picture didn't help.

Then there was his second problem, Rias Gremory. His original mission was far more successful than he ever imagined. He managed to defeat Riser as her brother requested but in the process he gained far more. He got three fallen angels to join the Order, including Raynare, who along with the kendo duo, seemed to enjoy the constant trysts at school, something that drove Irina crazy by the way. Of course what he didn't expect to happen was that Rias fell in love with him too. As he thought about it more he regretted the seven minutes in heaven trick. From his experience a relationship with Rias would only end badly. Especially since Rias was not only Sirzech's sister, but one of the keys to the devil's future. At the moment though Issei was dealing with class which at least offered a minor reprieve.

(Irina and Xenovia)

"I'm bored…." Irina groaned as she sat at Issei's house relaxing. At the moment Arthur and Bikou were out scouting around hoping to figure out where the fallen angel group was hiding. Irina knew the two through the order, so it was easy to leave matters to them. She had to admit though she had been looking forward to this mission a lot has gone backwards.

"Just be patient, I'm sure Issei will be out of class soon. Then you guys can spend time together." Xenovia said absentmindedly. Xenovia was certainly surprised at everything she learned upon coming to Kuoh. Not the least of which was the fact that her partner had been working for a secret organization alongside fallen angels, devils, and indeed her childhood friend, who was the Red Dragon emperor; a man who as far as she knew had trysts with at least three women within said organization besides Irina. Add that to the fact that she was now aware of God's death and Xenovia was certainly having her own troubles.

"I'm more concerned about Freed. I know that shameless bastard and who knows what kind of damage he can do." Irina cursed in anger. Irina hated Freed because they were both top students in the exorcist school and to find out he betrayed God was a huge issue for Irina, her own hypocrisy aside. When she found out Freed was involved, she was definitely ready to go out but Issei ordered her to stay with Xenovia at his house. She guessed it was his punishment for her telling the truth to Xenovia, something he was likely planning to do only if necessary. Though for Irina now the only thing on her mind was trying to find a way to get back on her childhood friend's good side

(Narrator's P.O.V)

With class over Rias went to the ORC and awaited her peerages arrival. Now it was time to start moving and there was only one thing to do.

"Rias we've arrived" Kiba said happily. Rias was bothered by his expression because she knew he was about to receive some really bad news.

"Hello Rias." Akeno said happily behind him.

"Yo." Koneko said nonchalantly.

"Hello everybody, it's time to start the meeting." Rias said happily as everyone gathered. "I have an important announcement for everybody and I believe this is big news." Rias said with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rias?" Akeno said with concern.

Rias began to explain what she learned, and although most of the reactions were of shock, Kiba seemed amazingly unaffected. "Kiba, what's wrong? I would've thought that you would freak out about that."

"I probably would have, Milady, if I didn't already know about it." Kiba said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Rias said in shock. She couldn't believe that Kiba knew but the question as how.

"Sorry, but a few days ago I was attacked by this weird priest. Arthur saved me and brought me back to his house. I'm sure he knows something."

'What the hell's going on here? Those girls came to see Issei yesterday and they seemed to have just arrived. For Arthur to know about this, something's going on.' Rias thought as things continued to not make sense.

"So Rias, what do we do? We can't just sit back and let this happen, can we?" Akeno pleaded.

"Akeno, I agree, but I don't know what else I can do. Sure, we can hunt them down, but we don't know anything." Rias said calmly.

"What if we go to Issei's house? I'm sure we can talk to him and convince him to let us join." Akeno said confidently.

"Alright, we can try, but I don't know if it will work." Rias said hesitantly. After the last time she went over there she didn't need the headache. However it was their only choice for now.

(Scene skip)

Rias and her peerage arrived in front of Issei's house and Rias was certainly nervous, "Here we go" Rias said to herself as she knocked the door. She was hoping that Issei would answer and make life easy for her. Unfortunately for Rias, Irina answered the door and she was not happy. "What do you want, Rias?" Irina said angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can my peerage and I come in?" Rias said calmly.

"Sure, but stay downstairs." Irina said calmly as she reluctantly invited Rias in.

The group all sat together as Irina reluctantly made tea. It certainly caught her off guard that the girls were just sitting around and she voiced as such. "Why are you guys sitting here instead of looking for the swords?" Rias foolishly asked Xenovia.

Of course that was when Irina returned with the tea. "That's not your concern, Rias." Irina said angrily.

"Geez, why so hostile?" Akeno teased knowing the situation.

"Simply put, I don't like your King." Irina said sternly.

"Why don't you like me? I just met you a few days ago." Rias exclaimed. 

"It's because of Issei, isn't it?" Akeno revealed much to Rias's shock.

"Wait, what does he have to do with this?" Rias questioned.

"EVERYTHING!" Irina yelled as her voice began to get strained. She was about to speak further when the front door opened and Issei walked in. As he saw the situation he couldn't believe what was going on.

"So, is this everybody come visits Issei day?" Issei groaned.

"Issei, what's this about my servant getting attacked and you not telling me?" Rias yelled as she walked up to confront Issei.

"I didn't tell you because the problem was solved and that was it." Issei retorted.

"Issei, this is my servant we're talking about. If something had happened…." Rias complained.

"Rias, that's quite enough." Issei said with a hint of annoyance. "I didn't find out about it until well after it happened. It was actually Arthur who saved Kiba. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to have this conversation. Listen carefully Rias, in this world sometimes you aren't told things for your own sake." Issei said calmly.

"Hold on a minute." Kiba spoke up having stayed quiet all this time.

"What is it Kiba?" Issei asked kindly.

"If it's just a group of fallen angels and exorcists I doubt that they are a threat to you. I've seen your power, so I know that there's something else you're not telling us."

"Kiba that's not your place to-..." Irina started to say until she was interrupted.

"You're right." Issei said calmly. "There's a huge piece of this that I'm not telling you and it's the reason I wanted to keep you out of this.

"So spill." Rias said grumpily.

"You arrogant little-" Irina started to yell.

"That's enough Irina" Issei said coldly. Once Irina calmed down he turned towards Rias "The person responsible for the theft and bringing them to Kuoh is a fallen angel named Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel wait isn't he-" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes Rias, Kokabiel is one of the cadre; the most powerful fallen angels in their organization. These guys are all powerful and Irina and Xenovia here aren't enough to beat them on their own." Issei said coldly.

"Is that why you're involved?"

"Yes, because I'm assisting them. In fact Arthur and Bikou are as well."

"Issei, wait, you're not going to tell them about-"

"Silence Irina, I'm not reckless like you are." Issei chided before returning to Rias.

"What was she about to say?" Rias questioned.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. All you need to know is that Bikou, Arthur, and I are helping them. Kokabiel's goal is almost certainly to start a war by dragging you and Sona into things. If they killed two sisters of the Devil King it would be a pain in the ass to stop things from hitting the fan."

"In other words you need to stay out of it." Irina said haughtily, though a glare from Issei quickly stopped her in her tracks.

"I can't do that, Issei. This is my territory and if fallen angels are planning on acting, I need to stop them." Rias insisted.

"The answer is no. If something happened to you it would be very bad. You have to understand the ramifications."

"No Issei, you have to understand." Rias interrupted. "There's stuff happening in my hometown and I don't like it. I'm not some little girl that needs to be protected."

"Oh please, let's face it. The only reason you're not some trophy wife right now is because Issei saved you from yourself. I mean seriously, you threw yourself at a guy you barely knew praying it would push your fiancée away, and when that failed, he had to step in and piss the guy off just to save your ass." Irina snorted. Issei face palmed since in Irina's hastiness she revealed information she shouldn't know.

"How did you know that?" Rias said angrily. Irina paused because she realized the mistake she made.

'Idiot.' Issei thought angrily.

"I know because Issei told me. We're childhood friends after all." Irina lied. Well at least about how she knew about Riser Phenex.

"Enough ladies" Issei chimed in growing irritated at the way things were playing out. "Rias, if you want to help us that's fine. However I have one condition."

"Hmm, what's that?" Rias wondered. Issei gave in far too easily this time. Rias figured she would have to fight further.

"First is that while you're working with me, you and your peerage will follow my commands. It's the only way to ensure your safety."

"Fine, we have a deal. So what's our next move?"

"You return to the ORC and await instructions. We have to wait until nightfall in order to act. Once the time has come I'll retrieve you."

"Why do we have to wait?" Kiba complained.

"Because a bunch of teenagers walking around in broad daylight with weapons is going to draw attention and not the kind we need. Freed is impatient so he'll act on his own sooner or later. Plus you need to tell Sona that you're working with us. She will be necessary later on."

"Very well." Rias said calmly before leaving alongside the rest of her peerage. She wanted to find out more about why Irina was so angry but that was for another time. For now she could at least work with Issei again and maybe find out why he seemed to be involved in everything.

After Rias and the rest of the group left Issei sat on the couch knowing that thanks to what just happened he had work to do. "Great, now we have to add Rias and her peerage to the team. That's just what I don't need." Issei groaned.

"I'm sorry Issei it's my fault th-" Irina started to say but she was quickly silenced by a glare from Issei.

"Irina Irina Irina, you were on thin ice already since you told Xenovia about the Order. Now you make the foolish mistake of getting caught up in your emotions and nearly revealing the truth to Rias. Luckily for me Kokabiel won't act for a while, but you've opened up a can of worms that is gonna be a real pain in the ass to deal with." Issei yelled angrily.

"I messed up, I get it." Irina pouted. However Issei wasn't having it.

"Yes you did. I need to go make some phone calls since the situation has changed and we'll discuss this matter later." Issei groaned as he went to his room. Things were about to get fun and not the good kind. Issei knew as well as anybody that the more elements you add to a situation the more troublesome it becomes.

That's it for Chapter 10. Things are heating up big time everybody and get ready for far more fun. I hope you're enjoying the remake of the Order.


	11. Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 11: Uneasy Alliance

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

Welcome to Chapter 11. Today the hunt for the Excalibur begins and along the way even more secrets will be revealed.

Nightfall had arrived and Rias knew that things were about to get interesting for her and her peerage. Right now she was waiting in the ORC club room while her peerage filled their contracts. "Here we go." Rias muttered as she remembered the conversation she had with her best friend only 30 minutes ago.

(Flashback)

"You're really gonna work with him huh?" Sona said calmly as the two sat in the ORC.

"Yes, but why do you seem nervous about that?" Rias wondered. Sona was never nervous, and if she was nervous, then she had problems.

"I'm nervous because right before you called me I was talking to my sister." Sona admitted. She was about to say more but Rias interrupted her.

"I can't believe you actually called her. What in the world prompted that?" Rias exclaimed in shock. Sona's relationship with her sister was a well-known problem to Rias. If she was asking Serafall for advice, something was wrong.

There's very little information about the Red Dragon Emperor and I hoped she'd have some as Maou." Sona revealed.

"What did she tell you?" Rias wondered. Any information she got would've been useful.

"She didn't actually tell me anything. She just freaked out and asked me why the heck I was dealing with him."

"So let me get this straight, your sister was nervous. Serafall Leviathan is nervous about Issei Hyoudou?" Rias gasped. Serafall was many things but nervous was not one of them. This was huge.

"Yes she was and I kind of understand why." Sona said with a slight blush on her face. She still couldn't believe that he got her to kiss Saji the other day.

"Care to explain?" Rias asked nervously. Rias noticed the faint blush on her best friends face and she was caught off guard.

Sona realized she was blushing and quickly reigned in her embarrassment. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Rias." Sona deflected quickly.

"Okay then…." Rias responded worriedly. Something clearly happened and if Sona wasn't going to talk about it, she wouldn't press further.

"Some friendly advice, Rias, work with Issei, but keep him at arms-length. You'll be better off that way." Sona said cryptically. After that, Sona left the room and went back to the student council office.

(Flashback end)

"Rias, are you okay?" Akeno said nervously as she looked at her master. While she was caught up in the flashback, the rest of her peerage had returned.

"Yes, I'm fine Akeno." Rias said sternly, getting out of the daze she was in. This was going to be a tricky night and Rias needed to have her wits about her in order to handle this situation.

A few minutes later, Issei walked in along with the two church girls followed by Arthur and Bikou. Rias could see the look of fury on Irina's face but she ignored it to focus on the brown haired young man. "Sorry for the wait, we had to confirm a few things on our end." Issei said diplomatically.

"Of course, so how are we going to do this?" Rias wondered.

"Freed is somewhere in the city, as for where he is I have no idea. Our goal will be too split up and look for him together. We'll do so in three teams." Issei said calmly.

"How do you want to divide the teams, Issei?" Rias asked calmly. Since he was running the show, she figured he had a plan.

"Team 1 will be Arthur, Xenovia, and Kiba. Team 2 will be Bikou, Akeno, and Koneko. Team 3 will be you, Rias, along with Irina. Each group will have a flare that they can fire up once they find Freed." Issei revealed with a smile. Rias definitely had an issue with the fact she was alone with Irina. Of course Irina voiced her own complaints.

"Hold on a damn minute Issei, why am I alone with her. Where are you going to be during all of this?" Irina complained.

"Well it's simple, Irina. I trust you to watch over Rias so I'm leaving you with her. As for me, I'll be watching over things from afar and making sure that things take care of themselves." Issei replied.

" **That's cruel partner. The truth is you just want to watch them and see how Irina reacts to being alone with Rias. This is a test for her, and you both know it."** Ddraig snickered.

'Duh, but I can't say that. This will also be a good test of Irina's self-control. Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid.' Issei responded with a smile.

"Very well then." Irina said reluctantly. As the groups separated Issei wondered how the night would go.

 **(AN: The next few segments are done simultaneously so that's why it may seem odd. Just letting you know.)**

(Team 2's hunt)

Bikou, Koneko, and Akeno were a very interesting team to somebody who knew the group. You had Bikou, the relative of the Great Monkey King, Son Goku; Akeno Himejima, daughter of the fallen angel Baraqiel, though she would never admit it; and Koneko Toujou, one of the last Nekomata. Bikou was aware of the two girl's issues because he was sleeping with Kuroka and he was good friends with Baraqiel. Because of his own family issues, he was the perfect person to fix them of their trauma and that was his mission for the night. Issei knew where Freed was and could easily go after him. Issei's real goal, for tonight at least, was to help Rias and her peerage become stronger in any way possible. After all he wouldn't always be around to back her up and Rias needed the help. Now it was time for Bikou to do his part of the plan. "Hey Akeno, Koneko, let's rest for a second." Bikou said calmly.

"Why? We just got started." Akeno pouted.

"The truth is we already know where Freed is. I'm with you girls for a completely different reason." Bikou admitted. He knew the girls wouldn't take this well but he had no choice.

"So spill monkey boy, where is he?" Akeno said angrily. She may have teased the group before, but they were playing with her life and she hated that.

"I'll tell you girls, but first I need to say something."

"What's that?" Akeno said angrily. She was on the verge of attacking him, alliance be damned.

"Get over your little family problems, the both of you." Bikou said bluntly. A moment later, he was forced to dodge a bolt of electricity from Akeno and a punch from Koneko.

"How dare you! You can't possibly know my pain" Akeno yelled.

"Or mine." Koneko said as her rage clouded her judgement. The girls were about to attack again but Bikou stopped them in their tracks.

"That's quite enough, Shirone, I'm well aware of your issues with your sister and the same with you and your dad, Akeno. Baraqiel would be ashamed of your impatience." Bikou said bluntly causing both girls to stop in their tracks.

"But how did you know?" Akeno said with shock. Koneko was stunned too but sad nothing. After all, Shirone was her real name and something Bikou shouldn't know.

"Some of my connections include Fallen Angels. There's no way I couldn't recognize the aura of one, even a half-breed but that's not important. What is important is why I know that holding grudges is dangerous. After all, I had to fight family issues of my own before I joined up with Issei and the Order." Bikou said solemnly.

"Explain." Akeno said angrily. She needed answers and now.

"You guys know of the Victorious Fighting Buddha, Son Goku, don't you?" the girls nodded so he continued. "Well, I'm his descendant."

"No way!" Akeno exclaimed.

"Yep, and because of it, people heaped expectation upon expectation at my shoulders and it drove me so crazy that I left. Eventually I realized that I was just angry that I couldn't live up to his expectations. Of course it took me ten years to do that."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Akeno cried out in pain.

"It's very simple, I know all about what happened to both of you."

"You're lying." Koneko gasped. Of course the look on his face told otherwise.

"I wish I was." Bikou said solemnly. "In your case, Akeno, the people who killed your mother belonged to her own family and that should never happen. They couldn't believe that one of their own would marry a fallen angel and it drove them crazy, but that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Akeno said nervously. This was the first time she heard anything about the night her mother died.

"Your mother's family was spying on you guys for a long time waiting for the opportunity to strike. Of course they couldn't do it until Baraqiel was away because of his strength. Your mother was gonna be killed, and to be honest it wasn't a matter of IF, it was a matter of WHEN." Bikou said with a slight rage in his voice.

"That can't be!" Akeno cried out. She had no idea what was going on and the knowledge that her mother was earmarked for death shocked her.

"I wish I was lying but it's the truth." Bikou said calmly. The look of pain on Akeno's face was obvious but Bikou had to do it.

"What about me?" Koneko responded.

"Your case is a giant misunderstanding on your part. Your sister didn't go berserk. That's simply the story you were told."

"What really happened?" The nekomata questioned.

"Your old master was experimenting on your big sister and they were dangerous experiments. He hoped he could unlock her nekomata power and make her an unstoppable force. Kuroka endured all of that knowing it could keep you safe and give you a home but it was incredibly difficult for her."

"So what changed?" Koneko wondered. The fact that he said her name was a minor blip.

"He wanted to do it to you." Bikou revealed much to Koneko's shock.

"It can't be!" Koneko cried.

"But it is. Kuroka knew that there was no way you could handle the same thing she went through and she killed him to prevent that. Afterwards she took you and ran and became a Stray Devil." Bikou said solemnly. The story bothered him a lot due to his relationship with the kitten, but Koneko didn't know that and he had to wait a second before continuing. "Eventually she was captured, but she made a deal with Rias's big brother. She would be branded a traitor and take any punishment he deemed necessary; in exchange you would get a happy life and be blissfully unaware. Sirzechs agreed and you were sent to Rias."

"What happened to Nee-sama?" Koneko wondered.

"She's alive and if you want to see her, I'm sure we can arrange something sooner or later." Bikou said with a smile.

"Thank you." Koneko said as she walked up to the young man and gave him a hug. She was focusing on his energy and realized that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you as well." Akeno said happily though she didn't hug him. "So Bikou, how did you know about-" Akeno was about to ask how Bikou knew Koneko's story but a flare of magic interrupted her train of thought.

"Perfect, Arthur found Freed and is on the move. Shall we go ladies?" Bikou said with a savage grin.

'Oh well I'll find out eventually.' Akeno thought to herself.

(Team 3's hunt)

Irina and Rias were having a hell of a time as they walked together. It was obvious to Rias that Irina hated her and that it was related to Issei. The other day Irina was about to explain more but was interrupted by Issei walking in. Rias was determined to find out more and now was a better time than any. "Hey, Irina?"

"What?" Irina scowled.

"The other day you mentioned that Issei had everything to do with why you hated me. Care to explain?" Rias said calmly. She had nothing to lose at this point.

"Issei was my childhood friend and he was somebody very important to me. I was young but I knew that Issei and I were going to have a special relationship and I was glad for it. When I found out he was the Red Dragon Emperor everything changed." Irina said calmly. She knew that Issei wanted her to be calmer and now was the time.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Rias innocently asked.

"I could've just been a part of the church but I wanted to be by his side. I've been training since I was eight years old and it was all for him. I fought through endless days of painful training and learned things that would scar most adults just to be with him."

"What does that have to do with me?" Rias asked.

"Raynare…." Irina said bitterly.

"What's that have to do with anything? There was no way Raynare could kill him" Rias said angrily.

"You know that now but you didn't know that before. Issei was a human with a sacred gear and you allowed a fallen angel to target him and nearly kill him. I still can't believe he played along with your little plan"

"Wait a minute; he knew what I was planning?" Rias exclaimed.

"Well yea. It was his-" Irina started to say but a flare appeared in the sky. "Perfect, they found Freed." Irina said with a savage grin. She may have hated Rias but she hated Freed FAR more. Plus it let her get around the fact she nearly revealed a huge secret.

"What were you about to say?" Rias said in confusion.

"Who cares, it's time to kill that bastard!" Irina growled as she ran towards the flare.

(Team 1)

"So Xenovia, which Excalibur fragment were you given by the church?" Arthur asked as the group walked together.

"Wait what?" Kiba responded in confusion.

"I received Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia replied calmly.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by fragment?" Kiba wondered. Despite being part of the Holy Sword project to use Excalibur, he was clearly missing something.

"It seems I have some explaining to do." Arthur said calmly. "Many years ago in Camelot, the sword Excalibur was the weapon of King Arthur. Excalibur was best known according to legend for its seven powers: The ability to destroy anything with a single swing; the ability to mimic anything else; the ability to give holy blessings; the ability to increase its owner's speed to inhuman levels; the ability to cause nightmares; absolute power of obedience, the ability to make its owner invisible. It was thanks to these abilities, and the power of the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur ruled over Camelot with an iron grip.

"Camelot fell eventually though, and why it happened remains a mystery." Xenovia explained remembering the little bit about the legendary country.

"That's because modern history doesn't acknowledge the supernatural. The truth of the matter is Camelot was destroyed by Fallen Angels."

"WHAT!" Kiba and Xenovia exclaimed.

"That's right. Fallen angels attacked the legendary city led by Kokabiel, his goal was to steal the Holy Sword and make it his own. Although Arthur and his best friend Roland survived, most of Camelot was wiped out by the assault."

"My God!" Xenovia exclaimed.

Kiba was focused on something else. "So since the Fallen Angels left, what happened to the blade?"

"Arthur and Merlin, who also survived, separated the sword into seven pieces and gave six of them to the church in order to protect it from Kokabiel's wrath. The seventh was sealed away in a special location and the only way to retrieve it was with Arthur's new blade."

"So what sword was sealed away and what was Arthur's new sword?" Kiba wondered. After Kiba told Arthur about his past during the training Arthur said something interesting. He told Kiba that those who know of Excalibur's power are fated to only know pain.

"Excalibur Ruler was sealed in a dimension by Merlin and the only way to retrieve it was Holy King's Swords Caliburn.

"So you're second blade is?" Kiba said shocked having recognized the name from his training.

"That's right Kiba; Excalibur Ruler is my second sword. My full name is Arthur Pendragon and my family is the descendants of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay; two of the only survivors of Camelot." Arthur revealed solemnly. Placing his hand on his left hip Arthur chanted a small spell and soon Excalibur Ruler stood by his side.

"So that's why you're with us. You're the only one who knows the true power of the Excalibur." Xenovia said astonished.

"Yes, that's right. Irina has Mimic, does she not?"

"Yes she does." Xenovia admitted.

"Wait a minute. I want to destroy the Excalibur, doesn't that bother you?" Kiba said with shock. All his anger and vengeance seemed minor compared to the wrath that Arthur would feel.

"No it doesn't. As I said before, the Excalibur lead only to pain, and if you wish to see them destroyed I would understand." Arthur revealed.

"Hahaha! That was such a touching story. So it seems I'm dealing with some sort of legendary swordsman huh?" Freed cackled as he appeared in front of the group. Everyone was situated in front of an abandoned building and it was clear that Freed had been hiding there in wait.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Freed." Arthur said calmly. Arthur then reached into his pocket and grabbed a black orb which he then tossed into the air. Freed freaked out as the orb exploded and made a loud noise.

"What the hell was that?" Freed cursed.

"That was a way of alerting my teammates who are nearby. They'll arrive soon, but until then, how about we have some fun?" Arthur said with a serious look on his face.

"Nuh uh, screw that, I know when I'm beat!" Freed shouted as he grabbed a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground. As he tried to run away he collided into an invisible energy that appeared nearby. "What the heck!" Freed cursed.

"It's a special barrier. You can't get away now, Freed." Arthur said with a rare smile. The barrier truthfully wouldn't last long but it was long enough for their purpose.

"Damn it, then I'll have to do this solo." Freed cursed as he prepared for battle.

As Arthur, Kiba, and Xenovia prepared for battle it was clear that this team would have issues. "Alright Xenovia, Kiba, here's the deal. I'll do the main attacking, you two support me from the side." Arthur shouted out before unsheathing Excalibur Ruler.

"Got it!" both shouted.

"Well bring it on, assholes!" Freed said as he sat back to defend.

"Very well Freed, now prepare to witness the true power of the Excalibur!" Arthur charged as the swords clashed.

"Damn you're strong!" Freed shouted as he pushed away. Freed attempted to use Rapidly to attack Arthur's side but was intercepted.

"Not so fast." Kiba shouted using his own blade to block Arthur.

"Damn it! This is bullshit! I didn't sign up for this crap!" Freed groaned.

"You don't have time to curse, Freed!" Xenovia shouted as she jumped up attempting to slash the priest. He dodged the attack but Destruction's power smashed the floor causing a miniature earthquake.

"What the hell"

"Excalibur Destruction is pure power. Even if it doesn't hit you're in trouble." Xenovia said confidently.

"Damn it, this is getting old." Freed said angrily. Freed was in trouble and he knew it. All of the sudden a large crack appeared in the sky out of nowhere.

"What the…!" Arthur screamed as he watched the barrier disappear.

"What the hell's going on" the three said together.

"Freed, get out of there. You can't win and others are on the way. I destroyed the barrier!" A voice shouted out.

"Damn it Kokabiel, where are you?" Arthur shouted.

"Don't worry about me, Pendragon boy. Just tell the others, including your buddies at the Order, that I'll come visit soon." Kokabiel said happily.

"Sayonara suckers!" Freed said as he dropped another smoke bomb and this time he was sure he would get away.

"FREEEED!" Irina shouted angrily having found their location just before Freed tossed the second smoke ball. Unfortunately the smoke bought him just enough time to escape.

"Did you get him, Irina?" Bikou shouted having arrived.

"No, the bastard escaped." Irina cursed before transforming mimic into a fan and getting rid of the smoke. Everyone else was fine but Freed was gone and Irina was not happy.

"So what do we do now?" Rias wondered.

"Kokabiel said he'd come visit soon, so I'd take that to mean we just have to wait" Arthur said calmly.

"Oh well." Rias said calmly as everybody made their way back towards the clubroom. The mission was a failure but everyone was okay.

That's it for Chapter 11. So yea we did some fun stuff this chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying this new version of my original story because I've been working hard to give you guy's quality material. Next chapter Kokabiel finally makes his move.


	12. Everybody's Secrets

Chapter 12: Everybody's Secrets

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready for Chapter 12. Things are finally gonna get fun.

With Freed's escape everybody made their way back to the ORC. What the group wasn't aware of was that Issei was watching the whole thing unfold. Sure he could go deal with Kokabiel himself, but that would be no fun. Plus he got the confirmation he needed.

"Well Freed may have escaped, but at least we've confirmed Kokabiel is behind this." Issei said smiling as he watched from a rooftop near where Arthur and Freed were standing.

"Must you use such crude methods, Issei?" Vali Lucifer teased as he arrived next to him. The White Dragon was amazed that things had gone so smoothly all things considered.

"Yes actually. Rias and Irina appeared to have worked things out and as for Akeno and Koneko; I believe Bikou can help both of them get over their issues." Issei retorted.

"You know, Le Fay is mad because you made her miss that episode of Serafall's show just to cast a barrier that you never truly intended to use." Vali teased.

"Spare me, Le Fay knows what we do is important. Plus I made sure to record it for her and if she really wants to, she can ask Serafall to be in the show herself." Issei groaned. This wasn't the first time he had Le Fay do a task that took her away from her show and Issei didn't care.

"By the way, you do realize it was extremely stupid to pair Irina with Rias, right?" Vali chided.

"I don't care one bit. Rias is a pain in the ass and she was snooping where she doesn't belong. Truthfully I'm more curious about Bikou's talk with Akeno and Koneko. Besides, Irina is smart enough not to reveal information that's truly damaging. She's been careless so far but she knows better" Issei said as he chuckled.

"It's actually terrifying how you can be such a crude sadistic bastard and yet still get women." Vali wondered.

"Probably because I'm good in bed?" Issei shrugged.

"I didn't need to know that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll regret having those two pair up." Vali warned. Both knew that Irina was on thin ice and it was clear that she was going to screw up big time soon enough.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Issei scoffed as the pair returned to the base

(Scene Skip)

Kiba was completely confused by the current situation. He remembered that when he trained with Arthur he mentioned his second sword but never expected it would be an Excalibur. Remembering his words during their training, Kiba realized that Arthur was aware of his identity even then. There were so many answers left to find and visiting his teacher was the only way to get them. As he made his way towards Arthur's house he hoped that his teacher would be honest with him when the time was right. Arriving in front of the apartment door he was surprised when the door opened before he could even knock. The person who answered was somebody he didn't recognize, though her blonde hair and blue eyes suggested she was related to Arthur.

"Hello there, Kiba. My brother has been expecting you." The young woman said calmly

"Who are you?" Kiba asked politely.

"My name is Le Fay. I'm Arthur's little sister." Le Fay responded with the same politeness. She was slightly irritated at missing her show but she understood that the mission came first.

"Kiba, please come on in. I'm making tea right now; I'll join you in the living room in a moment." Arthur shouted knowing that Kiba was there. With that the young man walked into the apartment and sat down. After a few minutes Arthur joined him and was surprisingly calm, at least to Kiba.

"So Kiba, what have you come to ask me?" Arthur wondered as he sipped his tea. The truth is that Arthur knew Kiba would come to him seeking questions and that was why he was so calm.

"I got the sense your story about Excalibur wasn't finished, and since you clearly know about the Project, tell me as much as you can." Kiba said sternly.

Arthur put down his tea since things were certainly about to get interesting. The Pendragon heir was hesitant to continue but did so anyway. "Very well, here's what I know. The Holy Sword Project that you were a part of wasn't something sanctioned by the Church. Unfortunately for your friends, by the time the Church found out it was too late and Valper Galiel, the man behind the project, had fled.

"Valper Galiel." Kiba said with spite.

"That's correct. His work would've been revolutionary in creating artificial wielders because to that point the Holy Swords usually chose their masters. You might say your ability Sword Birth was a result of that."

"My Sword birth? How is that possible" Kiba wondered. This was information he could definitely use.

"Yes, due to the experiments you gained a great knowledge and affinity for the swords and it manifested itself in Sword Birth. I doubt Valper was aware of that type of effect." Arthur explained.

"I see…." Kiba said in shock. He always had the sword birth ability but never understood how he got it. Getting to the second question that had been bothering him he continued. "Kokabiel mentioned something about your buddies in the Order. What did he mean?" Kiba wondered as Arthur's expression darkened.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Arthur replied. There were things that even he couldn't reveal. He had made sure to ask Issei specifics before returning home to await Kiba.

"Why not? He clearly knows something that we don't. If Rias is in danger then I need to know!" Kiba said angrily. They were hiding something and he didn't like it.

"Kiba, when I tell you that the Order is not something you should worry about, I mean it. As a knight, we are all bound to certain secrets. Revealing what I told you already was a risk. Just know that I am your ally, Kiba." Arthur revealed with a serious tone.

"Very well, I'll see you later, Arthur." Kiba said sternly before leaving. He had far more questions than answers. At the same time he trusted Arthur more than the others.

"Are you sure that was wise, brother? It wouldn't hurt to reveal the Order to Kiba." Le Fay said innocently having listened in the entire time.

"It's fine. Kiba understands that everyone has their secrets, and this is ours. The fact is sooner or later it will be revealed. What happens after that is the real problem." Arthur revealed solemnly.

(Order of Draconis Base)

Issei sat in his room as he thought about everything that happened that day. Needless to say that although things had gone has planned, there was still something odd about everything.

" **Something bothering you, partner?"** Ddraig wondered.

"Yes, Kokabiel could've destroyed Le Fay's barrier anytime he wanted to. However he waited until just before the others arrived to do it. That's strange even for him. He must've known Freed was at a disadvantage." Issei pondered.

" **You're thinking too much about it, partner. Even Azazel admits that he doesn't understand the man. Just be glad he didn't reveal his true connection to the Order and you."**

"Well….I suppose." Issei said grumpily. A knock on the door interrupted his musings and Kuroka walked in. She was wearing a black kimono that emphasized her body, though there was something else that Issei noticed that amused him.

"Nyaa, sorry master, but we need to talk." Kuroka said in a surprisingly hasty voice.

"Let me guess. Bikou told you about the fact that he mentioned your situation to Koneko and you want to know if you can speak to her." Issei said nonchalantly.

"How did you know?" Kuroka gasped in shock.

"Well I know because of the fact that your kimono is put back on hastily and my nose picked up an interesting scent." Issei said in amusement.

"Nyaa! Pervert." Kuroka blushed.

"Says the girl who was having sex with Bikou and hastily came over here once he spilled the beans. You two really should stop with the pillow talk." Issei chuckled. It had been no secret among those of the Order that Kuroka and Bikou were having sex. He didn't have a problem with it considering his relationships in the Order but as long as everyone stayed focused he was fine.

"Fine fine, so can I do it?" Kuroka said angrily. She was embarrassed that she got caught but she forgot about her masters draconic senses.

"The answer is no. The Order is sworn to secrecy and at the moment you can't do that. The minute I'm allowed to, you can see your sister." Issei said sternly. Once he learned about Bikou's talk he knew Kuroka was on the way.

"Hmph, I understand. You must know how I feel." Kuroka pouted. She didn't like it but Issei's orders were absolute.

"Kuroka, I do and believe me I know how you feel. Keep in mind that I've been undercover for two years and hid myself from Rias. Can you imagine what would happen if she found out her brother is the only reason I helped her with Riser? Sure I told the Sitri, but she can't and won't tell her best friend the truth because she knows what it would mean." Issei said angrily. Kuroka left and Issei certainly wasn't pleased. He hated being questioned and he understood how Kuroka felt. Almost the minute after Kuroka shut the door Irina walked in with a smile on her face.

"You must hate your job sometimes, huh?" Irina teased. On some level it was satisfying seeing him struggle with Kuroka. However that would quickly change.

"Yeah, especially when people say things they shouldn't. You wouldn't happen to know something about that?" Issei glared angrily at his childhood friend. What Irina wasn't aware of was that Issei sent a clone to watch her and Rias just in case Irina did screw up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Irina gulped. She realized that Issei didn't leave her and Rias alone and he may have heard something she didn't want him to.

"Hmm, so you didn't tell Rias that I was aware of the fact her familiar was waiting for me?" Issei said irritably.

"I'm sorry, I got angry. You have to understand how irritating this is." Irina said apologetically. Of course, she wasn't actually sorry she did it; she was just mad she got caught.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kuroka. Sometimes we must do things that aren't pleasant or fun."

"This from the guy who had sex with Sirzech's sister and happened to use his best technique, **Seven Minutes of Heaven**." Irina retorted.

"You were actually spying on me." Issei deadpanned.

Irina blushed heavily. "Yeah, I did, jerk. So what?" Irina responded angrily.

"Look, we can talk about this another night; Right now I need to relax. Kokabiel will do what he wants and if he truly intends to appear again, I'll have to be ready." Issei groaned. Irina left leaving Issei even more frustrated because things never quite worked out the way he wanted.

(Scene Skip)

It had been two days since the failed operation to find Freed and Rias was still struggling with everything that happened. Issei had been in class but had ignored all of the invitations to watch the ORC train and handle their business. It seemed like once again he was distancing himself from the group and it made for a confusing situation. Something was going on and she didn't like it. Right now Rias was watching over her group as they trained, and that was just as troublesome because the group wasn't focused. Akeno and Koneko were clearly frustrated by something as was Kiba and she couldn't have picked a worse time. With a fallen angel cadre waiting to strike, the group needed to be on guard.

"Okay everyone, let's take a break!" Rias shouted out. Everyone calmed down a bit and Rias had a chance to look over everybody.

"My my, trouble in paradise?" A new voice yelled.

"Wait! That's…." Kiba said shocked having recognized the voice. Looking up Rias looked on in horror as the person descended. A pale white face surrounded by black hair. The long intricate robes and five pairs of wings made it clear they were dealing with powerful entity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rias Gremory. I am Kokabiel. I'm sure you know all about me" The figure said happily as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Kokabiel exuded a small fraction of his strength but it was more than enough to make his point.

Rias was paralyzed in fear. Kokabiel was a cadre and his power was far superior to hers. "What are you doing here?" Rias stammered. The killing intent coming from Kokabiel paralyzed her and the rest of her peerage. Of course Rias knew that was only a small bit.

"I came to tell you what I've been up to, though I'm surprised that _he_ isn't here." Kokabiel sneered.

Rias couldn't figure out who he was until she remembered her 'partner' in this current endeavor, "Wait, do you mean Issei? What does he have to do with this?" Rias asked in wonder. Her fear was palpable but she wanted answers.

"HAHAHA! Well I suppose I shouldn't ruin the fun yet. However, since I'm here, I'll tell you what I'm up to. I'm going to use your own school and fuse the Excalibur's together. Once I do, the power will be enough to destroy this town and everybody in it. Your siblings will be so angry that the war will start up again." Kokabiel said happily.

"Hmph, and what makes you think you can do that?" Rias said boldly though she was terrified. The pressure he was exuding was incredible.

"Because, my dear, you're no match for me. If I wanted to kill you right now I could do so without batting an eye." Kokabiel said calmly.

"No you wouldn't, Kokabiel." Issei said calmly as he walked in front of him. Next to him were Arthur and Bikou who were both more than ready to battle. To Rias's shock they weren't affected by Kokabiel's killing intent at all. "The minute you started to attack we'd step in and stop you." Issei said smiling.

"That's right. You may have destroyed Camelot before, but we have something they didn't, and you know what I'm talking about." Arthur said smiling.

"Hmph! I should expect nothing less from King Arthur's descendant. Either way you'll fall just the same as that legendary castle." Kokabiel sneered.

"Heh, we shall see." Issei responded with a sneer.

"Yes we shall. See you in a few days. HAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel taunted as he flew away. Once he was gone Issei relaxed his killing intent which allowed Rias to finally relax.

"So that's one of the cadre. His power is unreal." Rias said fearfully.

"That's right. You could tell by what little strength he did show that it would be child's play for him to have attacked you right now and killed you." Issei lectured.

"Yes, I know. How can we beat him, Issei?" Rias cried.

"Well I don't think it will be that easy." Issei said bluntly. "As powerful as Arthur and Bikou are, they are no match for Kokabiel. The only person who's a reasonable match for him is me. Even that will be a difficult task." Issei said bluntly.

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't call my brother or Serafall, that's what he wants." Rias pleaded. The brief time she was around Kokabiel she was aware of just how dangerous things had become. Rias was still affected by the intent and that was clear.

Issei realized how much trouble Rias was in so came over and held her close knowing she could calm down that way. "Remember how I told you to stay out of it. This is why. Kokabiel only showed you a little bit of what he could do and that's clearly way too much" Issei said calmly as he stroked her hair hoping for her to calm down. He couldn't believe how pitiful the heiress was.

"Issei…." Rias said with tears in her eyes. She was a proud devil but nobody had ever made her lose her confidence before. She believed, rather foolishly, that she could beat Riser despite their disadvantage. However, Kokabiel's show of power made it clear that she was no match for him.

"Okay okay, break it up you two." Irina said angrily as she appeared nearby. Xenovia was with her also and the action caused Issei to remove himself from Rias since she appeared to calm down.

"You ruined the moment, Irina. How boring." Bikou teased.

"Shut up Bikou" Irina scoffed. Turning over to Rias Irina decided to finally stop being so gentle "So Rias, you just felt how powerful that guy was. That's the type of enemy you have to face sometimes." Irina scowled.

"It was actually amazing. He's truly worthy of being called one of the cadres." Xenovia said in shock. She heard rumors of the cadre's power from Irina and the other members but never experienced it.

"Yep, so now the next part is clear. We wait until he's ready to finish his plan and stop him. He doesn't need the Excalibur to destroy this town. The power he let out earlier should've shown you that. Whatever his real plan is remains to be seen." Irina said calmly.

"So let's all go home and rest. This is going to be an all-out brawl. When you get a chance, talk to Sona also. We'll need her help." Issei said calmly. After that everyone went back though Issei seemed to motion to Irina and the other members of the Order that they would need to meet immediately.

(Order of Draconis Base)

After the events earlier Issei quickly called a meeting of the Order. Issei, Arthur, Irina, Vali, Sirzechs, and Azazel all sat down to discuss the recent events. Serafall didn't show up due to an event but that was a minor annoyance

"So Kokabiel came by today huh? I can only imagine how terrified Rias must've been." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, she was shaken." Irina replied bitterly since she had to watch Issei cuddle with Rias.

"Enough, Irina." Issei admonished his childhood friend before continuing. "The question I have is what is Kokabiel really after? The truth is he can already destroy Kuoh anytime he wants."

"He's after you two." Azazel said bluntly before pointing at Issei and Vali

"Wait, you don't mean?" Sirzechs exclaimed

"That's right. He's after the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors." Azazel revealed once more.

"Wait, why would he be after them?" Irina exclaimed.

"The more I think about it that makes sense." Issei said solemnly. "Kokabiel knows the Order very well, so he's aware of the fact that Vali and I are the linchpins."

"So what does that have to do with Rias?" Sirzechs questioned.

"It's so obvious!" Vali shouted having come to a dangerous realization. "Due to his connection to the Order, Kokabiel knows there are only certain situations where the Red and White dragons would be dispatched. Raynare was sent because Kokabiel wanted a vague idea of the power of Sirzechs and Serafall's siblings. Now that he knows that, Kokabiel intends to kill one of us because it would take years to train up an Emperor who could fight against him and anybody else. If he restarted the war his side would have a massive advantage. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew about Rias's marriage and sent Raynare to attack Issei hoping Rias would use it to her advantage."

"That's right and it means the rumors of the Khaos Brigade are most certainly true." Azazel said solemnly.

"In other words, Kuoh is his hostage and his goal is Issei and Vali" Irina gasped.

"Bingo. If he gets rid of us the Khaos Brigade will be unstoppable. Even if he doesn't, he ensures that the Order is revealed and that's a problem in its own way"

"Well it never is that simple, but in theory that's true." Issei said bluntly. Turning to his childhood friend he made the decision. "Irina, tell Michael of what happened and that he should prepare for a more official alliance soon. We'll deal with Kokabiel and then we move forward. The Order has been working in the shadows for too long and now it's time we reveal ourselves." Issei said bluntly.

"Very well." Azazel nodded.

"Agreed, and please protect this town everyone." Sirzechs pleaded. He had a slight fondness for Kuoh as well and not just because of his sister. It really was a nice town.

"Duh, I live here and it would be kinda annoying to see it destroyed. However Sirzechs, once we reveal the truth things will get ugly. Especially since our connection will cause some backlash." Issei reminded the devil king.

"Of course, I wouldn't have gotten this far if I couldn't handle a little bit of drama." Sirzechs responded cheekily.

"This will be more than a little bit of drama. This could reshape the entire world." Azazel retorted.

"Well anyway gentlemen, that's enough for now. Tomorrow I'll discuss the plan with Rias and Sona, and from there we act. Oh, and tell Serafall what happened and make sure she understands NOT to act." Issei warned Sirzechs as everybody went their separate ways.

That's it for Chapter 12. Woo boy what a ride huh boys. Well next chapter Kokabiel's attack begins and a truly dark secret is revealed.


	13. Assemble The Order of Draconis

Chapter 13: Assemble Order of Draconis

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

Welcome to Chapter 13. Let the battle begin.

(ORC)

It's been two days since Kokabiel's revelation and his massive display of power. The battle with Kokabiel was happening the next day and everything needed to be decided. Rias and Sona were currently sitting in the ORC with Issei. The rest of their peerage was out since this was supposed to be a private meeting. Rias and Sona wanted to discuss what to do with Issei.

"Here's my suggestion, ladies." Issei said calmly. "Sona, you and your peerage will create a barrier around us. This will be an intense power struggle and we don't want regular humans finding out. Kokabiel is aware of that as well and he's fine with it." Issei said calmly. Sona nodded in approval. She felt the aura from the other day so she was well aware her peerage was no match.

"What about me, Issei?" Rias wondered.

"Well, Kiba will want to destroy Valper and I'll let him. Your peerage can deal with whatever forces Kokabiel brings alongside a few others that I'll bring."

"What do you mean a few others?" Rias said calmly.

"Arthur and Bikou, both of whom you've met, along with Xenovia. Irina intends to deal with Freed since she has a grudge against him so she'll join Kiba

"Wait a minute, whose going to fight Kokabiel?" Rias questioned.

"Me and one other person; you'll meet him tomorrow." Issei said calmly.

"What's with all these secrets? You're hiding something from me again, aren't you?"

"Rias, the true nature of the world is hidden for a reason. All will be revealed tomorrow night."

"Issei, that's not fair. You owe it to me to tell me the truth." Rias insisted.

"Not at all Rias, I can tell you whatever works for me and you can do the same. That's how our partnership has been this whole time." Issei revealed bluntly.

'What's going on?' Sona wondered to herself. Considering what she knew about their relationship it didn't shock her how cold Issei was, but this was particularly brutal. "Anyway, we'll prepare ourselves and meet back here tomorrow night." Sona said as the meeting came to an end.

"Sounds good. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Issei said calmly before teleporting away.

"Damn him!" Rias cursed. Her frustration over Kokabiel was one thing, but Issei was another.

"Rias, you need to focus on what's about to happen. Issei is perfectly within his rights to keep secrets. Maybe after all is revealed you two can work on mending that relationship, but for now you need to focus. You sensed how strong Kokabiel is. Without Issei, you don't stand a chance." Sona chastised. Sona understood how Rias felt but having the insight she did made it far easier to understand. The problem was if Rias had that same insight she might not be as logical.

(Scene Skip)

Rias sat in front of Kuoh Academy with a look of disappointment on her face. Around her, Sona and her peerage had already cast the barrier. Naturally Kokabiel was inside and he was surprisingly patient. "What's taking him so long?" Rias complained.

"Uffufufu. What's wrong, Rias? Getting tired of waiting for your little crush?" Akeno teased.

"That's enough, Akeno." Rias responded angrily though she was blushing at the joke.

"Here they are." Koneko said being the first to sense the group's arrival at the school. Soon enough in the distance Rias could see ten figures arriving together. However Koneko's expression quickly turned pale. "It can't be…." Koneko said in shock. Her figure trembling as the figures approached.

Rias looked at the group and it was a mix of shock and surprise. Issei was in the middle and next to him was a man who looked to be as old as she was with silver hair wearing a black shirt that was opened at the top and black leather pants. To the right of the silver haired man was Arthur along with Bikou and a young woman who looked a lot like Arthur. To his left was Irina along with Xenovia. Next to Xenovia were two people she never imagined. The first was Koneko's older sister, Kuroka. Rias quickly looked toward Koneko and could see the shock on her face. Next to Kuroka was a girl Rias was familiar with but never imagined she'd see walk onto a battlefield with Issei; Murayama of the kendo club. Flying slightly behind the group was Yuuma, who was wearing her fallen angel outfit. This was an excellent mix of supernatural forces

"Sorry for being late. Heroes love to show up at the last minute." Issei said smiling. Of course a few of the members deadpanned.

"Really Issei, that's your line?" Vali spoke up.

"Issei watches way too much anime. That's why he loves these one-liners." Irina said smugly. Issei ignored the little jab and everyone had a laugh. Although Rias wasn't amused.

"Issei, what the hell's going on? You have an S-class criminal in your ranks. Along with a girl who most of the school believes hates your guts." Rias said angrily.

"I'd like to introduce you to the main fighting force of the Order of Draconis. Well okay eight of us are. Xenovia is along for the ride and Murayama wanted to officially meet the devils." Issei said nonchalantly. He didn't care to explain himself, at least not yet.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Murayama pouted.

"It's true though and you know it." Irina deadpanned. The group chuckled again although this time at Murayama's expense.

"What's the Order of Draconis?" Sona asked calmly. She knew Issei was some kind of mercenary, but she had never heard of the Order of Draconis.

"I'll explain it later." Issei said calmly. Now was not the time for explanations. However Rias still had many questions.

"Anyway Issei, who is that guy next to you? I swear I've seen him before." Rias exclaimed in a mix of confusion in anger.

Vali smiled as he walked in front. "It's a pleasure to see you after all this time, Rias Gremory. My face is familiar because I am Vali Lucifer. A true descendant of the Lucifer bloodline and grandson to Rizelvim van Lucifer: The Morningstar." Vali said smiling before taking a bow.

"Impossible, I thought that man's family was all dead." Sona exclaimed.

"You're partially right, Lady Sitri. My grandfather killed my father and mother and left me to die. At any rate, I serve the Order of Draconis as the White Dragon Emperor." Vali said with a smooth voice before revealing Divine Dividing and quickly dispelling it.

"That doesn't explain why she's here!" Rias said angrily pointing to Kuroka.

"Kuroka isn't actually a criminal, Rias. That's a cover story the Order made up in order to explain what happened that night." Issei said calmly.

"You'll have to explain that one to me later." Rias said angrily.

"I do owe you an explanation, Miss Gremory. Thank you for taking care of my sister after all this time." Kuroka said before curtsying. Rias had far more questions but Arthur interrupted her.

"I believe we have a battle to begin. So Issei, what's the plan?" Arthur said calmly. Arthur generally relieved the tension in the group so that was a useful skill.

"That's simple. Le Fay and Kuroka will stay out here with Sona and her squad to maintain the barrier. Murayama will stay with them because sending her home would be cruel. The rest of us will go inside and take out Kokabiel. Sorry Rias, Gasper will have to stay outside also. His training is going well, but he's not yet ready for a cadre." Issei ordered.

"That's fine. Tell me though how do I know Kuroka won't betray us all?" Rias questioned bluntly.

"Because her sister is inside and Kuroka cares about her sister more than anybody." Vali said calmly.

"Alright, I'll trust you, for now." Rias said reluctantly.

"Hmph, works for me. By the way this barrier is far too weak. If everything heats up, there's no way you'll contain all of us." Kuroka said before activating her own magic. With one quick move Kuroka tripled the barrier's strength. Le Fay joining the efforts meant the Sitri group barely had to do anything other than stabilize.

"Good luck everyone." Murayama said happily.

"Sure Mury. See you soon." Irina said smiling as everybody entered the school knowing that Kokabiel was waiting for them in the middle of the campus.

As they walked down Rias was furious. She knew about some of them, but finding out he was connected to a criminal and Murayama drove her nuts. It was as though the man she'd been dealing with the whole time was a lie. It was something everyone there noticed.

"Everyone go on ahead. Rias clearly has something to say to me." Issei said calmly. Everyone nodded and went ahead leaving Rias and Issei alone. "So what do you want to ask me?" Issei said bluntly.

"Why?" Rias asked the solitary word.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hide all of this from me? Why is it that you always kept me at a distance?" Rias said as she began to cry.

"It's because this is my job. The Order of Draconis's existence is considered one of the top secrets of the Supernatural world. The only people who know about it outside of the members are the leaders of the three factions and their respective peerages. That's why Kokabiel knows about us. However nobody else was ever meant to learn the truth."

Rias was shocked that her brother knew about it but had to stay focused, "I have many more questions for you, but now we have to stop Kokabiel. However you will answer those questions for me." Rias insisted.

"Very well, just don't do anything reckless tonight. Your brother would kill me if he knew I let harm come to you." Issei said with a smile. With that the two rejoined the group who weren't far behind.

"So is your little lover's spat done?" Bikou teased. This caused Rias to blush big time.

"They're not lovers." Irina protested. The whole group again had a good laugh.

"That's enough you two. We have work to do." Vali said in annoyance.

"That's right, and we got a big bad Cadre who's been waiting all this time to see us." Issei said happily as they arrived in the middle of the campus. Looking up Kokabiel was on a throne waiting. Issei could tell Valper and Freed were somewhere nearby just waiting for the orders to come out.

"To think both the Red and White Dragons have joined me tonight. This is quite an honor." Kokabiel sneered.

"Kokabiel, don't forget about me. In the name of the House of Gremory I will defeat you!" Rias said proudly.

"Oh please. You're no match for me Gremory and you know it. I still remember the way you trembled in fear when I came to your school." Kokabiel snorted.

"Funny thing about that, Kokabiel, is you could've done this anytime. Why the big rush?" Issei responded.

"What are you saying, Issei?" Rias questioned.

"What he's saying, girlie, is if I truly wanted to kill you, I don't need Freed and the others. I've taken over castles with beings far more powerful than you. Isn't that right, Pendragon brat?" Kokabiel sneered.

Arthur's eyes were filled with rage, but unlike Kiba he was able to keep his composure. "You'll pay for what you did to Camelot, Kokabiel." Arthur growled.

"Calm down, Arthur. Trust me, I'll give him a few extra shots for you, but you have another job." Issei said sternly.

"Hey, I love this banter, but I kinda got a score to settle with Freed. So if you don't mind, I'm going after him." Irina said with a weird glee on her face as she went towards Freed. The action completely dispelled the tense atmosphere from before.

Issei groaned at what was going on. "Xenovia and Kiba, please go after her? Don't worry Kiba, you can kill Valper. Kokabiel here doesn't care one bit." Issei said exasperatedly.

"True." Kokabiel responded. With that the knights were out of the way.

"So now what? My fight is with the Dragon Emperors over here. I don't care about the others. So how about I leave a few pets for you to play with?" Kokabiel taunted as he snapped his fingers. Soon three cerberus appeared next to them.

"Cool, so we get to play with dogs?" Bikou said happily.

"Bikou, these are no ordinary dogs. These beasts are the guardians of hell. They aren't going to be easy." Arthur admonished.

"Yeah, yeah. So Arthur, each of us gets one and Rias's group can have the third?" Bikou said happily.

"Works for me." Rias said happily sensing the power of the beasts. As Rias and her group separated from the pack it seemed like everybody had their battles.

"You know, I never understood why people have all big the battles together." Vali scoffed.

"I agree, and it doesn't make sense for us to do that. After all, with the combined power we hold this area won't hold up." Kokabiel said calmly.

"I'm surprised you care so much." Issei responded sarcastically.

"I don't. However if you're going to fight me, I want you fully focused." Kokabiel retorted. As the three powerhouses sat in wait there was another just as interesting conversation happening.

(Outside the barrier)

While things were about to heat up inside the barrier there was a conversation just as interesting happening outside. "Tsubaki, make sure the barrier is maintained. I have some business to attend to." Sona said calmly. Thanks to Le Fay and Kuroka the barrier was being buffered immeasurably. This gave her a chance to focus on something that had been bothering her already. Making her way over towards Murayama she was very curious about her role in all of this.

"Come on Sona, let's go talk in private. I get the feeling that you want to keep this conversation secret." Murayama said calmly. When they were finally far enough away that they could talk privately Murayama spoke up. "So what do you want to know?"

"How long have you been with the Order, and by extension, Issei?" Sona asked. The relationship between the kendo club and Issei was a rotten one so the question of how they joined up was a huge question.

"I officially joined him this year but I met him a few years ago." Murayama admitted to Sona's shock. Remembering what happened she began to explain their history. "I was in my second year of middle school on my way back from a kendo tournament at Kuoh Academy. I was attacked by a werewolf that appeared out of nowhere." Murayama paused because the experience was terrifying. "I thought I was going to die, but Issei saved me and killed the werewolf in question." Murayama said happily.

'Unbelievable. Rias and I were in Kuoh at the time but we didn't hear about a werewolf.' Sona thought. She guessed that her team wasn't considered strong enough at the time but it was still an interesting situation.

"Anyway, after he saved me, he attempted to erase my memories and I was never to see him again."

"Wait, you said attempted." Sona questioned.

"Yeah, Issei wasn't as good at spells back then. About a year later the spell broke and I remembered what happened. Despite everything I looked up about supernatural events, I never once got a trace of the young man I saw. At least until the beginning of the school year."

"What do you mean?" Sona wondered.

"You probably don't remember this but Issei transferred to Kuoh at the beginning of his first year. When he and his buddies first got caught peeping at the kendo club, I recognized Issei from that night. While Katase and the other members went after his buddies, I made sure to chase him hoping to confront him about what happened."

"So what did he do when you confronted him?" Sona questioned.

"He admitted everything. In truth that werewolf was a creature he was fighting and it managed to escape from him. I forced him to tell me everything and from there our partnership was born. He pretended to be a pervert while we would use the time to meet and talk. Of course I had met everyone else and was well aware of what was going on, but I couldn't say anything." Murayama recalled with a smile. She would later find out that her situation was one of the rare times Issei was ever caught off guard.

"So in other words you knew about what was going on with Rias?" Sona responded.

"That's right. He was going to stay hidden if he could help it. Raynare's actions moved things along quicker than he cared for." Murayama admitted.

"So what would've happened had he known you were there in the first place?" Sona questioned.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Issei saved my life, and as manipulative as he is, he could've easily erased my memories a second time but he chose not to." Murayama said happily.

"I guess." Sona responded warmly. It may have been nothing, but knowing that his cruelty towards Rias was tactical made her feel better.

"Now let's get going. I can't imagine things are going to stay this boring for as long as they are." Murayama smiled.

"Sure, but I have one more question. Does your friend Katase know? About you and Issei I mean."

"Yeah, she knows. She found out in a very amusing way. By the way he's a real beast in bed." Murayama admitted with a blush.

"I didn't need to know that." Sona responded with a slight blush.

"Sorry, but one of the advantages of being in a relationship with a dragon is that they're stamina freaks in bed. I'm sure you know what I mean." Murayama teased.

"How did you…?" Sona exclaimed.

"Don't worry about how I know. Just focus on the barrier. Things are gonna get intense really soon." Murayama warned. As the two walked back to the barrier it was clear to Sona that the Order was indeed their allies. However she had to be careful with the members.

That's it for Chapter 13. Next chapter Kokabiel and Issei have an interesting conversation while Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia learn a horrible secret.


	14. The Dark Truth

Chapter 14 The Dark Truth

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

What's up everybody time for Chapter 14. Get ready for some intense revelations that will change everything.

While Rias and the others fought the cerberus far away, Issei and Kokabiel relaxed. True the battle could begin at any time but both men were very focused on the task at hand. Out of respect nobody was ready for battle but it was clear that at a moment's notice everything changes.

"So here we are, you and the two heavenly dragons about to duke it out with the world at stake. There's something almost fitting about this." Issei said whimsically.

"Perhaps, but if things had gone as I originally planned you would've been eliminated long before we got to that point." Kokabiel replied snarkily.

"We've already had the conversation about why you want me dead. That was a clever plan trying to use Raynare to seduce me."

"Thank you very much. I confess I had my doubts she'd succeed but I figured that when she failed either the Order or the Devils would've killed her. You sparing her definitely caught me off guard."

"That's all fine and good, but I'm curious about one thing." Issei said whimsically

"Oh? What's that?" Kokabiel asked with intrigue.

"Where does the devil who wanted Asia dead come into play? I mean he's the big key to all of this." Issei said with a smile.

"You're smarter than I thought." Kokabiel chuckled realizing that Issei knew about his secret partner.

"Explain that one because you never told me about that little detail." Vali said in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Let's assume Raynare was supposed to kill me. That brings the question of what was Asia doing in Kuoh. My guess is that Raynare's "reward" for successfully killing me was Twilight Healing and I'm sure she had technology to steal her sacred gear. Afterwards a devil would've taken Asia's body and made her into his servant" Issei explained with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think that the devil in question is a he?" Kokabiel wondered.

"Because Asia told me about her past; about how she saved a male devil and it ultimately led her to being kicked out of the church. For a devil to show up near a church is so risky that he had to have had an ulterior motive in order to do so. Therefore the person who Asia saved is the devil who wanted her to come to Kuoh." Issei smiled. He knew more but he decided to hold back.

"HAHAHAHA! You are truly amazing. So tell me, if you beat me, what happens next?" Kokabiel laughed.

"Well now I'm forced to expose the Order so now you're hoping that the rest of the world learns the truth and chaos allows whatever group you're working with to take control."

"Hmph, well it seems like the battles are heating up. It's only a matter of time until we can fight without any interference." Kokabiel said calmly.

"Yes it does, but that'll take some time." Issei said calmly paying special attention over by where Kiba and Irina went.

(Kiba and Irina)

"Damn it Freed! Stop running!" Irina said angrily as she charged Freed with Mimic. Kiba and Xenovia were also there but both stayed out of the way of Irina as she rampaged against the former priest. Valper was nearby fusing the stolen Excalibur's together. Of course Irina didn't care about that.

"Damn it you bitch! Calm down! I don't even have a fucking blade!" Freed whined. He had already used up his bullets in his gun and Freed was now powerless. The man was escaping on blind luck at this point.

"I don't care about that!" Irina said angrily.

"Fuck! Now I remember why I didn't want to do this mission in the first place."

"Uhh….Xenovia, do Irina and Freed have a history together?" Kiba wondered.

"Yes, Freed was a student at the same exorcist school that she attended before he ultimately betrayed them."

"That's right!" Irina said finally pausing since she was getting nowhere. "Freed was going to be one of the most powerful exorcists in the entire church. But he betrayed us all." Irina stated with venom in her voice.

"Those bastards never cared about us. They've been hiding secrets from the very beginning. You're just too naïve to see it!" Freed yelled.

"Freed is right you know. I happen to know a dangerous little secret about the church that will change your mind." Valper said with a snarky smile.

"Hmph, what could you possibly tell me that could change my mind about the church?" Irina said confidently.

"How about the fact that you're able to use those fragments is due to MY research. The very research they kicked me out for." Valper said calmly.

"Impossible. The church gave us special stones that allowed us to wield the Excalibur." Irina said defiantly.

"You mean like this stone?" Valper taunted as he pulled out a blue stone.

"No way!" Xenovia shouted having recognized the stones

"Oh yes. The church expelled me and then had the gall to use my research against me, such incredible hypocrisy. That's probably why the Order never found out about the Holy Sword Project. The church let me finish my research so they could use it themselves. Then they didn't report it because they would have a huge problem on their hands." Valper said in spite.

"You lie. They would never do that." Irina said shaken. Valper's words definitely had an effect.

"Please, let's face it. The church has kept secrets from you for years." Freed said with a savage grin.

"Wait a minute, so my friends all died for nothing?" Kiba said in shock having been around the whole time.

"Ahh yes, I remember you now; you're the one who got away. Isn't it ironic that you became a devil?" Valper sneered. "By the way, you can have this. It's the stone that holds your former comrades. Now you can say goodbye properly." Valper taunted as he tossed the stone at a sorrowful Kiba. As the feelings of his friends surrounded him a new power erupted in Kiba.

"Impossible! What in the world is going on?" Valper said in shock as the spirits of the former students appeared in front of Kiba.

" _It's okay."_

" _We understand."_

" _We're with God now."_

The words of his former comrades brought Kiba to his knees and if anybody from Kuoh had seen him they'd think something was wrong with him.

"What are we watching?" Irina exclaimed in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Freed said in disbelief.

With his friends beside him Kiba stood up ready for more. "Get ready, Valper. We're about to show you what real pain is." Kiba said happily as he reached up to the sky. As everybody looked on as Holy and Demonic energy fused together around Kiba.

"This can't be" Irina said in shock realizing what was happening. Before their eyes, Kiba was getting a brand new weapon.

"Behold Valper, this is my sword of Betrayal." Kiba said proudly as he held his new sword in his hands.

"I don't care what you call that thing. You'll never defeat Excalibur!" Valper said with the fused sword now complete. "Show them, Freed!" Valper spat as he tossed the blade to the former priest.

"Alright, it's showtime!" Freed said happily as he swung the new blade.

"Sorry about your grudge, Irina, but I owe it to my old friends to destroy that blade." Kiba said with determination like never before.

"Fine, but I get to kill Freed." Irina said in acceptance. She knew that Freed's blade was toast and once it was gone she'd have her revenge.

(Main battlefield)

Arthur and Bikou easily dispatched their cerberus and were watching as Rias and the ORC took on their beast alone.

"Not bad, wouldn't you say, Arthur?" Bikou thought calmly as he watched over the battlefield.

"Yeah, although I'm more worried about Irina." Arthur said calmly.

"What? She can easily destroy Freed." Bikou said nonchalantly.

"Of course, however if Valper is fusing the Excalibur's he's using a dangerous spell. After all Merlin's spell to separate the fragments is a class A+ spell. To forge them together requires magic that's far more powerful." Arthur said calmly. His real concern was how reckless would Irina be in her quest to kill Freed but he couldn't say that. "Bikou watch over them while I deal with that spell." Arthur said sternly.

"Whatever", Bikou huffed as Arthur went towards Kiba and Irina. "I'm surprised Master is so calm talking with Kokabiel with everything as it is." Bikou chuckled to himself. He was brought from his amusement by the complaints coming from Rias and her team.

"This isn't good!" Akeno shouted as he beast shrugged off her latest attack. Rias and her peerage had failed to beat the cerberus and it was bordering on ridiculousness at this point.

"Tell me about it." Koneko said calmly as the beast jumped at her and she dodged it before kicking the beast in the sides.

"Well don't worry, we can wear this bad boy down if we keep at it." Rias growled. She was well aware that Arthur and Bikou had already won their battle and her stubbornness was the only thing stopping her from asking the pair for help. She had to prove herself and she knew it.

(Kiba)

Over with Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia, now that Kiba had his balance breaker, the battle was over. Even though the Excalibur was complete once again, Freed was more than ready to fight. "Huh, so this is your new toy. Not bad." Freed complimented in mock praise.

"Thank you. Now if the others don't mind I'm going to use it to defeat you." Kiba retorted.

"Kiba, hurry it up. I owe Freed for abandoning the church the way he did!" Irina growled still eager to fight. As the warriors clashed it was quickly clear that Freed was in trouble.

"DAMN IT!" Freed cackled angrily. He had been waiting all this time for the new sword. The young man was impatient and Valper knew it. This day couldn't get any worse for him and he knew it. The clashes were having an effect on the blade and the mix of holy and demonic power was certainly doing some damage.

"What's wrong, Freed? I bet you never guessed your almighty blade would fail so easily." Irina teased.

"SHUT UP, IRINA!" Freed responded in anger.

"I'd stay focused if I were you." Kiba said smiling as he slashed Freed once again. Unfortunately this time the new Excalibur was overwhelmed and shattered to Freed's disbelief.

"That's….not possible. That's not possible!" Valper screamed in disbelief. To see his creation beaten so easily must've been a shock.

"It's over Valper, surrender now and maybe you'll come back to the Church in one piece." Arthur said with authority.

"Uhh, looks like you guys got some shit to work out, so I'm gonna scram." Freed said before quickly pulling out a smoke bomb and firing it.

"DAMN IT! He's getting away!" Irina yelled.

"Don't even think about it, Irina." Arthur warned as he teleported in front of the group.

"Fine." Irina pouted knowing that she couldn't get away from Arthur. Now it was just Valper and he was at the mercy of the four swordsmen.

"Hmph, now it all makes sense." Valper groaned realizing that he was doomed. Thanks to the display earlier he figured out something that could spare him from a certain death.

"Uhh, what's he babbling about?" Kiba wondered in confusion. Valper's hand was on his head and it was clear he couldn't believe what had happened.

'Oh no, has he realized the truth!' Arthur thought to himself as he prepared to slice the man's neck

"A holy demonic sword shouldn't exist. That shouldn't be possible unless... Of course it's only possible if..." Valper started to say but he was pierced by a holy spear and exploded.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Irina said in disbelief.

"It appears Kokabiel has decided to do us a favor. Now let's return." Arthur said with a hint of relief. After all, if he had moved a second earlier he would be dead as well.

Over with Rias the battle was finally coming to an end. Rias had her clothes torn in various places. "AHHH!" Rias screamed as her last power of destruction blast combined with Akeno's lightning finally brought the beast to its knees.

"Hah! We finally got him." Akeno said happily. As Rias and Akeno began to relax they were stopped by a massive explosion that rocked the area. They looked over and saw the explosion had come from where Kiba was fighting.

"Akeno, let's go." Rias said calmly.

(Moments earlier)

While the others were fighting for their lives; Kokabiel, Vali, and Issei were sitting relaxing like there was nothing wrong. It was hard to believe that there was a desperate battle going on around them. "Hah! Are you sure you two can actually fight me? After all I know you two as well as anybody." Kokabiel sneered.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You were the one who trained us when we were younger. However you left us years ago." Issei groaned. That's right, another secret Issei had hidden was the fact that not only was Kokabiel part of the Order, but he trained Issei and Vali.

"Hmph. So tell us, Kokabiel, why did you betray the Order?" Vali said calmly.

"Ahh, hold on a second." Kokabiel said calmly. The cadre formed a spear which caused the Dragon Emperors to go on the defense but that quickly changed when Kokabiel tossed the spear at Valper Galiel. The three looked on as the man died a shocking death.

"What did you do that for? Valper was your ally." Vali wondered.

'Oh great, Freed escaped. That means Irina is gonna be pissed.' Issei thought not too concerned about Valper. Fortunately Arthur stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Hmph, I may have betrayed the Order, but he had served his purpose." Kokabiel sneered. His true reasoning was different but they didn't need to know that. As the two sat confused the rest of the gang returned to the main battlefield.

"Well Kokabiel, we took out your little puppies. What now?" Rias said confidently despite being completely worn out.

"Oh spare me, girlie. You and Baraqiel's daughter barely managed to win against yours, it seems you weren't very tough."

"How dare you. You know nothing about me!" Rias scowled.

"Oh, my dear. I know plenty about you. After all, I am a former Member of the Order of Draconis." Kokabiel revealed to Rias's shock.

"Wait, how's that possible? I thought the Order was a bunch of good guys." Rias said in disbelief.

"They were. The Order of Draconis is a secret society that has existed since the beginning of time. They're a group whose entire mission was to keep the peace. After the Devil Kings civil war they went to the fallen angels and angels and prepared this alliance. So the leaders of the fallen angels, angels, the four Devil Kings and the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors of the time met in secret."

"So wait a minute, if that's the case, why do we still have all of these conflicts? This Order should've stopped a lot of this from happening, right?" Rias wondered.

"Seriously Rias, that should be obvious." Irina groaned. "The Order was SECRET! The Devil Kings, Seraphs, and the Cadre all knew about it, but only them. Nobody else knew about the Order, otherwise it would be useless as a group. They kept the peace in secret and nobody really complained for the most part."

"So besides you guys, who else is a part of the Order?" Akeno wondered.

"Very well said, daughter of Baraqiel. You're certainly as smart as I would've hoped." Kokabiel responded happily. "The current Order is comprised of the Red and White Dragons and various members of the three factions who have committed 'forgivable crimes'. Of course I can't tell you specifics since I left a few years ago."

"What about my sister?" Koneko said nervously.

"Your sister's circumstances were interesting." Bikou said calmly chiming in. Bikou was about to continue before he was cut off by the person in question.

"The story that you were told was a lie, Shirone." Kuroka said herself appearing in front of the group.

"Kuroka, you were told to join the barrier team." Issei said angrily.

"I am, but I wanted to at least explain myself to my sister. This is an astral projection." Kuroka said calmly

"Nee-sama…."

"Yes, Shirone, it's me. The truth is our former master was experimenting on me. I didn't mind because it gave us a home but eventually he decided to target you." Kuroka paused as his sister looked on in shock. "I killed him because I didn't want my baby sister getting harmed." Kuroka said in a painful expression. She started to cry but everyone looked shocked when Koneko came up to hug her sister even though it was a projection.

"Well this is touching, but have you forgotten Valper's little fusion will destroy us all if you're not careful?" Kokabiel.

"Hardly true, Kokabiel." Arthur said smiling. "I was able to destroy the spell earlier. I may not be as good as my sister, but being the descendant of Morgan le Fay has its advantages." Arthur sneered.

Kokabiel shrugged. "Oh well, that's fine. I'd rather have the pleasure of ending you myself. Though Valper at least proved he wasn't a complete fool before he died."

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered.

'She had to ask.' Issei groaned. Having known Kokabiel's style he was about to do something irritating.

"HAHAHA! Well I suppose since I'm a bad guy I can reveal one little taboo. In the original Great War, the Devil King wasn't the only one who died. GOD DIED AS WELL!" Kokabiel yelled the last part in a cackling taunt.

"That's impossible. So you mean all along God has been dead?" Rias said stunned as she wondered how everybody else would react. Kiba and Akeno were stunned as well and Koneko was relatively indifferent. However to her shock the Order seemed calm.

"Good grief Kokabiel, why'd you have to do that?" Issei groaned.

"What's going on, Issei?" Rias asked still in shock over the latest news.

"Learning that God was dead was one of the first things I learned once the Order took me in. That news no longer mattered really." Issei said nonchalantly. However his expression changed when he turned to Kokabiel. "Really though, Kokabiel, you should know that revealing the truth is punishable by death." Issei said calmly as he finally got himself ready to battle.

"I am aware of that, Red Dragon. So will you handle my punishment personally?" Kokabiel said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately for me, yes. It's my duty as the Red Dragon to do so." Issei said calmly as his expression changed. Turning towards Rias he looked at her with cold eyes and said. "Rias, you might want to get away from the area. This is about to get ugly."

"Got it." Rias said backing off like the rest of them. The serious expression on Issei's face was something the group rarely saw. It was a sign that he was ready for battle.

"Get ready Kokabiel sensei. I'm about to remind you why the Red Dragon Emperor is feared by so many." Issei said as his aura began to rise. All that remained was that all but familiar chant " **BALANCE BREAKER!"** With that Issei's aura exploded and the Red armor that signified the Red Dragon's Balance breaker was shining.

"Let's do this." Kokabiel said happily as he powered up himself.

Well that's it for Chapter 14. Yea I dropped a lot of info so I hope you've been reading carefully. For those who remember the original story by now you've seen all the major differences and I hope you're ready. Next chapter Kokabiel and Issei engage in a fearsome battle.


	15. Save your Sensei Red Dragon Emperor

Chapter 15: Defeat your Sensei, Sekiryuutei

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

Get ready because the final battle is about to begin.

AN: I'm reuploading this because thanks to a FF issue it was blocked together. Sorry to everyone who had to deal with that

"Wait a minute, did he just say sensei? What in the world is going on here?" Rias asked completely confused.

Vali had a solemn expression on his face but explained the truth. "It's very simple, Rias. The Red and White Dragons are brought to the order at a young age. When they arrive, they're taught everything they need to know about the supernatural and trained in the art of battle. In Issei's case, he was trained mainly by Kokabiel. I was trained mainly by Azazel, but Kokabiel also helped me out as well."

"So you mean that Kokabiel taught Issei everything he knows about battle?" Rias exclaimed at the realization.

"Not everything, but I did teach him a lot. His devious personality is probably my fault. As for his horny side, well that's Penemue's fault."Kokabiel joked.

"Yep, although I must admit I continued to train after I stopped with you, so you don't know all of my moves. However, that's not important right now." Issei said as he charged Kokabiel trying to punch him in the stomach.

"Hah! You'll have to do better than that, kid!" Kokabiel sneered as he easily dodged the attack.

"Alrighty then, sensei, get ready for the pain." Issei said with a confident smile.

 **BOOST x 20**

"How's that, sensei?" Issei said smiling as the gauntlet roared into battle. His already powerful aura had grown so powerful that you could see the energy coming from his body.

"That's more like it!" Kokabiel shouted as he powered up himself. Unfortunately as happy as Kokabiel was the rest of the group was uncomfortable.

'This is absolutely unreal. I thought he was strong before, but this is insane.' Rias thought as she and her peerage struggled to stand.

"Let's get you out of here, Rias. This is going to be a brutal battle and I'm pretty sure the others will struggle to keep the barrier going." Vali said calmly.

"Arthur, you know what to do!" Issei shouted.

"Got it!" Arthur shouted as he summoned a magic circle to teleport everyone away. Vali stayed because he knew that it would fall on him to help Issei.

(Outside the barrier)

"This is impossible. These two are too strong!" Sona said angrily as the barrier seemed to hold up.

"Geez, Issei is going all out now." Le Fay said with an odd happiness.

"What do you mean?" Sona shouted as she wondered what was going on. All of the sudden, Arthur's circle appeared and the rest of the group arrived. Well with a few differences. "Rias, what's going on?" Sona shouted as she tried to concentrate.

"Issei is fighting Kokabiel and Vali stayed behind." Rias said calmly.

"Don't worry, Lady Sitri, we'll back you up." Bikou said confidently as he and Arthur joined the barrier group.

"Nii-sama, you're using magic!" Le Fay said shocked. Her brother had stuck to swordsmanship mostly but seeing him use magic was a shock.

"I have no choice. If Issei is going all out, we have to get involved." Arthur said calmly.

"You're right, Arthur. I'll join also." Irina said using her own magic. With the Order reinforcing the barrier now everything was left up to the twin dragons.

(Inside the barrier)

The battlefield was filled with the sounds of battle as the Red Dragon Emperor and Kokabiel continued their clash. The only other person around was Vali Lucifer who could only watch in shock at the battle that was taking place. He was still in his usual outfit but he knew that the time was coming soon enough. "This is unbelievable, Albion. These two are even." Vali said shocked as he watch Issei slam Kokabiel to the ground with a powerful kick.

 **"It's like being in the Great War. I haven't seen power on this level in a long time. How can Ddraig keep it up?" Albion responded.**

"He can't, both of them are aware of the other person's speed. As a result, neither of them can use an attack powerful enough to finish the other off." Vali said calmly. He knew that the only way Issei would win is if he got off a dragon attack. However that was unlikely to happen.

As for Issei he was amazed at how tough a time he was having. Issei was powered up to 20 times his usual power, but yet he was being held by the powerful ruler. The Balance Breaker was slightly damaged but Ddraig was repairing it with his own strength 'This is bullcrap. I thought the power boost would be enough. Seems as though sensei won't go down easily.' Issei thought to himself.

 **"Tell me about it. His thousands of years of battle experience are truly incredible." Ddraig replied.**

As the two were talking Kokabiel had recovered and flown back to the sky. His wings were slightly damaged but it was clear neither of them were worse for wear. "What's wrong, Issei? Can't figure out a way to beat me? We both know there's only one way for you to win this battle." Kokabiel sneered.

"Yeah, I know, sensei. However the minute I try it, you'll use the opening to finish me off. After all, you know almost all of my moves." Issei said panting in exhaustion. Issei had a way to win. However he would need some time to pull it off.

 **"Partner, we may need to have Vali join this battle. Albion is my rival, and the idea of working together nauseates me. However, we need him to win."** Ddraig said angrily into Issei's head.

"For you to admit that means it must be a big deal." Issei said in shock. In the many years he had known Ddraig he never imagined he'd be admitting they need Vali and by extension Albion's help.

"Let me guess, Ddraig just told you to get the White Dragon to join you." Kokabiel said happily.

"That's right. I must confess that the idea annoys the absolute heck out of me." Issei growled. He may not be a full dragon but his pride as the Red Dragon Emperor was at stake.

"I'll allow it. The fact remains that the only way you can beat me is with Vali's help."Kokabiel taunted.

Issei groaned because of the fact that Kokabiel was right. If he had a healer right now that was one thing but it was taking everything he could to win this battle. Sure the area around them had long been destroyed but he knew that thanks to the others supporting him the barrier stayed in control. His annoyance grew when Vali summoned his balance breaker. "Sorry to say Issei, but I have to agree with Kokabiel. I know it hurts your pride, but let's face it. Your stamina is running low and my divine dividing is a better matchup." Vali said as he appeared next to him.

Issei didn't like it but Vali was right. "Fine, let's do it, but we won't speak of this again." Issei said angrily.

"HAHAHA! The two Dragon Emperor's as my opponents. This will be fun!" Kokabiel said happily.

"Let's go Kokabiel. Keep in mind you've never seen my moves." Vali said happily.

"Hmph, you're not the first White Dragon Emperor I've dealt with. Azazel only trained you because he raised you after your grandpa abandoned you." Kokabiel responded as he fired a barrage of holy spears.

"If you know about that then why are you doing that?" Vali responded snarkily as his Balance Breaker shone once again.

 **DIVIDE x 4**

Thanks to divine dividing Vali stopped the spears in their tracks and used them to increase his power.

"Hmph, that won't matter." Kokabiel said angrily before Issei snuck behind him and attacked.

"Yes it will, sensei." Issei said happily as he got behind him.

 **DRAGON SHOT!**

The blast slammed Kokabiel in the back and sent him flying. "Damn you, this is why I wanted to get rid of you in the first place" Kokabiel groaned. If Vali had fought originally, Kokabiel would've had a problem. Now with the two of them Kokabiel's one advantage is over and he knew it.

"Well sensei, that's too bad. Plus you wanted to face both of us. Now it'll be far harder for you." Issei taunted. Granted Issei was far too tired to keep going and he knew it. His stamina was almost exhausted and he knew what had to be done.

"You're on your last breath brat. Once that's over it'll be just me and Vali" Kokabiel sneered.

"Yeah, I know but you're worn out just like me." Issei said as he pushed himself even further

 **BOOST X 5**

"Are you sure you're gonna last, Issei?" Vali said worriedly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Issei said through his panting he whispered something and focused himself ready for the final battle.

Vali heard what Issei whispered and smiled. "Alright Issei, let's do this." Vali rallied. Vali and Issei flanked Kokabiel knowing that Kokabiel would have to take one of them.

"Hmph, that won't work this time!" Kokabiel sneered as he charged Issei.

"IT'S OVER!" Kokabiel yelled as he tossed a powerful spear at Issei's stomach. Unfortunately for Kokabiel at that moment Issei cracked a smile which concerned him and when the spear connected the cadre knew something was wrong.

"GOTCHA, Kokabiel." Issei said smiling. All of the sudden, Issei seemed to poof out of existence stunning everybody.

"What!" Kokabiel yelled in shock. Using the temporary distraction Vali sped below him and smiled knowing he was in position to end things.

"Sorry, Kokabiel. It's over." Vali said smiling. **DIVIDE x 10**

From this close range Kokabiel was finished. His massive power was divided to the point that he couldn't do anything."Damn you White Dragon!" Kokabiel cursed as he dropped to his knee.

"That's enough Kokabiel. It's time for you to stop this madness." Vali said firmly as Kokabiel panted in exhaustion.

"Fine I lose, but what was that last technique?" Kokabiel wondered.

" **Dragonic Clones.** It clones my body and it was a technique I learned after I stopped my training with you. I must confess I never expected to use it, but desperate times." Issei said with a smile as he dispelled his Balance Breaker.

"HAHAHA, you defeated me. Now which one of you will bring me back to Azazel?" Kokabiel sneered.

"Neither of us, isn't that right, Azazel?" Vali said with a smile.

"Why do you always do that?" Azazel said angrily as he shined into existence. Turns out he was close by the whole time.

"Because I know most of your tricks; you were my teacher after all." Vali said with a snicker.

"Fine fine. I'll take Kokabiel back to the base." Azazel groaned as he grabbed a set of cuffs that was clearly going to seal Kokabiel's power.

"See you later, sensei. I believe it's time for us to go greet the rest of the team." Vali said confidently as he dispelled his Balance Breaker. The battle was over and Kokabiel had lost.

The pair of dragons dragged themselves back to the rest of the gang knowing the battle was over. "So how was it facing your teacher?" Vali wondered as he held onto the Issei.

"You already know the answer. Kokabiel is a cadre, who has most likely trained plenty of Red and White Dragon Emperor's because of the Order. It was always gonna be a pain in the ass." Issei groaned. Unfortunately the time for the talk was over since they had reached the edge of the barrier. Once they exited everyone froze at the exhausted state of the Red Dragons.

"ISSEI!" Rias Irina and Murayama all cried as they ran towards him. Unfortunately Irina seemed to win the race as she grabbed him first.

"Hey there girls. Looks like the battle was tougher than I thought." Issei said sarcastically. Although he was in serious pain, he didn't want to cause them too much worry.

"You Idiot! You faced a freaking cadre on your own. You should know better! I bet if Vali didn't step in you'd be dead!" Irina said as she grabbed him and embraced her childhood friend. Issei winced slightly but Irina held on anyway knowing he could take it.

"Pretty much." Vali said sarcastically. "Anyway, now that Kokabiel is taken care of, and the Excalibur are safe, we gotta get back to the base."

"Wait a minute! What about explaining the Order of Draconis?" Rias complained.

"Don't worry, Rias. You'll learn the truth in time, but right now we need to rest. It's been a long day and you guys have learned some stuff that's pretty intense."

"Fine." Rias pouted as the Order vanished.

"So Rias, now what do you want to do?" Sona said in disbelief.

"We wait. Issei promised he'd tell us, so I'll hold him to it." Rias said calmly.

"Don't be so sure, Rias. This guy doesn't strike me as the type to keep his word all the time." Sona thought as she remembered their last conversation.

"Don't worry, Sona. This time he can't escape, and after all of this, he owes us answers." Rias said happily as she made her way back to the underworld. After all she was living in the ORC, but thanks to all of this she would need a new home. Well, she could always stay with Akeno.

(Scene Skip)

Issei woke up in his bed at home the day after Kokabiel was defeated and he wasn't happy. He was sore from exerting himself so much. "Damn it, I never imagined I'd be this worn out facing off against sensei."

 **"Why are you so surprised? As you said before, the man has been training Red Dragon Emperor's for almost as long as the Order has existed. After all, fallen angels are the most battle oriented of the Three Factions. Angels are pacifists and Michael doesn't like doing anything unless he has to. The Devils may have their rating games, but the fact remains to them it's a sport as much as anything. However the Fallen Angels have always been the battling type. Azazel of course is a notable exception to the rule. However, outside of myself, Kokabiel is probably the best suited to have taught the Red Dragon Emperor."** Ddraig lectured.

"I'm honored that you feel that way Red Dragon." Kokabiel said as he appeared in the room.

Issei was fearful for a moment and tensed up until he realized if Kokabiel actually wanted to kill him he'd be dead. "So what have you come here to tell me, Sensei? The fact you're not frozen in the Cocytus is impressive. I can only assume you came to give me information that you want only me to know." Issei responded calmly. This was certainly strange but new information is always helpful.

"It's more like if I went to anybody else it could cause me some problems. Azazel is the only one who knows I'm here."

"Anyway, what do you want?" Issei deadpanned."

Azazel will likely inform the three factions about this at the meeting, but the reason I turned against the Order was because I discovered a group known as the Khaos Brigade. The sole purpose of this group was to disrupt the peace that we had worked for. I decided to leave the Order because the only person among us who could actually join them was me. Azazel and I discussed it so we decided this was for the best. I knew your group would stop me, hence why I was so calm. I learned many things about the group and gave that information to Azazel. I won't be frozen, but this is likely the last time we will speak. Although before I go there's a particular piece of information I wanted to share with you." Kokabiel finished after the long explanation.

"What's that?" Issei replied.

"That nun girl, Asia Argento, she has a very interesting past." Kokabiel stated calmly.

"What about it? I already know she was once a holy maiden and expelled from the church for healing a devil. Which as far as I know Michael never informed us about. Then Raynare got a hold of her and well you know what happened next." Issei responded angrily.

"What if I told you that the devil she healed actually planned such an event? That the reason Michael didn't tell you is that multiple Holy Maidens seemed to be expelled for strange reasons over the years. The reason Michael didn't do anything is because the church wanted to find out who set them up and didn't want the Order to interfere."

"I'd tell you that's no surprise." Issei groaned.

"Well I found out who did it." Kokabiel said happily.

"Who is it?" Issei growled in anger. He had grown rather fond of Asia. She was like his little sister in the same way Mittelt was to Vali.

"His name is Diodora Astaroth. That name may not seem significant to you, but he is the cousin of Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Devil Kings." Kokabiel said to Issei's shock.

Now it all made sense. When Asia explained what happened Issei had a shocked look. With everything he knew, the fact remained that that should've never happened. In the end Asia eventually made her way to the Order and now the time had come to correct that wrong. "Thank you, Kokabiel sensei. I'm glad that in the end you still proved yourself to be an honorable person.

"Hey kid, make no mistake, the Order has shown itself to be good for the world. However this group, the Khaos Brigade, is powerful. If you look over the file, you'll realize what I mean." Kokabiel said happily as he knew that things were about to get interesting and that before he spoke to Rias, he'd have to go over this file. This mission had been just as interesting as he expected but now the next question was what the Red Dragon Emperor would do.

Boom that's it for Chapter 15. Lots of crazy revelations in this one and I'm sure it's blowing your mind. There are no doubt, a few things that people are wondering about in this fic. First off why did I make Kokabiel Issei's teacher, and why he needed Vali to finish the battle? The fact is that it simply makes sense. Kokabiel is a cadre who has faced off against hundreds of opponents and led wars. Issei would never have the power to beat him even with a monstrous group of boosts. Riser is one thing because he's not as powerful, but Kokabiel is another matter. Vali's ability to divide power is the best way to do it. As for the ending where Kokabiel reveals everything that he did? Well to me it made sense do so to add to the next part of the story. It makes it more interesting. Next chapter the fallout from Kokabiel's actions begins to take place and it will change the ORC.


	16. Family Day Drama

Chapter 16: Family Day Drama

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

Things return to normal at least as normal as school is for DxD. Get ready for some fun revelations.

Monday mornings were normally irritating for Issei, and this Monday was no exception. Almost as though to perfectly annoy him, the battle with Kokabiel took place on a Friday. That meant that Saturday he was free to both see Irina and Xenovia off, which was fun, and then get into a series of meetings about why Kokabiel betrayed everybody, which was not. It was eventually decided that Xenovia would be transferred to Kuoh Academy as a second year and Irina would be joining a few weeks later. Xenovia was also allowed into the Order if she so chose, and Issei would make that offer later on.

Quickly getting ready for class, he knew that he had a long day ahead of him but was surprised by the fact that Irina and Xenovia were sitting at the table waiting for him. Irina was in a blue business suit with her hair tied up and Xenovia was in the Kuoh Academy uniform. "Uhh, morning girls." Issei said with a surprised nod. He figured Irina would relax for a few days after the mission but that turned out to not be the case.

"Xenovia had something she wanted to talk to you about. Of course since it's her first day of class, it's also better to have you walk with her" Irina said happily.

"Very well. I take it you're going back to the base?" Issei responded nonchalantly.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind I used one of the portals to come here." Irina admitted bashfully.

"That's fine. So while we have breakfast, how about Xenovia tells me what she wants to talk about?" Issei said calmly as he began to make his food.

"Hmm, so you want to join Rias's peerage." Issei replied calmly. He had finished making a simple breakfast for everybody and as they sat down Xenovia explained her desires.

"Yes I do. Irina gave me insight into the Order, but I never felt like I belonged here. I feel as though with the Devils I can find my true self."

"I see, I guess it's the fact that you never truly got to be your true self and couldn't even now. I can understand that." Issei said calmly. He had to admit he wasn't surprised to find Xenovia felt that way. Rias and the devils had their secrets as well but they were truest to their desires. Issei could understand the appeal. Plus in truth it gives Rias a much needed power boost. After all he knew about Xenovia's other blade and was well aware that it could prove useful to the red head. "Very well, join her peerage and become your true self." Issei responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Red Dragon." Xenovia said smiling as the two made their way towards class.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello everybody, my name is Xenovia Quarta." The bluenette said as she was introduced as a student. The whole class went crazy with the addition of a new beauty in the class. Issei saw the glance from Murayama and Katase who were both surprised by the news. He sent the two girls a signal to say he'd explain everything soon enough. Sure the pair was a part of the Order, but neither really got much insight into the day to day activities. It was Issei's way of protecting the two from the real dangers of the supernatural world. Sure he brought Murayama to the battlefield, but that was only because she begged him to do it.

The rest of the day consisted of talk about Parent's Day, which Issei didn't care much for, but he knew that it would drive Rias absolutely crazy. Something he was looking forward too. When he arrived at the ORC, Azazel was waiting. Having Azazel as an advisor would help the ORC, and having him as a teacher in school would give him somebody to talk to without having to leave the school. He told them that he trained Vali as a kid so he was used to that. That made things a little better, but Akeno was still angry about her father, something that Issei would have to deal with sooner or later.

(Akeno's P.O.V)

Parent's day had finally arrived and it was a day that was as uncomfortable for me as it was to my two best friends, Rias and Sona. Rias of course was terrified because of the fact that her brother was overbearing and would no doubt humiliate her. Sona was terrified because her sister was worse than Rias's brother, if that was possible. As I sat in class, I had to admit that this day was bittersweet for me. My mother was killed by her old family when I was a child and for the longest time I blamed my father. Of course my thoughts on the subject changed as the parents of my fellow classmates started to come in. I looked at my master, Rias, who turned white as a sheet when not only did her father arrive, but her brother as well. Surprisingly enough, Serafall didn't show up which saved Sona from embarrassment.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Parent's Day." My teacher started to say as Homeroom started. My teacher was a 40 year old woman with rimmed glasses and a black suit. She was never very interesting, but that was fine by me. Of course the door opened again and this time it was my turn to be shocked as a new person walked in; a large man with dark skin and a very odd beard. He was wearing a navy suit which seemed to do little to hide his muscular form. However the reason for my shock was that I recognized him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Barry Quill, and I am Akeno's estranged father. Sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding the classroom." The man said as he sat down next to a smiling Sirzechs.

That's right. My father was here. Clearly he was smart enough to use an alias so the supernatural wasn't exposed. I was still surprised to see him there. I wondered what was going on?

The rest of class went by like a flash and I was distracted, but it was good to at least see my father's face. When the bell rang everyone got up and I ran over to see my father.

"Hello Akeno, how are you doing?" My father said with a smile on his face.

"I'm well, father. So why are you here?" I responded with a voice mixed with anger and frustration.

"I'm here because I wanted to explain the truth to you." My father said with a pained expression on his face.

"I see." Akeno twitched.

"Why don't you guys go to the rooftop? I'm sure Issei is there and he'll craft a privacy barrier for you." Sirzechs said with a smile. I had a feeling there was more to his smile but we went to the rooftop anyway.

(Rooftop)

My father and I made our way to the rooftop, but about halfway to the rooftop I felt something strange. "What was that, father?" I asked curiously.

"That's probably a privacy barrier. Sirzechs once told me that the Red Dragon used them for business meetings."

"Okay…." I responded as we continued to make our way up. When we finally opened the door to the rooftop I was shocked at what I saw.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

What Akeno saw was a naked Serafall Leviathan with cum leaking from her pussy and a face that was as red as Rias's hair. Not to mention an irritated Issei who was quite literally caught with his pants down. It appeared as though the two had just finished having sex. It was actually kinda arousing for Akeno, but for her father, it was just another headache.

"So this is what Sirzechs meant by business meeting." Baraqiel said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes and no." Issei responded as a flustered Serafall quickly got back into her pink magical girl outfit.

"Geez, somebody wanna explain what's going on? Why are Akeno and Baraqiel here?" Serafall said in embarrassment. Being seen by her sister's friend and her father wasn't exactly fun for the Leviathan.

"Let me guess. Sirzechs suggested you guys talk at the rooftop about the circumstances surrounding your mother's death since you guys are estranged?" Issei said calmly.

"How'd you guess?" Baraqiel responded in shock.

"Because we know Zechs is devious but he never shows it" Serafall responded with a groan.

"So why were you two having sex?" Akeno responded with a look of lust on her face.

"Serafall decided it would be fun to come visit the school. I ran into her earlier and I told her not to go drive Sona crazy." Issei said calmly.

"So I told him I would behave if he had sex with me." Serafall said happily. Akeno and Baraqiel both looked on in disbelief at the action.

"Anyway, I've gotta get back to class and Serafall has to go back to the Underworld." Issei said calmly as Issei left and Serafall teleported away.

"Well, that was awkward." Akeno said as she and her father were at last alone.

"Yes it was, but considering Serafall, it's not all that surprising." Baraqiel responded. Somehow he wasn't surprised by the antics but at the same time it was still embarrassing.

With the two now alone, Akeno finally had the chance to ask the question she had been wondering all these years. "So what happened? Why did you abandon my mother?" Akeno yelled in frustration.

"I had no idea that would happen. I was called away by Azazel for a mission from the Order. I wasn't aware of was that your mother's family was watching us because they employed a powerful barrier. By the time I returned you were gone and Shuri was dead."

"You're lying!" Akeno cried out loud.

"I wish he was, Akeno, but it's true." Azazel said having appeared near the pair at some point.

"Lord Azazel, what are you doing here?" Baraqiel requested.

"When I found out that you were visiting I figured you two would make your way here eventually. It's the only place at the school to talk privately without the humans finding out, and this was definitely not a conversation Rias needed to be involved in." Azazel replied. "Anyway, Akeno, when he left, I made sure that there was somebody watching you guys from afar just in case something happened, but they were too late. Baraqiel resigned from the Order afterwards to atone for what happened and we naturally accepted because we felt we were to blame. He's actually been watching you from afar ever since because he cares about you. He wanted to speak to you so many times, but couldn't bring himself to do it."

"Is this true father?" Akeno said tearfully. The normally composed Akeno couldn't believe the truth.

"It is. I've regretted what happened ever since. I'm just glad you grew up with a good family." Baraqiel responded as he teared up as well.

Azazel smiled seeing things resolved. Since he was the one who sent Baraqiel on this mission it was certainly nice to see them happy with each other. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Azazel said as he left the pair alone to talk.

(ORC)

With Parent's Day over Issei made his way over to the ORC where Rias and her peerage along with the student council were waiting. Sirzechs and Azazel were also there while Serafall had indeed returned to the Underworld. Looking around, everybody seemed calm but Sona was absolutely furious. Issei groaned internally since he knew that somehow the Sitri had found out about her sister's arrival.

"Seems we had an interesting day, huh?" Rias said offhandedly noticing that Akeno was standing next to her father and smiling.

"Yep, although certain people need to stop playing games." Issei said angrily as he glared at an apologetic Sirzechs.

"Sorry, I figured you two would've gone to the base or something."

"ANYWAY! I believe you guys have something to tell us, don't you, Lord Lucifer?" Sona said angrily. Sona would never admit it but she cares for her sister despite her antics. Knowing that Issei and Serafall were sleeping together wasn't something she was happy with.

"Yes we do. Issei, do you mind?" Sirzechs said calmly before deflecting it to the Red Dragon.

'Damn it Sirzechs.' Issei cursed inwardly. "We've decided that we're going to have an official peace conference and reveal everything. The first meeting will be held at Kuoh and will feature the three factions and the Order."

"That makes no sense since you guys are already peaceful." Rias wondered.

"It was an unofficial peace before; now everybody will work together officially. Things have gotten far more troublesome than we expected." Azazel added.

"Care to tell us what you mean?" Rias said angrily.

"Not yet Rias, we'll tell you at the meeting." Sirzechs said with a smile. He knew his sister's personality and the news would've been far too much for her to handle.

Sona had been watching the whole time disappointed at how things had played out. Issei still had his secrets, and unfortunately she had no idea what to do. However she did come up with an idea. "Considering that we just dealt with a fallen angel and nearly had our town destroyed; I believe you owe us some answers, Issei." The devil replied with a sneaky look on her face.

'Sona, what are you up to?' Rias thought to herself.

"I do owe you some answers. Rias and Sona, you each get one question?" Issei said smiling.

'Good, now I can find out.' Rias thought worriedly. There was something that was on her mind ever since her conversation with Irina.

'Perfect!' Sona thought happily. He may have given in, but at least now she could have a little fun.

"Very well, I'll start." Sona said smiling. "I seem to remember that you angered Riser Phenex on purpose in order to get him to have you join the rating game since Rias couldn't make you a part of her peerage. What would you have done had Riser not allowed you to join?" Sona said with a cruel smile on her face.

"HAHAHA! You're good, Sona. Well, had that happened, I would've probably offered to train you guys and bring in the Order just as I had, but upped the intensity of the training. Then again, given Riser's personality, that was never going to happen." Issei responded nonchalantly. Now it was Rias's turn and everybody was curious about what she was going to ask. The two had been at odds for a while, and although Issei kept it diplomatic, it was quite clear Rias had made some huge mistakes early in their relationship.

"My question is why?" Rias said nervously. "I nearly killed you, put the entire world in danger, and treated you like you terribly, and yet you still helped me. Why would you do that? I mean, if you weren't careful, Raynare would've killed you and right now I'd be married to Riser and we'd be preparing for war."

Issei hesitated once again. This was a question he couldn't answer easily. "I did it because it was my job. In my line of work sometimes you deal with elements that are problematic."

"Why though? Why wouldn't you abandon your mission?" Rias wondered. She was on the verge of tears.

"Because of who assigned him the mission." Sirzechs spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked still confused.

"The person who assigned him the mission in the first place was me. Rias." Sirzechs said to the shock of Rias's peerage.

"That's not possible!" Rias exclaimed.

"It's very possible, Rias." Azazel spoke up. "Within the Order there's a hierarchy, even with Issei's position as the face of the group. Typically Issei chooses his missions and has right of refusal against most people. The exception is when leaders like Sirzechs or I assign tasks to him"

"The truth is even once you did that there was a massive hurdle that came into play." Sirzechs added.

"What do you mean?" Rias said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"The dragon piece that Issei used in order to join your peerage is something Ajuka created for just such an emergency, but using it is incredibly rare. We actually had to have Riser's family approve the piece." Sirzechs revealed to the shock of everybody including Issei.

"Clearly there's a lot more to this that you never told me." Issei said still slightly shaken.

"We can discuss more of that another time." Sirzechs responded. "It's time to reveal your second bishop, Rias."

"So does that mean I'm finally gonna get to find out who's been hiding behind that crazy door?" Issei said smirking.

"Crazy door?" Asia said in confusion.

"Yes Asia, crazy door. A floor or two down there's a presence that's hidden by a powerful barrier. As somebody who uses privacy barriers for 'business meetings', I know one when I sense one. My guess is the person behind the door is somebody Rias can't control."

"That's right, Issei, but tell me how did you know about Gasper?" Rias wondered in shock. She couldn't believe that Issei had found out about the young man. Clearly he knew more than he let on and that was troubling.

"So his name is Gasper huh?" Issei said calmly.

"Yes yes, now let's go meet him." Sirzechs said sternly. It was time to handle business and everybody needed to stay focused.

"Well this is interesting." Issei said offhandedly.

"Hmm? What is, Issei?" Xenovia wondered.

"You'll see, Xenovia." Issei said smiling. There was a powerful barrier, but for Issei it was nothing special. However now that he was in front of the room his senses were going haywire.

"Well Rias, it's time." Sirzechs said smiling as he undid the seal.

Rias walked up to the door and in a calm voice said. "Gasper, it's me, Rias. It's time to come out."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The person screamed in a girly voice.

"Gasper, I know you're afraid. I know that you're worried. It's time for you to come out." Rias said calmly.

"So care to fill us in?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Ahh, right. I forgot that you, Asia and Xenovia haven't met Gasper yet." Rias said bashfully.

"Gasper is actually my best servant as far as contracts and he gets them from his computer. He's a half vampire actually."

"No way!" Asia and Xenovia both said at the same time.

"That's not the most interesting part is it, Rias?" Issei glared. She was hiding something and it was something special.

"How did you know?" Rias said nervously. Sure her brother was his boss but he shouldn't know this much.

"Bikou and Kuroka taught me senjutsu a while ago. Thanks to that I can sense power, and this kid has some incredible power." Issei said nervously.

"Incredible power?" Saji said shocked.

"Hold on a second." Rias said calmly. "Hey Gasper, don't worry I just want you to meet some people." Rias said calmly.

"You promise?" Gasper said timidly.

"Yes, now come on out." Rias said calmly. Anticipation was rising, as the door opened and the person came out.

"Hello there."

"THIS is Gasper? And hold on, that's a girl!" Saji said in disbelief. Nobody could blame him. The person in front of him was about as tall as Koneko and wearing the female uniform. He had platinum-blonde hair purple eyes and pointy ears.

"If you can't tell that's a guy you don't deserve that sacred gear." Issei scolded.

"Says the former member of the perverted trio." Saji retorted. Issei wasn't bothered but Saji seemed ready for blood.

"ENOUGH!" Sona said angrily. She didn't like the idea Issei was so blatantly insulting her pawn and boyfriend like that.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. Everyone, this is Gasper Vladi, my second bishop." Rias said smiling.

"He's a mutation piece, isn't he?" Issei wondered.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Well if he wasn't a mutation piece there's no way in the world you could have added him as a peerage member."

"That's rude." Saji cursed. He was about to do more but was stopped by a nervous Sona. After all she knew Issei's personality and he could make Saji's life a living hell.

"What do you mean by that, Issei?" Sona questioned. Sure he was right but that insight is rare.

"I told you that I can use senjutsu. This kid Gasper has a power that if it's fully unleashed would make him powerful enough to defeat me." Issei said as everybody gasped in shock.

DUN DUN DUNNNN. That's it for Chapter 16. Hope you've enjoyed the fun I prepared for you guys. Next chapter we learn a bit more about Gasper. By the way I know I skipped the pool scene but considering the story we've laid out there's no reason to have it.


	17. Acceptance

Chapter 17: Acceptance

I don't own DxD; I'm just using the characters.

Gasper is finally revealed and his power is truly something to behold.

"Gasper has a power that if it's fully unleashed would make him powerful enough to defeat me." Issei revealed to the shock of everybody there.

"That's not possible!" Xenovia exclaimed. She had seen Issei's power herself, and according to Irina he was one of the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor's in history. To think somebody else had the ability to beat him was impossible.

"It is Xenovia. I can tell this kid has Forbidden Balor View just by sensing his aura and it's truly amusing that such a timid young man has such a great power." Issei mused.

"What is that?" Xenovia wondered.

"It's the legendary power that Gasper possesses in his body. The base version of his power gives him the ability to stop time." Rias explained.

"His Balance Breaker is another matter entirely." Issei interrupted. "Time stopping is a dangerous and great power, but if he mastered his Balance Breaker, he would be almost unstoppable. My guess is Rias didn't have the power to control him. I can't blame Sirzechs for sealing him away."

"Not many beings know about forbidden Balor View so how could you know about Forbidden Balor View so easily." Sona questioned.

"Kokabiel wasn't the only one who taught me. I learned from many supernatural beings and one of them told me about it" Issei admitted.

"Who taught you?" Rias inquired. Sona was curious as well but Rias beat her to the punch.

"Alucard, the original vampire." Issei revealed to the absolute shock of everyone.

"That's impossible!" Sona exclaimed. "Alucard has been dead for centuries."

"No he's not, Sona." Sirzechs added on having allowed Issei to explain what he knew.

"Tell me, Sona, since you've no doubt done research on foreign affairs, have you ever heard of the Hellsing Organization?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, I have." Sona said calmly.

"What is that?" Saji questioned much to Issei's amusement.

"The Order of Draconis isn't the only Supernatural protection group all around the world. The Hellsing Organization is another one, though they're primarily in England. Led by Integra Hellsing, they stop supernatural monsters that even the church cannot defeat." Sirzechs explained.

"They don't have many members, but Alucard is one of them, and believe me when I say this; Alucard is not to be trifled with." Issei shuddered slightly.

"How powerful is he?" Rias wondered. If he could make somebody as powerful as Issei shudder he must be something.

"Alucard would need about a tenth of his strength to defeat Vali and me at full power. He makes Kokabiel look like a harmless kitten by comparison." Issei explained to the shock of the group.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I believe now you're ready to train Gasper. I have to get back to the underworld." Sirzechs said before the group left.

"See you guys later." Azazel said as he prepared to leave along with Baraqiel.

"Wait a minute!" Akeno screamed out towards her father.

"What is it, Akeno?" Baraqiel wondered.

"It was great to see you, Dad. I hope you can come around more often." Akeno said with a happy smile.

"Sure." Baraqiel said smiling before he left.

'Good for you, Akeno.' Rias thought to herself. It was nice to see her accept her power. Now the question is, could Gasper accept his.

(Scene Skip)

After family day was over, Issei returned to the base to relax and figure out what his next move would be. He knew Gasper's power was great, and in truth getting him to control it would be easy. However the problem was the kid himself. Certainly the power had scarred him, but Rias deciding to seal him hadn't helped. Perhaps he would need to call on his own experience. He was interrupted in his musings by a knock on the door.

"Hello? May I come in, Issei?" Kuroka asked nicely.

"Of course, Kuroka. What can I do for you?" Issei said calmly. The Nekomata opened the door and seemed to have a nervous expression on her face.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Kuroka wondered nervously. Issei had to admit this was a rare sight to see her nervous.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Issei responded happily. Kuroka explained her favor and Issei was incredibly pleased to learn that is what she wanted. "I'll see what I can do, Kuroka." Issei replied as the Nekoshu left. Things were certainly getting interesting.

(Scene Skip)

It was Friday and things had definitely changed. Normally Issei spent his breaks having sex with the kendo duo, or sneaking back to the base for a quickie with Irina or Le Fay. However, right now Issei was over in the ORC talking to Gasper. He had to admit in many ways the young man reminded him of, well, him. After all, being told as a six year old that you have a weapon that can destroy God isn't exactly the easiest thing to accept. "Gasper, this is Issei Hyoudou. Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, and don't try to get me to leave. You said it yourself, my power is incredible and I don't want to hurt anybody." Gasper cried from behind the door.

"Fine then, well how about I tell you a story about a young man who had a situation very similar to you?" Issei said calmly. It was the right decision to come and he would definitely have to swallow his pride.

"Who's that?"

"Me." Issei said solemnly.

"You? But how can that be."

"Gasper, I'm sure even you've heard of the Red Dragon Emperor. Well, that's me."

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor? That must be scary." Gasper said nervously.

"You have no idea. I learned about my powers when I was only six years old. Me and my friend Irina were in the park playing when we ran into this weird old man. He explained to me that I had a power that would let me destroy god. So what do you think I did?"

"I don't know, run away?" Gasper replied.

"No, I looked the man straight in the face and said 'prove it'." Issei said with a smile as he remembered the story.

(Flashback 10 years ago.)

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that I have a power that can let me destroy God." A young Issei replied snarkily.

"That's right, kid. I can tell you don't believe me, but let me prove it to you." The man said calmly.

"Fine."

"Issei, let's get out of here. There's something strange about this guy." Irina said worriedly. After all Irina could sense that he was a fallen angel. Issei of course was clueless.

"Don't worry, Irina. I bet he's just crazy." Issei retorted.

"Hmm, very well." The man chuckled. The old man placed his hand on Issei's right arm and focused for a small bit. Issei looked on in shock as a red spiked gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"COOL!" Issei shouted out as he saw the power.

"So kid, it's time for me to go, but if you want to know more, come back tomorrow." The man said happily before leaving.

(Flashback end)

"That old man turned out to be Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels and one of the leaders of the Order of Draconis. He told me about the power and said he could teach me to control it. Sure it was tricky at first to be introduced to the Supernatural, but what I realized was that my power could help people. If you learn to control your power, you can do the same." Issei said calmly.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me this story." Gasper replied.

"Well if you want to thank me, what I want you to do when I come back after school is to introduce yourself to everybody. After all we all want to help you. Now I gotta get back to class." Issei said smiling as he left for class. Gasper's power was great, but if he worked with everybody, he could control it. What he was unaware of was that somebody else was watching him as he spoke to the vampire, an encounter that would prove interesting later on.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei made his way up the stairs towards Akeno's shrine, he smiled at how things had played out during the day. Xenovia was doing well thanks to the girls already in the class from the Order. As for Gasper, the young vampire did open the door, and although it was brief, he was able to meet most of the members of the ORC. He would introduce him to the Order later on. As for Kuroka's request, it appeared that was also easy to take care of. For the young leader things couldn't have gone better if he tried. Although when Akeno requested to see him at the shrine, he was surprised by the news. After all any discussion they wanted to have could easily occur in the ORC.

" **Partner, I'm surprised you haven't figured out what the fallen angel is after."** Ddraig said with a chuckle. It was rare to see his partner so caught off guard.

"If you wanna tell me what's going on, go ahead." Issei retorted.

" **Nope, I'd rather you find out on your own."** Ddraig replied snarkily.

Issei continued his walk not thinking anything special about Ddraig's words until he opened the shrine doors to find Akeno was sitting in wait wearing in the white and red of the shrine maidens. "Hello, Issei. I trust you didn't have problems finding the shrine?" Akeno said in a sultry voice.

"No I didn't." Issei replied calmly.

"Alright, then how about I make us some tea?" Akeno replied happily.

"Sure, sounds good." Issei said calmly as he sat in wait. As he looked around he had to admit he was surprised that the old shrine Akeno was living in was so well maintained.

"Sorry for the wait, here's the tea." Akeno said smiling as she handed him the simple cup.

Issei paused for a second and just as he was about to sip it he stopped. 'So this is what Ddraig meant?' Issei thought in amusement.

" **I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it earlier. You're usually so good at reading people."** Ddraig retorted inside his head.

Akeno was surprised that Issei had stopped. She guessed Issei had found the aphrodisiac in the tea. She had wanted to sleep with him for a while now, but when her father mentioned that Issei played a huge role in him coming that day, that clinched things for her. "So I take it I've been found out." Akeno said bashfully.

"If you wanted to sleep with me, all you needed to do was ask." Issei teased.

"So can I sleep with you?" Akeno teased.

"You tell me." Issei replied as he stood up. If the boner that threatened to come out of his pants was any indication the pair would certainly have some fun. Akeno led Issei over to her bedroom and both knew what was coming.

 **LEMON START:**

"Alright then, Issei, let's get started. I hope you don't mind, but I want you to relax for this one." Akeno said smiling as she made her way over to a smirking Issei. The hybrid devil kissed Issei on the lips to start.

'She's not bad.' Issei thought as the pair clashed tongues. Akeno and Issei fought a battle of dominance inside Akeno's mouth but eventually the young woman could no longer contain herself and stopped.

"Ufufufu, that was pretty good. I know it was my first kiss, but you've set the bar rather high. Now let me serve you like a shrine maiden should." Akeno said happily as she dropped to the ground.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Issei said happily. He looked on in stunned silence as Akeno quickly removed his pants and underwear leaving just his hardened member out in the open.

"Now let me serve you, Issei." Akeno said happily. Without hesitating, Akeno wrapped her mouth around Issei who groaned in pleasure as Akeno managed to get halfway before she knew it. Issei could only look on in stunned silence as the woman fiercely licked the inside of his balls.

'This is amazing. Even Raynare, a full-blooded fallen angel, isn't this good.' Issei thought to himself.

"Not bad, huh Issei? What you didn't know was I'd been preparing for this for a long time." Akeno teased as she stopped the incredible motions.

"Yep, you've certainly done well, but I hope that's not all you've got." Issei retorted. He had the sense she was a sadist and he wanted to see if he could bring it out.

"Very well, how about this?" Akeno teased once again. Akeno knew Issei was a sadist like her. The question is who would break first. Akeno removed her top so her massive breasts were out in the open. Issei looked on happily as she wrapped her massive jugs around his prick and started rubbing. She had to admit the heat he was putting out was amazing.

"Woah, Akeno, this is amazing." Issei said happily.

"I agree. The heat coming from you is enough to get me wet." Akeno said happily as she continued her work. Issei could smell the arousal coming from her body and it was spurning him on even further.

'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' Issei thought to himself as he smiled. Luckily for him he was about to release, but to his shock Akeno stopped. "Hey, what gives? I was finally about to cum."

"Well, I'm going to make you cum, but only if you do something for me first." Akeno teased. The truth is that she had a special idea in mind for her first time.

"What did you have in mind?" Issei wondered. It was certainly weird being half naked and about to cum and having a conversation like this.

"When I finally got Rias to tell me about your time together, she told me about your little trick that made her cum extremely hard. I want you to do it to me." Akeno said happily.

Both Issei and Ddraig were stunned. "Are you sure about that, Akeno?"

"Yes, but I want much more." Akeno said happily.

Issei chuckled since Akeno was definitely a sado-masochist. "Very well, but you have to make me cum." Issei said with a more authoritative tone.

"YES!" Akeno squealed not expecting the tone. She returned to her work and after a combined titjob and blowjob Issei sprayed a massive load into her mouth. Issei returned to full hardness as Akeno effortlessly managed to swallow all of Issei's seed.

"Get ready, Akeno, you're about to experience a pleasure like no other. Nobody knows about what I'm about to show you, not even my allies in the Order." Issei said sternly as Akeno looked on with fervent arousal. Issei had to admit he was hoping to test his new trick in a different area. Not quite what he planned, but it would do. Issei quickly took off his top and then said something that made Akeno get even hornier.

 **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE!**

Issei's body lit up with energy before an amazing suit seemed to appear around Issei. It was the same color as his Balance Breaker, but instead of full armor, something different appeared. The new armor had ankle and elbow braces that were crimson red. The braces connected to a red X that appeared on his chest. Connected to the back was a red circle that seemed to tie everything together. "How do you like it, Akeno? Let me introduce my battle gear. It's similar to my Balance Breaker, but consider it a speed version. It has every bit of power the Balance Breaker has, and I can do some work. After my battle with sensei, I decided I needed to find a new armor so Ddraig and I created this.

"Let's test it out." Akeno said about to cream her pants. She removed the rest of her Miko outfit and tossed it to the side. Getting onto her bed Akeno got on all fours making sure to show Issei her dripping cunt. "Don't hold back, Issei." Akeno seemed to order.

 **BOOST x 3**

"Sounds good to me." Issei said as he positioned himself to slam into Akeno. Even though there was no foreplay, he knew Akeno could take it. At least he hoped so. One quick thrust later and Issei slammed into Akeno with incredible force.

"AHH!" Akeno screamed as she felt her hymen being ripped apart. The force of it all caused the maiden to cum instantly.

"I take it you liked that." Issei said smiling.

"Yes I did!" Akeno stammered. She couldn't believe it. With one thrust she had completely made him submit.

"Oh Akeno, if you liked that, there's far more to come. You're tight now, but by the time we're done, I'll ruin you just like I did Rias." Issei said happily and Akeno's body responded just as eagerly to the idea. Issei resumed his thrusting and he went to work hammering Akeno's snatch with the power of the new battle gear and the fallen angel loved it. After only thirty seconds Akeno came again and that was only the beginning.

'Unbelievable!' Akeno thought to herself. They'd been at it for only five minutes and Akeno could barely hold on. She thought she was sadistic, but Issei took it to a new level. It felt like her body was about to collapse.

"Oh Akeno, you think we're finished, don't you?" Issei said with a savage smile on his face.

"What do you…?"Akeno started to say but her eyes widened as Issei took his member out of her pussy. Aiming for her rosebud Akeno looked on helplessly as Issei slammed into her ass with the same amount of force.

"Woah! That's incredible. Thanks to the juices from earlier I went straight in." Issei said happily before resuming his thrusts.

"Ahh! This is amazing!" Akeno said with a dazed expression all over her face. They'd been doing anal for only a minute, but Akeno knew that Issei had ruined her for other men.

"Well sadly our seven minutes are up, Akeno." Issei said happily before cumming into her ass. Thanks to that Akeno came yet again and a stream of juices shot out of Akeno's pussy like a rocket.

"Woah!" Issei said shocked as he was sprayed with a combination of the pair's cum.

"Thank you, Issei." Akeno said happily before collapsing onto the bed.

"Glad to help, Akeno." Issei smiled as he released his balance gear. 'Crap, I need to shower. That's kinda nasty.' Issei thought to himself. He figured he'd come back in 30 minutes and see if Akeno was okay.

 **LEMON END.**

After Issei took his shower he went to the base and got one of the Phenex tears he usually saved for his training. He figured that it would be fine since it was his own personal stash. He was surprised to find that Akeno was up, although she could barely move. Issei gave her the tear and the young woman was back to her usual self instantly. "So Akeno, tell me what brought on this beautiful display of eroticism."

"Well you promised me after the battle with Yubelluna you'd give my boobs a squeeze. So I just upped the ante. Plus this was my way of thanking you for helping Gasper and bringing my dad back to me." Akeno said as she kissed Issei on the cheek.

"I get Gasper, but I didn't do a thing about your dad." Issei said with a grin.

"Even though Azazel was the one who ultimately did it; He told me you recommended that my father visit parent's day. Thanks to that, I have a new lease on life and I can now accept my powers."

"Glad to help." Issei shrugged.

"So got enough juice for another round or two?" Akeno said with a sultry voice.

"Seriously?" Issei sweatdropped.

"Hey I'm not just a sadist." Akeno said happily. Issei got the hint and by the time the day was over Issei was never more grateful of the fact that he and Ddraig sterilized his body years ago.

That's it for Chapter 17. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that nice little chapter. Next chapter the time has finally come for the three factions meeting. This is going to be intense everybody so get ready.


	18. Order vs Khaos Pt 1

Chapter 18 Order vs Khaos Part 1 Atonement

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The 3 factions meeting begins and things get extremely interesting.

(Rias P.O.V)

In my short life I've had very few moments when I was nervous. When I got my evil pieces I was perfectly calm. When I came to the human world to study I was fine. When I was engaged to Riser Phenex I was furious but I understood why. Right now, I was terrified. Why was I so nervous? Well it was because today I would finally learn the truth of the Order of Draconis.

"Rias is everything okay?" Akeno asked me noticing my discomfort. It spoke to how nervous I was that I was letting it show

"I'm fine Akeno let's go" I replied hastily as we arrived at the room where the 3 factions Peace Conference would be held. Waiting for me, was my best friend Sona Sitri and her peerage. Sona was invited because of her own dealings with the Order and the fact that her sister Serafall would be there.

"Are you ready Rias" Sona asked me nervously. It seems both of us were nervous which spoke to how big a deal this was.

"As ready as I'll ever be Sona" I again replied before we opened the door to the meeting room.

When I opened the door I took a look at the large conference room. The room was relatively barren besides a black hexagonal table and six large white chairs at the corner. I was in the left corner of the room and I could see six people sitting down The first was my brother Sirzechs who was in his gold robes that he used for serious discussions. From my position I was looking straight at him when I entered his room. Seated Clockwise from him was Serafall Leviathan my best friend's older sister. To my shock, she was wearing a navy suit with a purple shirt underneath instead of her usual magic girl outfit. It showed just how serious this was going to be. Continuing clockwise I found Issei Hyoudou who was in a long black robe with Red stripes. Next to him was Vali Lucifer who was in a long white robe with blue stripes. Between the two were the members of the Order of Draconis; Bikou Kuroka and Arthur each in their regular outfits along with Murayama and Katase who were in the Kuoh Academy Uniforms. Then there was Azazel who was in a navy suit with a black shirt underneath, a red tie, and some black dress shoes. Behind him was Yuuma Amano or Raynare, who was in the same outfit she put on for her date with Issei. The final person I had never met before. He was in white ornate robes and he had long blonde hair. The person behind him was Irina Shido who was in a blue t shirt and black skirt.

"Welcome Rias. Why don't you and Sona stand behind your siblings" Azazel suggested calmly. Sona and I went to our respective places and waited for the meeting to begin.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Once Rias and Sona took their respective places the meeting could begin. The first person to speak was Issei who stood up calmly and looked at everyone. "Everybody welcome to this meeting of the Order of Draconis. I know that much has happened since we last met. Now let's get down to business" Issei said in a rare regal voice.

"It's been a week Issei quit acting like a ham." Irina retorted causing most of the Order and Yuuma to laugh.

"Good grief Irina did you have to do that" Issei groaned returning to his normal face.

"Anyway since the lovebirds are done playing around it's time to get down to business" Azazel retorted. Irina tried to protest, but Azazel ignored her, "Rias. I'm sure you and Sona are wondering who the young man sitting in front of Irina is" the two girls nodded as Azazel continued. "I'd like you to meet Michael the head of the Seraphs and the one currently leading Heaven" Azazel said calmly.

"Greetings ladies it's an honor to meet you" Michael said before standing up and bowing.

"Thank you Lord Michael. Now before this meeting gets started do you mind explaining the Order of Draconis to us?" Sona asked calmly.

"Very well but I believe that job would be better left to the person whose idea this was in the first place" Michael teased knowing how much fun this was going to be.

"Whose that" Sona wondered.

"That would be me Sona." Sirzechs said to the shock of all the devils in the room.

"This was YOUR idea!" Rias exclaimed. She had no idea that this shadow Organization was something her brother came up with. Especially since he had his role leading the Devils.

Sirzechs steadied himself before speaking to his sister and the other devils in a solemn voice, "You probably know bits and pieces, but now it's time for the full story. At the end of the Devil Civil war our society was a mess. Although they were defeated the Old Maou faction had powerful members and would no doubt return to cause problems."

"When that happened, Sirzechs realized they would go to others who would be eager to start the war again." Michael added.

"Let me guess, other members of the three factions who weren't satisfied right?" Sona surmised.

"That's right Sona. So Sirzechs had the same idea. Sirzechs had known about Azazel's hobbies so he was relatively easy to find. Azazel then helped us get in contact with Michael and eventually we met the Red and White Dragon Emperor's" Serafall chimed in.

"I still remember the day Azazel went to one of my churches and asked to speak with me. When he explained the idea I was skeptical at first but he was very convincing." Michael chuckled. It was one of the few times in the man's long life that he had ever been caught off guard. 

" **He wasn't the only one" Ddraig said out loud. The group watched slowly as issei's boosted gear shone and soon the Red Dragon's human form was revealed.** He was a tall man with dark black hair and piercing gold eyes. His red suit was an interesting addition.

"Well that's a surprise. Why did you reveal your human form Ddraig" Issei wondered.

" **Because the young ones need to realize what a big deal this meeting was. The Order of Draconis was to be mercenary group that would act in the best interest of the three factions but do so in secret. The reason we are called the Order of Draconis is because Sirzechs wanted people to think that the dragons were behind it. It was a reckless idea to be honest" Ddraig admitted.**

"There's far more to the story but we have more pressing matters" Azazel stopped the conversation. He could see that Rias and Sona were completely stunned by the revelation. He couldn't blame them really. When Sirzechs first came to him with the idea, it took him months before he replied because he wanted to weigh the pros and cons.

"How about we start with the person who has request for Ms Rias" Michael said with a genuine smile.

"A request for me?" Rias wondered since she wasn't informed of such a thing.

"Yes the request is coming from me" Kuroka revealed.

"What do you want Kuroka" Rias growled. Because of her connection to Koneko, Rias was reluctant to trust Kuroka and everyone in the room could tell.

"I believe you still have an opening for pawns still. I'd like to fill that void" Kuroka said calmly to the shock of Rias and her sister.

"Why would you join me and more importantly why should I let you?" Rias questioned. Nobody in the room could blame her for that considering the circumstances.

"I betrayed my ex master and left Shirone because I wanted to protect her. I joined the Order so I could do so from the shadows and everybody in the Order knows that. My goal has always been to live with my sister and I can give you some serious firepower" Kuroka explained. The genuine sound of her voice was a shock to the devils and to her sister.

"But what about your job at the Order" Rias wondered. I mean sure this was the opportunity that she had been looking for. However it seemed too good to be true.

"Kuroka is usually part of my team and if she wants to join you I approve. You may not realize this Rias but Kuroka has been watching your sister ever since Issei arrived. You couldn't sense her because her skills with senjutsu are amazing" Vali admitted.

"Wait a minute. What about Sona? Rias is getting a new evil piece but what is my sister getting?" Serafall pouted much to the amusement of everybody besides Sona.

"Don't worry your magical little head Serafall. We have artificial sacred gears for Sona and her peerage. We'll also speak about rewards for the other youth devils once we get to them" Azazel said calmly.

Rias was convinced that it could happen but there was another detail missing, "What about the fact she still has her old evil piece" Rias wondered. Her title was Stray Devil Kuroka after all.

"Ajuka removed it years ago. She's just fine and if you want to add her Rias you can" Sirzechs revealed.

Rias breathed in for a moment before thinking about one last person. She wanted Kuroka as a part of the peerage but if her sister didn't want it she wouldn't do it. "So Koneko do you want your sister to join. I'm leaving it up to you" Rias said calmly.

Koneko was shocked at all of it. The young nekomata couldn't believe that she'd be reunited with her big sister, "I'm okay with it" Koneko said timidly much to the joy of everyone in the room.

"Good, why don't you take care of that once the meeting is over. With that settled, I believe the next person to speak is Michael. He has some stuff to apologize for" Azazel said sternly.

The leader of the angels stood up and his expression was very solemn. "Let me start by thanking everybody involved for returning the stolen Excalibur to our side. Valper Galiel and his horrible legacy is one of the greatest stains on the church." Michael paused before turning to Kiba. "To you Kiba Yuuto we can never apologize enough for what happened to you and to the others. I hope you can forgive me" Michael said nervously.

Kiba paused himself because although he was once a believer he had long gotten over that feeling. "I held a grudge because of what happened to me but my hatred was never with the church. I blamed the sword for my struggles. I actually believed that God would save me." Kiba paused because of the wince that came from mentioning the name of the man he used to worship.

"At any rate I have something I want to give you" Michael said calmly before he activated a magic circle. The group looked on softly as a very weak light appeared in the sky. A black box appeared in the sky and seemed to land on the table.

"What is that" Rias wondered. The Holy power coming from the blade was amazing.

"Let me show you" Irina said calmly before opening the box. To the groups, shock the only thing in the box was a single blade. The design of the blade was one that Kiba would never forget.

"Is that" Kiba gasped.

"Yes Kiba it's the Holy Blade Excalibur. It's not the complete version since Arthur still holds Ruler but the other 6 blades are all there. Whether you wish to destroy it or use it is up to you. Rest assured the Order has agreed that whatever you want to do will be acceptable" Michael said calmly. The devils in the room were shocked by the willingness to give up such a weapon.

Kiba paused for a moment because this was huge. The blade that had been the cause of his nightmares for years was finally in his possession. His chance to get revenge for all his friends was there "Lord Michael how can you give me such a powerful weapon to do with as I please? Especially since you've given us Durandal as well" Kiba wondered. During the week Kiba and group learned about Xenovia and her power which was a pleasant surprise for Rias.

Irina spoke up and allowed Michael to relax, "Don't worry about the church. They still have me and my special blade. Plus the strongest exorcist is also a Longinus user. He's a bit lazy but believe me he's powerful" Irina said happily.

This was the moment of truth for Kiba and he knew it. Destroy the blade that haunted his dreams. Use it to fulfill his friend's desire or give it back. After a few minutes he finally realized what must be done "Please keep the blade Lord Michael. As long as it is used to protect people I'm sure my friends can rest in peace. I just want to put my past behind me and while I may want to destroy it. It cannot change what happened to me." Kiba said calmly. Deep down there was a part of him that wanted it destroyed but as a swordsman he knew how powerful Excalibur was and if it could be used for good, he would be fine.

"Very well" Michael said calmly before shutting the box and returning it to the sky.

"Umm excuse me Lord Michael may I ask you something" Asia said timidly having stayed behind Xenovia who had become a close friend of hers since she joined Rias's ranks.

"Ah the Holy maiden. You were actually next on my list" Michael said calmly.

"Oh I see" Asia said nervously.

"My dear let me be the first to say that what happened to you is horrible. When I learned of your fate, I was heartbroken and disgusted. The fact that you healed a devil shouldn't have mattered and the priest in charge of your former church was excommunicated for what happened." Michael admitted with a solemn voice. The Order went berserk when they heard the news but that was another story for another day.

"Thank you Lord Michael. When it happened I was heartbroken" Asia said with tears in her eyes. "I devoted myself to God. OWW! However I always kept the faith"

"It's true Lord Michael" Xenovia spoke up. "Asia lives with me and she has a bible by her side every night. She prays all the time and even though it hurts her she never stopped believing. I share her beliefs. Even knowing that God is dead. OWW! I still have my faith"

"That's wonderful Asia and same to you Xenovia" Irina said happily before coming up with an idea of her own. "Lord Michael, what if you adjust God's system so that Asia and Xenovia can pray. That shouldn't be too much of a problem"

"Gods system" Rias wondered despite the slight pain.

"It's the system that heaven keeps in place of the big guy" Azazel sneered remembering his role in its creation back when he was an angel. "Michael has controlled it for years and sometimes things like that happen"

"That's right. I'm sure I can adjust the system after we're done. A few devils praying won't hurt anything" Michael said happily. The two church girls nodded and you could see a smile on their faces that wasn't there before.

"Well this has been a nice case of my bad for everybody. But now it's time to get down to business" Azazel said crudely.

"Typical Azazel down to business" Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"He hasn't changed even after all this time" Michael chuckled.

"Let's get back to the real reason we're all here. Azazel can remember the good ole days later" Issei interrupted.

"Read the mood Issei, we've had a bunch of heartwarming moment and here you are being a sourpuss" Irina complained once more. The group chuckled once again this time at the Red Dragon's expense.

"The fact remains that this is still a business meeting. It's good to know that Kiba Xenovia and Asia forgive the church for the things that happened to them. The Excalibur's weren't the only thing my sensei has done and he's influenced all of us here in a way" Issei said coldly. Despite Irina's annoyance, Issei's words were right.

"I take it he was responsible for more than just the theft huh." Sona explained.

"Well it goes back to Raynare over there" Issei said calmly. "Sensei told me that he sent her to kill me in order to weaken the Order. However when you consider the information that he gave me, that can't be the case"

"I still don't get why he sent a weakling like Raynare when he knows much more powerful people" Irina retorted as most of the group winced at her change of tone. An indignant cry from Raynare was also ignored.

"So why would Kokabiel send me there if it would've been rather easy for me and the others to get killed" Raynare protested.

"Because his goal was to warn us of a potential threat" Issei said to the shock of everybody.

Sona quickly picked up on what he meant and said, "You don't mean?"

"That's right Sona. Sirzech's was right to fear people joining together against the three factions." Issei said sternly.

"What do you mean Issei" Rias said nervously.

"Before he was sent to the Cocytus for his punishment, Kokabiel asked to speak with Issei." Azazel revealed.

"What did he say to you Issei?" Sona questioned with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't understand why he would want to speak to his former student or why Azazel would grant the request.

"He told me a few things. The first was that he only betrayed the Order because he found out about a group that was exactly what Sirzechs feared during one of his missions. He felt that the best way to learn the truth was to join them and his reputation made the transition rather easy." Issei admitted.

"The group is known ironically enough, as the Khaos Brigade. It's a group that had many of the factions that you would've expected they're in many ways a counter to the Order." Azazel explained.

"The Khaos Brigade" Rias gasped.

"Yes I've looked over the information that Kokabiel gave us and there are 3 main branches of the Khaos Brigade" Sirzechs said calmly.

Azazel paused before activating a magic circle of his own. The group looked on in awe as a massive projector appeared and on it was the data Kokabiel gave Issei. The data had been organized so people could see it properly. "The first is the Old Maou faction. They consist of Sirzech's opponents during the Great War. Most of the descendants of the original devil kings are in it. They're not to be trifled with. The Second group is a fascinating group known as the Hero Faction. Kokabiel didn't have much about them but what I can gather is that they are humans who are descendant of legendary heroes. I couldn't tell you much more about them other than that. However the most disturbing thing we learned was about the third faction."

"Who's in the third faction" Sona questioned.

"We don't have time for that unfortunately. Since it appears as though we have some guests" Issei interrupted.

"What do you mean guests" Sona questioned before the entire group sensed a massive barrier being summoned.

"We're under attack" Issei said sarcastically.

That's it for Chapter 18. Some big time revelations in this chapter and now it's time to fight. Sorry I've taken so long to release this chapter and look forward to more chapters very soon.


	19. Order vs Khaos Pt 2

Chapter 19 Order vs Khaos Part 2 The Khaos Brigade attacks

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The time has come to battle the Khaos Brigade. Get ready for some fireworks.

"We're under attack" Issei said sarcastically.

"What do you mean under attack? Nobody should've known about this meeting outside of the people in this room" Rias exclaimed shocked at the warriors who are appearing from the magic circle.

"It's not that surprising" Issei says calmly.

"How can you say that" Rias yells out.

"Calm down Rias" Sona says grumpily. She couldn't believe how caught off guard her friend had been by the assault. "Kokabiel was once a member of the Order. There's no doubt that at the very least he could predict how the Order would respond"

"Well said Sona" Vali said with a smile on his face. "At any rate these guys are a minor annoyance we can destroy these guys easily. Bikou Arthur let's go"

"Nyaa how about one final battle with the old team" Kuroka says smiling.

"Sounds good to me" Vali said smiling before activating his wings and flying out with his three teammates behind him.

"Good grief Vali is such a battle maniac" Azazel joked.

"Yea but it's the right move. Vali is much better suited against large group opponents"

" **You're praising Albion's host quite a bit Partner" Ddraig said still in his human form.**

"Meh it happens. Though I have a feeling we'll be battling ourselves soon" Issei joked.

" **Fine by me. Now would be a time to truly test that out" Ddraig chuckled before vanishing back into the gear.**

"Hmm what's he talking about Issei" Sirzechs requested.

"You'll see once my opponent arrives" Issei smirked. Soon enough a magic circle appeared and a new presence appeared.

"My my, what a scene this is" a new woman said appearing in the meeting room. She was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. She was wearing an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katarea what are you doing here" Serafall cried out.

"I came to destroy all of you" Katarea sneered.

"My dear you are far dumber than I expected. You can't possibly defeat all of us" Issei mocked.

"Cheeky brat you definitely were trained by Kokabiel. Though you can't beat me without the White Dragon"

"True but I can" Azazel stood up ready to fight.

"You got this one huh Azazel" Issei wondered.

"Yep I gotta show off once in a while don't I" Azazel joked as he prepared for battle. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed an odd shaped item that was gold and purple.

" **Impossible that power is" Ddraig exclaimed.**

"I imagine Ddraig is surprised to see my buddy Fafnir" Azazel teased.

" **So you finally managed to control that power. I'm amazed Fafnir gave into him" Ddraig said in amazement**

"Let's just say we're very similar and leave it at that" Azazel admitted calmly.

'Translation he's a pervert' Issei thought and Ddraig chuckled at the idea.

"So are we gonna fight or not" Katarea said angrily.

"Yes we're gonna fight but Katarea your opponent is going to be me" Issei shouted out. To everyone's surprise Issei removed the robes to reveal a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was wearing a pair of black lifting gloves so he could fight better.

"Aww but I wanted to fight her." Azazel pouted.

"If I lose she's all yours" Issei smirked as he started stretching a bit.

"Hmph so my opponent is the Red Dragon Emperor huh" Katarea scoffed. From what she had heard the young man needed Vali to beat Kokabiel. This didn't seem like a fair matchup.

"Yep now get ready Katarea **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE"**

 **WELSH DRAGON BATTLE GEAR**

"What's going on here" Azazel shouted on in shock as the battle gear surrounded Issei. Even Rias was shocked having never seen it before. Akeno slightly shuddered remembering the fun they had with each other.

"What is this" Katarea shouted in shock.

"This is the battle gear. It's got all the power of the balance breaker but without the armor. It's a sub-species of sorts." Issei chuckled as he balled his fist ready to fight.

"Hmph boy you have no idea what you're dealing with" Katarea scoffed as she blasted a hole in the wall.

"ISSEI" Irina shouted having stayed behind.

"Don't worry I'm just fine. Shame we'll have to repair that wall" Issei joked as he flew outside.

"You'll pay for mocking me brat" Katarea joked as she tried to blast Issei.

"Not bad Katarea" Issei said with a dangerous smirk on his ears.

Back on the ground Rias was panicking at the idea of Issei facing off against the leviathan. "Irina you have to do something. Issei can't beat her" Rias said worriedly.

Irina was about to chide Rias but was stopped of all people by Serafall. "Rias you're very wrong. Issei is very strong. Kokabiel was a tough matchup because of the fact Kokabiel knew his battle style. I doubt Katarea is gonna have it as easily" Serafall admitted.

"Serafall's right there's a very specific reason he chose to battle Katarea" Irina groaned. If she knew her childhood friend he was going to do some ridiculous things.

Back above Issei had boosted a few times and was keeping up with Katarea so far. "You're not bad boy" the leviathan descendant praised him slightly.

"Thank you but I believe it's time to heat things up" Issei said confidently. Now that he got used to her movements Issei was ready for a bit of fun.

 **BOOST x 6**

"Take this" Katarea shouted firing a dark energy blast at Issei. The young man used his speed to quickly get behind Katarea Leviathan.

"I think you'll enjoy this Katarea" Issei teased as he boldly slipped his hands underneath her dress and grabbed her breasts with his fingers.

"KYAA what are you doing pervert" Katarea moaned.

"Something you'll enjoy" Issei said with a smirk before grabbing her nipples much to the shock of Katarea and the annoyance of Irina below.

 **TRANSFER**

"With that Issei quickly transferred the boosts of powers into his fingers and pinched Katarea's nipples causing her to moan heavily.

"KYAAAA" Katarea cried in pleasure.

"Figures" Irina and Serafall groaned simultaneously.

"Oi oi, is he seriously using the boosted gear to grope Katarea" Vali deadpanned having just finished his own battle.

"HAHAHAHA I love this guy" Azazel chuckled.

"What the hell" Rias exclaimed in confusion.

"What did you do to me" Katarea moaned.

"Simple I used the boosted gear to boost my fingers and give you a super charged nipple pinching. Nice boobs by the way"

"ISSEI STOP SCREWING AROUND" Irina yelled out up to the Red Dragon.

"Excuse me for a moment" Issei groaned before vanishing quickly.

'What the hell is wrong with him' Katarea groaned having recovered from his trick. She was blushing slightly since the action did make her cum.

Issei teleported down to a furious Irina who wasn't in the mood for games, "What's wrong with you Issei. You're supposed to be fighting her not trying to sleep with her" Irina complained.

"Geez I know your jealous but give me a break. I'll play with you later okay Irina" Issei teased. Issei kissed his childhood friend on the cheek before flying away quickly.

"That guy" Irina quipped as she held onto the cheek he kissed.

"Sorry about that. Irina tends to get a little jealous when I mess with other women" Issei shrugged as he returned to Katarea.

"You'll pay for that boy. Nobody touches me like that and gets away with it" Katarea growled at the way he dismissed what happened earlier.

"Oh so what are you gonna do about it" Issei taunted.

"This" Katarea shouted before activating a mysterious power. Issei looked shocked at the purple symbol that appeared in front of the Leviathan.

" **That's Ophis's symbol" Ddraig exclaimed.**

"Yep now we know what the Khaos Brigade is all about" Issei groaned. He knew a little bit about Ophis thanks to Kokabiel and things were only going to become more annoying from here.

"Get ready I'm gonna show you what real power is" Katarea shouted before sending a blast at Issei again. One that he easily dodged

"Whelp here we go again" Issei groaned. He always hated battling against boosted opponents and this was no different

 **BOOST x 5**

" **DRAGON PULSE"** Issei shouted as he fired a pulse of energy. The next few minutes Issei and Katarea exchanged attacks. Neither was backing down and it was clear that whoever ran out of energy first would lose and likely die. Luckily for Vali he finished off the magicians so he sat by waiting and if Issei gave the word, he'd step in. Kuroka and Arthur were down below recovering from the battle.

"Hmph you're not bad kid" Katarea sneered

"Thank you. Though since you needed Ophis power to beat me I imagine that I'm more than not bad" Issei taunted.

Katarea frowned at his revelation but continued, "Hmph let me guess the dragon told you"

"Yep, but that's not important" Issei replied calmly. He was getting worn out and he knew it. Lucky for him he had a contingency plan.

Katarea was exhausted herself. She knew that even with her boosted power she couldn't beat the boy. So now she was trapped. Pausing for a moment Katarea got a wicked idea that befitted her personality. "Hey Red Dragon let's make a deal" Katarea said with a sultry smirk.

"I'm listening" Issei said with intrigue.

"What if we play a little game. You get 10 minutes with me to do whatever you please. If you can make me cum I'll surrender to you and give you any information you want. If you fail well you join me." Katarea revealed. It was obviously a game she'd lose since he easily made her cum but that wasn't her intention.

" **This has trap written all over it partner" Ddraig warned.**

'Yea I know but considering what we've done I'll be fine' Issei replied inside his head.

Down below everyone was stupefied.

"Did she just say what I think she did" Irina groaned.

"He wouldn't actually consider it would he" Rias wondered in disbelief.

"Ughh this is bad with Issei's personality he just might" Serafall groaned. Everybody knew it was a trap and the question was simply would he take the bait.

Back with Issei he had made his decision. "Deal Katarea" Issei smirked much to the shock of everybody below.

"ISSEI ARE YOU INSANE" Irina yelled.

"Come over here and I'll take you to a private area" Katarea teased.

"Very well" Issei smirked as he dispelled his battle gear and made his way over to her

"What is he doing" Kuroka said shocked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Vali smiled. He knew something that the rest of the group didn't know and it was making him laugh. 'Albion he's planning something cruel' Vali smirked.

" **Yep I never expected the kid would pull something this clever" Albion replied with a smile.**

As the group looked on Issei made his way over to the smiling Katarea and one person in particular panicked.

"Issei! STOP! It's a trap!" Raynare yelled knowing exactly what that smile meant.

"What" Issei paused but it was too late.

"GOTCHA" Katarea smiled as she grabbed Issei and trapped him in her body.

"Dammit you tricked me" Issei groaned as he failed to escape.

"Sorry kid but I'm a devil. This is what we do" Katarea laughed as she prepared to self-destruct.

"She's going to explode" Sirzechs yelled out. Everyone was panicking knowing that the Red Dragon Emperor was on the verge of dying.

"This can't be" Rias cried out.

"Oh no" Akeno yelled.

Everybody was convinced that Issei was a dead man including Katarea.

"GOODBYE RED DRAGON" Katarea yelled before exploding with Issei right around her a quick barrier protected the group but Issei wasn't so lucky.

"ISSEI!" Irina cried out. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"This can't be" Michael exclaimed.

"It seems we've lost the Red Dragon Emperor" Sirzechs said solemnly. The atmosphere got heavy as everybody realized that although peace seemed to be achieved the Red Dragon was gone.

"So are you gonna show yourself Issei" Azazel said with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you talking about Azazel Issei is dead" Irina cried angrily.

"Who said I was dead" a voice said nearby. The whole group looked towards the door as Issei walked into the room unharmed.

"ISSEI" Irina cried as she ran over to her childhood friend and hugged him tight.

"Sorry about that Irina. It was the only way to end this" Issei said with a bit of regret on his voice. The rest of the group was stunned at the news.

"Wait a minute how's that possible" Rias exclaimed.

" **Dragonic clones** gotta love em" Issei said with a smile.

"When did you activate the dragonic clone" Sirzechs wondered in shock.

"Remember when he took off his jacket. He quietly whispered for the clone then. One of the beauties of the clones is they can appear anywhere. Katarea was fighting a clone the whole time" Vali revealed.

"So that's why you accepted her deal even though you figured it was an obvious trap" Raynare said with a devious smirk.

"What do you mean by that" Azazel wondered. Of course he realized what Raynare was saying and simply wanted her to explain the truth.

"Well if she was serious he gets to have sex with a hot woman and he would've gained a prisoner. Issei's extremely good in bed and 10 minutes would've been child's play. If he was wrong and it's a trap he gets away unharmed." Raynare said with a devious grin.

"That's about right" Serafall said with a hesitant smile. Everyone seemed happy to see Issei alive though the person in his arms wasn't as thrilled.

"Try something like that again and I'll stab you with Ascalon. I mean it" Irina says angrily.

"Got it Irina" Issei teases before kissing his childhood friend on the cheek.

"As much as we're all glad to see Issei alive I believe we have more information to give out" Azazel deadpanned.

"Geez Azazel did you have to ruin the moment" Serafall teased.

"Yea let's take about five minutes to relax. This was a crazy little battle" Vali said calmly.

"Agreed?" Sirzechs said calmly. After all they had just had a battle in the school and Issei Vali and the others need a moment to rest.

"Hey you guys mind giving me 10 minutes" Issei said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure why" Sirzechs wondered.

"Because Irina and I need to have a little chat" Issei smirked before grabbing Irina and using a magic circle to teleport away.

"He couldn't have waited until after the meeting to get laid" Bikou joked.

"Nope" Vali Azazel and Serafall said simultaneously. The rest of the group waited 10 minutes and sure enough Issei and Irina came back to the group in his circle. Interestingly enough, Issei seemed rather refreshed while Irina looked like she was the one who just fought against a descendant of one of the original devils.

"Sorry about that" Issei shrugged.

"So now that Issei is finished reminding Irina she's the top mate let's finish things off" Vali said bluntly.

"A little delicacy would help Vali" Kuroka chided.

"Oh come on we all know what happened"

"ANYWAY!" Irina growled with a massive blush on her face. "Before we were attacked you were about to explain the third faction right Azazel"

"Ah yes the third faction" Azazel said sheepishly before setting up the screen and setting up the information about the third faction.

"The third faction's members are a bit more secretive. Kokabiel was only able to figure out the leader of the third faction. It's a person that a few of us are very familiar with" Azazel said before putting up the minimal information he had. When the face appeared on screen it caused the devil king to shudder.

"You're serious" Sirzechs said worriedly. After all the face was somebody that he and the other devils knew very well.

"That's right. The leader is Rizelvim Livan Lucifer the third Super Devil and a descendant of the original Lucifer. He also happens to be Vali's grandfather" Azazel said calmly.

"Hmph that's fine with me. Now I have a reason to kill the old bastard" Vali growled.

"Wait a minute I'm confused. Is this guy really that strong" Rias said skeptically. All she saw was an old man with silver hair.

"Rias have you ever wondered why I don't have any Sacred gear users in my entire peerage" Sirzechs said calmly. Rias nodded allowing Sirzechs to continue. "Rizelvim has an ability called Sacred Gear Canceller. It means that any sacred gear user can't beat him unless they are significantly stronger than him. Rizelvim also happens to be a super devil like me so that's not a simple task" Sirzechs said calmly.

"I see" Rias said solemnly well aware of how dangerous that could be.

"That's not the worst part" Issei said to the shock of everybody.

"What could possibly be worse" Sona exclaimed. She realized already that they were in trouble.

"Tell me something. You saw how powerful Katarea was. The Hero faction is going to be tricky since they're human's with sacred gears. Plus Rizelvim is a monstrous opponent in his own right. Who in the world do you think would be able to lead a group of people this dangerous and get them to work together?" Issei said sternly causing everyone to sit stunned.

"I see" Sona gasped she never even considered that somebody could control this group of monsters.

"So who leads the group Issei. Clearly you figured it out" Sirzechs said calmly.

"The answer is the Oroborus Dragon Ophis" Azazel said to the shock of the other leaders. He noticed the symbol that Katarea used as well and quickly connected the dots

"That's impossible Azazel. Ophis has been a neutral for years. Why in the world would he do that" Michael said with panic in his voice.

"Big brother who is Ophis" Rias wondered innocently.

"Ophis is the considered the second strongest being in the entire supernatural world. Nobody knows what Ophis truly looks like as a human because it's believed he can shapeshift. The reason I call him a he is because the last time I saw Ophis he was an old man with a beard. As for his strength, Rizelvim Ajuka and I could combine our full power and we wouldn't be able to sniff his power level. In fact he could kill everyone in this room without batting an eyelash. If he's leading this group it's essential we work together"

"The good news is Ophis isn't the battling type. There are only a few reasons why Ophis would work with this group" Azazel said calmly.

"What could Ophis be after?" Serafall wondered.

" **Regaining his home" Albion shouted out to everyone's shock.**

"What do you mean Albion" Sirzechs wondered.

" **Ophis was actually born in the dimensional gap. He's a pacifist if ever there was such a thing for somebody that powerful. When Great Red took over the gap, Ophis left and has stayed in the human world ever since. Most likely Ophis is using the Khaos Brigade to try to get rid of Great Red." Ddraig explained having stayed in the gear and speaking through the now visible gauntlet.**

"I see well that makes sense. At any rate this is what you're up against. I suggested we all return home and prepare for what's next. Now that we know what we're dealing with we must be prepared for anything" Azazel said calmly.

"I agree. This has been a long meeting. Luckily for us things should get easier from here" Michael said calmly.

"Maybe for you guys but for me work is just beginning" Sirzechs groaned.

"That's what happens when you're the founder of such a powerful group Zechs." Issei teased A little while later everybody went home to relax and figure out what to do next. The battle between the Order of Draconis and the Khaos Brigade was just beginning and nobody knew what would happen next.

That's it everybody. Hope you liked what I did in this chapter and this has been a fun ride so far. During the next chapter you'll see just how many women the fearless leader of the Order has charmed into his bed. Hope you enjoy


	20. The Red Dragon's Harem

Chapter 20 The Red Dragon's Harem

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Our heroes get a little downtime so sit back relax and enjoy. Oh and you get to meet Issei's harem.

For Issei Hyoudou waking up with a naked girl in his arms was not an unusual occurrence over the last few years. Typically it was Irina, who seemed to enjoy sneaking into his bed to cuddle with him when they first joined the order. As they grew older, their cuddling became sex and Issei didn't complain too much. Having a familiar face in the strange supernatural world was always comforting and since he became leader at a young age their relationship was precious to him. As he grew older, other girls joined his bed and it certainly complicated things for Issei and Irina.

Sometimes it was Le Fay Pendragon who seemed to have no problem admitting her feelings for the Red Dragon Emperor. It took all of Issei's willpower not to sleep with her since he had a healthy respect for her brother Arthur. Though after about a month of it he went to Arthur who said if they did sleep together he would be okay with it. That night Le Fay came to see him and they finally had sex. Since then, Le Fay was part of the cycle and Issei just went with it. Irina wasn't pleased but she understood it.

A few more girls had joined the lineup because of the mission at Kuoh Academy. There was Yuuma Amano or Raynare the fallen angel who went from trying to kill him to sleeping with him. After one Yuuma revealed the reason she joined Kuoh Academy even though she didn't have to. Apparently she decided to confess to Azazel and it didn't go well. Yuuma decided to join Kuoh Academy since Issei was clearly interested in her and much like with Le Fay he went with it. When they had sex at school, which they did quite a bit, she did it as Yuuma. Of course she loved her orgies and Murayama and Katase were more than willing to join the pair.

Speaking of Murayama and Katase it was a relationship that he never quite understood because of how it came about. When he originally joined Kuoh, he needed a way to avoid most of the people so Rias would be comfortable in approaching him. Naturally, he befriended Matsuda and Motohama two guys who he immediately realized would accomplish the task and he picked two winners. The two were as perverted as it got. Porn mags porn videos they engaged in so much depravity it was almost scary for Issei. Of course that led to them peeking at the kendo club and led him, unintentionally, to Murayama who remembered him saving her during one of his missions. Boy did that catch him off guard. For the first year or so it was a perfect relationship. Issei got to enjoy Murayama's body and he continued to be an outcast at the same time.

His second year brought him Katase and again he really didn't plan it. His 'death' at Yuuma's hands got Murayama's best friend Katase to admit her feelings for him and Issei thought it would be the end of it, but he was wrong. Issei made the careless mistake of going over to Murayama's house for a late night special after he deflowered Rias. That mistake of course was a trap by Murayama who was tired of sneaking around and since Katase liked him figured that she wouldn't complain about the Order and their secret relationship. It required a bit of explaining but Katase eventually joined the Order and his harem. Murayama even helped arrange a public breakup for Issei and Yuuma because it made things easier for everyone involved including Yuuma. The three girls loved orgies and had convinced Issei on more than one occasion to have sex in the locker room which he gladly approved of.

Finally there was Serafall Leviathan. She saw him essentially blackmail Sona into giving up her first kiss and she didn't appreciate it at all. Serafall became the ultimate cock tease for Issei and for the longest time he couldn't explain it. Whenever Issei wanted to go for a swim at the base Serafall was usually waiting for him in a micro bikini that was barely holding her body in. Whenever he wanted to train alone she would be there and although she was a good sparring partner she seemed to love using Kuoh's gym uniform to do it. Luckily for Issei all the sex he was having with the others made it easier to resist but eventually Issei finally gave in and asked her what was going on. Turns out she was a bit jealous that her sister seemed to be finding romance and wanted somebody for herself. Parent's day turned out to be the breaking point and the rest as they say was history. Even Issei had no idea who'd join him in his bed most nights and on occasion it was multiple girls.

Remembering all of the women he had slept with made Issei chuckle as he woke up from a long night of hot sex with Murayama and Katase. The day before was Sunday and he went to a kendo tournament that Murayama and Katase were participating in as an apology for not allowing them to come to the 3 factions meeting. He watched happily as the two girls made it to the finals and fought against each other. Murayama barely edged out Katase in an incredible match, which most experts said was one of the best they had seen. An angry Katase attributed the defeat to the extra training Murayama had been received from the order before she joined. Something Murayama agreed with slightly. The pair celebrated with their teammates before going to the Order's base for a more private celebration. Apparently, whoever got further in the tournament would go first in the orgy and that was why Katase was so grumpy. "Come on girls wake up. We have to get to class" Issei groaned having slept in unintentionally. Normally he'd have morning training but thanks to the position the girls ended up in he decided to stay in bed for once.

"Five more minutes Issei" Katase groaned.

Issei chuckled before kissing Katase on the cheek, "I would but we have class and you girls have to get back to your own homes.

"Crap you're right" Katase realized as she forced herself away and grabbed her clothes before going to the teleportation portal. Of course Murayama wasn't as simple.

"Get going Murayama" Issei insisted but the girl wouldn't move.

"I'm not moving" Murayama pouted despite being clearly awake. She shifted positions slightly so her cheek was also facing towards Issei who face palmed realizing what she wanted.

"Fine" Issei groaned before kissing the girl on the cheek. "That better."

"Yes it is" Murayama said happily before getting up and leaving herself.

"Good grief" Issei groaned as he got up to shower himself. One of the perks of being one of the executives in the Order was a personal shower in his bedroom. It was a relatively large shower which had room for multiple people and the spray coming above him meant that he would be able to relax quite easily.

" **One of these days all of your trysts are going to be the death of you" Ddraig said sarcastically.**

"He's right you know" Irina said teasingly as she got in the shower

"How long were you waiting to get in the shower Irina" Issei deadpanned as he kissed his childhood friend on the lips. On nights that they didn't have sex, Irina tended to join him for his after training shower and occasional shower sex which always amused him.

" **Long enough" Ddraig retorted.**

"Well this shower is business instead of pleasure" Irina said calmly as the two showered together.

"What is it" Issei groaned since his morning wood had roared to life yet again.

"What do you think about Xenovia" Irina wondered.

Issei had to admit Xenovia was a gorgeous girl whose body didn't lose to Irina in any way. The fact she was asking meant that she intended for her partner to join Issei in bed eventually; a thought that had his morning wood twitching in approval. "She's okay." Issei replied hoping to avoid the subject.

"If little Issei is any indication she's more than okay" Irina teased as she grabbed his hardened member.

"Fine, she's hot and her body doesn't lose to yours Irina. Get to the point" Issei groaned as Irina had begun stroking little Issei.

"Well if Xenovia decides she wants to sleep with you I'm giving you permission to do so" Irina said sarcastically. Despite his many trysts, the girls understood that Irina was the alpha in Issei's little harem and Issei understood that.

"Alrighty then" Issei deadpanned knowing that he could do as he pleased.

"Now that we're done discussing business it's time for pleasure" Irina said with a smile

'So much for just business, I'm definitely gonna be late.' Issei thought to himself as he and Irina made sure to wash each other thoroughly all over before he made his way to school.

(Scene Skip)

" **You do realize one of these days you're gonna have a big fight but be too tired because of all the sex and lose" Ddraig teased as he and Issei sat at the rooftop.**

"I agree but that day isn't today" Issei groaned. Just as he expected, Issei missed homeroom thanks to Irina and seeing the giggles of Raynare Murayama and Katase didn't help. Knowing the three girls, they were well aware of the reason for his lateness. Interestingly enough he noticed Xenovia staring at him a lot during class. So much so that he fully expected that she would come see him at the rooftop during his lunch break. Luckily for Issei, Sirzechs made sure to repair the barrier that he used for his secret trysts so nobody discovered how popular he really was. When the door opened, Issei wasn't surprised to see the bluenette waiting to see him.

"Hello there Issei" Xenovia said calmly thinking about how she arrived at this point. When she first learned that Irina would be staying with her childhood friend she wondered just why her partner would go as far as she did. Learning about the Order and the death of God further muddied the waters in her life and eventually she had a difficult decision to make. Stay with the Order and continue to fight for justice like she had done until now or join Rias Gremory and become a devil. When Issei learned of her desire to join Rias instead of the Order, his respect of her decision was admirable. When Irina revealed that he spoke to Lord Michael and Griselda Quarta her adopted mother on her behalf it was incredible because not many people would've done that. The only thing left for Xenovia was to lose her virginity and she could think of nobody better to take it then Issei Hyoudou.

"What's up Xenovia" Issei said with a wry smile. He knew why she was there but decided to have some fun first.

"You know why I'm here" Xenovia said bluntly. After the three factions meeting she revealed her desire to be with Issei to her former partner and found out some of the more sordid details of his life from her and the other Kuoh Academy girls. Murayama even told her about the rooftop and how Issei would have sex their during his lunch breaks. Now it was her turn and she was ready and willing.

Issei gave in since he figured that the girls told Xenovia without him realizing it. "Alright Xenovia so tell me would you like to get down to business or should we take our time" Issei said smiling as he began to strip.

"How about we get down to business" Xenovia said bluntly as she began to strip herself. With both parties now naked it was time for yet another quickie for Issei Hyoudou.

 **LEMON START**

Issei took a second to appreciate Xenovia's naked form. His original guess was right and the bluenette didn't lose to Irina body wise at all. In fact if he didn't know any better their breasts were the same size. Making his way towards the bluenette he decided to start by kissing her on the lips. Xenovia was timid at first but eventually she allowed Issei's tongue to snake in and enjoy the clash of tongues. Issei was actually impressed at how she was able to fight back before the two finally needed some air after a little under a minute.

"Come on Issei, just stick it in already" Xenovia insisted.

"I'm glad your eager to get down to business but if I did that it wouldn't be very fun for you Xenovia" Issei chuckled before snaking a finger into Xenovia's pussy.

"Ahh what are you doing" Xenovia moaned as she was shocked at the new feeling.

"It's called foreplay Xenovia. Geez you must've never masturbated before" Issei teased as he added a second finger and began to lick Xenovia's breasts at the same time.

"Mastur-AHHH" Xenovia moaned she had to admit the new sensation was amazing. The young woman ran her fingers through Issei's hair just trying to keep the stimulation going.

"Basically it's training for what we're about to do" Issei smirked as he continued to finger Xenovia's snatch and play with her body.

"Ahh there's this weird feeling in my stomach" Xenovia moaned as Issei continued his assault on her snatch and breasts.

"Good that means you're about to cum. Now get ready because this is going to be good" Issei smirked increasing the speed of his fingers and making sure to lick the nipples. Soon enough Xenovia finally gave in and sprayed her juices all over issei's fingers.

"Ahh that was incredible. I've never felt so good" Xenovia said calmly. Though she found herself blushing slightly as Issei licked the juices that remained on her fingers. She had no idea why but she was getting even more turned on by him doing.

"If you think that's good get ready because now it's time for the best part" Issei said happily. Reaching for his hardened member that was just aching for some more Issei moved back to slide his member on Xenovia's slit.

"What's with this heat" Xenovia cried out happily as he moved against her pussy. She was going crazy and she knew this was only the beginning

"That's my penis. Thanks to the work earlier he's very excited to go inside you. I wish we had more time but sadly we have about 5 minutes to get back to class" Issei teased as he pressed her against one of the walls of the rooftop and spread her legs to get access to her slit.

"Okay then bring it on" Xenovia said confidently

'You won't be saying that for long' Issei thought to himself. The time was finally at hand and Issei slowly slid his member into Xenovia who was in far more pain then she originally expected.

'This is unreal. I've fought against all different kind of monsters but I've never felt a pain like this before' Xenovia thought to herself as Issei's member pierced her hymen. Xenovia's pain was negated when she felt Issei kiss her lips again.

"For the record Xenovia, had I not done that foreplay the pain you're feeling would've been far worse. I'll give you a few seconds to get used to this but when you're ready to go tell me." Issei teased.

Xenovia was stunned at how much care Issei was taking of her but realized that they didn't have the time. "Issei don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do" Xenovia insisted. She would endure the pain knowing that pleasure was part of it was well.

"Very well Xenovia hold on tight" Issei smiled as he grabbed Xenovia by her rear and lifted her into the air so he could go deep inside her.

Xenovia began to feel pleasure like she never imagined and wrapped her legs around Issei so he could keep hammering her. "AHH! This is amazing" Xenovia said happily.

"Good because there's a lot more where that came from" Issei smirked before using the new position to suck on her breasts as he hammered her pussy. For the next few minutes Xenovia was hammered against the wall as her breasts and pussy experienced almost everything Issei had to offer.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Xenovia yelled happily.

"Alright Xenovia I am too. I'm sending a load right inside you" Issei said happily. A few thrusts later and Xenovia and Issei came together. The combined climax proving to be everything Xenovia hoped it would be and more even if it was brief.

 **LEMON END**

Xenovia and Issei quickly got dressed and made their way back to the classroom. Luckily for Issei the pair managed to get back just in time for the bell to ring. He reached into his bag and quickly grabbed a bottle of water with a red dragon design. Looking towards the bluenette he noticed Murayama toss her a similar bottle. Surprisingly it was Irina who came up with the idea when she learned just how much fun Issei was having in school. The water had essence of Phoenix tear so the girls didn't walk around with a limp after Issei's lunch time fun. "Sooner or later I will pay for this, but until then I'll have my fun.' Issei thought to himself as class began anew. In a little under twelve hours he had sex with four different women and a normal person would've been exhausted by this point. Then again Issei was far from normal.

(Scene Skip)

Once the day was over Issei made his way to the ORC. Now that everything was out in the open it was time for Issei to be more professional in how he interacted with Rias and the other peerage members. Of course now that Kuroka had joined things were much more interesting. When he opened the door Rias and her peerage were waiting including a blushing Xenovia and a smirking Kuroka. After getting permission to join Rias's peerage Kuroka transferred into the school as a third year in Rias's class something Rias knew would annoy her. Issei had to admit that the nekomata looked stunning in the uniform but since she was dating Bikou he was relegated to just looking.

"Good afternoon Issei" Rias said politely but with a blush on her face.

"Thank you Lady Rias. It's nice to see Kuroka is enjoying life at school" Issei responded just as nicely. Clearly Kuroka had mentioned that Xenovia was the latest to join his harem and Rias reacted as he would expect.

"This place sucks but it gives me a chance to be closer to my sister and that's all that matters" Kuroka said cheekily.

Not wanting to find out why everyone was embarrassed he turned towards the new advisor to the club Azazel, "What's the plan for today" Issei wondered.

"Nothing major Rias was just going to have basic training to help bring Kuroka and Xenovia up to speed. You can return to the base" Azazel said calmly. "Oh don't forget that we'll need you to be at the Youth Devil meeting coming up in a few weeks."

"Don't worry I'll be there. You just focus on making sure everyone is getting along." Issei said calmly before leaving the school. His peaceful day had come to an end and he was looking forward to some genuine rest.

(Scene Skip)

After returning home for a nap, Issei went back to the base knowing that Azazel would want to speak with him. Sure enough it only took a few minutes after his arrival for the Fallen Angel leader to come to his room. "So why didn't we tell Sirzechs about you know who" Azazel wondered as he relaxed against the door.

"You mean Diodora Astaroth. I didn't reveal the information because of how slippery a slope it could be" Issei chided as he sat at his desk. They revealed almost every bit of information that Kokabiel told them during the 3 factions meeting. The notable exception was of course was about Diodora Astaroth.

"What do you mean slippery slope? The kid's working with the Khaos Brigade and we know it. If we tell Sirzechs he could act instantly and stop him" Azazel said angrily.

"I understand your annoyance but it's not that simple. Diodora is still the sibling of a Maou and arresting him on the word of a clear enemy is not something that Devils will be willing to do. It sucks, but we have to wait for Diodora to act or we risk a huge political headache." Issei revealed.

"Alright, I get it." Azazel groaned as he left Issei to his own devices. They would've spoken further but somebody was in the room with them and Issei needed to address that

"You can come out now Serafall" Issei groaned in annoyance.

"Boo I thought that spell would've worked" Serafall pouted as she appeared out of nowhere in her patented magical girl outfit

"So what are you doing here" Issei groaned. He had a long day and admittedly he wasn't in the mood for Serafall's games.

"Well I was gonna sneak in for a quickie but your conversation with Azazel was very illuminating" Serafall revealed in an unusually serious tone.

"Alright then so what do you think" Issei questioned. He figured Serafall could provide an interesting perspective as both a Maou and a member of the Order.

"Well I think you're both right" Serafall said to Issei's annoyance.

"Explain" Issei twitched.

"Sirzechs can't do much about Diodora since High Class devils can get their peerage however they like. It's why Rias has been able to get away with so much in regards to her people. On the other hand, Sirzechs would want to know that Diodora is a traitor since Ajuka is his best friend and he'd want to make sure the fallout doesn't get to him." Serafall explained.

"Just lovely. This is why I usually let you guys deal with politics" Issei groaned.

"So about that quickie" Serafall said happily as she walked over to his desk and pressed her large breasts against his chest putting her face inches away from his.

"Alrighty then" Issei said reluctantly knowing that he wasn't going to escape. Being the Red Dragon emperor had its moments and sleeping with one of the most powerful woman in the 3 factions was one of the good ones. Ddraig was right. It will catch up with him sooner or later but until then he'd enjoy himself.

That's it for Chapter 20. This chapter gave you guys some insight into Issei's current harem. So if you haven't figured it out now the current harem is Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Serafall, Murayama, Katase, and Raynare. Rossweise will be added later on and Ravel is TBD.


	21. To the Gremory House We Go

Chapter 21 To the Gremory House We Go

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The gang goes to the underworld. Get ready for some fun

"Can you guys stop that" Rias pouted as she sat on a chair on the Gremory family train. What was she pouting about? Well her new knight Xenovia was straddling her not so secret crush Issei Hyoudou and making out with him. The Occult Research Club was on the way to Rias's house in the Underworld and Issei decided to join them. In truth, Issei could've just gone to the Order of Draconis's base but Sirzechs seemed to want him to spend more time with Rias. Granted most of that was because of the fact that Rias was in love with him

A humored Issei stopped for a moment to lecture Rias, "Calm down Rias we're just kissing" Issei said nonchalantly before returning to Xenovia. Ironically enough, now that the Order's true origins were revealed it led to even more questions about his involvement in the Riser Phenex situation and Rias's interest would be a problem for him. The makeout session finally ended a minute later and Xenovia went back to her seat to relax.

"Since you guys are done making out, I want to tell you about what the plan is for the Occult Research Club" Rias said with a smile on her face. Sadly that smile was short lived when Yuuma got on Issei's lap.

"Sorry but I haven't spent much time with him recently" Raynare said with a wry smile before starting to kiss him again. Issei didn't mind, since it meant that he could have more fun at Rias's expense.

Rias realized that the two could do what they want and they'd pay enough attention to know what's going on. "Anyway, once we arrive we're going to stay at my mansion. At least until it's time for the meeting." Rias huffed.

"Well that's what your peerage is gonna do. As for us we'll be at the base" Azazel said much to Rias's annoyance.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias pouted clearly upset that Issei wouldn't be spending time with her.

"Well there's a base for the Order of Draconis in the capital city. We can visit you easily, but our time will be spent at the base. I thought your brother told you that?" Azazel explained.

Issei stopped making out with Raynare and smiled, "He probably didn't want to tell baby sis the bad news." Issei teased causing Rias to pout earlier.

"Nyaa what about me" Kuroka wondered. After all she was a member of the Order and part of Rias's peerage.

"That's up to you Kuroka. You can stay with us at the base or with the Gremory's at the mansion. My advice would be spend as much time with your sister as you can. I'm sure Bikou will come visit you" Issei said with a wry grin.

"Hmm what does Bikou have to do with anything" Rias asked innocently.

"Oh she and Bikou have been dating for some time" Issei revealed.

"Well I want to spend time with Shirone. Make sure to tell Bikou to stop by" Kuroka said with a smile.

"Will do now if you'll excuse me I have a fallen angel to make out with" Issei smirked before returning to a giddy Raynare.

"Geez" Rias pouted. The rest of the trip the young girl had to watch Raynare sit in a seat she felt she deserved.

(Scene Skip)

The gang finally arrived in Gremory territory and Issei Azazel and Raynare decided to at least accompany Rias to the Gremory mansion before going to the Order's base. Issei wasn't as impressed by the opulence of the massive territory since he had seen much better.

"This is amazing. I can't believe this all belongs to you." Xenovia exclaimed as they looked at the tier

"Yea it's pretty impressive. By the way Xenovia Kuroka you can get your own section of land in my territory." Rias huffed with pride

"Sounds like fun" Kuroka said happily.

"What do you think Issei" Rias said excitedly hoping to impress the young man.

"It's very nice Rias" Issei said nonchalantly much to Rias's disappointment.

Eventually the gang made their way to Rias's house. The house was every bit as opulent as one would expect and most of the gang was stunned. Naturally Issei wasn't impressed.

"When the door opened the gang was met by Grayfia. She was wearing her classic French maid outfit and had her trademark smile.

"Hello everyone my name is Grayfia and I am the maid of the Gremory household." Grayfia said in a calming voice.

'You mean Sirzech's wife who acts like a maid because it's easiest and doesn't cause stupid drama' Issei thought to himself. The gang all walked in and looked stunned at the opulence of the house. Of course everyone was interrupted when a young boy with red hair wearing what looked like a brown schoolboy uniform came down. Anybody who looked at him would've said he looked just like Sirzechs but younger.

"Mom is Auntie Rias home yet" the young man seemingly asked Grayfia.

"Hello Millicas how are you" Rias said happily as she made her way to greet her nephew.

"Uhh Rias whose this kid" Xenovia said confused.

"My name is Millicas Gremory. It's nice to meet friends of Auntie Rias" the young man said politely.

"You've grown pretty big kid" Issei said with a smile as he made his way up front to hug the young man.

"Hey big bro Issei how are you?" Millicas said happily as the young man ran over to Issei and gave him a hug.

"Issei do you wanna explain why my nephew calls you big bro?" Rias growled clearly not aware of his connection to her family.

The young man turned to Grayfia nervously and asked "Mom why is auntie Rias so angry?"

"Hold on a second didn't he just call Grayfia Mom" Xenovia interrupted. Xenovia's obliviousness was truly amusing.

"My my, what a commotion" a new voice said. If the young man from before was a younger version of Sirzechs the new woman was practically Rias's twin.

"Hello Lady Venelana" Issei said politely.

"It's been quite some time Issei." Venelana replied.

Rias was flabbergasted that Issei knew both her mom and nephew. "Hold on a minute Issei, how do you know my mother?" Rias said angrily.

"Wait that's your mom" Xenovia gasped.

"Everyone perhaps we should get all of you moved in. Then we can have Issei explain everything." Grayfia insisted.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay Issei time to explain what's going on" Rias said angrily. Somehow Issei knew Millicas and her mother. Yet she was certain she never met Issei before this year.

"The answer should be rather obvious Rias" Issei said calmly.

"Clearly it's not so spill!" Rias said loudly. Her frustration was obvious to everybody.

"Fine fine, here's the deal." Issei groaned in annoyance. "As you know, each holder of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are brought to the order as soon as possible. What you don't know is that the process isn't as simple as 'Oh he's the Red Dragon Emperor and he leads'. We're brought in as kids and the senior members of the Order help to train the new leaders until they are judged as such. Kokabiel trained me in battle, but your mother trained me in manners in politics. Unsurprisingly I met Millicas during that time. He calls me big brother because I would play with him after our lessons were over. I never met you because the lessons happened when you were at school."

"Sorry Issei I guess I was just grumpy. I couldn't believe you were so close to my nephew but we never met until this year." Rias pouted.

"Rias come with me for a moment" Issei said sternly. It was time for the pair to chat.

"Okay" Rias said nervously. Clearly Issei was angry about something and it needed to be addressed.

"Umm big brother Issei, is Aunty Rias in trouble?" Millicas asked nervously.

"Not at all. Aunty Rias and I are going to talk for a bit" Issei said with a smile.

Issei and Rias went to a private area to talk since he was certain things had become too crazy. "So Rias what's the deal. You're grumpier than usual and it's problematic" Issei said angrily.

"How am I supposed to feel Issei? Ever since the battle with Riser I felt like you were keeping me at a distance. You've known Xenovia for only a few months and yet she's comfortable enough to sit on your lap and make out with you. Anytime I try to talk you it seems like you always have other things to do. I mean you even slept with Akeno and yet you won't even have a conversation with me." Rias cried out.

Issei was afraid of this. Rias was indeed beginning to fall for him. It was the worst case scenario for Issei and he had to nip it in the bud. "Here's the deal Rias. I'm flattered that you like me. I really am. But a relationship between the two of us is a bad idea" Issei explained. He was hoping to turn her down gently and it was irritating.

"Why is it such a big deal" Rias complained.

"I was asked by Sirzechs to free you from Riser. That was something I did under the guise of the Order of Draconis."

"What does that have to do with anything" Rias pouted.

"Because how would it look if we started dating. The first thing that would happen is that people will question Sirzechs and his ability to rule. They could easily claim that his actions weren't fitting of a Maou by stepping in with Riser. I can't prove it but I'm positive the Khaos Brigade still has influence in the devil council."

"Fine fine so it's political." Rias said still upset.

"Politics are the main problem yes. You're a fantastic girl Rias, but us starting a relationship is a bad idea." Issei said calmly.

"Thank you for being honest with me Issei. You could've said hundreds of different things but you told me the truth" Rias said happily.

"No problem." Issei said calmly before he kissed Rias on the lips much to Rias's surprise. The pair even clashed tongues for thirty seconds before Rias pulled away.

"What was that for?" Rias blushed heavily. It was the first thing the two had done romantically in a long time. Not that she was complaining.

"Well I figured I owed you something for that beautiful confession. Sure we can't date but I imagine that will hold you over for now" Issei said with a smile on his face. He was a ladies man and he an

"Bye Issei" Rias said bashfully before the pair went to rejoin the group.

"Umm big brother is everything okay" Millicas asked nervously. The pair of them were gone for a decent bit and clearly the young man was nervous that something went wrong.

Issei smiled at the young man and rubbed his head with his right hand. "Don't worry Millicas, everything is just fine. Rias and I just had to talk for a bit." Issei lied slightly.

"Okay, so can you play with me now? It's been ages" Millicas said with a smile on his face.

"Unfortunately kiddo I gotta go" Issei said with a solemn look on his face.

"Why!"

"I've got work to do in the city and I need to get started as soon as possible. I'll come see you in a few days." Issei said with a smile. Issei didn't know if Millicas knew about the Order but he needed a good excuse.

"Okay" the young man replied. The simple trip was over and for Issei it was just the beginning.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in his office at the Order of Draconis base and he was thinking about everything that happened on the way to the Underworld and at the mansion. Rias falling for him wasn't part of his plan at all. In fact the mission had become a crap storm that nobody expected and that was sure to cause far more headaches down the road. A knock on his door came and to Issei's amusement who else arrived but Sirzechs Gremory.

"I heard you had quite a time at my house Issei" Sirzechs said sarcastically.

"Yes I did. Let's just say my mission was even more successful than we expected" Issei groaned. Al

Sirzechs sat down in one of the chairs and smiled. "I see, so Rias has indeed fallen for you." Sirzechs said regrettably. He knew his sister very well, and if she had indeed fallen for Issei it would be extremely difficult to get her to back off. Azazel teased him about the idea all the time when they were discussing the plan and even as it was happening the signs were there.

"That's the understatement of the millennium. Rias seems like she'd take on Ophis herself it meant I would see her in a different light. The fact I forgave her so easily for planning to kill me hasn't hurt my stance." Issei said calmly.

Sirzechs groaned since Issei wasn't far off. The fact that Rias went as far as she did just to get rid of Riser was something special. Of course the fact that Issei was naturally charming didn't hurt either. "I must admit we did underestimate my sister desperation. I never imagined that she would've watched the fallen angels kill you just to add you to her peerage" Sirzechs groaned. That was something that changed everything for the worse. Of course by then everything was already in place so it was too late.

"The mission is over and now we just have to focus on the next steps for the Order" Issei said dryly. At the end of the day, he did far worse during missions so forgiving Rias was simple.

So what will you do now? There's a week until the meeting and I know you need to attend that. How much time will you spend at the Gremory mansion?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Well I promised the kid I'd come visit him in a few days so I'll do that. Otherwise I'll probably go see Tannin to train" Issei thought to himself.

"Of course" Sirzechs said calmly before preparing to leave.

"Sirzechs wait a minute there's something I need to talk to you about" Issei shouted out. Serafall convinced him to tell Sirzechs in the end and considering the meeting was the next day he had to do something.

"What is it Issei" Sirzechs asked nervously. Sirzechs could tell that what he wanted to tell him was important.

"So here's the deal" Issei said calmly. He went on to tell Sirzechs about Diodora Astaroth and the fact that Kokabiel had told him about Diodora's connection to both the Khaos Brigade and to Asia Argento.

There was a part of Sirzechs that was furious that they didn't reveal this earlier but he understood why. The issue of Diodora was a devil issue and something that would be resolved by the devils. "Thank you for telling me this Issei; I'll tell Ajuka and we'll figure out what to do afterwards. As for Rias right now just be civil and if her affection continues to grow do what you have to do." Sirzechs said calmly before leaving.

Issei sat back and relaxed knowing that his work was just beginning.

(Scene Skip)

"Ddraig why in the world does everybody think we're idiots" Issei groaned as he sat in his bed. When he was younger Issei quickly developed a hatred for politics because he found that most of it was brown nosing and dealing with people who didn't care one bit about him. Now that his identity was out in the open he had to meet with a lot of devils and it was growing more annoying by the day. He was currently relaxing in his room after yet another meeting and the Youth Devil's meeting was the next day.

" **I confess I've never had a host with an odder situation and that's saying something. Now that the Order has revealed itself those lessons in politics Sirzechs gave you will come in handy." Ddraig mentioned.**

"Yea I know but seriously I could sense the deceit in their voices and it was painful. I can only imagine what they'd do if they thought I could actually join a peerage." Issei groaned.

" **I understand what you mean partner. For years I wondered why the Gremory decided to keep the group a secret; now I understand his reasoning. Those old bastards would've abused our power and for the most trivial matters."**

Issei's musings was interrupted by a knock on the door. After beckoning the person in he was surprised to see Irina had arrived at the base.

"Having fun yet" Irina teased. Clearly she knew about everything that was going on.

"Yea it's a blast. I swear I never want to sit in another business meeting again" Issei groaned as he sat up to talk with his childhood friend.

"It's your fault for not listening to Vali. He's familiar with all this stuff and he warned you how annoying they'd be."

"Yea yea I get it. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that my transfer to Kuoh is now official and I'll be joining you as a classmate in a month or so." Irina said with a smile on her face.

"Uhh, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. With you Murayama Katase and Xenovia all in class with me the drama is going to become ridiculous" Issei groaned.

"Well that's your problem." Irina joked as she lay down next to him. "I'm curious though of the five of us who is your favorite" Irina asked innocently.

"The five of us what do you mean" Issei wondered although on the inside he was afraid to ask.

"Between me, Xenovia, Murayama, Katase, and Raynare who do you like the best?" Irina asked curiously. She had known about the trysts with the girls and she was eager to find out if she had to worry about any of them"

Issei deadpanned because he knew there was no right answer to the question. "Not telling because of the fact you're gonna get angry no matter what I say. Plus it doesn't matter who I like best. All of you are okay sharing me and that's all that matters" Issei teased himself. He had to admit these light moments with Irina were something he enjoyed. Although Irina's jealous streak was a bit of an annoyance.

"Pervert" Irina pouted. She was hoping that he would say she was his favorite. Then again she knew that Issei was screwed no matter what he said.

"Yea yea I'm a pervert, now get outta here Irina. I'm gonna need some rest because the meeting is tomorrow" Issei said calmly. With everything already on his plate this was going to be unpleasant. Irina soon left and Issei and Ddraig were alone to discuss a very important topic.

" **So partner are you ready for the meeting" Ddraig wondered.**

"Yes I am but this meeting is going to be very dangerous" Issei said nervously.

" **You mean because there's no doubt that people are going to ask about your relationship with Rias Gremory."**

"That's right. Since Sirzechs is planning to let the devils question us, there's no doubt somebody will ask me about why I was in her peerage for the battle with Riser."

" **You realize you have to be extremely crafty or you could have big problems. You have to do it in a way that doesn't reveal that Sirzechs essentially used you as an assassin. After all that would be an interesting situation"**

"Yes I know. Situations like this are why I utterly hate politics but this is my job and I gotta figure something out" Issei replied. He spent the rest of the night thinking of a solution and after finding one he went to sleep.

That's it for Chapter 21. This story has been a blast and I hope everyone's enjoyed it. By now everyone's realized how fundamentally different this is from the Savior and I hope you guys will come to enjoy both series.


	22. Youth Devil Conference

Chapter 22 The Youth Devil Conference

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The Youth Devil Conference takes place. Get ready for some fun.

The day of the youth devil conference had finally arrived and as a combination of the Occult Research Club and student council walked through the meeting hall there was a mix of nerves and excitement, particularly for Rias Gremory. She and Akeno were each dressed to impress with Rias in a stunning Red backless dress while Akeno was in a dark black Kimono that suited her personality very well. Kuroka was dressed in her trademark black kimono and the rest of the peerage was in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Where's Issei? I thought he'd meet us here" Rias wondered nervously. After all she brought this dress specifically to stun the young man.

"You won't find him anywhere near the entrance Rias." Sona said calmly as she wore a beautiful ice blue dress.

"I believe he's with your brother and Lady Leviathan right now" Tsubaki said calmly. Tsubaki was in a green dress with a blue obi in the middle. She wore no bra either so anybody could see her impressive bust.

"Well let's get going. This is going to be a long night" Rias groaned.

"Yep let's just hope things stay civil" Sona snorted knowing how unlikely it was. The two were aware of some of the personalities within the group of youth devils and figured that things would be boring.

As for Issei the Red Dragon Emperor he and Vali were sitting with Azazel and Sirzechs in the main hall.

"Bikou and Arthur are on standby in case something stupid happens. Meanwhile, we have to stay up here and hope that things don't get really ugly" Issei groaned.

"Sorry to say things will get ugly. Way I figure both of us will have annoying questions to deal with; me about my grandfather and you'll get grilled about Riser Phenex." Vali replied snarkily.

"Speaking of Riser Phenex, I believe you have somebody who wants to speak to you Issei" Azazel smirked as he pointed towards a young woman in the crowd. Much to issei's amusement and annoyance it was Ravel Phenex who smiled when he looked at her. No doubt she was hoping to speak to him but didn't want to interrupt.

"Have fun lover boy, and try to keep it in your pants for a little bit" Vali teased

"Spare me" Issei retorted as he motioned for her to join the little grouping.

"Hmm what were you guys talking about" Ravel wondered innocently.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Lady Ravel." Issei responded as Azazel and Vali snickered behind him.

"Alright, but do you mind if we talk in private because I want to discuss something with you" Ravel said nervously.

"Of course" Issei said calmly as Ravel began to walk away knowing Issei would follow. Issei was well aware of, Vali and Azazel's amusement and he didn't mind. He needed a break from the boring stuff anyway.

(Scene Skip)

Rias and Sona made their way towards the room where most of the youth devils were waiting and to no surprise they heard an argument. "Something's already happened huh." Rias said sarcastically.

"We both know who it is" Sona teased as they made their way into the room. When they walked in, they noticed a man and woman arguing and the same thought went through their heads.

"Zephyrdor" the two groaned simultaneously.

"Come on Seekvaira you look like you could use a good pounding" the male sneered. The young man had purple skin and blue hair and was wearing a yellow and black jacket that made him look like a bumblebee and a red sweater and black pants underneath

"Hmph a cretin like you wouldn't get a lady like me unless you drugged her Zephyrdor" the young women replied. The young woman had dark brown skin with red eyes and glasses. Her outfit was more conservative but she exuded a bit of class.

"You'll pay for those words bitch" the young man said as he prepared to attack.

"I do hope you'll stop this foolishness. That isn't how you treat a lady" Arthur Pendragon said as he made himself known.

"Well, this should be interesting" a young male said as he appeared next to Rias. The young man was wearing a white and black track suit. His purple eyes and wild black hair made him out to be quite the person.

"Sairoarg what's up" Rias said shocked.

"Hello cousin. I was planning to stop this, but it seems our new allies are stepping in" the young man said calmly.

"Who are you, prick?" Zephyrdor scowled.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon of the Order of Draconis. I suggest you calm down or I'll make you" Arthur said calmly. He didn't want to fight but his Orders were to keep the peace.

"Hah bring it on pretty boy. I doubt you'll be able to-" Zephyrdor started to say but Arthur stunned him when he appeared behind him with a sword pointed at his throat. Everyone in the room was stunned by the display of speed and the fact that he had the battle won before it really got started.

"I did warn you that I'd make you calm down. Now if you want to act like a cretin you can continue but I wouldn't recommend that" Arthur scowled.

"Damn you" Zephyrdor cursed before calming down.

"Excellent now let's all relax and enjoy the day" Arthur said calmly before returning to the sidelines.

"He's impressive" Sairoarg said calmly.

Arthur was going to relax until he noticed Rias and Sona and decided to have a friendly conversation. "Hello Lady Gremory and Lady Sitri. If you don't mind my asking, who is this young man next to you?" Arthur said happily as he walked over to them.

"Hello Arthur, this is my cousin Sairoarg Bael one of the youth devils at the center of this meeting. Sairoarg this is Arthur Pendragon one of the stronger members of the Order of Draconis." Rias revealed as she introduced the pair.

"Ahh it's a pleasure" Arthur said calmly shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine. It's nice to see that the rumored Order is just as strong as expected." Sairoarg replied with a strong grip.

"Do you know where Issei is" Rias asked nervously.

"I believe he was with Lord Azazel last time I checked" Arthur said calmly. He should've corrected her by calling him Draconis but he knew that it didn't matter.

(Private area)

"So what do you want to talk about Ravel?" Issei said in a business like manner.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my brother" Ravel said calmly.

Issei was certainly confused he would've guessed that Ravel was furious at the fact he humiliated Riser. This would've been even worse considering the Order was just revealed. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Because of the fact that my brother deserved what happened to him. I know it seems weird for me to say this but Riser got ahead of himself. The fact he was unaware of the fact he had provoked the Red Dragon Emperor proved to be a good lesson" Ravel said absentmindedly. She didn't realize she revealed quite the surprise.

"Wait a minute, when did you realize I was the Red Dragon Emperor" Issei replied in shock.

"In order to use the special Evil Piece in the battle you needed permission from my family. I overheard him talking with my father on the subject and that's how I know. Admittedly, I was shocked by my father's approval, but I agreed that it was the right thing to do." Ravel admitted.

Issei was surprised by the revelation since Sirzechs didn't mention that to him. That also explained why he went to the Phenex household without him. "Thank you for telling me this Ravel. By the way, how is your brother" Issei asked innocently.

"He's doing well actually. He's starting to think about how he treats his servants and is going to do actual training for once." Ravel revealed. The happy expression on her face was obvious and Issei appreciated that.

"That's good to hear. Now if you don't mind, I need to return to the meeting. I may hate politics but I have to deal with them" Issei said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"That's fine. I do hope I can come visit you in the human world sometimes" Ravel said bashfully.

"Sure" Issei replied nonchalantly before returning to the meeting.

When he arrived back at the main hall Vali and Azazel were still chatting. Though they had been joined by an old man with a white beard and a silver haired Valkyrie.

"So what did I miss" Issei said calmly.

Vali focused for a second but frowned. "Dammit Azazel you won the bet" Vali groaned.

"What bet?" Issei asked rhetorically. He had a feeling the two bet on whether or not Ravel would join his bed but he didn't want to bring that up in front of a clearly important figure.

"Hah don't worry about it" Azazel smirked before turning to his guests. "Issei this is the All-Father Odin. Leader of the Norse Gods. He's one of our guests at this meeting."

Issei looked at the old man and was shocked. Despite his appearance, he could feel the power exuding from him in dregs. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Odin. I am Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor and one of the Leaders of the Order of Draconis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon. In case you were wondering, the person next to me is Rossweisse one of my top Valkyries."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor" Rossweise responded with a bow.

Issei paused for a second to evaluate the young woman and was impressed. She long silver hair blue eyes and a decent body from what he could tell. Of course this was the time to be professional. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rossweisse" Issei bowed back before turning to Odin. "So what does the legendary all father want with this little meting"

"Odin wants to see if we can actually make peace. The three factions and their methods affect Asgard and Odin wanted to see how he could contribute" Azazel said happily.

"Fine with me" Issei said smiling. The group sat down to discuss more pleasantries until it was time for the official start of the conference.

(Scene Skip)

The time had finally arrived for Issei and the Order's debut at the Devil Conference. Sirzechs was on the stage ready to announce their identities to the world. The members were hidden behind a curtain making this almost like a true unveiling. "Hello everybody I am Sirzechs Lucifer your beloved Maou and before we begin this meeting, I want to introduce you to the main fighting force Order of Draconis. It was a group I helped to create at the end of the Devil Civil War in order to keep the Peace amongst the three factions. The first member is the nekomata Kuroka. Yes my fellow, she is the same S-class criminal but since she only killed her master to protect her sister she was forgiven for her crimes by all of us Maou. In fact I believe in her so much that she has become a rook in my sister Rias's peerage with blessings from the Order as well. I'm positive that she'll contribute well to devil society and I believe forgiveness is necessary." Sirzechs revealed pointing to Kuroka who sat next to her sister. Although it was silent for a while eventually people started clapping and Kuroka took it all in with stride.

"The next person is Bikou. He's the descendant of Son Goku and he is a powerful ally" out walked Bikou in his trademark outfit. The applause was much quicker for Bikou.

"The next member is an exiled member of the Pendragon clan. He is a noble knight who has served The Order well. I'd like to introduce Arthur Pendragon." Arthur walked out to similar applause as Bikou

"The next name is one that should be very familiar to the devil community. He is the current White Dragon Emperor and he is the grandson of Rizelvim Livan Lucifer the man known simply as Morningstar. Please welcome, Vali Lucifer" as Vali walked out most of the crowd paused. There were many rumors that would suggest that Vali wasn't alive and nobody knew how to act. A clap from Rias Gremory broke the silence and afterwards Sona clapped and then Sairoarg and the rest of the crowd soon followed.

"Finally, I'd like to introduce the man who is considered one of the Leaders of the Order of Draconis alongside Vali Lucifer. You have all seen him before and it some of you have likely spoke to him already. Now I'd like all of you to meet the Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou." When Issei walked out everyone was silent for a different reason from Kuroka. After all his helping Rias was a very public thing.

'Well this doesn't shock me' Issei chuckled at the awkward silence. Then a very surprising source broke the silence with a clap, Ravel Phenex. Next to her was her father who soon clapped as well. Then Rias joined the part, then Sona, and everyone else soon followed. The rest of the crowd clapped soon after and the awkward silence was over.

"Now that they've been introduced I'd like for Issei here to make a statement on behalf of the Order"

Issei walked to the front of the stage and began his speech "Hello everyone in the devil community. I'm sure by now all of you have many questions for me and the rest of the Order and we'll answer them shortly. However since I have a good idea of what most of you may want to know, I'm going to answer a few general statements. The first is that our group is neutral to all three factions. We have helped Devils Fallen Angels and Angels equally with no favor or bias towards one group. When my former sensei Kokabiel stole the Excalibur from the church and threatened to attack the homes of Rias and Sona we stepped in and defended everyone's interest equally. Our goal has always been peace and even though he was my teacher, I made sure to take him down without any hesitation. Once that was over, I returned the swords to the church with the promise that the swords will not be used to attack anybody who desires peace. The Order of Draconis did tasks behind the scenes because Sirzechs felt that in order to keep our neutrality it was necessary to keep our actions secret. We would've stayed secret had Kokabiel not revealed a much greater threat, a group known simply as the Khaos Brigade" Issei paused so the crowd could take a second to digest all that he said. "The Khaos Brigade consists of factions including one that is run by descendants of the Original Devil Kings and a separate one run by Vali's Grandfather. We will do everything in our power to stop them and allow the current society to continue to grow and flourish. We will fight anybody who threatens the peace no matter what faction they may come from or who they are connected to. Our honor is our bond and that bond is now ours to share with." With that Issei finished his speech and almost everyone clapped. Issei seemed pleased at the reception from Rias and Sona along with Sairoarg. He was intrigued by the look Seekvaira gave him but he could feel the fury from Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. He didn't let it bother him much.

After Issei spoke Vali had a few words to say about his life. He assured everyone that despite his connection to the Morningstar that he was a member of the Order who could be trusted. Arthur spoke a bit about his past and Bikou did the same. Interestingly enough, Kuroka did not speak. Sirzechs asked her if she wanted to but she felt that wasn't necessary since everybody knew what was coming. Once that was over it was question and answer time. Issei had to admit this was the part he was both looking forward to and nervous about.

The first question came from Sona Sitri much to issei's surprise. "Tell me Red Dragon you've worked from the shadows for years without worrying about your actions being known to the world. Why wait until now to reveal yourselves and more importantly what caused the change" Sona said shrewdly.

'Sona what are you doing and even calling him Red Dragon. Issei's gonna get you for that' Serafall thought to herself.

'You'll pay for that later Sona' Issei thought to himself with a scowl. Realizing she did it on purpose he gathered himself and answered. "As I said during my speech the Order would've remained secret forever but Kokabiel's betrayal and the subsequent news about the Khaos Brigade changed everything. When Sirzechs created the group he knew that the Old Maou faction existed but he also realized that there were going to be others from the 3 factions that didn't want the peace to exist." Issei said sternly.

"How much of a threat is the Khaos Brigade truly and will we be expected to fight them off?" Sairoarg asked next.

"I must confess I can't say. With Katarea defeated the only two left to deal with are the descendants of Beelzebub and Leviathan. Of course there's also the matter of Vali's father but we know so little about them that even I can't judge how much of a threat he truly is. We'd prefer for you guys not to fight, but from what I can tell you would do just fine in any battle Lord Bael. We're in a wait and see mode and as much as that sucks it's the reality of the situation" Issei said calmly. He could tell Sairoarg was powerful and noble. The next question came from Seekvaira Agares.

"Forgive me for asking Mr. Hyoudou but what is your relationship with Rias Gremory?" Seekvaira said sternly. It was a question that was on everybody's mind; after all Issei first appeared by Rias's side in the battle with Riser."

"The simple answer Ms Agares is that we have none." Issei said to the shock of everybody.

"That's bull. You were in her peerage for the battle with Riser Phenex. If you guys have no relationship why were you fighting alongside her" Zephyrdor yelled out.

Issei smiled since he knew somebody would bring that up. Hopefully Sona and Rias could play along. "The answer is simple really. I fought with Lady Rias because she asked me to." Issei paused for a few laughs at Sirzech's expense."

'What is he doing' Rias thought to herself. He wasn't completely lying but it wasn't the true story.

'He's brilliant' Sona realized. He was explaining what happened in a way that didn't get Sirzechs or Serafall in trouble. Sona knew the truth but with what he said nobody could fault the logic.

"Even though the territory was shared by Lady Rias and Lady Sitri their siblings were still nervous because both girls were living away from the comforts of devil society and I was given instructions to act as their guardian in secret" Issei smirked. "For a year it worked out nicely until I was discovered by Rias when a fallen angel approached me that was unaware of my true ability. Long story short she realized how strong I really was and she asked me to help her get rid of Riser." Issei explained. He left tons of details out because he didn't want to get his boss in trouble.

"So wait a minute, what about now. Shouldn't you be a part of her peerage since you clearly fought alongside her" Diodora said snidely.

"It's not quite that simple. One of the first rules of the Order was that the Red and White Dragon Emperor's couldn't align themselves with a particular faction. In fact there's code in the evil pieces that prevents the Emperor's from using it."

"That doesn't explain why you were there. I'm fairly certain that in order to fight for her in that battle you had to be a member of the peerage." Seekvaira questioned.

"Yes that's true normally. There's actually a special evil piece that only Vali and I can use just in case a situation like Rias's arrives. However, in order to use the piece Sirzechs needed the approval of both the Gremory and Phenex clans and they got it. The reality is that if either clan had decided against it I wouldn't have fought" Issei said to the shock of everybody in the crowd since the Phenex should want the marriage to go through.

'Nice job Issei. Now nobody can question Sirzechs and you can maintain your neutrality' Vali thought to himself.

"Thank you for the explanation" Seekvaira said calmly. With that all of the major questions had been answered and there were minor questions afterwards. Once that was done, Sirzechs revealed that they'd be holding a rating game competition to get the Youth Devils used to combat against something other than stray devils. Ironically enough, the first of the battles would be Rias versus Sona. Once the other matchups were announced the meeting had come to an end.

"Everyone I thank you for this meeting and I hope to see some good battles" Sirzechs said calmly before dismissing everybody. The meeting was over and the Order was revealed. Now the fun could begin.

That's it for Chapter 22. I hope you've enjoyed the take on the Youth Devil Conference. It was a fun chapter to write and the questions were certainly more fun. Next chapter the gang returns to class and things get extremely complicated for Issei.


	23. Sirzech's Scheming

Chapter 23 Sirzech's Scheming

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Life seems to return to normal. Well sorta. Get ready for some fun

For Issei Hyoudou there were very few things in his life that he absolutely hated and one of them was school. Because of his training with the Order he didn't really attend school as a kid and he was curious how normal humans lived. Plus there was the added bonus of finally meeting his legendary sister who he never met despite being at his family's house on multiple occasions. Unfortunately, he overestimated school and just how tedious it was. The testing did very little to actually help and the people were a royal pain. It didn't help his mood that he had to hide his power and pretend to be like Matsuda and Motohama in order to hide himself from said girl until it was time. Now make no mistake, he appreciated the female body and had enjoyed it on endless occasions, but those two took it too far. Even if it did get him Murayama and Katase, he still hated the pair and was pleased that they were no longer in his way.

'I have a bad feeling that something extremely stupid is about to happen Ddraig' Issei thought to himself as he lied on the desk trying to sleep. Normally he ignored everything that happened during homeroom. However he wasn't going to have that luxury today.

" **Partner you might want to look up" Ddraig warned Issei.**

"Hello everybody I'm Irina Shidou and I'm going to be transferring into your class starting today" Irina said with a smile as she stood in front of Issei's class.

'Damn you Sirzechs' Issei thought to himself. Issei prayed that Irina wouldn't do anything. Unfortunately his childhood friend had other ideas.

"Don't you have something to say to me, Issei Hyoudou" Irina said angrily as she walked up to his desk.

"It's nice to see you" Issei said nonchalantly. He just wanted to sleep. He was on a conference call the night before and he was exhausted.

"Hmph, that's some way to treat your cute childhood friend Issei" Irina said much to the whole classes shock.

"Wait a minute what's going on" Kiryuu exclaimed.

'Oh great' Issei thought to himself. "Irina and I were childhood friends like she said. She moved to England a few years ago and I hadn't heard from her since then. I'm actually surprised she's back in Japan" Issei said calmly.

"What are you talking about you two were-" Xenovia started to say before Murayama shut her mouth luckily for Issei. He'd have a real headache if his class knew their actual relationship.

"Uhh anyways, welcome to class Irina. I'm Murayama the class representative. If you need anything just ask me" Murayama said calmly. "Xenovia we don't want anybody to ask more questions" Murayama whispered hastily.

"Uhh what's going on" Kiryuu wondered. After all Murayama seemed to stop Xenovia from saying something.

The rest of homeroom went as expected. Everybody fawned over Irina although to Issei's amusement the other members of the Order took over. When break came and it was time for Issei's usual relief; he stayed in the classroom much to everybody's shock.

"Is Hyoudou okay" one guy whispered.

"This is usually when he leaves isn't it" another person whispered. Issei ignored the stuff and started to nap. Of course his childhood friend was having none of it.

"Issei can you show me around the school" Irina said with an innocent smile.

"Pass, why don't you get Murayama to do it" Issei groaned.

"Fine I will" Irina huffed as Issei returned to his nap while Murayama took Irina on the tour.

"Hey Murayama why is Issei so grumpy" Irina wondered as the two made their way around the school.

"I have no idea. Apparently he was on some conference call the night before. I thought he would've told you that" Murayama replied.

"Well normally he would but he stayed at his house last night. In fact he's been doing it a lot recently" Irina pouted. Issei told all the girls to not visit him at his house and that he'd be there for a little bit.

"Well maybe we can talk to him about it later. Though I'm surprised since he usually leaves the class during this time to hook up with one of the girls in his harem" Murayama admitted. Luckily there was nobody around to hear the pair otherwise Issei would've been in trouble.

"So he has quite the life" Irina teased. She also knew how much Issei hated school and the fact he was using it for sex amused her.

"Yea, but right now he needs to relax. I imagine the meeting with the devils was more of a headache then he cared for"

"Who knows but I'll talk to him about it later" Irina said calmly. Soon the two returned to the classroom to find that Issei had left. The two girls smiled assuming it meant he decided to have his lunchtime treat after all but when class started again he was nowhere to be found.

(Unknown location)

"Ahh that's so much better" Issei said calmly as he arrived at his house. The truth is he needed an excuse to leave the school since they had scheduled the first of the youth battles today of all days and Issei was supposed to watch. **"Are you sure we shouldn't have told Irina about this partner. She'd understand if you had Order business."**

"Not at all. Despite being a member of the Order Irina is an envoy of heaven instead of part of the main group like I am. Plus I'm looking forward to this as well." Issei said as he got into the portal to Sirzech's office.

" **Let me guess you want to go see that Seekvaira women."**

"No, I want to investigate Diodora. What better way to do that then watch him fight. Seekvaira is a bonus."

" **Partner, unless he's a moron he wouldn't use any special powers in your presence" Ddraig deadpanned.**

"Yea but at least I'll get to see his peerage. After all he didn't bring them to the event." Issei said calmly as he arrived in Sirzech's office.

"Ah Hello Issei we'll be heading to the event shortly" Sirzechs said calmly.

"No problem. Can you not schedule it during the first day of classes next time?" Issei retorted.

"I don't see the problem. As the leader of the Order you should want to evaluate the ones you'll be fighting with. Plus you hate school" Sirzechs said nonchalantly.

"That may be true but you still could've at least done it afterwards. I mean Sona and Rias are fighting on a weekend and you gave that to Vali" Issei retorted. When it was decided who would watch the battles the group decided that Vali would watch over Rias v Sona and Issei would watch Diodora.

"That's because-" Sirzechs sputtered before Issei interrupted him.

"Oh forget it. Let's just focus on today" Issei groaned as the pair made their way towards the location for the rating game.

(Scene Skip)

When the pair of Kings learned that the Red Dragon Emperor would be watching their battle, each king had very different reactions. Seekvaira was thrilled by the news. After their time together after the youth devil conference the Agares heir had tried to speak with him other times although she failed to do so. There was something about him that drove the clever girl wild and she wanted more. The truth was that she watched the battle with Riser and she was impressed with his strength. She gained even more respect for him when she realized that he was lying about his connection to Rias in order to protect his now revealed boss.

"Ladies we have to do our best. The Red Dragon Emperor is watching and I want to make a good impression" Seekvaira said to the group. Her peerage nodded happily since they knew about their King's interest.

Meanwhile Diodora was furious.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Diodora screamed. When he found out the news the young man flipped out. If he wanted to prove himself to the Khaos Brigade he needed to win. After all he was allowed into their inner circle but they didn't give him the real details and he knew it. Sure Ophis gave him a boost in power, but he couldn't use it with the Red Dragon watching.

"Umm Master what's wrong" one of his servants asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to win today and be careful" Diodora said calmly. He didn't want to do anything reckless so he just had to make sure that the Red Dragon didn't realize anything that could connect him to the Brigade.

(Scene Skip)

"So any thoughts Issei" Sirzechs said calmly as he sat in his office. The two had just seen Seekvaira and Diodora battle. It ended up being a close battle but Seekvaira surprisingly won.

"I must confess that the battle was a disappointment. Then again Diodora clearly held back."

"Hmm why do you say that?" Sirzechs wondered.

"He seemed hesitant during the battle. As though there was something he wanted to do but didn't. Though what bothered me more was Diodora's peerage.

"What do you mean?"

"Two things bothered me about them. One was the fact that you couldn't see their faces. The second was that every single one of them possessed a holy aura and powerful ones"

"What are you suggesting" Sirzechs said angrily.

"It's very likely that Diodora's peerage is all former members of the church."

"That means when he faces Rias things could get interesting" Sirzechs said nervously.

"That's right. Unfortunately I have to go. It's late and I do have class tomorrow" Issei groaned as he returned to his home.

(Scene Skip)

When he returned to class the next day Issei was back to his cheerful self. He told his fellow classmates that he simply wasn't feeling well. He had a bit of a headache and everyone seemed to acknowledge it. Of course for the kendo duo and Irina knew that was a lie but didn't call him on it. The girls planned to confront Issei about it but apparently somebody else had an issue to talk to him about.

"Will Issei Hyoudou please come to the student council office" the loudspeaker said clearly. The girls all groaned because they knew that this wasn't about something school related.

When he arrived he was surprised to find that Sona and Rias were sitting there waiting for him. "So what's up? It isn't like either of you to call for me directly and in the middle of class no less"

"As you know Sona and I are going to face off in a week or so" Rias said sternly.

"Before we face off we want to know what the Order of Draconis's official stance is about Kuroka" Sona said just as sternly.

"I'm assuming you're wondering because of the fact that Kuroka is a former member of the order and it's seen as favoritism towards Rias" Issei stated calmly. "As I understand it Azazel has provided Saji with the rest of the gears for the prison dragon"

"Yes but we want to know if you have a problem with Kuroka fighting with us. Doesn't it change the neutrality situation you mentioned?"

Issei groaned since this was a minor annoyance and these girls should know better. "No it doesn't. Kuroka chose to join you naturally Rias. She had my blessings but once she joined you she was yours to use as you wish."

"I see" Sona said calmly since she was secretly hoping the cat wouldn't fight.

"So now that this farce is done I'd like to know what you really called me for. After all you didn't need to bother me with that" Issei said angrily. He was annoyed because he didn't get much sleep and although that shouldn't bother him normally the new political world had him less than tolerable.

"I'll get going then Rias" Sona nodded as Sona left the room.

"So care to tell me why you really called me here" Issei wondered with an appraising eye.

"Ever since the conference, I've wanted to ask you why you lied about our true connection. I tried to ask for you but you were always busy and it drove me nuts. Of course when I talked to Sona about my concerns she explained it and I was glad that you were looking out for him. So I had Sona call you here to thank you" Rias said nervously.

"Couldn't we just meet in the ORC" Issei deadpanned.

"We could but I wanted to do something private and that's why you're here" Rias said nervously as she prepared to strip.

"We've been over this Rias. A relationship between us is a bad idea." Issei groaned as Rias revealed her naked body to him yet again.

"Yes but I'm sure you aren't opposed to a little fling." Rias pleaded.

Issei was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he did want to keep their relationship professional, on the other hand Rias was hot and he was horny, "Alright but this is the last time" Issei deadpanned. After everything that happened they were going to have sex again. This was his life and now he had to get used it.

"Okay" Rias said happily before wrapping her arms around him. Luckily for the rutting couple Sona made sure to cast a barrier to block the sound coming from the room. Otherwise the entire floor would've heard the moans of Rias Gremory for the rest of lunch.

(Scene Skip)

After his romp with Rias, Issei returned to the base because he wanted to get some rest and he didn't much care for school. Unfortunately as was usually the case for Issei he was summoned. "Master Hyoudou Sirzechs would like to speak with you" one of the workers told Issei.

'Oh great, what do I have to do now?' Issei questioned as he made his way to Sirzech's office.

"So Issei I suppose you wonder why you're being summoned" Sirzechs said sternly.

"Yes I do. Vali is watching over Sona and Rias's battle while Bikou and Arthur are watching Sairoarg's. You don't need me for anything" Issei retorted.

"True but I wanted to get your opinion on the next group of battles. I know it's a ways away but I still want your opinion" Sirzechs said with a serious look on his face.

Issei paused for a moment because he realized what Sirzechs was after. "You want to know if I think it's wise to have Rias face Diodora in the next round" Issei questioned.

"Exactly, we give him a perfect opportunity and then we trap him"

"Let me get this straight. You want to know if it's a smart idea to put your sister in the path of a maniac and possibly the Khaos Brigade" Issei asked in disbelief.

"That's right" Sirzechs confirmed.

"You make that call Sirzechs. I want no part of it" Issei groaned already in annoyance.

"Fine then you may go" Sirzechs confirmed as Issei left the office leaving Sirzechs alone once again. "You can come out now Serafall."

Serafall appeared from the blue in her magical girl uniform. The Maou was using her own spell to hide from Issei; whether it worked or not was irrelevant at this point. "Well that was less interesting than I thought" Serafall pouted.

"I guess you expected me to give Issei grief for sleeping with Rias again"

"Yea I did. After all you're as protective of Rias as I am of So-tan"

"True but let's face it. Both of our siblings are in love with dragons and there's nothing we can do about it" Sirzechs frowned.

"Yeah but it's better than some of the alternatives" Serafall pouted.

"You're just mad that Sona isn't in love with Issei. After all then you'd get the threesome you wanted."

"Yeah yeah" Serafall pouted all but confirming that Sirzech's was right.

(Scene Skip)

"Of course I'm the only one free" Issei groaned in annoyance. He was sitting in his living room bored out of his mind. It was the day of the battle between Rias and Sona and Issei was all alone. Arthur and Irina were watching the battle to support Kiba and Xenovia. While Vali and Bikou were watching as an assignment for the Order. Murayama and Katase had a kendo tournament that day which added to his annoyance. He was about to turn on the TV but a knock at the door interrupted his temporary boredom. It was a shock to Issei since whoever it was had bypassed the barrier around his house. Something only powerful supernatural beings or humans with no supernatural knowledge could do. Focusing his senses he was stunned at who was at his front door and he quickly went to open it.

"Hello Issei-sama. I hope I haven't interrupted" Ravel Phenex said with a smile. The young woman was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was in drills and he had to admit this was quite the sight.

"No I was actually bored" Issei thought to himself. Seems the day was going to be interesting after all.

"If that's the case would you like to have some tea?" Ravel suggested.

"Sure" Issei replied as he invited Ravel in. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Battlefield)

While Issei and Ravel were having tea the rest of the Order was watching the battle between Rias and Sona. It was an interesting battle because of the fact that they were in a department store and Rias and group had to be careful not to destroy anything. It was a tough battle and certainly would test the merit of the group.

"So Vali who do you think will win" Azazel wondered.

"It's going to be Rias. The simple fact is Sona's peerage isn't strong enough." Vali replied.

"Yea I know. It's a shame Issei is missing out. This would be a fun battle for him to watch" Azazel snickered.

"Oh he'll be fine" Vali commented much to everyone's surprise. He overheard Sirzechs talking with an interesting person a few days ago and knew that Issei would be enjoying his day off.

(Issei's house)

"Hah. Hah. That was amazing Issei-sama" Ravel panted as the pair sat in issei's bed. After getting some tea, Ravel revealed that much like many others she had feelings for Issei and wanted to act on it. She had to admit she was first charmed by the way that he stood up to Riser by brazenly kissed her. Finding out he was the Red Dragon emperor made her even more curious about the young man. Her feelings were amplified when she witnessed the way he effortlessly toyed with her brother and even as that was happening stopped his plan with Yubelluna. Of course the clincher was the Youth Devils meeting. To sit in front of the entire Devil community and deceive them about Sirzech's involvement was incredible. The man had predicted everything that happened. It didn't hurt he was handsome.

"I aim to please. Though I must confess I didn't imagine I'd be seeing you in my bed this soon" Issei snickered as he held onto the young Phenex.

"This soon, you mean you expected one day we'd be doing this" Ravel gasped.

"Yes I did. I could sense your arousal at my presence during the meeting. Of course I couldn't do anything without drawing the ire of quite a few people but in the end though it all worked out" Issei revealed.

"So what now? I'm pretty sure with your schedule we won't have much time to meet" Ravel pouted.

Issei thought about it for a second and then came up with an idea, "How about this Ravel. You can ask Lord Sirzechs or others to join the Order of Draconis. We can find a role for you that will let us talk more instead of these random meetings"

"That's amazing Issei-sama" Ravel screamed with joy before kissing the man once again. Noticing that Issei's member was hard once again Ravel and Issei went one more round before she made her way home.

"Well that was a nice way to spend my evening. Hopefully Vali and the others will get back soon."

" **Partner you know Irina is going to eventually kill you for all of your womanizing" Ddraig retorted.**

"Hah I doubt it. Irina knows as well as anybody that a dragon has multiple mates. Sure she'll probably want a slice of Issei pie more often but she knows what has to be done"

" **At any rate do you think Sirzechs knew she was coming? After all it's quite the coincidence that she would come on your day off"**

Issei chuckled a little bit before revealing something, "Ddraig the only way she could've found out the location of my house in the human world is Sirzechs. Plus she came through the front door which means she knows about the barrier."

A few hours later Vali and Azazel returned to the base and told Issei the results of the battles. Much as Issei expected Rias won the battle. His real treat was learning that Azazel's artificial sacred gears did impact the battle. A few days later Sairoarg took on Zephyrdor and won easily. The only question now was would Sirzechs make the move to have Issei face Diodora. It was one that Issei was afraid to answer.

That's it for Chapter 23 and I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Next time the next round of battles is announced and it causes quite a bit of drama.


	24. Diodora Astaroth

Chapter 24 Diodora Astaroth

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

We begin the Diodora arc everybody. Get ready for some fireworks.

(Order of Draconis Base)

It's been a month since Rias and Sona faced off against one another and afterwards everybody got a nice break. Thanks to that Issei was finally able to focus on taking care of something important. "Ahh Issei keep going" Irina cried out as Issei kept pounding her pussy. Sure Issei was powerful and he had plenty of beautiful women who would drop their panties for him whenever he wanted. However Irina was number one and she knew it. The two had plenty of issues over the past few months because of his mission with Rias. Now that they had some free time, the pair could finally work things out for good.

"Ahh Irina I'm cumming" Issei said happily before slamming a load into his childhood friend. The pair lay in Issei's bed enjoying the afterglow of sex that usually came once school was over. With Ravel joining the Order the harem situation finally got to be too much for Irina. She had a meeting with Murayama Katase Raynare Ravel Xenovia and Le Fay, and discussed how they'd manage the relationship with Issei. The girls came to an agreement that in school Issei could have all the fun he wanted with the others but afterwards Irina got her time. Of course at night the girls seemingly worked out a schedule since Le Fay and Ravel weren't at Kuoh and neither was interested in joining the school. That being said with the harem situation worked out, things were looking up.

"Life is perfect. The Order is taken care of and the matches between the youth devils had no major issues" Irina said happily as she cuddled with Issei.

"Irina my dear I really wish you hadn't said that" Issei teased before kissing his childhood friend on the cheek.

"Why's that" Irina replied.

"Because-" Issei started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I hate to interrupt your love fest guys but Sirzechs just sent us something you'll want to see" Bikou yelled form the door.

"That's why" Issei groaned. Remembering Bikou was still outside. "Thanks for the information Bikou Irina and I will join you guys in the meeting room shortly" Issei yelled.

After the pair hastily got dressed Issei and a grumpy Irina made their way to the conference room. When they arrived Bikou Vali Azazel and Arthur were waiting in their chairs. "So what's the deal Bikou? You guys know how I like my quality time with Issei" Irina complained towards the monkey who had interrupted the couple.

"I thought you'd want to know about the latest matchups for the youth devils" Bikou said with a smirk as Azazel put the matchups on the screen.

Looking up Issei took one glance at the screen and immediately face palmed. "They actually did it. Unbelievable" Issei groaned as the new matchups showed up on the screen. Sona vs Sairoarg, Seekvaira vs Zephyrdor, and finally Rias vs Diodora Astaroth.

"I don't get why this was so important" Irina said confused.

"Well you spend most of your time with the angels when you're not in Issei's bed. That's no surprise that you aren't aware of the problem" Bikou retorted.

"Why you" Irina yelled as she was about to attack the monkey for the comment.

"Enough Irina" Issei yelled as he tried to restrain his lover. Once she was calmed down Issei continued. "This is a big deal because Diodora Astaroth is a Holy Maiden hunter."

"He's a what?" Irina said confused.

"Holy maiden hunter" Vali said with a solemn expression on his voice. "I haven't been part of the devil faction for a long but I've heard of the term before. It refers to devils who go out of their way to go after members of the church more specifically males who go after young maidens. Over the years there are very few of them but they do exist."

"That's horrible" Irina gasped.

"Oh but Diodora is a special type of Holy maiden hunter. Most of them typically just kill the maidens. This guy is much more ruthless" Vali added.

Issei continued where Vali left off. "Every single member of his peerage is a former Holy Maiden who was kicked out recently. Most Holy Maiden hunters simply kill the maidens. Diodora puts them in situations where they're forced to leave the church and eventually into his arms.

"Wow he's sick" Irina said with disgust.

"Yes and with Rias he has his next victim" Vali revealed.

"Asia Argento" Irina gasped.

Everyone stopped for a minute at the brutal reality. However Azazel spoke up, "That's right. When Kokabiel turned himself in he revealed tons of information. One of the things he revealed was the fact that Diodora was the one who made a deal with Raynare and his group."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell anybody" Irina screamed. That news would've been absolutely huge.

"Think about it Irina" Issei chimed in. "Kokabiel was not only a fallen angel but he attacked Rias and Sona in an attempt to start a war. True it was all an act but only we know that. His word is mud and it would've been impossible to look into that."

"I see, that's why you were the one who was sent to watch over Diodora's match" Irina said solemnly.

"That's right, Sirzechs figured that I could investigate Diodora's peerage. Plus, there are still skeptics about the true nature of my relationship with Rias and me watching wouldn't have made sense"

"So what do we do? Are you planning to tell Rias about what you know?"

"Not at all" Azazel said bluntly. He hated what they were doing as well but it was the right thing to do.

"Why not Rias should know the truth?" Irina protested.

"No she shouldn't. If Rias knew she would go out of her way to make sure Asia doesn't compete and we need him to make a move" Azazel added.

"Rias will never give her up and that means if Diodora wants her he's gonna have to take her" Vali said coldly.

"So we're gonna use Asia as bait to draw out Diodora" Irina lamented. As a church girl herself she didn't want to put Asia in this position.

"Unfortunately we have no choice" Issei said sadly. Asia was a sweet girl and one that should remain pure. However this had to be done and nobody wanted to do it. Of course Irina didn't see it that way.

"You guys are horrible. I can't believe you're willing to do this to some innocent girl" Irina yelled out as she ran out of the room.

"Well that went well" Bikou retorted.

"I should go talk to her" Issei said calmly.

"No Issei there's somebody better suited to that. For now you go back to your house and relax" Azazel said angrily.

"Fine" Issei nodded before leaving.

While everybody was reeling from the discussion Irina was over in the gym on the punching bag. She couldn't believe that Issei was acting the way he is. "That asshole!" Irina yelled as she punched the gym bag. "How could he set her up like this!?" She continued the actions until she sensed a familiar presence. "Get out here Yuuma."

"Geez your certainly sensitive" Raynare teased as she walked out.

"If you came here to lecture me don't bother. You won't change my opinion. What Issei is doing is incredibly stupid"

"Irina let me ask you something. How long have you known Issei?"

"I've known him my whole life. He and I joined the Order together." Irina said frankly.

"Then you should know better than anybody that he isn't okay with this" Raynare deadpanned.

"What are you talking about? I just heard him saying it's okay" Irina cried out in pain.

"Oh please he doesn't have a choice and in your heart you know it. I would know considering that he was the one who brought me to the Order. The person who was planning to SEDUCE AND KILL HIM" Raynare yelled out.

"Raynare" Irina said sympathetically.

"No Irina this is not the time for sympathy it's the time to listen. Issei was well aware of the fact that I was out to kill him. It would've been easy for him to take me to some quiet spot and kill me just like I was gonna do to him, but he didn't. Instead he seduced me and turned me to his side. By the way don't you dare say it's because he was horny because I know damn well he was sleeping with you and two others by that point."

"Fine I get it. So Issei knows what he's doing. That doesn't make it right" Irina said angrily.

"Who said it was. Let's face it Issei doesn't want to do it either but in order to expose Diodora we have to be subtle. Why do you think he was so angry that you revealed the Order to your teammate?" Irina flinched at the reminder. "He was annoyed because of the fact that sometimes secrets have to be kept and by the way he gave you a rather light punishment for that."

"But"

"But nothing. Issei knows what's he doing and I'm sure that Asia will be safe in the end. I'm actually amazed you don't get it." Yuuma yelled angrily.

Irina stopped for a moment and laughed at how angry she had gotten. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. "You're right Yuuma. I was just mad because I felt like he was selling out a member of the church and it made me wonder what would happen if I was kidnapped,

Yuuma looked at Irina with almost complete disbelief. "Irina are you joking. If you were kidnapped the guy would've gone and killed Diodora himself Order be damned." Raynare said in disbelief

"Haha your right. I guess I need to go apologize to Issei. He's probably back at his house" Irina said calmly.

After a quick shower Irina and Raynare made their way to Issei's room. The former wanting to apologize for her outburst and the latter going to play mediator. Of course Issei was a bit occupied.

"Uhh hi Irina" Xenovia said bashfully with Issei balls deep inside of her.

" **Well this is awkward" Ddraig spoke up.**

"Ughh I forgot it was Xenovia's night" Irina groaned. Remember how she mentioned that the girls all shared Issei at night. Well tonight was Xenovia's and Irina had walked right in on the pair in the middle of having sex.

"Uhh Hi Irina Raynare do you want to join us" Xenovia said bluntly.

"HUH" Irina and Issei said at the same time. This was completely out of the blue even for Xenovia

"What are you talking about Xenovia" Irina said bashfully. She couldn't believe that her old teammate was suggesting a foursome.

"Issei seemed stressed today and since you're here I'm assuming it's because you two got in a fight. What better way to work things out then in the bedroom." Xenovia said with a straight face.

"Where did you get that idea from" Irina said in disbelief.

"One of the manga that Yuuma gave me" Xenovia said bluntly.

"What she wanted something to read so I gave him some of my favorite magazines" the fallen angel shrugged.

"So do you want to do it or not. Issei's almost done with me and I'm sure he's got enough for all of us"

"You heard the girl Issei. Finish Xenovia off so we can have a turn" Raynare said as she began stripping

"Oh fine then" Irina gave in and did the same.

Having stopped for a moment considering how amazing the conversation was. "Now where were we Xenovia" Issei said nonchalantly before finishing off Xenovia a few minutes later. The group may have skipped dinner but for Irina Xenovia and Raynare their bellies were certainly full once the night was over.

(Scene Skip)

The day after was Monday which meant a return to school for Issei after a long summer break. He hated class enough but sports festivals were even more irritating. They were currently discussing who would be in the various events for the class and considering the athletic powerhouses his class already had Issei didn't care and took a nap. He was rudely awakened from his nap when Yuuma poked him in the back with a pencil imbued with Holy Magic of course.

"Yuuma what the" Issei started to say as the girl in question looked on innocently.

"Ahh good we have a second volunteer" Kiryuu said happily.

"What are you talking about" Issei groaned. Looking at the board he was written in as the second person for the three-legged race. The first person was none other than Asia Argento.

"You'll thank me later" Yuuma said with a smirk on her face.

"I doubt It but, when we have our day together in a few days don't expect to walk the next day" Issei replied back with his own smirk.

"Alright so Issei and Asia for the three legged race that's everybody" Kiryuu said calmly as the homeroom meeting came to an end.

The rest of the day was relatively tame for Issei with nothing noteworthy at least to him. Apparently Motohama and Kiryuu had started dating over the summer which was a shock to most people but Issei really didn't care. Matsuda got a girlfriend too but again Issei didn't care. Now that his cover was blown the two could do whatever they want as long as it didn't affect him. Of course for Issei his concern was more with Rias.

"I'm not sure if you've been made aware of this but we're facing off against Diodora Astaroth next" Rias said calmly to Issei as she watched the group train.

"Yes I'm aware. So is there any particular reason you wanted to bring him up" Issei asked nonchalantly.

"Well because apparently he was the one who Asia saved back when she was a devil? I wasn't aware of that little detail." Rias said nonchalantly hiding her annoyance.

"That so" Issei said nonchalantly. Though on the inside he was nervous. 'Who the hell told her that?'

"It was actually Diodora himself who mentioned it. A few days ago I went shopping with Asia and Xenovia so they could get athletic shoes for the festival. We ran into him and he told us about it."

"Hmm that's interesting" Issei said calmly although his mood was worsening by the second.

"Uh-huh. So any thoughts on him. After all I know very little about his peerage and I know that you were watching him" Rias seemed to wonder.

"Anything I know I can't tell you. That wouldn't be fair Rias" Issei sternly refused.

"Fine" Rias pouted angry that she couldn't find out what she wanted. The rest of the day went off without a hitch and Issei and Rias went their separate ways.

(Rias P.O.V)

Normally for me today would've been just another day returning to school. However something was clearly wrong. When I told Issei that Diodora ran into Asia his expression changed. I admit normally I wouldn't have been looking at stuff like that but ever since I found out about the Order I've focused on bettering myself. Clearly Issei knew something I didn't so I decided to talk to the one person I can trust. "Hey Sona what do you know about Diodora Astaroth" I asked my best friend calmly over the phone.

"I don't know anything about him. He always was a mysterious guy. Although considering he's related to Ajuka that's no surprise."

"I guess but something's bothering me"

"Hmm what happened" Sona asked me.

Deciding that I should tell her what happened I told her about the conversation that I had with Issei. "I'm not crazy but something's clearly going on" I said nervously. I don't know what was bugging me but something seemed off.

"Rias you're right something is off. However Issei isn't going to tell you directly. There's only one way to get the information you need"

"Seduce Issei? I questioned.

"You could try that but he's the type who won't fall for that stuff. You're probably better off using Kuroka. She can tell you what you need to know since she's a former member of the Order" Sona replied. I have to admit I agreed with her.

"Wouldn't that be betraying the Order" I asked.

"Rias listen. As devils we use whatever resources we have at our disposal. I doubt Issei would complain too much" Sona told me bluntly.

"Fine I'll give it a try" I groaned. Issei's personality was one that he would get very angry but if he was hiding something that involved my peerage I deserved to know.

(Issei P.O.V)

After I returned home from seeing the ORC I started off with my usual afternoon romp with Irina and then handled some business at the base before returning home. I was a little angry at myself since I'm sure Rias noticed my anger and was going to act on it. I made sure to call my parents who were out on vacation. Despite their knowledge of my power they did want to check in. I must confess Monday's were usually my free day which helped me to calm down. However since I knew what was at stake I wasn't able to relax like usual. If I knew Rias the way I think I did she would've called Sona. The Sitri would've suggested using Kuroka and by extension Bikou. Certainly to those in the Order Kuroka and Bikou's relationship was an obvious thing but I made sure to warn Bikou as much. Then again I had been waiting for this moment ever since Kokabiel sensei told me everything he knew. Now that it was here I wondered what my next move would be. All of the sudden the familiar magic circle that the Order used appeared in my bedroom. Right in front of me was Irina and the aforementioned nun. To my real surprise Asia was in a blue nightgown. I had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry Issei I know this might seem odd but Asia called me saying she wanted to talk to you. I hope you don't mind" Irina said bashfully.

"Sure but why is she in the nightgown" I asked innocently.

"Well because she wanted to stay over. Apparently Xenovia mentioned how staying over with you would be nice if you were bothered by something and thus here she is.

'Ughh seriously' I thought to myself. I wonder just how much Xenovia told her.

" **Forget the other day. THIS is awkward" Ddraig chuckled into my head.**

I had to admit it was awkward but all things considered I guess it couldn't hurt. Irina left the two of us so I turned to Asia hoping to learn something I didn't know before. "Alright Asia what's bothering you" I said with a smile on my face.

That's it for Chapter 24. Next time Asia talks with Issei and the pair prepare for the festival.


	25. Asia Argento

Chapter 25 Asia Argento

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

NORMAL POV.

(Issei's room)

"So Asia what's bothering you" Issei said calmly. Issei had to admit that this was an awkward situation. After all usually his night visits tended to involve sex. Of course Asia wasn't on the menu. Partially due to her past he felt that she was one of those who deserved to stay pure.

Asia sat on the chair at Issei's desk before calmly explaining what happened. "The other day I ran into the devil that I saved three years ago. It brought back some tough memories for me" Asia said timidly.

"I see. By the way Asia I don't know that much about what happened to you. Would you mind explaining it to me" Issei asked calmly. He knew a bit of her story but he wanted to know the full deal.

"Okay then" Asia said timidly. This was a painful time for Asia so she had to gather herself. "I didn't remember my parents but for as long as I could remember I was part of the church. Thanks to Twiilight healing I was eventually made a Holy maiden despite my young age. People would come from all around the world to see me and be healed by me"

"I see. That must've been tough" Issei commented calmly. Dealing with people's expectations at a young age is a difficult thing. Something he knew quite a bit about.

"No it was wonderful. God gave me a gift and all I wanted to do was share it with other people. As the years passed I was glad that my gift could help others. Then that fateful day happened."

'The day Diodora arrived at the church' Issei thought to himself. "You said you healed that young devil. The question I'm wondering is where were you when that happened?"

"I lived in a small home that was walking distance from the church and I usually had somebody escort me. That day I ran into the devil as I was on my way in. Usually somebody walked with me but that day he was late. I didn't want to miss the service so I walked alone"

" **Partner that means" Ddraig gasped as he whispered into his mind.**

'That's right. Diodora planned it perfectly. My guess is Diodora attacked the guard knowing that he would get injured and Asia could heal her when he ran into her' Issei replied. He had to begrudgingly admit the young man was extremely clever. However he had to reply to the young nun. "I see so then you healed him and the church found out"

"That's right but I didn't know he was a devil" Asia said as she began to sob. "Just for doing my job, they kicked me out. I was called a witch and lost everything". Issei grabbed onto Asia and held her tightly. He knew she must've been horrified to think that God betrayed her so easily.

"Hey Asia after you left the church what happened next." Issei said calmly. He knew how Diodora got to her but now he had to figure out the next piece.

"Well for a few days I wandered around trying to find a new place to live and eventually I was helped by a kind man who let me live with him"

"Wait a minute what was that man's name" Issei wondered. He had an idea of who it could be but if it was true then he got it all wrong.

"His name was Kojiro Hoshi. He was a Japanese man who moved into the city near the church and I lived with him for free.

'I thought so. Sensei you really are something else' Issei thought to himself. It was clear to Issei that Kokabiel was the one who watched over Asia. Considering that Kokabiel left the Order around the same time. He must've heard what happened and intended to have her join the Order since she was wrongly accused.

"The first few months he always stayed by my side. When I finally told him what happened everything changed. He stopped staying at home. Sometimes he would come back home and he was exhausted. Other times, I wouldn't see him for months and he'd show up tired and then after a few days leave again"

'You have got to be kidding me. That's what did it' Issei groaned internally. He realized the dangerous truth. It was Asia's expulsion from the church that first clued Kokabiel into something being wrong. He must've figured out what happened. "So why'd you come to japan"

"Well one day when Mr. Hoshi came back he told me about a friend of his who was going to go to a church in Japan. That maybe I could help him start it up again. I was skeptical but I wanted a chance to serve God again and well you know the rest." Asia said with a hint of melancholy.

Issei could barely contain himself since the story was so incredible. Kokabiel discovered what happened and likely used the Order to investigate what happened to her. In the process he must've discovered the Khaos Brigade and decided to go into hiding. I imagine that had he not done so Asia would've joined the Order and been under their protection. "I'm sorry for what happened to you Asia." Issei said sternly. Of course Asia had no idea that she was tricked by that devil and Issei planned to keep it that way.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you listened to me. Now I'd like to get some sleep" Asia said timidly.

"Sounds good Asia. How about you take my bed. I'll sleep back at the base" Issei said as he got up.

"Okay" Asia said as she got into the bed. Waiting until she was asleep, Issei returned to the base but he wasn't getting any sleep after learning what happened to her.

"So you didn't sleep with her I'm not surprised" Irina retorted as she sat at his bedside.

"No I couldn't do that, her story was one of those that you just don't get over" Issei said with a rare look of depression on his face.

"So you do have a heart. Well get to sleep because starting tomorrow you guys have to practice. The festival awaits." Irina teased.

"Yea yea now get going" Issei groaned.

"Jerk" Irina retorted before leaving. With Asia's story now complete his focus could return to his next task. Ending Diodora's life in the most painful way possible.

(Asia P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes I looked around and I was nervous for a second until I remembered that I had spent the night in Issei's room. Realizing morning had come and Issei hadn't returned was nerve racking until I noticed a flash in my room. "What's going on" I said nervously.

"Geez you need to learn to relax Asia" Irina Shido said with a smile as she appeared in my room in our school uniform. Irina brought me to Issei because I wanted to know what to do about Diodora Astaroth and his feelings for me. After our talk Issei told me to stay in his room and relax while he went to the base.

"So what are you doing here Irina" I asked nervously.

"Well I came to make some breakfast before we go to class and to check on you" Irina said happily. I obliged and quickly got in the shower and got ready.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

While Irina and Asia walked to class Issei was back at the base dealing with an irritating problem. He was certain Rias would use Kuroka to try to get Bikou to squeal about what the Order knew. It was a smart play but one Issei could predict.

"Ahh what a night" Bikou said as he arrived in the dining room to get some breakfast. Just as Issei predicted he had the familiar aura of somebody who had sex. Whether he did that intentionally Issei didn't know but he also didn't ask.

"So have any fun pillow talk Bikou" Issei said with a smirk on his face.

Bikou was nervous for a moment when he saw Issei's face and his smirk. "Yea she wanted to talk about the Asia situation and even though she had some good tricks I managed to avoid talking about it" Bikou said with a bit of regret.

"Good" Issei said smiling. As long as Rias was naïve to the truth, Issei could use her to his advantage.

"Huh" Bikou replied in confusion. He figured that Issei would be angry but in fact he was smiling.

"Bikou I want you to contact Kuroka and tell her to meet me at the rooftop. Tell her I wish to discuss something with her" Issei ordered.

"Alright I'm confused" Bikou said calmly.

"Basically Issei is going to turn the situation to his advantage" Vali replied having walked in earlier.

"Pretty much. Kuroka may not be involved in the Order as much but I'm sure I can convince her to do something for me" Issei said smirking. He was glad that Vali could read him as usual.

"Got it Issei" Bikou said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime came and for Issei it was one of the most interesting lunch sessions he's had in a while. After all usually his business meetings involved having sex with one of his harem members. However now he was actually having business.

"Hello there Issei" Kuroka said with a sultry voice as she appeared in front of her former leader. To Issei's surprise Kuroka was actually wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform of course without her ears and tail. He had to admit it looked incredible on her.

"Hello Kuroka. I'm glad you could meet with me" Issei said diplomatically. They were there for business and he knew it.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Lord Draconis" Kuroka said sarcastically. She knew exactly why she was summoned hence why she used Draconis instead of Issei.

"Take this Kuroka. It has all the information you'll need about Asia Argento. I trust you to be smart about what you do it" Issei shouted handing Kuroka a flash drive.

"Thank you sir. By the way, how does the uniform look on me" Kuroka teased before doing a flirty twirl revealing her black panties

"It looks fantastic. Bikou will love it" Issei replied dismissing her flirtations. After all Kuroka was with Bikou and Issei didn't want to interfere in their relationship.

"Fine then" Kuroka pouted as she left.

"Well time to head back" Issei said as he walked back to class. With his work finished for now Issei could relax.

(Kuroka P.O.V)

After retrieving the information that Issei gave me I made my way back to the apartment I share with Shirone. When I joined Rias's peerage one of the first things I did was moved in with my sister so I could reconnect with her. One of the reasons I joined the Order in the first place was with this goal in mind and now I had it. Once I got home I went straight to my laptop and put in the flash drive. It took me a few minutes to finish reading everything and I was stunned. "Unbelievable" I said in shock. I couldn't believe that Diodora Astaroth was such a monster. There was no doubt in my mind that he would try something when he got a chance. No doubt that's why Issei hadn't done anything yet. He was waiting for Diodora to show his true colors and destroy him. Sure it was risky but Issei was as calculating as it got. I had a little bit of time until I had to go over to the ORC so I decided to go see Bikou for a little bit of fun yet again. Maybe try a little cosplay.

(Normal P.O.V)

"So Azazel are they ready" Issei asked the fallen angel leader who had been watching Rias's peerage train. Issei had just finished his traditional afternoon romp with Irina and had a meeting with Azazel at the base.

"Ready for what? We both know that Diodora is going to attack during the rating game" Azazel scoffed as he looked at me with a deadpanned expression.

"True. Though I'm curious what he'll try under the circumstances" I mused.

"Hmm I think I know what he'll do" Azazel said with a smile on his face.

"Oh do tell!" Issei replied with intrigue. After hearing Azazel's explanation Issei had a savage grin on his face.

"Well if we didn't know it was coming that would be brutal. Then again his plan is bound to fail" Issei said smiling.

"You mean because now that Kuroka knows what's coming she'll do something to protect Asia" Azazel replied.

"Exactly. There's nothing to worry about. Now if this meeting's done I have to get some dinner before yet another meeting"

"And by business meeting you mean fuck one of your hare," Azazel retorted.

"Hey I do what I gotta do" Issei shrugged before walking away. He really didn't care for most of the crap in his life.

(Scene Skip)

"Issei why are you being so cold to Asia" Murayama asked as the pair lay in bed after another night together.

"What makes you think I'm being cold? I've told you many times I despise school and the only reason I haven't dropped out is because of Sirzechs. I'll do the three-legged race but as far as I'm concerned the less I deal with the school the better" Issei said as he kissed the girl softly on the cheek.

"Considering that Kuoh is the reason that I'm sharing your bed right now that's pretty harsh. Plus Asia needs you now more than ever" Murayama replied. She may not have known ALL the details behind Diodora's interest in her but Murayama did know that Asia needed him right now.

"Fine fine so I'll practice with her tomorrow morning are you happy" Issei huffed.

"Yes I am. Now let's get some rest." Murayama snickered as the pair cuddled once again.

(Scene Skip)

As he promised, Issei and Asia were out training early morning. The pair was accompanied by a smiling Irina who had taken to walking with the Holy maiden in the morning. Issei figured that Irina had done so to protect Asia in case Diodora arrived again. Apparently he had been sending letters to her via Rias and recently tried to trade bishops a trade Rias instantly turned down.

"So Asia, are you doing okay? I'm not going too fast for you am I" Issei said in as fake a kind voice as he could find.

"No I'm doing fine thank you Issei" Asia replied timidly. The maiden had many questions going through her head. Why had Issei changed after all this time? Why was he so tense recently?"

"Not bad. You guys will probably be the favorite" Irina said with a happy smile.

"Duh. All I need to do is to is grab Asia and run myself" Issei snorted.

"Geez Issei that's enough" Irina said angrily.

"What it's true" Issei retorted.

"Guys let's stop for right now" Asia said timidly seeing that the pair were about to start arguing.

"Fine then I'll see you in class everybody" Issei groaned as he made his way to school.

"Geez Issei why are you so hard-headed" Irina complained.

"Irina what's wrong" Asia said worriedly.

"I'm angry at Issei because he's treating you so coldly. I mean he was the one who arranged everything with Rias" Irina pouted.

"What did you say!?" Asia gasped showing more emotion then before.

'Crap I messed up' Irina thought to herself. Well the secrets out and she had to say something, "Here's the deal Asia. Issei made an arrangement with Raynare and Rias to protect you. Plus a lot of what's going on was arranged by his girls as a way to deter Diodora. Including of course you guys working together in the festival. Plus Issei needs to relax and he can do so with you." Irina explained. "By the way Kiryuu is not involved she's just a willing pawn" Irina made sure to confirm.

"I see" Asia said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. If you want to talk to him again do so during lunch" Irina said smiling.

"Okay" Asia cheered up

Unfortunately for Asia Issei didn't show up at class. In fact, Issei was currently clad in his balance breaker flying towards a location only known to him.

" **Partner are you sure this is wise. I know right now you're dealing with a lot of frustration and I'm sure there are others who can help you"**

"Yes I know Ddraig there are. However Azazel and the others aren't the right fits for this. There's only one person who can help me." Issei said sternly. A few minutes later he found the place he was looking for, a quaint town in northern Japan. Nothing special just a place one goes when they want to be alone. Issei quickly landed and dispelled his balance breaker and wearing a black shirt and jeans began looking for the person he knew was living in the village because it would suit his purpose. After talking to a few villages he finally found a small house at the edge of the village. To no surprise of his own the door opened quickly and Issei smiled for a moment.

"Hmph so what do you want brat" the person said sternly. The person was a little over 6 feet tall with tan skin and dark black hair. The dark black eyes stared at him.

"I thought we could talk. The last time I saw you was when you gave me the information about Diodora" Issei said smiling.

"I can't believe you sought me out boy" the person sneered once again.

"Yea yea so can I come in sensei?" Issei asked calmly. That's right the person Issei had come to see was his old teacher. The ex-fallen angel Kokabiel.

DUN DUN DUNN. So Issei's coming to visit Kokabiel. What in the world is going on and why is Kokabiel alive and living in northern japan. Well you'll find out next time.


	26. The Order's Chaos

Chapter 26 The Order's Chaos

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Issei visits with his old sensei. Let's enjoy the fun.

"So brat what brings you to me" Kokabiel said as he sat down in the small house. It wasn't anything special considering he had been a member of the Order and a Fallen angel cadre but for Kokabiel it was enough. It wasn't very large but it had a kitchen and a bedroom and for the cadre that was enough.

"I wanted to ask you about the Argento incident. Otherwise known as the reason you left the Order." Issei said sternly at his former teacher who was still in his human disguise.

"How did you know that's why I left the Order" Kokabiel groaned

"Simple sensei because I heard the story from Asia; I remembered that while we were training the name of the person who she stayed with was the same name you'd use with me on our training trips" Issei smirked.

"Fine so what do you want to know" Kokabiel gave in knowing that he was found out.

"I want to know why you left the Order after you started living with Asia. I have a few theories but I need answers from you" Issei said with a stern voice.

"Well if I'm gonna explain this one we'll need some time. Come on boy we gotta get some food cause you'll be here a while" Kokabiel said with a smile.

"Fine sensei let's go" Issei said smiling.

The pair walked around the village and Issei was surprised.

"Oh hello Mr. Hoshi, who is this young man" an old lady asked with a smile on her face.

"Ahh this is my cousin Issei. He came to visit me and we're going to get some food. It's been a long time since I've seen him" Kokabiel replied. Issei was impressed at how easily he managed to fool the old lady. Then again Kokabiel was an expert at this.

"Not bad sensei. Seems your skill at deceiving people hasn't changed." Issei joked as crude as it sounded.

(Order of Draconis base)

Irina Shido was normally as happy go lucky as it got. However, she currently had a huge problem since Issei wasn't around. After the argument this morning Issei didn't show up in class or in school the whole day. "Where in the world is he" Irina wondered as she sat in the meeting room with Vali Azazel and an annoyed Murayama and Katase. Katase was angry because today was her day and it drove her nuts.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" Vali dismissed.

"What aren't you telling us Vali" Katase growled at an amused Vali.

"What he means is that Issei will be fine. Most likely he just needs a moment alone" Azazel said with a smirk. Of course the pair knew exactly what was bothering Issei. They also had a good idea of where he was and knew that he'd be back in due time.

"I'll trust you guys but dammit this is my night with Issei and he's nowhere to be found" Katase complained.

'You better get back from going to see Kokabiel Issei. Because dealing with Diodora is easy. Trying to calm a group of angry women, now that's a challenge and I would know' Azazel thought to himself with amusement.

(Village)

Issei and Kokabiel had just finished walking around the village and getting the food they need for the pair to talk. Issei was surprised at how well Kokabiel managed to get along with the villagers but figured that in his isolation his old sensei didn't need to worry about anything.

"So boy what do you want to know. Obviously the maiden told you that she met me but what else did she say"

"Well I know that after she was kicked out you let her live with you for a few years. I also know that at some point during all of this you decided to join the Khaos Brigade and eventually worked with Diodora and brought Asia to me. What I don't know is why you joined the Khaos Brigade in the first place.

"The simple answer is because of the fact that the Orders one weakness had been revealed to me" Kokabiel said coldly.

"Let me guess it has something to do with the church" Issei said calmly. Once Kokabiel said the one weakness he had a fairly good idea what he was talking about. It was something he had thought about himself on many occasions.

"Hmm so you figured it out huh" Kokabiel sneered. When Issei nodded Kokabiel continued, "When we first created the Order the fallen angels and devils agreed rather quickly. For the angels it was much harder and do you know why?"

Issei paused for a moment before he came to a dangerous realization. "Because for the Angels it's incredibly difficult to sustain their numbers"

"Exactly. Devils have the evil pieces so they can get members easily. Fallen angels can rely on stray devils and if we absolutely must we add exorcists who have been kicked out of the church. For Angels it's far harder and it's rather ironic. There are millions of humans who die on a daily basis, but the number who become worthy angels is minimal. Because the Order operated separately from the factions the angels contributed very little over the years. That made things difficult for Michael who still watches over God's system and deals with the Order at the same time"

"Wait a minute couldn't he just adjust the system so Asia wouldn't be a problem" Issei questioned.

"You underestimate God's system boy. If not for you know what, it's very likely the angels would've won the war and that's WITH the disadvantages I mentioned earlier."

"As long as that's sealed away we'll be fine" Issei said calmly. What they were talking about was another S-class secret and one that only Issei Vali and the three faction leaders knew about. "That still doesn't explain why you left the Order" Issei wondered.

Kokabiel groaned because this was the part that he didn't want to get into. "I left because I realized that the Church would never get over its stubborn streak until a real threat arrived. You could say I left the Order in order for it to finally become what Sirzechs wanted it to be.

"Basically you joined the Khaos Brigade because the church needed to get their act together and only a threat of your level would do it." Issei deadpanned.

"That's why Azazel let me do what I did for so long. It's a bit of deception but only you Azazel and Vali even know that much. We can talk all day about politics and I know you hate that I suggest you get going because sooner or later your girlfriend is going to be impatient and use a spell to track you. I don't need to tell you how much trouble that would put both of us in." Kokabiel joked.

"That's true and Irina still has Ascalon and she's been practicing with it" Issei joked back. It was time to go and clearly he had things to think about.

(Order of Draconis base)

Issei returned to the base and immediately went over to go see Azazel. Sneaking into the room was easy since Azazel was on the phone with Sirzechs. From what Issei could tell they had worked out everything and once Diodora attacked they would destroy him. Of course Azazel soon hung up and smiled. "So what do you want to talk about Issei" Azazel said with a smirk.

"You know the answer to that" Issei smiled as he sat down.

"I take it seeing Kokabiel was illuminating wasn't it" Azazel smirked. Issei's lack of a reaction told him that he was right. "By the way nice job finding him; I never imagined that anybody would've found his location so easily. That was why he was sent there."

Issei deadpanned before explaining, "That's the same village Kokabiel used to take me to back when he was training. I was lucky to find him so easily but hey"

"Hah well in the end I guess I deserve that."

"So do you agree with Kokabiel" Issei questioned. He figured Azazel would know what he was talking about.

"If you mean that the weak link in the Order was always going to be the church. Yes I figured that would be the case. I must confess though it is rather ironic."

"You mean that the group that would seem to be the most trustworthy would be the least. Well hey that happens" Azazel smirked.

"It won't be a problem anymore. Thanks to the official alliance Ajuka has given heaven the ability to make a version of evil pieces that would suit them. That way Michael's concern is gone and if it's only Xenovia and Asia the system will survive. Frankly we're rather lucky to not have another Freed" Issei smirked.

"True enough but that happens when you're the way our organization is" Issei admitted. "Let's face it. Sirzechs knew that sending me to Rias would do what it did. He's lucky that I was savvy enough to lie for him."

"Devils deceive Fallen Angels seduce and Angels manipulate. Let's face it we hid from everybody that God died in the war to protect the system and Michael took on that responsibility. I pulled the fallen angels out of the war when we could've won because I realized that the Angels and Devils are a necessary thing for us. Sirzechs went to war with his fellow devils because they were at a crossroads. In a backwards way we created the Khaos Brigade." Azazel admitted with a groan.

"That's the price of being a leader. The three factions will never admit this but they need each other. You and Sirzechs understood it and convinced Michael to as well. However since you kept your efforts secret from everybody certain actions couldn't be taken. That's why Kokabiel likely left because he knew that keeping secrets was hurting us." Issei added.

"I've gotta admit though I'm glad Kokabiel did what he did." Azazel admitted. Kokabiel was right to do what he did which is why he only got exiled and merely spread a rumor that he was frozen in the Cocytus.

"Sadly I agree. Though it begs the question why you let him get into exile. Surely the Khaos Brigade has enough contacts to find out that he's not frozen and then you could have a problem."

"Well that won't happen. Vali and I are the only ones who know where Kokabiel is. You figured it out but that's it. Anyway you should get some rest, Irina and the kendo brats were furious you weren't in class today. I can't imagine they'll be too happy.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was predictably tedious for Issei. Sure enough Katase was furious at him for missing their night together and it showed when he arrived at class. Luckily for Issei after a lunch break romp she quickly forgave him. Right now though he was watching over Rias and gang train since the battle with Diodora was only a few days away. Interestingly enough Arthur was also there. Apparently Xenovia wanted to know if Arthur could help her use her true weapon Durandal and he obliged. Koneko was quickly becoming a powerhouse in her own right and her sister was a major reason why. For Issei the group was as close to ready as possible.

"Hey Issei do you want to spar with us for a little bit" Rias asked. The red headed King was currently sparing with Akeno and the two were relatively even.

"Hmm sounds good to me. Last time you and Akeno each failed to beat my clone. Let's see how you do this time" Issei said smiling as he summoned his boosted gear. The rest of the day was relatively tame for Issei.

(Scene Skip)

Normally Issei would've spent his Friday nights with Ravel Phenex but she had to cancel because her family was concerned about her brother. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, Odin had wanted to speak with the group so he was dragged to the bars by Azazel instead. Thanks to Ddraig he could get rid of the alcohol without getting him drunk but right now there was a different focus.

"So Azazel once you deal with this Astaroth brat I need your help myself" Odin said with a glazed expression. The Norse leader had been enjoying his fair share of alcohol and it showed.

"Let me guess you want the Order to watch over the peace meeting. You're afraid that the Gods of Asgard will be less than happy about your plans." Azazel teased.

"Thor is one thing, since he's got his girlfriend in America. I can't say the same for Loki."

"Ahh yes he's always been a bit greedy. Although I'm sure you can manage" Azazel teased.

"Lord Odin we shouldn't be telling them about all of this" Rossweisse slurred. The guardian was relaxing herself but in the end she chose to have a drink as well.

"Oh calm down Rossweise. This is why we're working with them. Anyway that topic was a bit of a drag. How about we go to a club together" Odin suggested.

"Lord Odin I must-" Rossweisse started to say but was interrupted by Issei.

"Lord Odin for somebody of your stature this is ridiculous. Azazel you are the same. If you two wish to discuss business I have no problem with that. However now is not the time for such foolishness." Issei said sternly.

"Boy you're new to the political world so I'll give you some advice. War has drained all of us. So enjoy every moment you can. That's why Azazel brought you there. The same goes to you Rossweisse." Odin said changing his tune.

"Lord Odin, might I make a suggestion then. Relax for tonight, because we will need your power in the battle to come. If you wish to indulge in more of this wait until after the battle. In fact I will even join you." Issei said sternly. He was getting annoyed by the man's frivolity and acted as such.

"Very well boy. You have a much better head on your shoulders then I thought. Very well we'll call it a night. Come Rossweise let's go home" Odin said sternly.

"Yes sir" Rossweisse said happily. Odin led Rossweisse away and the Valkyrie turned to Issei with admiration.

"I'm disappointed in you Issei, I thought you'd seduce Rossweisse while we were getting drunk. While Odin and I go drink at the strip club you'd be getting a ride of the Valkyrie's." Azazel joked with Issei.

"That can wait for another day. Plus Irina would've stabbed me with Ascalon if I seduced a new woman the night before a big mission. I'll have plenty of chances to do so soon enough" Issei replied with equal amusement.

"So are we going to enjoy a drink or shall we call it a night"

"I'd say call it a night." Issei joked. The pair walked back to Azazel's apartment before returning to the base.

(Scene Skip)

The time has finally arrived for the battle between Rias and Diodora Astaroth. Right now Rias and her peerage were sitting in the occult research club as they waited for the transport that would be taking them to the battlefield. Next to them were Issei and Vali who were smiling.

"Hey Rias before the battle starts can I talk to Asia in private" Issei said calmly. For the next phase of the plan to work Issei had to be very clever.

"Sure no problem but hurry back" Rias said calmly.

"Alright" Issei said happily. The two walked away and the pair returned a few minutes later.

'Nyaa perfectly done master' Kuroka thought to herself. She realized what her master had done and was smiling. Now everything was truly in place. All that was left was to see if Diodora took the bait. Five minutes later he came back with Asia and went from there.

"Good luck everybody. I wish you the best of luck and hopefully you're careful" Issei said smiling. A minute later the group teleported away.

"So did it work" Vali said with a smile.

"Of course it did. Now no matter what Diodora tries he'll be in for a rude awakening" Issei smirked.

(Battlefield)

Rias and the peerage arrived in what seemed like a mountainous area. All they could see was a pathway leading to a strange series of castles.

"Wait a minute something's wrong. This doesn't look like the battlefield we're supposed to be on" Rias said nervously.

"Look at that" Akeno said nervously as the group looked up and saw a group of magic circles appear. Now it was clear that something was wrong.

"Get ready everybody that's not the magic circles of the Astaroth clan" Rias said angrily. The group looked on as a group of winged creatures with skull masks appeared.

"What in the world is going on" Kiba said nervously. The group was so distracted that Asia's scream caught them off guard. Turning around Rias looked on in rage as Diodora used some sort of magic to pull Asia towards him.

"Diodora you bastard, what are you doing" Rias said with a face filled with rage.

"Well Rias since you weren't going to trade Asia to me peacefully I've decided to take her by force. Meanwhile you can play with my friends the Khaos Brigade" Diodora sneered as he grabbed Asia.

"You bastard you'll pay for this" Akeno said angrily.

"Bye Rias" Diodora laughed as he teleported away.

"So what do we do? We have to save Asia but we have to deal with those guys first" Akeno said angrily. It was clear that most of the Gremory group besides Kuroka was completely furious.

"That's it you mean to tell me. This was all they could muster" Vali sneered as he appeared in a magic circle right next to them. Alongside him were Issei Bikou and Arthur.

"Vali what are you doing here" Rias said in a mix of shock and anger.

"Short version. We're gonna crush these guys" Vali said smiling.

"What about Asia. Diodora just kidnapped her" Rias exclaimed.

"Asia is just fine. She's back at the ORC relaxing right now" Issei dismissed.

"Wait a minute then what about" Rias started to say before she looked towards the castles and heard a large explosion.

"What was that" Akeno said nervously.

"Let's just say Diodora just got a very nasty surprise" Issei said with a smirk. Something had clearly happened and only Issei had the answers.

That's it for Chapter 26. What in the world is going on and what does Issei know that Rias doesn't. Well you'll find out next time. Oh and an interesting little tidbit to add for you guys in case you were wondering. I mentioned that Irina and the girls worked out a schedule well here it is. Monday: Free Tuesday Murayama Wednesday Katase Thursday Le Fay Friday Ravel Saturday Raynare Sunday Xenovia. Irina simply uses the afternoons.


	27. Attack Diodora

Chapter 27 Attack Diodora

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Time for the battle with Diodora but first a few details to work out.

"Issei what the hell is going on" Rias said angrily. Between Asia vanishing and the explosion it was clear something was happening that she wasn't aware of and she didn't like it.

"Would you like the short version or the long version Rias" Irina said as she appeared next to Issei calm as always and ready for battle.

"Uhh guys we kinda gotta start crushing some of these guys" Bikou said as the troops started to fire.

"Vali Bikou Arthur, destroy these guys. Rias and I have to chat and then we'll wipe out Diodora." Issei ordered.

"Fine but you're missing out on the fun" Bikou said happily as he went off to fight.

"Don't take too long Issei" Arthur smirked. Clearly he was enjoying this.

"One of these days all of these women are gonna be the death of you" Vali joked as he went off.

'I know that already Vali believe me' Issei thought to himself. With Vali Bikou and Arthur taking care of the fighters above Rias and Issei were free to talk. Needless to say Rias was not happy. "So Issei care to tell me what's going on and why you guys are right here just as we're attacked by Diodora"

"Simple version is we knew it was coming" Issei replied. This was a conversation he needed to have because Rias would hold it against him.

"WHATTT! You mean you knew Diodora was going to attack me during this and you didn't tell me. How did you know! Why didn't you say something! What about Asia!" Rias complained.

"Calm down Rias. We didn't tell you because if you knew Asia was in danger you would've avoided having Asia in the battle. Plus she's safe trust us" Irina added.

"How can I trust you if you never tell me stuff" Rias said angrily.

"Keep in mind that this is from the same girl who didn't warn me about Raynare. Plus ambushed me about Riser even though she already had the favor and didn't have to rush the way she did" Issei deadpanned. Rias wanting honesty after everything she pulled was hypocrisy of the highest order.

"You knew about Riser and you would've been fine against Raynare" Rias replied still upset.

"Considering that you didn't know either thing at the time that doesn't matter." Issei deadpanned.

"ENOUGH" Kiba yelled out. It was a surprise to everybody still there since Kiba was so soft spoken. Kiba was slightly embarrassed but continued. "Let's ignore the fact Diodora betrayed the rating game for now. The question I have is what happened to Asia and what was that explosion?" Kiba said trying to be the voice of reason. Kiba was angry also but he figured that now was not the time.

"Bikou has a technique called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. It's a senjutsu technique that creates a ghost that explodes when it's physically touched by magic or people. I had Bikou create a ghost and Le Fay then transformed it into Asia. Naturally I switched the real Asia with the clone and waited for Diodora to make his move" Issei explained. He was fortunate that the Super Ghost won't explode if you surround it with magic, because otherwise Diodora would've trigged it early.

"When did you make the…" Rias started to say before realizing when he made the switch, "That's why you took her away. You wanted to make the switch without me knowing about it."

"Bingo. Admittedly the one danger was if you touched Asia but Kuroka would've recognized the signature of the bomb and done something ahead of time"

"Okay so now that we've established that Diodora is a bastard and he doesn't have Asia what do we do" Kiba said with a stern determination

"Well I was going to destroy Diodora myself. As Leader of the Order it's my duty to do so. You guys can come along if you want to" Issei said calmly.

Rias smiled since it seemed like despite himself he was still the same Issei who she fell in love with. "Fine I'll help you attack Diodora. However you have to do something for me"

"I'll bite what do you want?" Issei asked with a savage grin on his face. These girls always wanted a pound of flesh from him, literally and figuratively.

"Simple. You have to take me out on a date" Rias said with a smile.

"Me too" Akeno added.

"Hold on a second. What's this about dates" Irina said angrily having stayed behind.

"Fine then, I'm free Monday. 7 PM don't be late"

"But Issei" Irina complained.

"Irina it's just a date." Issei said smiling. 'Then again I've fucked Rias senseless multiple times and had my way with Akeno'. Issei thought to himself with a chuckle. Issei was well aware the date wouldn't end with his clothes on but he didn't mind too much.

"Nyaa. Is it time to toast this guy" Kuroka said with a sadistic smile.

"We're gonna toast him Kuroka. It's been a long time since you and I have fought together" Issei said with a smile.

"Ughh let's just get this over with" Irina said angrily.

"You're just mad because this mission is interrupting your Issei time Irina" Xenovia said angrily.

"Shut up Xenovia" Irina said with a crimson blush.

"Stay focused you two" Issei ordered. With pleasantries over it was time for business. The group made their way up to the tower and when they arrived noticed a pathway with two small doors.

"Yo Dick-adora you there. I hope you enjoyed that gift I left you" Issei said with a smile knowing that Diodora could hear them.

"Damn you Red Dragon Emperor! Where the hell is my Asia!?" Diodora cursed. Clearly he was pissed.

"Yep it was. I can't wait to see what it did to your face. Though I'm not telling you where she is" Issei replied sarcastically. He was enjoying the fact that the kid lost his cool.

"DAMN YOU!" the young man cursed at the sarcasm.

"Diodora you have disgraced the rating game and on behalf of the House of Gremory I will make you pay" Rias boasted.

"Sounds good to me and my peerage is waiting. On your right my queen and 2 bishops. On your left my 2 rooks and 8 pawns. Red Dragon save your energy I'll crush you personally" Diodora scowled as he explained what was going on.

"Sure whatever" Issei dismissed as the young man's voice faded away.

"Uhh so how we gonna do this" Akeno wondered.

"Simple Kuroka and Koneko smash the rooks and pawns to pieces. Rias Akeno why don't you girls smash the queen and bishops.

"So you're saving Kiba and Xenovia for the knights" Irina groaned.

"Pretty much" Issei revealed.

"Okay so why am I here" Irina wondered.

"Because if I'm right you'll get to have some fun later" Issei said with a smile.

"Uhh guys shouldn't we get going" Kiba interrupted. Kiba was the voice of reason for the group which was necessary at times like this. Realizing his point, the group nodded their approval and made their way into the set of doors. Issei went into the right door with Rias Akeno Xenovia and Gasper while Irina went into the left door with the nekomata sisters.

(Right Door)

As the group made their way in Rias and Akeno were smiling at the group of women that appeared. The queen and bishops weren't much but they were formidable.

"You ready Akeno let's take them out" Rias said confidently

"Hah you won't beat us so easily" a woman said as she took off her hood. She had long silver hair and olive eyes. Her dress was a combination of blue and white and wasn't too bad.

"Rias Akeno, take these girls out quickly. I don't want us wasting time on fodder" Issei said calmly. Internally he felt guilty since the nuns were innocent bystanders in all of this.

"Fodder, I'll show you" the women said as she focused a magic circle and sent a group of attacks at Issei.

"That's it" Issei deadpanned as he easily blocked the attacks with his shield.

"Stop right there"

"Your opponent is us" Rias and Akeno said angrily. The latest spar with Issei was as easy for Issei as before. The pair needed to prove themselves to the Order of Draconis leader and they knew it.

(Left Door)

For Kuroka this was a refreshing chance to battle together with her sister. Ever since she joined up with Rias and her peerage the nekomata had been training with her sister. The battle against the Sitri team was one thing but now she truly felt like she belonged. She could focus on that later though; right now she had to deal with the 10 opponents in front of her. "So girls how are we dividing this group up"

"Hah Kuroka just crush them yourself" Irina groaned. The angel just wanted to get this over with so she could have her Issei time.

"Fine by me" Kuroka says calmly as she prepares to power up. For some reason though Koneko stopped her.

"Hmm Shirone what's wrong" Kuroka asked calmly.

"Nee-sama let me fight the rooks. You can have the pawns" Koneko said calmly.

"Hmm sounds fun Shirone" Kuroka said happily.

"Nee-sama my name is KONEKO" the nekomata said angrily before focusing her senjutsu power. The energy focus was so strong that there was a white glow all around her body.

"What the" one of the pawns said in shock. Seeing the power of the younger nekomata caused her to lose track of the older sister.

"Bye bye pawnie" Kuroka said calmly before slamming her with a senjutsu coated fist.

"Grr take this" the rook said charging a now powered up Koneko. The rook tried to kick Koneko in the sides but the rook easily blocked the attack.

"Pathetic" Koneko groaned in her typical nonchalant level before focusing a senjutsu based ki blast and slamming the rook from close range.

Irina could only watch in shock as Koneko and Kuroka easily dominated their opponents, 'Unbelievable it's as though Kuroka has been reborn. Ever since her little sister was attacked Kuroka has been different, at least according to Bikou. Now she's seemingly reborn. I guess being with her sister again definitely has an impact' Irina thought to herself. Focusing towards the other side Irina was shocked that the battle was still going on. Irina groaned knowing that Issei was going to be grumpy.

(Right Door)

"Seriously girls you haven't won this yet" Issei groaned. Rias and Akeno were helpless by the combination that their opponents were using. The two bishops were casting a barrier around the queen as the queen fired off blasts that gave them no openings whatsoever.

"Issei give me a break we can't just deal with these girls" Rias complained as she held up her shield.

'I can sense your latent power Rias. You alone should be able to overwhelm these girls. Akeno you are just as bad' Issei thought to himself. Deciding he had enough of the nonsense he decided to give the girls an ultimatum. "This is getting old ladies, if you two don't finish these girls off in the next five minutes I'm cancelling your date!" Issei yelled out.

"WHAT" the girls both said.

"However whichever one of you finishes her off will get a SOLO date and whatever comes with it" Issei sneered. He had to light a fire under their asses and it drove him nuts.

"A solo date with Issei uffufu" Akeno says powering up to give her the strength she needs.

"Oh no you don't Akeno!" Rias said powering up herself. She wasn't going to lose and especially considering that Issei was who he was. The pair's powering up was slowly giving the pair the advantage they need.

Meanwhile Gasper Xenovia and Kiba were watching nervously as the girls powered up. It was amazing that simple words were having such a profound effect on the pair.

"Girls are scary" Gasper said nervously.

"Well jealousy can do that to you" Xenovia said calmly. Considering that Irina was her partner she certainly knew the feeling. After all there was perhaps nobody more jealous then Irina despite her organizing his harem.

"You would know huh Xenovia" Kiba added sarcastically. Kiba was referring to the arrangement that Xenovia and the others had with Issei.

"Seriously girls, focus on the battle not on some guy" the queen said in anger. The whole time the girls weren't focusing at all and it was driving her crazy.

"BE QUIET" the two Great ladies of Kuoh said angrily as the combined energy slams into the queen and the other two members defeating them instantly.

"Hmph took you girls long enough" Issei groaned. The two girls ran over to Issei and crowded him.

"So Issei who gets the date?" Akeno asked hastily.

"It's me right" Rias asked.

"Both of you still have the date. After all it was the combined energy. Now let's get going" Issei insisted as he made his way towards where the nights were waiting.

"Fine" Rias pouted. Clearly she hadn't impressed him but at least she was getting her date.

When the group left the room, they were met by an annoyed Irina along with a calm Koneko and Kuroka.

"Nyaa what took you guys so long" Kuroka teased.

"Rias and Akeno were screwing around" Issei said coldly. An act that caused the two girls to slump a bit. "Anyway let's get going. Kiba Xenovia Irina you two are up next" Issei ordered as the group made their way towards the next series of battles.

(Outside)

While the group inside was taking care of business outside Vali and the group were easily dominating the foes that had arrived. "Haha this is too easy" Bikou said as he was bathed in a yellow glow of senjutsu energy.

"Well considering our power it's not surprising Bikou" Arthur said calmly as he arrived next to his teammate.

"Stay focused gentleman. There's no way the Khaos Brigade would send in a group like this without a heavy hitter" Vali said calmly. Just as Vali said that a magic circle appeared right in front of the group.

"You had to say something Vali" Bikou teased as a new face entered the battle. The new face had the appearance of a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs along with a cape. He had black hair tied up to a small ponytail along with pointy ears and pale skin.

"My my to think that young Vali has grown so much" the new face said.

"Do I know you?" Vali asked in confusion.

"I'm hurt. My name is Creuserey Asmodeous the last descendant of the true Asmodeous. I must confess I had hoped you would join us someday. However that blasted Order grabbed you after your father's death" the man said with a slight bow.

"What do you know about that" Vali growled.

"Oh I thought you knew. One of the factions in the Khaos Brigade is run by your grandfather. He told us you wouldn't join us but that just means that I can end you now"

"Enough Creuserey, Vali won't be going anywhere" Sirzechs growled as he appeared in front of him.

"Sirzechs, so to what do I owe this displeasure" Creuserey scowled.

"Oh I just figured I'd join the battle. I hope you don't mind Vali"

"Not at all" Vali said with a smirk leaving to let Sirzechs do what he does.

(Inside)

Back inside the battlefield Issei and group had arrived at the next area. True to form Issei was still as calm as can be and Rias was just as nervous as before.

"So what now Issei. Once we take out the knights Diodora is left. I don't imagine he'll be taken in as easily as you care for" Rias said anxiously.

"We've been over this Rias. I plan on obliterating the kid. Allowing him to live would be a massive mistake." Issei said bluntly.

"So you'd really kill him just for that" Akeno wondered.

"Yea I would. As a member of the Order I need to deal with threats as they occur and frankly Diodora is a threat. Allowing him to live would be a mistake." Issei paused because the group had arrived at the next door and sensed a very familiar presence. One that he wasn't too happy to see"

"Uhh Issei what's wrong" Irina said nervously.

"Let's just say things got a lot more interesting" Issei groaned as he opened the doors. When the group looked in they were met with a site that was familiar to Issei. A young man whose face couldn't be seen was having sex one of Diodora's knights. The other knight was to the side with cum dripping from her pussy. The identity of the young man of course was one very familiar to Issei and Irina.

"FREED" Irina yelled angrily having finally had her chance to end the sick priest.

"Give me a second Irina let me wrap this up quickly" Freed said rather calmly before finishing off the girl he was with.

"Having sex in the middle of a rating game, how like you Freed" Issei chuckled as the young man dropped the girl and zipped up so he could properly face them.

"Thank you Issei, pretty boy said I could have my fun until you guys arrived. Luckily for me I was able to get a round with both of them." Freed cackled as he pulled out of the knight and zipped back up.

"So Freed what's stopping me from burying my holy sword right in your stomach and ending your miserable life" Irina growled in a rage that was rarely seen from the girl.

"Uhh what's with Irina" Xenovia asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later Xenovia" Issei groaned knowing the history between the two.

"Don't you wanna know a little story about that pretty boy devil? I'm sure you'll love it" Freed said with a savage grin.

"I already know it" Issei deadpanned having grown tired of the young man. "Irina, finish him off"

"THANKS" Irina said happily summoning a blade and burying it in his chest. With that Freed Zelzan's life finally came to an end.

"Kiba finish off the knights if you don't mind" Issei said nonchalantly. Kiba obliged using sword birth to finish off the two knights.

"That was anti-climactic" Akeno teased.

"Yea but now onto the main course" Issei smiled. Now it was time to confront Diodora and considering what had already happened this was sure to be fun.

That's it for Chapter 27 next chapter the gang finally faces off with Diodora.


	28. Demolishing Diodora

Chapter 28 Demolishing Diodora

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

They confront Diodora at last. Get ready boys this is about to get good.

After defeating Freed, the time has finally come for the group to confront Diodora. After a quick walk the gang made it to the final door where the Astaroth heir was waiting. The decorative room fit the palace theme. In the middle was what appeared to be a broken machine along with what appeared to be a very disheveled Astaroth heir. "You made it at last you damn bastard" Diodora groaned as he turned towards the group.

"Woah what happened to him" Rias said in shock as she took in the Astaroth heir's appearance

"Uffufu that looks pretty bad." Akeno smirked. Clearly Issei's plan had worked like a charm.

"Hey Kuroka, you and Bikou have earned an all-expenses paid trip for this one." Issei chuckled as he got a good look at the young man's face. Thanks to the blast Diodora's face was blackened on one side and the outfit he was wearing was torn apart. He reminded Issei of the villain two-face a little bit.

"Nyaa sounds good. I guess the super ghost attack did more damage than I thought" Kuroka said smiling.

"How dare you do that to me!?" Diodora said angrily. His anger was obvious but his appearance made it hard to take him seriously.

"Aww come on Diodora I'd say it was a well-timed prank." Issei chuckled.

"I agree" Akeno chimed in.

"You damn bastard my plan was perfect. You ruined everything" Diodora growled.

"Huh… what did I do?" Issei said sarcastically.

"Don't you remember Issei? You set up a way to get Asia away from Raynare so this little scumbag couldn't take her a few months ago. Plus the Super Ghost attack blew up in his face making him look like that so I'd say he holds a grudge" Irina teased.

"Oh... yea... that. Well Bikou provided the clone I just needed the sucker to take the bait." Issei deadpanned.

"Quit mocking me!" Diodora growled. The attack had got him big time and he had just finished healing himself from it."

"Oh relax Dio, I was just teasing you. Tell you what, how about we figh right now. No interference from anybody else and if you win I'll tell you where Asia is" Issei asked nonchalantly.

"Heh, you sure about that. I'm one of strongest youth devils. You couldn't beat me if you tried" Diodora said confidently.

"Uhh dude you-" Irina started to say but was stopped by Kuroka.

"Shut up Irina. You should know as well as I do these are the types Issei loves to fight the most. Delusional arrogant and who need a reality check." Kuroka said calmly. As Irina looked at the young man's face he could see a savage grin on issei's face.

"I'm positive" Issei said happily as he made his way down. Oh he was going to enjoy this

"You'll regret this Red Dragon Emperor" Diodora said as he cast off the overcoat he was wearing since it would get in his way. Diodora was wearing was a black petticoat and black pants though the damage to them was clear.

"We'll see" Issei said smiling. Turning over to his teammates he had only one thing to say. "Everyone stay back. Diodora here is mine and I'm pounding him into a pulp." Issei said happily summoning his boosted gear.

"Seriously you're only going to use the regular gear" Diodora scoffed.

"That's right. I won't need anything else to beat you kid." Issei said happily.

"Take this" Diodora shouted as he summoned a magic circle which fired a group of blasts at Issei. Diodora was shocked however when Issei easily deflected the attacks.

"That's it" Issei scoffed as the boosted gear shouted the familiar tone

 **BOOST**

"Grr! Try this on for size!" Diodora scowled as he fired even more attacks. Issei yawned before dodging the attacks effortlessly. Diodora kept attacking but Issei kept dodging. Meanwhile he was slowly getting boosts in order to truly give Diodora hell. Of course Diodora was clueless.

"Hmph you spoke a big game but you're doing nothing but dodging" Diodora taunted.

"Issei will you stop screwing around. If you're gonna finish the guy off do it now" Irina complained. She didn't appreciate Issei not doing anything especially considering all that Diodora had done.

Although Issei was having his fun, he didn't quite like the peanut gallery getting in his way. "You'll have to hold on for a second Diodora" Issei groaned as he quickly moved over to Irina.

"What the hell" Diodora questioned since he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Irina I get it. You're mad this is interfering in your Issei time, but now it's time to shut up. I have work to do" Issei said with a smirk before surprising everybody and kissing Irina on the lips. The angel was stunned as the pair clashed tongues and just when Irina was finally getting into it he stopped.

"Aww why'd you stop" Irina pouted.

"I have a battle to finish and now I'm gonna do it" Issei smirked before returning to Diodora.

Sorry about that. You know how women are when they care about you…. oh wait you don't. You couldn't get a girl without your silly little schemes" Issei snickered.

"Hmph doesn't matter" Diodora growled,

Issei only shrugged. "Maybe so but it's time to end this. The time for fun has long passed" Issei smiled as the boosted gear shouted out once more.

 **EXPLOSION**

"Now time to feel the pain." Issei said smiling before vanishing once again.

"Where did he….UGHH" Diodora groaned as Issei slammed him in the gut with a punch. The Astaroth air felt the wind get knocked out of him and before he fell to the ground he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick. Diodora slammed into the wall and the groan of pain was audible.

"Damn you" Diodora howled in pain as he got up before trying to attack again sending a magic attack right at Issei.

"I told you that wouldn't work" Issei taunted as he dodged the attack yet again.

"Woah" Rias said in shock. She was seeing his true power now and it was terrifying.

"He's powerful" Gasper said shocked.

Diodora was in a pain like he had never felt before. He had underestimated the young man and he knew that a power boost was needed "Ughh you bastard you'll pay for that. It's time for you to experience Ophis's power" Diodora cursed before focusing again. This time his magic circle had the symbol for the most powerful dragon in existence.

 **RESET**

Issei frowned slightly since the boosted gear reset but it meant he could have way more fun. "Sounds like fun. Maybe now you'll actually be a challenge." Issei taunted. He had the advantage and he knew it. 'I wonder if Vali's having fun outside' Issei thought to himself.

(Outside)

Outside Vali was just as bored as his fellow dragon. Sirzechs had arrived and quickly dispatched Creuserey Asmodeous reminding everybody why he is to be feared. With him gone, the few remaining soldiers fled leaving him all alone.

"So Vali I'm heading home. Now that these guys are finished I'm gonna get going" Bikou said with a frown. The battle was relatively easy and it was time for the Order to relax.

"That's fine I'm gonna fly over to see how Issei's-" Vali started to say before he noticed a new presence appear.

"So this is the White Dragon Emperor" a new presence said appearing in front of the group.

"It can't be" Vali said in shock. The new person was a young girl with long black hair grey eyes and a white gothic lolita dress with tape hiding her extremely small breasts. Normally you wouldn't think too much about it but this person was special and Vali knew it.

"So you recognize me white dragon. That's good" the person said again with an expressionless voice.

"Hey Vali who is this? She's too young to be one of your girlfriends. Then again you've been hanging around Mittelt a lot recently" Bikou teased. Normally his jokes would get a small chuckle out of Vali but this time the White Dragon looked at him almost in disgust.

"Bikou this person is the leader of the Khaos Brigade Ophis the Oroborus dragon. This girl, is one of the 3 strongest beings in the entire world." Vali said with a hint of seriousness rarely found in his voice.

"You gotta be kidding me" Bikou said in disbelief.

"Bikou I never kid. This person could destroy all of us without batting an eye" Vali said as he got in a defensive stance.

" **Vali even at full power you can't touch Ophis. Now you don't stand a chance" Albion warned.**

'I know but if Ophis is here I need to stall somehow' Vali thought to himself.

"I'm not here to fight. I simply came to offer you a truce" Ophis said calmly.

"I'm listening" Vali said calmly.

"First we must find your partner. Where is the Red Dragon" Ophis asked nonchalantly.

'I hope you don't get mad at me for this Issei' Vali thought to himself. "Right this way Ophis. The rest of you return to base" Vali said calmly towards the deity before ordering the troops away.

(Inside)

"Take THIS!" Diodora shouted firing an improved group of blasts. Unfortunately for the Astaroth heir he was once again failing to hit his mark. Issei dodged the attacks gracefully and continued to relax as though nothing was happening.

Issei could only laugh at how easily things were playing out. "Aww Diodora I thought you said you had the power of the strongest dragon. Well then perhaps it's time I show you what true power is. **BALANCE BREAKER** " Issei said nonchalantly as the Boosted Gear roared to life. With that the crimson armor appeared and Issei could truly begin the punishment.

"So what that won't change anything" Diodora replied snarkily though in truth he was terrified something Issei picked up on.

"Actually it does change something" Issei smiled before vanishing once again.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Diodora said in a mix of fear and irritation. Issei was moving so fast it was like a blur and all Diodora could hear was a mysterious noise. **B-T** "What are you doing you bastard" Diodora cursed. He kept trying to find the source of the noise which he heard 10 more times until finally the moment came.

"Now I'm just gonna kill you faster" Issei said smiling with a hand on Diodora's back. **"DRAGON SHOT"** Issei shouted as he nailed Diodora with a boosted Dragon Shot from very close range destroying Diodora without a trace ending the battle.

"Finally" Irina scoffed as though the result was so obvious.

As Issei powers down he walks back to the group calmly. Rias and Akeno are stunned at how easily he was able to win.

'Incredible' Rias thought to herself. The young man she wanted to join him so long ago was a force to be reckoned with and she knew it.

Her queen couldn't help but be stunned and aroused. The fallen angel in her was drawn to power and it was clear that Isseipossessed it and in spades. 'This guy he's amazing' Akeno thought to herself. She was lucky her maiden outfit was on because she was on the verge of cumming.

"Well now that we're done here let's go home at least that's what I'd like to say" Issei smiled before turning towards the entrance to the room. When everybody turned around also two new presences had arrived on the scene. Vali and a person he never expected.

"You're no fun at all you could've at least let me surprise somebody for once" Vali said smiling sarcastically.

"Vali what are you doing here and who is that next to you?" Rias exclaimed having not sensed either presence arrive.

"The person next to Vali could be considered the final boss of this little game. Everybody I'd like you to meet Ophis, The Oroborus dragon and the leader of the Khaos Brigade" Issei said smiling.

"WHATT!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"That's right" Ophis replied.

"So-" Issei started to say but he was stopped by somebody else.

"So why is the leader of the Khaos Brigade calmly coming to us" Azazel said having come out of his own hiding spot.

"It's been a long time Azazel" Ophis said happily. Though for most she still sounded extremely dull despite the clear enjoyment.

"Yes it has Ophis. Though last time I saw you, I'm pretty sure you were an old man. What's with the lolita version" Azazel snickered. The nonchalance disturbed Rias and Akeno but they were two terrified to say anything.

"Don't worry about that too much" Ophis said smiling. "Anyway here's the deal. As I'm sure a few of you know the Dimensional Gap was my original home. I lived there for millennia until Great Red got involved.

"Who is Great Red" Rias asked calmly gathering herself.

" **Great Red is the second most powerful dragon in the world. Ophis has sought to return to the dimensional gap and reclaim her home. I believe that's why the Khaos Brigade has been formed" Ddraig shouted out from his gear.**

"That's right Ddraig. I wish to enlist the Order to do so instead of that group. They clearly aren't enough" Ophis said calmly. Everyone was tense and wondered what Issei would do.

"Ophis my friend I respectfully refuse" Issei said calmly. He knew what the implications were and realized what a devastating situation that could be if they went after Great Red

Ophis sighed for a bit before remembering something else. Everybody looked on in shock as Ophis activated a magic circle. Everybody tensed up worried that the Dragon of all Dragons was about to attack but what they saw blew the minds of everybody there. Ophis slowly aged before their very eyes. When Ophis was done, the dragon of all dragons was a teenage girl with long black hair and a bust that rivaled Rias's. Tastefully the Dragon had decided to change outfits so it matched the Kuoh Uniform that Rias was wearing since the tape wouldn't work with her breasts

"What the hell" Irina exclaimed.

"Ophis is a shapeshifter. My guess is that in order to continue observing the world it was necessary to transform. Though I don't know why she's using this transformation" Azazel explained as he tried to avoid a nosebleed.

"Well I've heard rumors of the Red Dragon's love of women. I figured he would be easier to persuade this way" Ophis said in a much more mature voice.

" **You have got to be kidding me" Albion shouted out.**

'Tell me about it' Vali thought to himself in complete disbelief.

"As marvelous as your new form is Ophis I still must say no" Issei said firmly.

"That's a shame" Ophis replied before activating a magic circle and returning to the appearance from before.

'I swear I'm going to kill Issei one of these days because of this crap.' Irina thought to herself. This was the type of ridiculousness that drove her off the wall.

"Well then I wish you luck in your next battles Red Dragon. Hopefully you never have to become my opponent personally" Ophis said before vanishing. When Ophis was finished the tension in the room completely vanished.

"Well then let's go home everybody" Issei said calmly wanting to dismiss that painful chapter of their lives.

"Wait a minute Issei I have some questions for you" Rias asked angrily. Now that everything had been taken care of she wanted answers.

"Let me answer those questions in order since I have a fairly good idea of what you want to know. First off Asia is back at the base; most likely doing homework with Murayama and Katase. As for Ophis and that situation I'm afraid that even though you know about the Order this is a bit above your pay grade.

"Okay" Rias admitted in defeat. She would hold of for now but clearly a lot was happening.

"Now let's get going. I need to get some rest because thanks to Diodora's betrayal we have plenty of meetings to deal with" Issei groaned before vanishing. Everyone else soon left afterwards putting an end to this part of the battle.

After the group left a surprising presence revealed itself. "To think he couldn't even do this right. You may have been better than most of the current devils but you still have a long way to go Diodora. Still you certain proved that the Red Dragon Emperor was a fiercesome opponent" a person said having appeared from the shadows. The person was a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. This person was Shalba Beelzebub. It was under his orders that Diodora carried out this mission and he was watching the battle in secret. The only people likely aware of his presence were the Red and White dragons and of course Azazel leader of the fallen angels. He would've done something had Ophis and the White Dragon not appeared but for now that was a minor problem.

(Order of Draconis Base)

Once the gang was settled in the base Issei was about to go take a quick nap but remembered an important detail from the battle that nobody else noticed but him. Going over to the office of the Cadre, Issei knocked once before being allowed to enter.

"So another successful mission and no casualties on our side either" Azazel said smirking.

"Yes and it might not have happened if not for you secretly watching the battle" Issei said happily.

"So you noticed his presence too huh" Azazel smiled. What most of the group wasn't aware of was that there was somebody else watching the battle. Somebody much stronger and more dangerous than Diodora.

"Of course I did. That's why I made sure to only use the boosted gear. Well I used balance breaker in the end but only because I had to dissuade him from attacking" Issei smiled.

"Of course I must confess had Shalba done anything I would've came out myself but that's probably why you were so cautious" Azazel replied knowingly. Shalba Beelzebub was not an opponent Issei could safely deal with.

"Of course, then again Vali's arrival made life easier."

Azazel agreed with Issei but they could talk about it later. "Well for now we can relax and enjoy life. Why don't you go back and get a nap. Raynare is likely worried sick and she's gonna make sure she gets her fair share"

"I'd ask how you know tonight is Raynare's night but I have a feeling I don't want to know"

"You don't, then again you probably won't be the only dragon getting laid tonight" Azazel snickered.

"Well yea something about close friends being in dangerous missions brings out the passion in people. Though why Vali and Mittelt are together I will never know"

"Says the guy whose sleeping with a phoenix two exorcists a fallen angel and two humans all at once" Azazel retorted.

Issei knew Azazel got him there, "You're right and speaking of which I should probably attend to my own fallen angel. The one who started this all" Issei smiled before leaving for the day. The battle with Diodora had been an interesting one and there was far more to come afterwards. For Issei and the rest of the order the fun was just beginning.

That's it for Chapter 28 and boy was this one fun. There's a lot to embrace with this chapter but obviously some changes were made. I know some of you are gonna complain about no Juggernaut drive. That being said I found it to be tedious and there's a lot more to come. Next time a surprise guest makes life far more interesting for the Order AND for the ORC.


	29. A Rose by Any Other Name

Chapter 29 A Rose by any other name

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready for a pleasant treat everyone. The title is a giveaway but trust me this will be enjoyable.

"Hello everybody my name is Rose Gundol and I'm going to be joining your class as a student teacher" Rossweisse said happily. The former valkyrie was decked out in a gray business suit and her hair was nothing like the bodyguard appearance she had shown during her time with Odin. Most of the class was going crazy with the exception of the members of the Order who were all happy for the Valkyrie.

"Sorry for the surprise everybody. I know your old teacher retired but Rose here will be a good replacement. Her name is Scandinavian in case you were wondering" Azazel said happily. The class all applauded as a smiling Rossweisse prepared to teach for the first time.

'I guess this is the opportunity she mentioned.' Issei thought to himself as he thought back to the wild week that was for the now ex valkyrie

(Flashback)

Despite having just fought against Diodora Astaroth the day before Issei found himself doing his morning training once again.

" **I can't believe you're still training after everything that's happened. You should take a break for once" Ddraig asked nervously.**

"You know exactly why I'm doing this Ddraig. Diodora may have been simple to beat, but if we have to face one of the higher ranking members of the Khaos Brigade I'm in trouble" Issei admitted. Plus there was the very real reality that Shalba would've crushed him had he decided to attack.

" **Yes I know that but you should still rest once in a while" Ddraig said calmly.**

"I'll consider it next time" Issei said calmly as he returned to his room. It was time to get a shower and get ready for a nice relaxing day. At least that was his plan until somebody knocked on his door.

"Issei we have a situation" Irina said nervously from outside of the room.

"Tell me once we meet for breakfast. I'll be down shortly" Issei said calmly. 'So much for a day off' Issei groaned. Such was the life of the Leader of the Order.

(Scene Skip)

When he went down for breakfast Issei was surprised at the young woman who was sitting in the cafeteria with Irina and Xenovia. It was Odin's bodyguard Rossweise.

"Oh, good morning Issei" Xenovia said happily before walking up to Issei and kissing him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but considering that it was her day Issei knew Xenovia was only warming up for later. What Issei didn't notice was that Rossweisse blushed slightly at the act.

"As nice as that was, somebody want to tell me why Odin's bodyguard is sitting at our breakfast table." Issei groaned.

"I can explain that" Azazel said walking into the room.

'Ughh I knew he had something to do with it' Issei thought internally. "What happened Azazel?"

"Well you see after our little victory Odin and I went drinking. I guess the old man got so tipsy that he forgot about her. Sorry Rossweisse" Azazel shrugged hoping most of the group would understand. Seeing the glare from Issei he was certain the Red Dragon knew what he was up to.

'He's lying. That old man can hold his liquor with the best of them. He must've ditched Rossweisse because she was too strict' Issei thought to himself. Odin's flippant behavior was extremely annoying.

"That can't be right. Lord Odin just abandoned me" Rossweisse said tearfully.

"Now now Rossweisse, we don't know that" Irina said calmly trying to comfort the tearful women. The rest of breakfast consisted Irina and Xenovia both calming down Rossweisse and Issei was fine by that. He didn't want any part of this. He figured the two girls could do it and considering the day he had ahead of him nothing else mattered. Once breakfast was over he and Azazel made their way to the latter's office to talk. Issei knew the fallen angel was lying and for now he had to find out why.

(Scene Skip)

Monday arrived and with it was the cultural festival. Issei had already consulted with Azazel and as he expected the old Norse God had indeed left Rossweisse. Of course the true reason was because he felt Rossweisse was wasting her talents with. Naturally Azazel had a plan in place but he didn't discuss it with Issei before, something he wasn't pleased with. Right now he was preparing for the 3 legged-race with Asia a task he didn't particularly care for. As he looked around at the people watching he noticed that one of the people next to Irina and Xenovia was silver haired teacher. Issei smirked since according to Xenovia, Irina had spent all of Sunday with Rossweisse helping her out.

"Issei are you ready" Asia said timidly.

"Yea let's go Asia" Issei replied as the pair got to the starting line. Much as Issei expected it was an easy victory but once that was over it turned to the meetings to come later and his date with the two great beauties of Kuoh Academy.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's Monday night was exactly what he expected all along when he made the deal with the Gremory Princess and her queen. After taking Rias and Akeno to a very expensive restaurant the group came back for a little threesome action. Issei was only up now because he wanted to talk to Ddraig about how they should handle the valkyrie moving forward

' **Partner what do you think the valkyrie wanted?' Ddraig asked calmly.**

"My guess is that Rossweisse wanted to speak to me but overheard me with the girls. Then she decided to pleasure herself to the sounds for some reason"

" **That certainly is strange, but if you're Odin's bodyguard I'm sure you heard some fun stuff over the years." Ddraig said snarkily.**

'Yes, but I doubt she ever actually played with herself as her boss had his fun' Issei replied.

' **Touché' Ddraig smirked.**

'Well let's see what happens moving forward' Issei smirked. This was certainly going to be fun.

(Scene Skip)

The valkyrie's presence had an interesting effect on Issei over the next week. Irina spent most of her time with Rossweisse in order to help her get back on her feet and she wasn't alone. Rossweisse decided to help Irina Xenovia and even the kendo duo, who seemed to be joining the group more often, with their homework and it helped brighten her spirits. Of course, Rossweisse also had a bad habit of trying to speak to him when he had sex and playing with herself instead. Of course he never actually made it known that he knew but in the end that was fine. For now he would simply let her do what she wanted. It took until Saturday afternoon for her to finally speak to Issei in a private setting and it was a long time coming. He just finished watching an episode of Serafall's show featuring Le Fay as her new partner and Rossweisse came in with a serious expression on her face.

"Hello there Red Dragon Emperor do you mind if we talk" Rossweisse said calmly. She had been hoping to speak to him for the last few days but various circumstances had prevented that.

"Of course Rossweisse and if you'd like you can just call me Issei" Issei replied with a smile.

Rossweisse breathed in calmly before continuing, "Okay Issei. I was wondering if you had a problem with me staying here at the base for the last week. I mean Lord Odin still hasn't come back but you've allowed me to stay without any complaints."

"I don't see what the problem is. Once it was clear that Odin wasn't coming back it didn't hurt to have you stay here. I heard you've been helping Irina and the others with their homework so there's no problem on my end" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Why help me though. Lord Odin abandoned me and you're under no obligation to help" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Because sometimes people need a new start and if you want a new start here I have no reason to stop you. From what I understand you're getting along with everybody. If that's all I have a meeting to attend" Issei said abruptly ending the conversation and leaving a slightly depressed Rossweisse to her own devices.

"Damn you Issei why have you chosen now of all times to be cold" Irina said angrily as she watched her childhood friend from. Irina Murayama and Katase were listening in and were surprised that Issei wasn't his usual comforting self.

"What do we do? Raynare is tonight and I doubt she will help us" Murayama groaned.

"Help you with what" Raynare said appearing behind the astonished group.

"Well you see" Katase said as she began to explain what had been going on.

"Don't worry about it. Azazel has something set up for her and he just got the last piece in place tonight have Rossweisse talk to him and then go from there" Raynare suggested. The girls nodded and since Xenovia's night was tomorrow they could finally make their move.

(Scene Skip)

" **So partner what are you going to do about the valkyrie?" Ddraig asked calmly as they sat down.**

"Nothing I have the feeling it will take care of itself" Issei muttered calmly as he relaxed on his bed in his red pajamas. It was Sunday night and he was waiting for his time with Xenovia. After realizing that Irina Xenovia and Murayama were watching his talk with Rossweisse it was clear that the girls were trying to bring Rossweisse into his bed. Not that he minded at all since he was planning to sleep with the valkyrie sooner or later himself. When the door opened at last Xenovia was there but she wasn't alone. 'Told ya Ddraig' Issei said mentally.

" **Hmph whatever" Ddraig huffed deciding to rest himself. His partner wouldn't need him for tonight and he was tired himself.**

"Hello there Issei" Xenovia said smiling as she walked into the room for their night together. Xenovia was wearing a dark blue nightgown and Issei knew underneath was black lace lingerie. The surprise of the night was Rossweise who arrived in her hair down with a light blue nightgown that perfectly matched her eyes and he could see the silver lingerie underneath.

"Hello Xenovia. So I'm guessing that Rossweisse is joining us for tonight" Issei smirked already knowing the answer.

"Umm yes. You see today Azazel has given me an offer that I'm going to take but first there's something I feel I need to do" Rossweisse said timidly.

"Okay" Issei said in amusement.

"Please take my virginity" Rossweisse said quietly.

"I can't here you" Issei teased.

"Please take my virginity!" Rossweise yelled having finally gathered the courage she required. "I can't ask you to be my boyfriend but I do want you to deflower me" Rossweisse said happily though her face was red.

"With pleasure" Issei said smiling. This was gonna be fun.

 **LEMON START**

Issei got off his bed and made his way over towards the nervous Rossweisse and placed his hands on her cheeks. Rossweisse was blushing heavily as he did it well aware that her time as a virgin was coming to an end. "Issei I'm nervous that I'll-" Rossweisse started to say but was silenced by a soft kiss from Issei. 'My first kiss at last' Rossweisse thought as Issei kissed her. She could feel his tongue trying to sneak in so the nervous valkyrie allowed it. The pair clashed tongues even further until a gasp from Rossweisse stopped the fun. A teasing Xenovia groped the valkyrie from behind.

"Sorry Rossweisse but this is still my night." Xenovia said with a smirk.

"Alright I guess that's fair" Rossweisse pouted as she made way for Xenovia to get her own kiss. Unlike the gentle awkward kiss that Issei and Rossweisse shared this kiss was far more intense. The pair clashed tongues viciously and in a rare moment for the pair, Xenovia took control of the kiss and forced Issei back onto the bed.

"My my somebody's excited" Issei teased.

"Sorry I was just really looking forward to this" Xenovia said calmly as she got off of Issei.

"Umm so what do we do now" Rossweisse said nervously.

Issei and Xenovia looked at each other and smiled. "Now we get to the fun part" the two said simultaneously.

Rossweisse looked on in shock as Issei and Xenovia removed their clothing and before she could blink the pair was ready for fun. The valkyrie watched in shock as Issei sat on the edge of the bed and received a paizuri from Xenovia. Issei's massive member stunned the valkyrie. 'He's huge and that thing is gonna be in me soon' Rossweisse thought to herself as Xenovia bobbed her breasts over Issei's prick.

"Ahh Xenovia keep going" Issei said smiling as he looked at the nervous valkyrie.

"Issei I can't wait, cum already" Xenovia said happily.

"Just give me a bit more Xenovia" Issei said with a smile. As he looked over at Rossweisse he smirked because he could see the valkyrie was enjoying herself from how her body shivered. It would only take a little more from Xenovia to coax the valkyrie out of her shell. "I'm cumming Xenovia" Issei said smiling as he sprayed his juices all over Xenovia's face and breasts.

'Oh my goodness' Rossweisse thought to herself. She couldn't believe that a man could cum that much. She was further caught off guard when Xenovia made her way over to her. "So Rossweisse it's your turn" Xenovia said with a smile as she pointed out Issei was still hard.

"I-I-I don't know if I can" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Oh come on" Xenovia chided as she swiftly took the nightgown off of the blushing valkyrie and then quickly unhooked her bra.

"XENOVIAA!" Rossweisse cried as her nearly naked body was revealed to a stunned Issei. She hid her breasts as Issei looked on practically speechless.

"You look amazing Rossweisse" Issei said out loud. He wasn't kidding either. Rossweisse's body was almost as good as Xenovia's and Issei's member was burning up.

"Do you mean it" Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Of course he does. I think he actually got harder. Now hurry up Rossweisse" Xenovia said in astonishment.

Looking over at the aforementioned member Rossweisse was stunned to find that he was ready to go. "What should I do now" Rossweisse said nervously. She may have been around Odin during many of his escapades but her knowledge of sex was limited.

"Why don't you start by giving him a blowjob" Xenovia said with a smile.

"What's that" Rossweisse wondered. She had seen many sexual acts while out with her boss but she never knew the names.

"Watch me" Xenovia said smiling. Rossweisse looked on in shock as a still cum soaked Xenovia bent down and started licking Issei's shaft on the left side.

"Come on Rossweisse now you try" Issei said through a groan. The valkyrie nodded going to the right side and like Xenovia started using her tongue to trace alongside Issei's member. A groan of approval from Issei told her that she was doing it right.

'For a first timer she's doing pretty well.' Issei thought to himself pleased that Xenovia had set this up for him. Although his smirk grew as Xenovia slipped behind Rossweise in order to get her ready for the next part.

"Issei am I doing KYAA" Rossweisse was about to ask when she felt Xenovia slip a finger underneath her panties and into her snatch. "What are you doing Xenovia" Rossweisse protested before a soft hand from Issei distracted her.

"She's helping you get ready. If I took your virginity right now it would be extremely painful" Issei said smiling.

"That's right so why don't you focus on Issei and let me get you ready" Xenovia said smirking. Issei knew that smirk because it was one he had constantly. Xenovia was going to enjoy this for sure.

"Okay" Rossweisse said nervously as she decided to try to stick his full member into her mouth. By her estimation Issei was around 12 inches long and 3 inches thick so it was going to be a challenge especially with Xenovia thrusting in and out of her. For now Rossweisse was satisfied with just licking the sides and for a few minutes that's just what she did.

Realizing that they were getting nowhere and understanding that there was far more to come Issei stepped in. "Xenovia stop for a moment" Issei instructed. Rossweisse was nervous and he knew that she wouldn't be able to do well all things considered. A nod from Xenovia indicated she understood what was going to happen.

Now fully focused Rossweisse realized that she wasn't quite ready for this. She was nervous enough and this wasn't going to help. "I'm sorry Issei I just can't do it right now" Rossweisse said sadly. She felt like she was letting him down.

"That's fine how about we move onto the main course" Issei said smiling. The Red Dragon grabbed Rossweisse and slowly placed her on the bed so he could get a good look at her body. Rossweisse blushed heavily as Issei slipped her panties off at last revealing her soaked snatch.

"Issei please be gentle Issei" Rossweisse said nervously knowing what was about to come.

"No problem" Issei said as got on top of the bed and lined his member in front of Rossweisse's pussy. Normally he would do a little bit of foreplay but Rossweisse was plenty wet enough as is. Rossweisse braced herself as Issei finally made his way inside and pierced her hymen. Rossweisse started to scream but Issei leaned down and kissed her in order to help ease the pain.

'This hurts even more than I thought. I wonder what would've happened had Xenovia not prepared me' Rossweisse thought to herself.

"Hey Rossweisse I'm gonna wait a minute before we get going so you can get used to this" Issei said with a smile.

"Okay" Rossweisse said timidly. After a few minutes Issei began to move and the nervous valkyrie moaned happily at the new sensation.

"He's good isn't he Rossweisse" Xenovia said happily from the side positioning herself so Issei could play with her snatch as well which he did once he noticed Xenovia's position.

"Yes he is" Rossweisse said happily as Issei's thrusts continued to fill her with a pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. A few minutes later Rossweisse had finally reached her peak. "Something's happening Issei" Rossweisse said nervously.

"You're about to cum Rossweisse. Man you've never done any of this before" Issei teased.

"I can't help it. I never had time between school and everything" Rossweisse pouted.

"Don't worry about it Rossweisse. Just let it all out" Xenovia said happily having cum a second ago herself.

"Okay" Rossweisse said as she came all over Issei's member as he continued to move.

"Rossweisse I'm about to cum inside you myself. Don't worry about getting pregnant either" Issei said smiling.

"Okay Issei let me have it" Rossweisse said happily.

"Okay here we go" Issei said happily as his load filled Rossweisse's snatch.

"Incredible" Rossweisse said as she collapsed on the bed. She was done for the night and she knew it. Though for Rossweisse she knew there would be more time.

"Now come on Issei it's my turn" Xenovia said impatiently. Issei obliged and before the night was over Xenovia had been thoroughly satisfied. Rossweisse also went for a few rounds herself and the new life was about to begin.

 **LEMON END**

(Flashback end)

Issei was brought out of the memory of the week before when the new teacher called to him.

"Mr. Hyoudou is my class boring you" Rossweisse said confidently.

"Not at all Ms Gundol I was just remembering this beautiful girl who I spent this weekend with" Issei teased knowing that Rossweisse would realize who he meant.

"I see" Rossweisse said bashfully before turning around so the class wouldn't see the blush that spread on her face. Of course Xenovia and the other girls from the Order snickered knowing exactly who Issei meant. This was the first day of the rest of her life and it was good to know that she had a group of people who supported and cared for her.

That's it for Chapter 29 everybody and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. There's a lot more to come and believe me this is only the beginning of the Order's journey.


	30. Peace is a Tricky Thing

Chapter 30 Peace is a Tricky Thing

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready gentleman because things only stay calm for so long.

The morning session of her first day in class had gone very well for Rossweisse. The students had quickly adapted well to her teaching and with the members of the Order backing her up the lewd comments were pretty much non-existent. Of course, now that the break time had come she wanted a chance to speak with the man who had changed her life and a plan was already in place to do so.

"Mr. Hyoudou I have a favor to ask you" Azazel asked calmly when the lunch break began. Issei could tell that Azazel was holding back a smile and he knew that it spelled trouble for him.

"What is it teach?" Issei asked dryly. If he was right he knew what Azazel was after.

"I need to watch over the class and since you seem to love going places during the break, why don't you give Ms Gundol a tour of the school?"

'Ughh I knew it' Issei thought to himself. Issei played along but had to hide his own smile, "Of course sir" Issei replied calmly. A moment later Issei and Rossweisse were gone on a tour.

(Rooftop)

After Issei showed her around the school, he brought Rossweisse up to the rooftop to get to the real reason Azazel put the two together.

"So what are we doing up here?" Rossweisse asked calmly. Internally she had some idea of why she was there but she didn't want to assume anything.

"I don't think you got to experience everything you wanted last night and I wanted to correct that. The rooftop simply offered the best chance for us to do that."

"What are you talking about?" Rossweisse said blushing heavily.

"Well you collapsed before we could really get started and I'm pretty sure you wanted more? Otherwise you wouldn't have had Azazel take me on this tour" Issei snickered. From the blush on Rossweisse's face he had hit the mark.

"You're right, but before we do I wanted to tell you something else" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Let me guess, you've asked Rias to make you her rook instead of joining the order?" A gasp from Rossweisse told her he had hit the mark. "If you're wondering how I know it's because I could sense the devil's aura from your body that night. I must confess I figured you'd be a devil who acted away from the school like Kuroka. Though I suppose this is fine too" Issei smirked.

"That's right and I'm sorry about that. I know that I would've been very welcomed in the Order if the girls are any indication but I know how much you work with Lord Odin and the others and I want to distance myself from him for the moment." Rossweisse said nervously.

"That's fine. I completely understand how you feel and I have no problem with that" Issei said happily a response that made Rossweisse smile. He would've said more but Rossweisse flew into his arms and kissed him with her devil wings out, catching him off guard for once. The two clashed tongues for a minute when Rossweisse pulled back.

"Now that business is over it's time for pleasure" Rossweisse said smiling as she stripped for Issei's pleasure. He had a look of pure happiness seeing the black bra that was the only thing separating Issei from Rossweisse's marvelous breasts.

"Well then let's go" Issei said with a smile as started to strip himself. Just as he reached for his belt his cell phone rang. To make matters more irritating it was a call from the Order 'Of all the times' Issei groaned. If there was one thing he hated more than school it was being cockblocked.

"You can ignore that Issei" Rossweisse said excited to continue.

"Sadly I can't because this is a call from the Order" Issei said before answering. "Now…really… come on…are you serious…fine" Issei hung up the phone with an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened" Rossweisse asked with an annoyed look on her face. She wanted to do this and she was being interrupted.

"The Order just got information that I need to see immediately. Our fun has to end for the moment" Issei groaned since he was extremely horny.

"Well maybe next time" Rossweisse said as she made out with Issei one last time. Issei wanted to grab Rossweisse's breasts but he knew he couldn't stop himself if he did so he reluctantly pulled away.

'Sirzechs their better be a crisis or you're gonna pay for this' Issei groaned as he got dressed. "Tell the class that I had to go home for a personal matter. I'll send a message to Irina so she knows to take my stuff back for me." Issei groaned as he used a teleportation circle to leave.

"Okay" Rossweisse pouted before heading back to the classroom.

When she arrived back into the classroom the class was surprised that Issei wasn't with her. "Ms Gundol where is Issei?" Irina asked nervously since she knew he was with her.

"Mr. Hyoudou had a personal matter to deal with back at home" Rossweisse replied calmly.

"Is that so" Irina said looking discreetly at Azazel. A nod from him told her everything she needed to know. Something had happened and for him to be dragged away like that means it's something big. She also could tell that they were interrupted before Issei could enjoy Rossweisse which meant he'd be extra grumpy later that night. Luckily for the girls, it was a free night so she was certain that Rossweisse would have another shot at him but it depends on his mood.

(Order of Draconis Base)

Issei arrived at the base extremely grumpy from the interruption. However, when he sensed the aura's that were here he calmed down

" **Partner those auras are" Ddraig said nervously.**

"Yes I know and if those two are here this is serious" Issei said nervously. When he arrived in the room he quickly understood that this wasn't something that could be ignored. Along with Sirzechs Vali and Odin two other powerful beings were sitting in the room. The first person was Thor, Odin's son and one of Asgard's most powerful gods. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt along with jeans. Of course, it was the being next to him that surprised him even more, Son Goku the legendary monkey king.

Sorry to drag you from school Issei but this is important." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Hah! If Azazel's words are accurate we probably interrupted the young lad having a little hanky panky didn't we." Odin teased.

Issei was annoyed at being reminded of that fact but figured he'd get some revenge, "You're right, Lord Odin and how ironic because the person I was about to enjoy was your old bodyguard." Issei sneered.

"Father what is he talking about? I didn't know Rossweisse wasn't your bodyguard anymore." Thor said angrily. The nervous look on the All-father's face made Issei smile.

"Well I kinda left Rossweisse at the Order's base. I figured it would be a great way to have some fun and…" Odin said bashfully. Thor was about to freak out but was stopped by a cough from Son Goku.

"As much as I'd love to hear more about Odin's negligence, we have important matters to discuss." Son Goku said bluntly.

"You're right." Sirzechs said firmly as Issei took his place. "This weekend, there's going to be a Peace Conference that will officially bring The Norse Gods into the Peace Treaty between the Order and the Norse Gods."

"Let me guess, Loki isn't too happy about that and you called me and Issei here because you want to prepare a plan to deal with him in case he interferes." Vali said shrewdly. Issei and Vali knew about Loki and the two dragons weren't huge fans of the man.

"It's not surprising really. Loki is a lot like Kokabiel and if anybody would start something it would be him" Son Goku added

"Yes but Loki is FAR stronger than my older teacher and everyone in here knows it. If he is the one we have to face it's a major problem." Issei revealed.

"Well that's why we're here boya. Loki is powerful and he knows all about you two. That means that we have to be very clever." Son Goku continued.

"If Loki was the only concern we wouldn't be having this meeting" Odin said calmly. "Thor can face off against Loki but the problem is Fenrir and his sons"

"Well that's why we're here making a plan." Sirzechs said calmly.

"I don't mind making a plan but I'm surprised that Azazel isn't here."

"If we were gonna hide this from Rias we had to keep him at the school. It would've instantly alerted her" Sirzechs revealed.

"Got it. Rias is annoyingly stubborn and she'd want this in order to show off what she could do." Issei acknowledged.

"Exactly" Sirzechs frowned.

"Well enough about Sirzech's stubborn sister. We have a meeting to finish" Vali scoffed. The group discussed little plans for the next hour until Azazel was able to join them. The various meetings left Issei with no desire for sex.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei found himself relaxing on the rooftop during lunch and waiting for his fling for the day. Feeling the barrier flare to life Issei wondered who would show up. His guess was gonna be Murayama or Katase since Irina no doubt told them about the mission so the girls figured their nights wouldn't be happening. However the person who showed up wasn't either of them.

"Well this is a surprise. I figured you'd be balls deep in some girl by now" Sona Sitri said with a wry smile. Sona knew about the barrier and what he did inside it but considering that he always seemed to arrive on time for class she let him be.

"Let me guess, your sister told you about what I do here" Issei teased back.

"No, I found out from Akeno." Sona said blushing remembering Akeno's bragging the last time the girls got together. "I must confess to thoroughly satisfy Akeno in the time you typically have for break is impressive. Well at least that's what I thought before I experienced it myself" Sona admitted.

"So you figured out how this barrier truly works?" Issei said with a wry smile of his own.

"Yes I did. Whoever created this is rather impressive. Although I didn't come to talk about your sex life" Sona retorted.

"That's good. By the way you might wanna check your office again. Serafall still has cameras there" Issei teased.

Sona was shocked that her sister still had cameras in her office considering that she had "Wait my sister still has cameras there. I just got rid of them the other day!"

"Serafall is good at what she does. She probably replaces them while you're in class but that's a discussion for another day. So what do you want?" Issei replied taking amusement in Sona's confusion. He had to go see Serafall Monday night because of the fact that Le Fay needed some time off for the upcoming mission. When he arrived at her office, he could hear the distinct sounds of masturbation and what he was certain was a video of Sona and Saji having sex. Deciding that entering would only cause more headaches he decided to wait until later.

"I came because I wanted to discuss my dream with you and I wanted to see if you'd help me" Sona admitted with a nervous glance.

"Ahh you mean the fact that you want to start a rating game school in the Underworld. Don't worry about any money issues. Serafall has been secretly putting money into a fund for you to start the school for years now."

"Are you serious!?" Sona said in shock.

"Yea, only I know about it and that's fine for now." Issei smiled.

"I see" Sona said tearfully not expecting this. She knew her sister was weird but it was good to see that she still cared. It almost made up for her eccentric way of doing things.

"A fair warning though, until true peace is established it will be difficult to build the school and allow it to do what you want." Issei said with a depressed smile.

"That's fine. On a separate subject, what's the latest mission for the Order" Sona asked curiously since she knew that Issei and Irina needed Thursday and Friday off.

"I'm impressed you found out about that so easily. It makes me wish that the roles were reversed and Rias was the student council president. You're far too smart to hide things like this" Issei revealed.

"Hmph I'm assuming that means if I was the one who Riser was marrying you'd be the one to save me just like you did Rias" Sona chuckled.

"Wouldn't need too" Issei retorted causing Sona to frown slightly. "No it's not because of your looks, it's because Serafall would kill the guy herself and find a way to blame some stray devil." Issei admitted with a chuckle. Sirzechs was a siscon no doubt about that but Serafall made Sirzechs look tame. The only thing stopping Serafall from enrolling in Kuoh herself was his presence at the school.

"That's a good point" Sona sweatdropped because she knew that if Serafall was in Sirzech's position it would have never gotten as far as it did.

"Back to the topic at hand, the Order is going to guard Lord Odin and we won't be in school" Issei revealed. It went without saying that she shouldn't tell Rias.

"Thank you for telling me Issei" Sona said with a smile. Since she had him alone and in private, she decided to ask one more question. "Why did you send me towards Saji a while back? You could've easily done something to push me towards you but you chose not to" Sona wondered. She was grateful for the relationship with Saji but she wanted to know why he did what he did.

Issei paused for a moment considering the person he knew had arrived during his chat with Sona. "The reason I sent you towards Saji was because you are better off with somebody like him then somebody like me"

"Explain" Sona wondered since it made very little sense.

"Saji cares about you more than anything. Power wise Saji is on a level that barely makes him worth the pieces you used on him but that's right now. If he continues to stay with you, he'll grow and become far more worthy" Issei explained. It was a total lie but he figured it would placate Sona for the moment.

"Thank you Hyoudou and don't be late for class" Sona said as she left to return to her classroom.

"You can come out now Serafall" Issei retorted knowing that the Maou had been there for some time"

"Geez you always do that. I kinda get why Azazel gets mad when you ruin his fun" Serafall teased as she appeared in front of him. To Issei's surprise the Maou wasn't in her magical girl outfit or a business suit but the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure" Issei said smiling. He had to admit the uniform looked amazing on Serafall but it was time for business.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were going to bring Le Fay on the mission but then I heard you guys talk."

"How long were you there Serafall" Issei wondered.

"Long enough to know that you told So-tan about the cameras" Serafall pouted.

"You're lucky that's all I told her about. How do you think Sona would feel knowing her sister masturbates to her having sex with her boyfriend" Issei retorted.

"So you heard that" Serafall sweatdropped. She was sure nobody had heard her the other day and admittedly even she was a bit embarrassed at that.

"Yea, so are you gonna give Le Fay the time off" Issei asked.

"Sure but you need to do something for me" Serafall smirked as she spun in such a way that it revealed her pussy. The rest was pretty obvious.

"Let's do it" Issei shrugged knowing what she was up to. He was horny and Serafall looked amazing in the uniform. Everybody wins.

(Scene Skip)

"Is everybody ready?" Issei asked as the Order had gathered in preparation for their next mission. The meeting was on Sunday but the group wanted to arrive a few days in advanced to check the route and ensure there are very few problems so on Wednesday they left for the Underworld. Along with Issei: Azazel Vali Irina Bikou Arthur and Le Fay were all in uniform and ready to go. Kuroka wasn't a part of the mission because he didn't want to alert Rias.

"Of course Issei don't be so nervous" Irina teased as she kissed her lover on the cheek.

"Sure don't be nervous when you're about to face a god. I think Issei finally bonked your brains out Irina" Vali said sarcastically.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't have the courage to be as forward with Mittelt as I am with Issei. I mean you're a dragon for God's sake. She wants it and we all know you do. I'm gonna start calling you the virgin dragon emperor" Irina retorted.

"Enough Irina, there's no need to rush things with those two. Besides, he's having sex just not with Mittelt" Issei teased. Irina and Vali both turned towards Issei in shock at the statement.

"How did you?" Vali exclaimed.

"Raynare is very talkative after sex, but that's not important. We have a mission to deal with" Issei retorted.

"Well since you guys are done messing around let's get going. Once we arrive Odin will meet up with us and we'll make preparations later. If anything happens well we can worry about the rest later" Azazel teased.

The group teleported away and when they arrived Odin was smiling at them. "Sorry for all the fuss. However it is necessary we get going. Thank you for accompanying me members of the Order"

"It's our honor Lord Odin. Let's just hope this is as simple as possible" Azazel said calmly.

"Famous last words" Irina muttered under her breath before being elbowed by Issei. This was the beginning of a tricky mission and it was only going to get more interesting as the day played out.

That's it for Chapter 30. Good news guys the Loki arc is about to start. Bad news is that Rias will not feature in this arc at all. Get ready because the Order is about to attack.


	31. The Northern Nightmare

Chapter 31 The Northern Nightmare

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready for some fun boys and girls.

(Kuoh Academy)

"Good morning everybody" Rossweisse said happily. Her first few days went well and today she was finally going to teach a class on her own.

"Good morning Professor Gundol" the class replied. Luckily for Rossweisse, the class in question was one filled with familiar students.

"Alright everybody, it's time to take roll" Rossweisse said calmly. As Rossweisse took role she noticed that Issei and Irina were gone. Since Murayama and Katase were still there along with Raynare it didn't appear to be business for the Order. But that was how it was supposed to look.

(Scene Skip)

"Hmm where is he" Rias said grumpily as she watched over training for the ORC. Issei Irina and Azazel weren't there and that made her a bit uncomfortable since there were only a few reasons she could think of that the group was absent and most of them involved the Order. The fact that Murayama and Katase were still there lent itself to something else but Rias was still suspicious.

"What's wrong Rias" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Xenovia do you know where Issei is" Rias asked her new knight. Since she was friends with Irina she figured Xenovia would know if anything was happening.

"Sorry I have no idea" Xenovia said with a shake of her head. She actually knew but was Irina told her not to say anything and Issei reinforced that idea.

'Dammit I have no choice' Rias said angrily. There was only one person that could tell her what she knew and this was a dangerous game to play.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou was in his dreamscape playing a game of poker with Ddraig's human form and two of the past possessors of the boosted Gear, Eisha and Belzard. Eisha was a lovely young woman with fair skin blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red cocktail dress that showed off her amazing bust and Belzard was a young man with tan skin blue hair and crimson red eyes he was wearing a red collared shirt and black. These weren't their usual outfits mind you but since they were gambling they wanted to be dressed for the occasion. Ddraig was even in a gamblers outfit and Issei was wearing his Order of Draconis robes. Something he rarely did nowadays since things had become so casual.

" **So are you ready Issei. The Order has the route prepared and if somebody is going to attack, you already know the areas they'll do it" Eisha said with a smile. Her cards were good also which helped matters.**

" **Yes I am Eisha. We have a plan and place and if Loki attacks, I'll be ready" Issei said smiling. Of course his cards were beautiful.**

" **You're facing one of the Norse Gods Issei. You and Vali have to work together and even then it'll be a problem." Belzard added.**

" **Seems you have another problem to deal with partner" Ddraig said with a smile that came out of nowhere.**

"What are you talking about Ddraig" Issei said calmly until he felt a new sensation. "Ughh it seems we have to stop for now. I'll talk with you guys later" Issei said calmly as he left the dreamscape.

Opening his eyes Issei figured that Irina had woke up earlier than he did and wanted to start the morning with a bang. Unfortunately when he looked up the person on his dick wasn't his childhood friend. It was somebody else and somebody he didn't even expect.

"Rias!" Issei exclaimed not expecting this at all. Naturally the young man picked that moment to cum into the red headed girl's mouth. It was an awkward wake up but it was something Issei shouldn't have been surprised by.

Rias swallowed the load that she was given and smiled, "Morning Issei so how are you today" Rias said happily as she swallowed his cum. She was naturally naked and had a smile on her face that didn't comfort Issei at all.

"Surprised to see you" Issei said calmly as he slowly got up. When Ddraig said he had a problem, he had no idea that it was going to be Rias of all people. To make matters worse the door to his hotel room was about to open. 'Why me!' Issei groaned inside his head. The only person who would wake him up was Irina and naturally she chose this moment to walk in.

"I wonder if Issei's up" Irina said calmly as she opened the door just to see Rias and Irina. Irina could only shut the door in disbelief. "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll discuss what happened once everyone's downstairs" Irina said angrily. Clearly this wasn't something either person planned.

"Well that was interesting" Rias said in shock at how calm Irina had behaved. Meanwhile Issei had a headache.

"I'll get in the shower. You stay here and you can wash off after I'm done" Issei groaned. This was going to be a very tedious day.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Rias arrived at the breakfast greeting and the rest of the team was waiting. Irina was certainly irritated and Vali, Bikou, and Azazel looked like they were about to crack up.

"Hello everybody" Issei said with a groan knowing that Irina had told them about Rias by this point. That, or Vali and Azazel had sensed her.

"Morning Issei… so care to explain your guest" Azazel said with a chuckle.

"I have no idea. I woke up and there was Rias with a blowjob" Issei said almost in disbelief.

"Sounds like a dream to me" Bikou teased as Irina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well the simple answer is, I blackmailed my brother" Rias said with a smile. The group all looked at Rias in disbelief including Issei.

"How in the world did you do that" Azazel questioned.

"Well you see".

(Flashback)

After Rias was done with training with the ORC. She went somewhere she never expected she'd be going, her big brother's office in the Underworld.

When she arrived outside her brother's office Rias was nervous because she knew what she was about to do was dangerous. She was about to knock on the door but it opened up quickly.

"Come on in Rias" Sirzechs said with a mix of surprise and shock. Rias rarely came to visit him and if she was here, something was wrong.

Rias walked into her brother's office and immediately she got nervous because if she did this wrong she was about to make a dangerous enemy. "Big brother I want you to tell me where Issei is right now. I know he's on a mission for the Order and I want you in" Rias insisted.

Sirzechs paused for a second almost in disbelief. Her sister was bold sure but to come to him and ask about this was surprising. "I can't tell you that Rias. You may know about the Order but you are not a member. Issei is indeed on a mission for the Order and you will not be a part of it" Sirzechs said calmly hoping that would be enough.

Rias figured it wouldn't be simple so it was time to put her cards on the table, "Okay big brother. Let's deal. If you tell me where Issei is, I won't leak it to the Underworld press that you sent Issei to disrupt my engagement intentionally using the Order to circumvent the usual politics" Rias said boldly. She had done many things in her life but blackmailing her brother was among the more extreme.

Sirzechs was actually stunned. Her little sister was willing to risk everything just to find out what was going on. It put the brother in a position that was just as uncomfortable as when he planned the mission to put Issei in Rias's path in the first place. True that since the Order was revealed to her she's had to deal with a lot but this was dangerous, "Rias are you absolutely sure that you want to do this." Sirzechs asked despite in his heart knowing the answer.

"Yes I do big brother. I have to prove that I can hold my own." Rias said with strength that her brother had never seen before. He was going to regret this but it seemed he'd have no choice.

'Forgive me Issei. Just make sure that my sister is safe.' Sirzechs thought to himself as he told them what was going on.

(Flashback end)

"So I made my way here and since it was late I decided to sneak in with Issei" Rias said with a smile on her face.

The whole Order was in complete disbelief. This was ridiculousness on a level that none of them had ever seen. However now Rias was there and there was nothing they could do.

"I gotta admit I'm actually amazed you had the guts to do that Rias" Irina said in disbelief.

"You're nuts but that's impressive" Le Fay said smiling.

The whole group sung their praises except for Issei who stared at the Gremory princess in disbelief." Very well Rias if you don't mind I'd like to discuss what to do with the rest of the Order. Do you mind leaving the room for the moment?" Issei said with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Okay" Rias said happily before leaving the room. After about ten minutes, Rias was called back into the room.

"We've decided to let you join us Rias. This will be your first official mission for the Order of Draconis so get ready" Issei said smiling.

"Put her there partner" Bikou said happily as he stuck out his hand for Rias to shake. The Gremory princess followed through and it was time to begin.

Issei naturally debriefed Rias on the situation. "Here's the deal Rias. Our current mission is to guard Odin as he makes his way towards a hotel where a peace conference is being held. The purpose of this conference is to have the Norse Gods join the 3 faction alliance and naturally Odin has approved. We believe it will be attacked by parties that do not want the Alliance and when that happens we'll fight off whomever we have to deal with. The meeting itself will take place in a few days but Odin wanted to get their ahead of time to scout the place since he was afraid that Khaos Brigade would act." The truth was Odin wanted to enjoy the bars and beautiful women in the area but he wasn't going to say that.

"Got it. I guess I'll just prepare myself like everyone else" Rias said confidently.

"Yep" Issei said smiling.

"Okay" Rias said confidently. She was ready and now it was time to work.

(Scene Skip)

Odin had arrived 30 minutes after the debriefing and despite the surprise guest, they made arrangements work. Inside Slepnir, Odin's transport for the event, were Azazel Arthur Issei Irina Odin Rias and Le Fay. Vali and Bikou were outside. Bikou on his flying nimbus a yellow cloud that only he could use and Vali were using his devil wings to fly since he liked the feeling of flying once in a while.

"I heard about your antics my dear and I was impressed" Odin said smiling. "To attempt to blackmail somebody as powerful as your brother requires guts, but remember everything has its consequences"

"Yes I know Lord Odin" Rias said calmly.

"I'm not so sure about that" Irina said nervously.

"What's your deal Irina? Why do you hate me so much?" Rias complained. Their relationship had always been a sore subject for Rias and this was no different/

"We went over this before Rias. I don't like how you operate. I had to give you credit for having the guts to blackmail one of the most powerful people in hell. At the same time thinking that this will work as you want is naïve and foolish. You're putting all of us in danger" Irina chastised.

"Enough Irina. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it now" Issei groaned.

"Okay Issei" Irina pouted. All of the sudden the group stopped out of nowhere.

"What's happening Vali" Issei said nervously.

"Well it would appear we have a guest" Bikou said calmly.

"Alrighty then Order of Draconis prepare for combat." Issei ordered. "Rias stay with Azazel and Odin for now" Issei added. The Gremory princess agreed although it was clear she didn't like being kept out of the action.

When Issei and the gang went outside, they were met by somebody that none of the Order wanted to see. "Hello everybody it's nice to see you" a man said happily. It was a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He has light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. He also had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings.

"Dammit it's Loki, this is not what we needed at all" Issei cursed.

"Who's Loki" Rias asked from inside the caravan.

"Loki is one of my sons. He's extremely powerful and I must confess I feel for the youngsters." Odin said nervously.

"Lord Loki to what do we owe this honor" Vali said happily. The battle maniac in him really wanted to fight a true God even though it was reckless.

"I've come to stop this mess. White Dragon and Red Dragon I hope you don't plan to get in my way." Loki sneered.

"Unfortunately Lord Loki we have no choice. The Order's job is to protect Lord Odin and if that means facing you we will do so" Arthur said reluctantly.

"Well then I guess I'll introduce you to my boys" Loki said smiling as he snapped his fingers.

"Azazel, you have to get out of here. Code Red! Code Red!" Issei yelled out as the new faces appeared. They were screwed and he knew it and at the very least Azazel and Odin had to escape

"Got it" Azazel said reluctantly as he nodded towards Odin and Slepnir began to turn around.

"What's going on" Rias exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it" Azazel said hastily. Azazel knew damn well that the group was screwed and Issei was telling him to leave for his sake. It was a miserable feeling.

"Sorry Azazel but I'm not going anywhere" Rias said angrily as she flew out of the carriage to see what was going on. What she found was an absolute nightmare. Loki was flanked by 3 large wolves that were clearly powerhouses and the Order was fighting them off.

"Dammit Rias I told you guys to leave" Issei said angrily.

"I'm staying with you Issei. If you're going down I'm going down with you" Rias yelled out. Those were words that Rias would regret. Unlike the cerberus, these wolves were not going down easily. Bikou and Arthur together fought against one of the wolves apparently named Hati and were struggling to do anything. Le Fay and Irina both struggled against another wolf named Skol. To make matters even worse Issei and Vali were giving it all they had but couldn't win against the final wolf a beast known as Fenrir. "This is impossible. You guys are so strong" Rias exclaimed. She couldn't believe that the Order was about to lose.

"Rias get out of here" Issei yelled back as he dodged one of Fenrir's claws.

"No I won't go" Rias pleaded. She couldn't just leave when she finally had a chance to prove herself.

"Dammit Rias you leave me no choice" Issei said focusing as much energy as he could. "COME OUT DDRAIG" Issei shouted and the Red Dragon manifested himself.

" **Partner if we work together we can get out of this" Ddraig said as he appeared in his dragon form.**

"No Ddraig, I need you to get Rias out of here. The Order can't afford to lose you" Issei said sternly as he dodged another attack. He was really worn out at this point and he knew that it would take everything he had to win.

" **I understand. I'll miss you my friend" Ddraig said sternly as he grabbed Rias in his large claws.**

"Goodbye Rias" Issei said with a smile on his face. He was finished and at the very least he had to ensure that Sirzech's baby sister got away. It was his duty as the leader of the Order

"ISSEI!" Rias cried as Ddraig flew her away. She could only look on helplessly as Issei fought back but she knew that it was hopeless. Issei and his team were all going to be dead and she alone would survive

(FADE TO BLACK)

"Issei don't die" Rias mumbled in a miserable voice. What she wasn't aware of was that she was actually in the ORC Clubroom

" **Release"** a voice shouted and Rias shot up like a cannon. Rias naturally didn't hear the voice in question but she was shaken.

"I can't believe he's gone" Rias cried out tears falling from her eyes. She was still unaware of her current location.

"What are you talking about Lady Rias. Who's gone" Kuroka said in disbelief.

"Issei's gone he was killed by this Loki guy. Then Ddraig" Rias said tearfully.

"Damn that Bikou" Kuroka cursed since she realized what was going on.

"Bikou what are you talking about Kuroka." Rias said still confused. When she stopped crying she realized she was in the ORC clubroom. "Wait a minute what happened to Ddraig. Where's Issei what's going on" Rias said in confusion.

"Bikou trapped you in a powerful illusion. You've been sitting here on the couch for the last hour." Kuroka said in disbelief.

"When did Bikou…it was the handshake" Rias cursed slowly realizing that she had been played.

"Handshake… don't tell me he used that trick" Kuroka groaned as she smacked her hand against her head.

"What do you mean trick! Tell me what happened" Rias said angrily. It was now clear that she was played and that everything she saw was in her head. The fact that they didn't trust her absolutely drove her up a wall.

"Bikou probably cast a genjutsu on you when he shook your hand. He then brought you back here. I've been here for an hour and you've been mumbling the whole time. At first I thought it was a bad dream but then I focused closely and realized you were in a genjutsu" Kuroka explained.

"They got me good" Rias said angrily.

"Pretty much, oh and don't bother trying to go back to them. That damn monkey cast a powerful barrier around the clubroom. You aren't going anywhere" Kuroka revealed as well.

"I was just trying to be of use" Rias said angrily. Even though it was an illusion she was certainly shook by it.

"Well I gotta go. I'm just glad everything is okay" Kuroka said calmly before leaving the room. Once the door was closed Kuroka smiled at a job well done. Grabbing her phone she dialed a number and smiled a bit when the person in question answered. "Yea don't worry she's not going anywhere… That was a brutal genjutsu… yea yea I know. When you get back you owe me at least 2 dinners… goodbye monkey boy and don't you dare get killed for real" Kuroka said smiling as she hung up.

(Unknown location)

"I won't kitty" Bikou smiled as he sat in a caravan with the rest of the team.

"You really didn't have to go that far Issei" Irina said with a bit of disappointment. It was a harsh trick even for him.

"Aww come on it was a great trick. Put Rias in a genjutsu and bring her back to the ORC. Make sure Kuroka convinces her that she can't go back and find us. I'd say it worked pretty well." Bikou said smiling. It had been a long time since he used the genjutsu trick and it was certainly fun.

"Yea but in a way I can understand how she feels" Irina admitted

"In our world sentiment doesn't work Irina. There's a reason Murayama hasn't been on a major mission despite being with me for two years. We need to lower the liabilities and Rias is a liability. She'll hate me later but in the end it was the right move" Issei said solemnly.

"Red Dragon I'll give you a bit of sage advice. One of the hardest things that you have to do is protect people from themselves and the Gremory girl badly needed such a thing. If she had come she would've been in danger and we all know it." Odin said himself.

"I gotta give her credit though. She blackmailed her brother just so she could join this mission. That took a lot of guts" Vali said smiling.

"We can worry about Rias' reaction later. Issei's used to dealing with angry women, right Irina." Azazel teased.

"Hey" Irina groaned. Unfortunately Azazel had a point. In the end whether you agree or disagree with what they did to Rias. They had to focus because there was still a very real threat on the way.

That's it everybody for Chapter 31. The illusion was a fun little touch I came up with. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	32. The Terrifying Trickster

Chapter 32 The Terrifying Trickster

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Loki arrives and it's no illusion this time.

(Kuoh Academy)

The lunch break had arrived at Kuoh academy and Rossweisse found herself standing on the rooftop looking out at the skyline and wondering how her new friends in the Order were doing. When she arrived at school, she ran into an angry Rias who told her about the mission the Order was currently on and shuddered in fear. Loki was one of the powerhouses of the Norse Gods and even for somebody as powerful as Issei, it was going to be difficult to defeat him. Her thought process was interrupted when the door to the rooftop opened and Murayama appeared.

"A penny for your thoughts sensei" Murayama said with a smile as she walked besides Rossweisse and looked towards the skyline just as the valkyrie was. Rossweisse was aware of Murayama's connection to the Order and specifically her relationship with the Red Dragon Emperor. She was also aware that the young woman never went on actual missions despite being with them for a while, a sore spot for the young woman.

"How do you do it?" Rossweisse asked nervously.

"How do I do what?" Murayama replied.

"How do you not worry about Issei when he goes on these missions? You obviously know what they're up against and yet you're completely calm." Rossweisse replied in confusion. If it was her she would be so nervous that she couldn't think straight, just as she was now.

"Sensei you couldn't be more wrong. I'm actually incredibly nervous and I get this way every time Issei is on a major mission. All I can do is believe that he'll come back. Of course until then I'll wait patiently and keep living my life." Murayama said with a smile.

Rossweisse marveled at the girl's inner strength and realized that her role right now is that of a teacher. "Okay then. Let's get back to class and we'll await news from Issei later"

"Sure" Murayama said happy as the pair walked back to class.

(Order's Mission)

The Order made their way towards the conference in the eight-legged war horse Slepnir a transport that Odin brought for the group. For the Order, it was a chance to truly evaluate what they'd be dealing with since they didn't interact much with the Norse Pantheon besides Thor and typically Loki wasn't brought up in those conversations. "Lord Odin you mentioned that Loki is the one most likely to attack us correct. We have some information but when up against a force like Loki we need to confirm everything" Issei said diplomatically.

"As I'm sure you know, Loki is the second strongest fighter in the Norse Pantheon next to Thor but he is a far more dangerous opponent then his brother."

"Explain that one" Bikou said in confusion.

"Unlike Thor who only has Mjolnir at his disposal, Loki has his Norse magic along with two very dangerous beasts. The first is Fenrir a wolf whose fangs can slay gods. The second is Midsogomar one of the dragon kings" Odin said with a pang of regret.

"Slay gods huh." Bikou said nervously.

"Yes and believe me you don't want to be against him if you don't have to" Odin warned. He had seen

"I see thank you very much. Fortunately for us we have a way around Midsogomar. As for Loki and Fenrir I suppose we can work out a plan"

"I've got a plan already for Fenrir. You guys just worry about Loki and the Dragon King" Vali said with a confident smile. Issei was a bit concerned about Vali's confidence but quickly dismissed it. After all Vali was a schemer and his plans usually worked really well.

"Do you want us to contact Thor Issei; having him by our side would prove useful" Azazel wondered.

"No. If we can defeat a powerhouse like Loki it would make people take the Order seriously. Plus I'm pretty sure Thor has a date today and I don't want to interrupt him."

"Ahh that's right, today he's got a date with Jane" Irina smirked since Jane was a good friend of hers.

"I confess I never understood what he saw in that human girl" Odin retorted.

"Says his dad has a VIP membership to a strip club in japan" Bikou retorted an act that caused the whole group to laugh.

"Fun's over everybody I think Loki's here." Arthur said calmly. Sure enough the gang sensed a distortion in the air and everyone's expression changed.

Out of the distortion a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent appeared. He had light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs along with a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. A long white robe completed the outfit. "My my, to think the legendary Order of Draconis would appear before me.

Everyone besides Azazel left Slepnir to speak with the Norse God. "Greetings Lord Loki I suppose I couldn't convince you to leave us alone" Issei said diplomatically. While it's true he didn't want to call Thor to prove the Order's worth, he also knew that without Thor this battle was going to be incredibly difficult for him.

"As long as you promise not to do this foolish alliance I have no problem with your Order." Loki said calmly.

Vali was next to speak and he was a bit more blunt, "That's not gonna happen Loki. The alliance is better for the world and if you don't like it that's your problem"

"Vali are you insane. This is a God. There's a reason Issei s being so careful" Irina said angrily.

"Hmm that girl is wise. It's time to show you what happens when you mess with a god" Loki said before snapping his fingers. All of the sudden two bolts of lightning hit the ground. When the dust was cleared two foes that Issei didn't want to face showed up. The first was a massive green serpent and the second was a massive dog that was 10 meters tall. He had greyish blue fur and 2 long horns coming from his shoulders.

"Oh great it's Fenrir and Midsogomar. Are you happy Vali" Issei groaned.

"Yes actually I am" Vali said happily.

"Oh! if you're happy to see Fenrir how about I introduce you to his sons Skol and Hati" Loki said snapping his fingers again. Soon two more wolves appeared with the same fur as Fenrir but were a little bit smaller.

"Uhh we're in trouble aren't we" Bikou groaned.

"Yes, yes we are." Issei groaned since he was trying to avoid problems like this. "We have no choice. Arthur Bikou, summon your familiars and prepare for battle. Vali you clearly have a plan for Fenrir so I'll trust him to you. That means I'll have to face Loki alone." Issei said sternly.

"Right" Bikou and Arthur and Vali replied.

"No Issei, you and me will fight Loki together" Azazel said as he appeared outside.

"What about Odin." Issei said angrily.

"Le Fay and Irina will take him away and if it comes to it the Old Man will fight himself. He is the Leader of the Norse Gods after all" Azazel said calmly remind Issei that the old man may be a pervert, but he was a powerful pervert.

"What makes you think that I'll let Odin get away" Loki said smirking.

Issei knew that this was going to be difficult but he put on his strongest face and replied. "Because, you want to prove yourself. What better way to show off your strength than against the Red Dragon Emperor and leader of the fallen angels. You can sense our power and you know you'll get a great fight"

"Very well then. Prepare who you wish" Loki said arrogantly. It was clear to everybody that Loki believed in his victory.

Bikou focused a massive amount of energy before casting a bright orange magic circle. "You'll regret that big guy. **COME SHENRON** " Bikou yells angrily. Out of the circle a gigantic green western dragon with a yellow underbelly flew into the sky.

"I've got this one nii-sama, save your energy for the battle" Le Fay said sternly activating the pendragon's special magic seal. **"COME ERAGON"** Coming out from the seal is a black dragon. It's small but it is still 20 meters long. Black skin adorned with small green scales. The Dragons face was a similar shape to Ddraig's.

"My my, you weren't lying when you said that you were strong. This will certainly be worth it." Loki sneered.

"Oh that's just the beginning" Issei said smiling as the rest of the Order prepared to power up.

 **RED DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER  
WHITE DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER**

"I guess it's my turn also" Azazel said smiling grabbing an odd yellow and purple device. **"DOWNFALL DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER"**

"Me too, **SUPER MONKEY MODE"** Bikou shouted focusing his senjutsu to the point that the energy around him was yellow.

"Shame I don't have such a powerful mode but I'm still ready" Arthur said confidently releasing Caliburn.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Loki said with a smile on his face. The foes in front of him were far too powerful. The Norse God knew that this battle would be a good one. In front of him was a group of foes like no other.

"Order of Draconis ATTACK" Issei shouted as he watched Irina and Le Fay leave with Odin.

"Come on big guys you want a piece of us" Vail taunted as he Arthur and Bikou lured Fenrir and Midsogomar away. With the battlefield somewhat cleared up the battles could finally begin.

(With Odin)

"So what do we do now Irina" Le Fay said nervously as they left the battlefield to the others.

"We wait. Issei and gang sent us away because he believes they can defeat Loki without us" Irina said angrily. Issei was being reckless and she had to stop him even if it was going to cause problems.

"Let's hope your right" Le fay replied calmly.

'This is what it's like to deal with men of power ladies. They take the actions they deem necessary even if it's to their detriment' Odin thought to himself.

(Battlefield)

As the battlefield lit up with power, the various matchups were making themselves known. Vali and Bikou fought against Fenrir Bikou's new power and Vali's aura proving valuable. Arthur and Eragon took on Skol and Hati a dangerous battle but Arthur was stalling until Shenron was able to take out Midsogomar. While these minor battles took place, Issei Azazel and Loki watched from above with some amusement.

"Not bad at all" Loki said smirking.

"Thank you. I have to admit that even I didn't know that Bikou was this much of a powerhouse" Issei admitted. Bikou typically worked with Vali on missions and Issei trusted Vali to do what was necessary. Then again he had a feeling Vali was looking forward to this mission more than a few others they'd had in the past. Otherwise he would've mentioned that Bikou could summon a dragon.

"Well let's wait until these other battles finish before we get going. I'm curious about what you'll be able to do against me" Loki said smirking.

Azazel who had been watching the whole time was shocked at how easily the pair were taking this. 'How can they relax in the middle of this battle; I can't believe it' the fallen angel leader thought to himself? Well it suited him just fine.

(Vali and Bikou vs Fenrir)

"This is insane" Bikou said as he was forced to dodge another attack from Fenrir's fangs. Even in the super powered states the pair was struggling to get Fenrir.

"Yea I know. It's almost as though I can't divide his power." Vali groaned as he once again tried to divide the beast to little success.

" **Don't be so shocked Vali. Fenrir was created to kill Gods. That means that his power is incredibly high. The power is being divided but there's so much that it doesn't seem to be affecting him" Albion replied.**

"Looks like Arthur is doing pretty well though" Bikou said smiling as he watched his fellow teammate.

(Arthur and Eragon)

"Eragon keep blasting" Arthur said calmly as he slashed at Hati's fur. Thanks to his incredible speed, Arthur could dodge the two wolf's attacks and counter with his own. It was for this reason that Arthur was chosen to face the newest foes. That and Eragon was a powerful force. The dragon nodded at his master firing dragon shots at the twin dogs when openings revealed themselves. It was certainly going to be a battle of attrition, something Arthur didn't quite enjoy.

The battle between Shenron and Midsogomar was the only battle that appeared to be one-sided and surprisingly it was in Shenron's favor. Anybody watching the serpent's battle could see that Shenron was stronger and faster and that the legendary dragon king was failing to live up to the hype. Eventually Midsogomar fell to the ground in defeat and once it was clear the serpent was down for the count, Shenron left the battlefield.

(Vali and Bikou vs Fenrir)

"Whew that's much better" Bikou said calmly as Shenron left the battlefield. Bikou was using a fair bit of strength keeping Shenron at full power. Now that Shenron was finished Bikou could focus on the task at hand.

"Let me guess, Shenron won" Vali said happily. A quick nod form Bikou confirmed it. "Alright Bikou well get ready because I'm about to take this to a new level" Vali said sternly. All of the sudden a powerful thunderstorm started to stir around the group catching everybody off guard.

"What the hell" Bikou said in disbelief.

"This battle is over" Vali groaned in annoyance since he knew instinctively what the clouds meant. When Fenrir vanished it served as a confirmation for what he knew was coming. 'Somebody screwed up big time' Issei thought to himself.

"Vali what's going on" Bikou wondered.

"Battle's over and things are about to get interesting.

(Issei and Loki)

Over with Issei, there was a look of annoyance on both Issei and Loki's faces "Damn you Red Dragon so you were stalling this whole time" Loki said angrily. Once he noticed them he immediately sent Fenrir Skol Hati and the defeated Midsogomar away.

"I must confess Loki I'm just as confused as you. I had no plans to get Thor involved" Issei scowled. Just as he expected Thor revealed himself in his typical armor and ready for battle.

"So Loki you've decided to stand against peace once again" Thor said sternly.

"Brother these beings are far weaker than us. Father has proven himself unworthy and you and your human girlfriend have further shamed us" Loki cursed.

"Loki times have changed. The world is moving towards peace and if you must interfere I will stop you" Thor said as he swung Mjolnir around making his intentions clear.

"Well I know when I'm beat. See you Red Dragon we'll settle our differences another time." Loki said calmly. As the Norse God left, Bikou Vali and Arthur arrived each with confused expressions on his face.

"So Lord Thor what are you doing here" Issei said angrily.

"Well I was out with Jane on a date when I learned that you were facing off against Loki. Jane insisted I go help you and here I am" Thor said calmly. Thor didn't mention who told him about that but the answer was fairly obvious.

'Irina, this has you written all over it' Issei thought to himself angrily. Realizing he needed to be more diplomatic he focused on Thor. "Well thank you for your help Thor. Go back to Jane and if we need your assistance further I will call for you" Issei said calmly although on the inside he was still furious. A nod from Thor ended the day.

"Well everybody let's get going. I'm sure Odin will want to learn about what happened and discuss what our next move should be" Azazel said calmly knowing that things were about to get interesting.

(Scene Skip)

When the group arrived at the hotel where Odin was waiting it was clear the battle had shown both some good and bad. The good part was that the gang was relatively unscathed the bad part was that they showed most of their cards and that meant Loki would be more cautious. When they arrived to Lord Odin's suite they noticed the Norse God calmly drinking his tea and a nervous Irina next to him, "Everyone's here. I didn't expect that."

"It was actually going fairly well. Loki watched as we took on Fenrir and Midsogomar along with Fenrir's two sons Skol and Hati. We managed to defeat Midsogomar and Arthur was making good progress against Skol and Hati. Then your son Thor appeared and Loki fled not wanting to fight further." Issei summarized. Nobody in the room missed the flinch from Irina as Issei brought up Thor.

"Well how about everyone get some rest. It's been a long day and we have much to discuss tomorrow" Odin said calmly. With a nod, everybody went their separate ways and it was time for a bit of relaxation. At least for some of the group.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou was angry and it was the type of angry that didn't bode well for the target of his anger. Issei was current sitting in his room in the hotel and relaxing by himself trying to calm down. Everyone had their own room besides Arthur who stayed with Le Fay. Normally Issei would stay with Irina. Vali would stay with Bikou and Arthur would stay with Le Fay. If Kuroka was on the mission with the group she would have her own room, though everyone within the Order knew Bikou would join her. Azazel had his own room because his womanizing ways were as popular as anybody in the supernatural world. The fact that everyone was currently in their own rooms meant something was about to go down. A knock on Issei's door signified such an event

Opening the door Irina Shidou walked in wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform and sporting a very guilty look. "Listen Issei I know you're mad" Irina said timidly.

"Oh Irina I'm not angry at all" Issei said calmly. A look of relief came onto Irina's face before Issei continued. "I'm furious. I know that you sent a message to Jane despite me telling you not to get him involved. This was a chance for us to deliver a decisive blow against a powerful foe. Now Loki will be more cautious and make things even harder for us." Issei yelled

"Look I got worried" Irina replied nervously. Right now she wasn't speaking to her childhood friend. She was speaking to the Leader of the Order of Draconis.

"Go home Irina" Issei ordered.

"What" Irina said in disbelief. She definitely didn't expect this result.

"You heard me Irina. As of this moment I'm kicking you off the mission and sending you home. When you return home contact Kuroka and tell her that she is taking your spot on the mission"

"Why would you send me home" Irina protested.

"Because Irina as much as I care about you, I need somebody who will follow orders. You've been acting reckless for a long time and I've let you get away with it because of our relationship. That ends today and it ends now. Your time on this mission is officially over" Issei insisted.

"But Issei" Irina pleaded.

"No buts Irina! I specifically told you not to get Thor involved and you did so anyway." Issei yelled.

"Fine I'll go" Irina said sadly as she made her way back to her room. She really messed up this time and Issei wasn't going to be as kind as he was before.

Once Irina left Issei finally slumped to the ground, annoyed at how things had played out. He wasn't thrilled to send Irina home but he had to set boundaries. Deciding to go to sleep he figured that things would work themselves out sooner or later.

That's it for Chapter 32. A lots going down once again and there's much more to come.


	33. Irina and Issei's issues

Chapter 33 Irina and Issei's issues

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Nothing like a lovers quarrel to spice up High School DxD. Oh and pay attention cause this ones gonna be hard to follow if you aren't paying attention.

When Issei woke up the day after sending Irina home from the mission with Loki, he was certain that he had done the right thing. He understood exactly why Irina had done what she did. However that didn't mean he wanted her to do it. As he got in the shower ready to greet the rest of his team he only hoped that the rest of the Order would see things his way.

" **Partner are you sure that was wise to send Irina home." Ddraig questioned as he took his shower.**

"Probably not but in the end it had to be done. Irina needs to learn to think with her head sometimes instead of her heart." Issei replied as he got dressed. All that was left was to see how the rest of the Order reacted.

After getting dressed Issei went down to the restaurant in the hotel lobby ready to join the Order for a simple breakfast before they discussed how today would play out. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you talk to, everyone else had already arrived including Kuroka. 'Well here we go' Issei thought to himself as he took his place at the table. After placing his order he waited for the questions that he was certain would come.

"I see you sent your girlfriend home and replaced her with Kuroka" Bikou said breaking the awkward silence that was permeating the table.

"Bikou that's a little too blunt" Kuroka criticized.

"No it's true. I sent Irina home for the same reason I punished Bikou back when he said Koneko's real name to her. Sometimes you have to do things you may not like to do, but it's for the greater good"

"Normally I'd agree with you Issei, but even you have to admit that having Thor would've been the right move" Azazel chimed in. As if Issei had enough problems already.

"Azazel the reason why I didn't want Thor is because as it stands we're in a dangerous place in the grand scheme of things. The three factions are still reeling and if The Order is to be taken seriously certain things must be done. The Hellsing Organization got to where it was because they handled business and if we want to join that stage we need to show that we can do the same. The fact remains that Odin asked us to guard him not Thor.

If we were desperate and fighting for our lives, I'd be a little more forgiving, but we were winning. Bikou took out Midsogomar and I'm fairly certain Vali was going to take Fenrir pretty soon. You just wanted to weaken it so Excalibur Ruler could work against it. A task you would've completed had Irina not got in the way" a shocked look from Vali confirmed that theory. "At any rate we were going to win and even Loki would've retreated given all he was up against. Plus Vali and I still have "that" move." Issei said calmly.

"Well right now I'd say we're fine. Loki is no doubt aware of the fact he nearly lost and will use other avenues to deal with me and his issues. I'd say your actions bought us plenty of time." Odin revealed.

"Excellent then we'll continue the preparations as planned and if Loki doesn't show up that's all the better" Azazel said smiling. The group left breakfast and made their way out. They might get a day off but unfortunately the main issue was far from solved.

(Order of Draconis base)

For Irina Shido the last few months had been an emotional hurricane. She knew about Issei's mission to stop Rias from getting married and from the start she was against the mission because she felt like Sirzechs was abusing the Order. Finding out about Murayama annoyed her since it meant she had more competition for Issei's affections. W Rias left him to die at the hands of a fallen angel drove her crazy since it meant that Rias was selfish and cared only about herself. Finding out that he was sleeping with said fallen angel, Rias herself and Murayama's friend Katase drove her even crazier since it meant that Issei had become the head of a harem, something that disgusted her. As she took her shower she silently cursed the red head who had started Issei down the cold path he was on. Hopefully she didn't have too many problems once school started since she was already in a bad mood.

(Scene Skip)

Just as she expected, things for Irina were incredibly irritating. When she arrived in homeroom she was confronted by Murayama and Katase, two people she blamed partially for the problem with Issei, about what happened. She said she'd tell them later and that was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to. When class finally started she was grumpy knowing that she should be preparing for the conference instead of dealing with a school filled with idiotic people who had no clue what life was really like. When break finally arrived she went straight to the rooftop where she knew Issei usually spent his time having sex with his little harem. Ten minutes passed as she stewed in her own fury but just as she expected Murayama and Katase arrived at the rooftop wanting answers.

"So what happened with the mission" Katase asked innocently.

"Issei sent me home. I sent a message to Jane secretly to make sure we survived Loki and Issei got angry" Irina replied grumpily.

"Why in the world would you do that" Murayama replied almost in shock.

"What do you mean by that" Irina said angrily. The last thing she needed was to be criticized by Murayama of all people.

"I mean Issei thinks about the Order first. If I remember correctly he lied to the entire devil community to protect Sirzechs and the Order. Sure it was risky but it had to be done. I'm betting that Issei said not to involve Thor because he knew the Orders reputation and needed to have a good mission"

"I don't need to hear that from you" Irina huffed angrily. She knew Murayama was right, but hearing that from her didn't help.

"What's your deal Irina? I get you don't like us taking away from your Issei time but that's no reason to get angry at her" Katase replied angrily.

"It's not just that Katase. I'm just mad that Issei isn't the same person I fell in love with. Something about him changed and I don't like it" Irina pouted. Her Issei was gone and replaced with somebody that she didn't know.

(Hotel)

Back at the hotel Issei was still frustrated at the way things had played out and the morning had done nothing to calm him down. After breakfast was over he had to call Sirzechs and explain how the mission had gone so far. Needless to say his boss was surprised at what happened with Irina and although he understood why the decision was made he felt that Issei could've been more patient. Right now he was relaxing in his room and he figured he would have a little time to himself. Unfortunately, like most situations for Issei, somebody got in his way.

"Red Dragon may I come in" Thor said much to Issei's annoyance. He really didn't need the lecture right now.

"Yes" Issei said reluctantly. 'Might as well deal with it sooner or later' Issei thought as the Norse God walked in and sat down at the desk that the hotel had provided Issei.

"I take it you already know why I'm here so I'll get to the point. You've changed Red Dragon and not for the better"

Issei smirked at the Norse Gods first words because admittedly it was something he didn't expect, "So tell me Thor, how do you know I've changed for one and why do you think it's for the worst"

Thor was surprised at the teen's nonchalance but continued, "As you well know Irina and Jane are good friends. I still admit I have my questions on Jane knowing so much about our world but it does help. Now as to why I know you've changed it's because I've watched you for some time. The Order of Draconis goes as you and Vali go and I saw the way you were before Kuoh and how you are now."

"Let me guess you're gonna say I should forgive Irina because she was looking out for me. Because she cares about me as much as she does the Order" Issei said calmly, the irritation in his voice very clear.

"No I'm not. I was going to say you should forgive her because she cares about you and you her. I take it you know about how Jane and I first met did you not"

"I've heard about it Thor. I know that you were fully ready to accept your new life. Until your prick of a brother got involved"

"That's putting it mildly. You see for people in leadership roles it's rather hard to keep perspective. You see Irina is angry because she feels as though she's losing the person she cares about. I imagine if Jane knew about all my adventures she'd be horrified. It's not easy being a leader"

"I know that Thor. I know why Irina has done what she's done and I know why she's been as angry as she has. However both of us have a lot to deal with"

"Says the young man who spends more time with women who you barely know as opposed to the person whose been by your side from the beginning. How I know that should be obvious"

"Pillow talk" Issei groaned.

"That's right so I'll tell you the same thing Jane once told me when I told her about more of what I do. She said that at the end of the day we make sacrifices for the people we care about. Irina knows what she did was reckless. In fact I suspect that Irina knew what she was risking. However for that girl nothing is more important than you."

Issei groaned because he was aware of all of that. He knew full well that Irina hated the way things were but she accepted it. Perhaps it was time for him to accept it as well. Luckily for him the mission was coming to a close and he could deal with his problem later on. "I get it Thor. When we get back I'll discuss matters with Irina and since Loki hasn't' showed up I just gotta figure out how to apologize" Issei said with a smile. Things were still a headache but he figured that with things as they were he could do what has to be done.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of his time at the conference was extremely boring for Issei. A part of him wished Loki had attacked but in the end it went without too much drama. Well at least on the side of the Order. Odin had enjoyed everything that he wanted to and when the conference was over it was time to return to Kuoh and deal with his harem.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Issei, Sunday happened to be Xenovia's day and he really didn't want to deal with his childhood friends partner. As he sat in his room relaxing he wondered just what the bluenette would have to say. Soon enough there was a knock at his door but instead of Xenovia, Irina walked in.

"Surprise" Irina said halfheartedly as she sat down. Irina was in a white shirt with a black skirt. An odd choice but Issei figured that the pair would just be talking tonight.

"So what did I miss in class" Issei said calmly trying to hold off on discussing their last argument.

"You missed the usual. Although Rossweisse is becoming a much better teacher" Irina said calmly.

"That's good" Issei replied calmly. It was clear that neither wanted to bring up what happened. At least being the first to bring it up.

" **Oh this is getting ridiculous. You two clearly want to apologize so do it already" Ddraig yelled out.**

"Dammit Ddraig did you have to do that" Issei groaned.

" **Oh save it. You two need to talk it out and this awkward silence is idiotic" Ddraig growled yet again.**

"I got it I got it" Issei said angrily. Ddraig left after that leaving the childhood friends to talk. "Damn dragon"

" **I HEARD THAT" Ddraig shouted back before going to sleep.**

After Ddraig stopped Issei and Irina were caught up once again. This time however they had a proper conversation and Irina started things off. "Listen Issei I'm sorry for calling Thor but you have to understand how nervous I was." Irina said with tears in her eyes. "I know that your job is hard and I know you have a lot to think about but Loki was a whole different monster from anybody we had fought up until now. I didn't want to lose you" Irina said continuing to cry.

"I know" Issei said getting off and wiping off the tears. Once he sat back on the bed he gave his own apology. "Listen Irina a lot has changed over the last few months. I've put you through some tough times and I'm pretty sure you've had to deal with your own frustrations. In the end it comes down to this. When we joined the Order as kids we knew that things were gonna be tough"

"But we swore that we would stick together no matter what" Irina interrupted.

"That's right. The mission to Kuoh was always going to change things and not for the better. I must admit that I should've insisted that once the mission was over I transfer out."

"But you couldn't because of the fact that Rias fell for you. You knew that thanks to the student council there was no way you could leave without her hunting for you and eventually discovering the Order" Irina said smirking.

"Pretty much, I admit I don't regret sleeping with her. I do regret going to see Murayama afterwards.

"Not one of my better plans. I must admit"

"What are you talking about?" Issei said confused. Better plans.

"Thanks to Grayfia we had a good idea of when Rias would lose patience. We planned a little trap for you as payback for what happened with Raynare. I have to admit I didn't expect that Murayama would add Katase to your little harem but I forgot how damn charming you can be." Irina teased. O

Issei groaned because that night was a real headache, "So what's your point. Let's be real you're also the one whose managed my little harem and I suspect arranged Asia joining also"

"Oh come on Issei the fact you didn't do anything to her was idiotic and even I had to admit that. Plus I only managed it because it was the only chance I had of getting any Issei time considering how little I saw you" Irina groaned.

"So moral of the story we've had a weird few months and this was just the latest event" Issei replied.

"That's right. By the way you have to deal with Katase Le Fay Ravel and Raynare tomorrow. After all you missed their days because of the mission" Irina teased. The more she thought about it, she was as much to blame for his harem as he was and that was a sobering list.

"I'm surprised you didn't have Xenovia on that list" Issei said confused. After all Irina was in the middle of Xenovia's night.

"Oh she's gonna be in here in a few minutes. I asked her to give me some time to talk with you beforehand" Irina said happily before kissing her childhood friend. "Have a good night Issei" Irina said smiling as she left the room. Xenovia entered about five minutes later and things returned to normal.

(Scene Skip)

Making his way to school the next day Issei was as calm as he could possibly be. Things with Irina were once again restored to normal. Usually he hated school but for once Issei finally felt as though things had returned to normal. At least he hoped so.

"Well class it's time to discuss the big event coming up in just a week. The second year's annual class trip to Kyoto" Azazel said happily. A sentiment shared by the entire class.

'So we're going to Kyoto huh' Issei thought to himself. Surprisingly enough he hadn't been to Kyoto during his time with the Order but the Order dealt with the Kyoto yokai in the past so he knew that there wouldn't be any problems on that regards.

(Scene Skip)

"So are you ready for the trip to Kyoto. Considering how much of a supernatural hotspot it is things should be fun" Raynare teased as his cum leaked out of her pussy. Raynare used the lunch break to visit Issei since she knew that Ravel and Le Fay would use the free period to get their Issei time. Issei was curious what Katase was going to do but realized that the trip was going to provide her plenty of Issei time.

"Don't remind me. I'll be lucky if I can get through the trip without something going wrong" Issei groaned. After all it seemed like whenever he thought he could finally relax, something pulled him back into the supernatural fire.

"Well let's hope nothing happens then" Raynare said happily. The pair then walked back to class. Issei hoped that the class trip would be a nice simple trip but excepting something to go wrong.

That's it for Chapter 33. Kyoto is next which means the hero faction and far more fun. Sorry I didn't give you Loki vs Order round 2 but I felt that using the chapter to discuss Issei's issues was a smarter move.


	34. Let's Go to Kyoto

Chapter 34 Let's go to Kyoto

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The preparations for Kyoto are in full swing.

(Order of Draconis Base)

With the trip to Kyoto coming up to start next week, it was necessary to prepare certain details for the class trip. Of course by certain details the decision was which of the girls would be in Issei's group for the trip. With Murayama, Katase, Raynare, Irina, Xenovia, Asia and Kiba to deal with it was a headache to sort the groups. Especially since they could only have four people max in each group. Right now Issei was in a meeting with Azazel and Rossweisse trying to do just that. Normally Rossweisse wouldn't be involved in Order business but seeing as she was the chaperone this was a rare exception. Irina and the others were gone since Irina in particular would try to influence what Issei did.

"So I was thinking if you group yourself with Irina Murayama and Katase and have Kiba be with Xenovia Raynare and Asia that would be the best arrangement" Azazel said calmly.

"That's odd why would you put the two humans with Issei? Sure they're members of the Order but in a fight they'd be a liability" Rossweisse wondered. She may not be an active member but she did at least know who was and Murayama and Katase were an interesting situation.

"It's because of the fact that Kiba Xenovia and Asia are teammates. Plus if I separate Irina from me she won't be pleased" Issei said calmly.

"Maybe so but it should be a simple trip." Azazel said with a smile.

Issei groaned at the statement. After all it seemed like something always happened even in moments of peace, "Now that you've said that Azazel there's no way things will work out as we want." Issei groaned. This trip was critical to the Order since with Kyoto on his side he had a powerful ally and Issei was incredibly stressed out.

"Well in the end we can hope for the best. If you want I can send Vali and Bikou as backup just in case." Azazel suggested calming Issei down.

"Good. Just make sure that they're out of the way" Issei said calmly. Having Vali by his side is good. However hopefully he wouldn't need him.

"With that we don't have to worry about anything else at least for now" Azazel said calmly. The three left the meeting room after that giving Issei a chance to relax.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the trip had finally arrived and Issei was definitely going to enjoy the moment as much as he could. Fortunately for Issei the trip started on Monday so he had a free day and since he would return Thursday afternoon he didn't have to worry about interrupting his cycle. Interestingly enough Ravel and Le Fay were both tempted to join Kuoh, especially Ravel. Right now though Issei was sitting on the bullet train and taking the chance to talk with some of his past successors.

 **"So are you excited for your first trip to Kyoto" Elsha said smiling as she sat with Issei in a tea room in her inner world.** Elsha decided to wear a red kimono and serve him sake like a gElsha and Issei naturally accepted. Thanks to Ddraig he couldn't get drunk and the inner world further protected him.

"I'm more nervous because this is a big deal and I've never met with the Kyoto yokai." Issei said nervously as he sipped more sake.

 **"You'll be fine Issei. Don't forget I was trained by the Kyoto faction when I was coming up in the Order. In fact the leader of the Youkai faction was a good friend of mine." Elsha said hoping to comfort her pupil.**

"We both know it's not that simple. The Khaos Brigade hasn't done anything in a while and a group like that won't stay silent for long" Issei reminded her.

 **"Issei you really should relax. You're one of the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor's ever and Vali is the strongest White Dragon. There are very few foes that you would truly have to fear and Yasaka is far stronger than even you. The Khaos Brigade will need some serious power in order to cause problems" Elsha assured him.**

"Let's hope so" Issei said calmly as he ended the conversation. It was good to have the past hosts to talk to for comfort. Waking up he smirked a bit as Irina and Murayama were napping on his right and left shoulders respectively. It was rather ironic that these two girls in particular were the ones by his side. After all Irina represented his life before Kuoh and Murayama was the key to his new life.

(Scene Skip)

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Issei twitched as he took a look at the hotel he was staying in. When they got off the bullet train, Issei and his fellow students took a bus to the hotel and when Issei saw the name of the opulent hotel he cringed.

"Hey Issei that hotel is" Irina whispered noticing the same thing. Seeing the name 'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel' in bright red letters was hard to miss.

"Yes the hotel is one that was no doubt created by Sirzechs in order for his little sister to enjoy Kyoto. The fact there's a Kyoto Serafall hotel next to it under construction doesn't help." Issei whispered almost in disbelief. His annoyance quickly faded once the bellhop arrived.

"Students of Kuoh Academy welcome to the Kyoto Sirzechs hotel. Once you've gathered your things come with me" said a silver haired young man in a suit and tie. It was Vali and Issei couldn't help but laugh at the outfit since it was insane. He noticed Raynare take a picture and he realized that it would make its way to Mittelt before the day was over.

"Alright everybody, follow this young man and we'll get checked in" Azazel said with a smile. What Azazel failed to say was that Issei was the only person who had his own room; one of the hidden benefits of having a boss who practically owns the hotel. Since it was the middle of the day it was decided everyone would just get moved in and relax after a long day. Of course this was more for the Order's benefit then the students.

(Scene Skip)

"I gotta hand it to Sirzechs the hotel may be the pinnacle of arrogance but this is luxurious" Issei muttered as he sat in his room. By this time all of his classmates had been moved into their rooms. Each pair of students was given the equivalent of a luxury suite. Two king size beds with a canopy that overlooked it and a 60 inch TV along with 2 massive desks. Not to mention the private shower. Of course that was everyone else. His room had a bed that could fit 5 people easily. In addition he had a miniature sauna. Of course nobody actually saw his room since he was last to receive his. Since today was a free day the students would be able to go out once they had moved in. Of course Issei was going to do the same but figured he could relax until orders came from Azazel or Sirzechs.

 **"Kyoto is certainly much different from when I came with Elsha, but something is bothering me." Ddraig warned**

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei asked nervously.

 **"The nine-tailed fox is one of the most powerful entities in the magical world. The aura that Lady Yasaka gives out is something we should be able to sense rather easily but I don't feel it" Ddraig replied.**

"Lovely" Issei thought to himself but he was brought out of his annoyance by a knock at the door.

"Yo Issei can I come in" Azazel said almost to his surprise. Of all the people to visit him, Azazel was not the one he expected.

"Sure Azazel" Issei replied. If Azazel was visiting him something had indeed happened and it was no doubt bad. Azazel walked in but instead of the teachers outfit he wore he was back in the kimono he wore at home. It was definitely time to get down to business.

"So what has Ddraig told you about Kyoto's youkai besides Elsha's connection to them" Azazel asked calmly.

"Not much besides the fact that the aura feels off." Issei admitted.

"I agree and something has clearly happened" Azazel said nervously.

"So what do you want to do?" Issei said sternly. He was a leader but Azazel was his top advisor in moments like this.

"Rossweisse is telling the girls the same thing I'm telling you. I've contacted Sirzechs and Serafall also. Give us about 20 minutes and then we'll meet up with the youkai of Kyoto. Hopefully I'm wrong and it's just been a long day" Azazel said nervously.

(Scene Skip)

After Azazel and Issei's quick meeting he snuck out of the hotel and made his way towards the shrine where the Kyoto faction would be waiting. Joining Issei and Azazel was Murayama Katase and Bikou, the latter was another member of the hotel staff in preparation for the mission. Vali decided to stick around since he didn't want people getting suspicious.

"So why are these two with you? I figured at least Irina would show up." Bikou teased.

"Spare me. Irina insisted on getting some gifts for the rest of the Order and Rias. With this mission about to go down we won't have time for stuff like that. Plus Murayama and Katase have been begging me to be more involved in proceedings and since this is harmless I didn't mind.

"Aww come on Issei you can't blame us. I mean the others have done so much" Katase pouted.

"Enough girls, this is a serious problem. Then again I suppose if something has gone wrong better to be with Issei" Azazel groaned.

"That's right so let's get going. This is my first time on one of these missions" Katase said happily. The joy in her voice was obvious

"If you don't stay calm it will be your last Katase" Issei replied in annoyance. The group made their way to the shrine that acted as the Kyoto faction's base and when they passed through the tori it was clear that they were no longer alone.

"Not from Kyoto" a voice said angrily. They heard the same voice multiple times.

"We're surrounded huh" Azazel groaned.

"Yes you are devils and fallen angel" a new presence said angrily.

"Who do you think you are" Murayama said angrily.

"Shut it Murayama" Bikou chastised.

Soon a person appeared in front of them. It was a tall girl that appeared to be about the same age as Issei and Irina. She had blonde hair with split bangs with a small ponytail in the back. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit that didn't really hide a rather modest bust. The most striking feature of the young woman was the fox ears she was sporting, "I don't know what you're doing here. However I won't let you bring more harm to Kyoto. You have been warned and we will attack if you do not leave at once" the person warned.

(AN: Yes I made Kunou Issei's age deal with it)

'You can't be serious. What's this girl's deal? Any supernatural being worth crap can sense Azazel and Bikou's power and that means she knows it's over' Issei thought to himself. Azazel and Bikou were calm and even if the group attacked it would be a simple task to protect Murayama and Katase. Issei figured the group was trying to bluff their way out of a clearly dangerous fight. Before he was certain of what his next move Elsha interrupted him.

 **"Oh my, she's the spitting image of Yasaka-hime. However she doesn't have nearly the power. My guess is she's Yasaka's daughter" Elsha said calmly before realizing something. "Issei I know what's happened…." Elsha explained.**

'I see thank you Elsha' Issei said internally. Deciding that the best way to do this was diplomatically he took action by summoning the Boosted Gear, "I believe there's been a mistake. I am Issei Hyoudou also known as Draconis the leader of the Order of Draconis and the current Red Dragon Emperor. Alongside me is Azazel leader of the Fallen Angels and Bikou descendant of Sun Wukong. The other two are Murayama and Katase normal humans but members of our cause. I believe something has happened to your mother and I am more than willing to offer the Order's services in getting her back."

The young woman paused, realizing that they were on her side and calmed down. "Very well then Red Dragon Emperor. Please accompany us to the inner area and I will tell you what happened." the young woman said in a much more diplomatic voice.

"Thank you very much Ms-"

"Kunou. I am the daughter of the youkai leader Yasaka" the young woman replied calmly.

"Well Ms Kunou, lead the way. However if you don't mind I'd like to send for somebody. Give me a few minutes" Issei said happily.

"Very well" Kunou said happily. A few minutes later Irina arrived and it was time for things to get serious.

"This is incredible" Irina said in disbelief as the second year members of the Order were brought to the inner city There was gold and silver as far as the eyes could see and the buildings were every bit as elegant as one would expect from a place like Kyoto.

"I thank you Ms Irina. As for you Lord Draconis I'm sorry for threatening you earlier. Things are rather desperate right now" Kunou said smiling. Eventually they were led to a meeting room with various other youkai. Before

"What happened Lady Kunou" Azazel asked nervously.

"About a day ago, a group of humans somehow infiltrated the sacred city; these humans kidnapped my mother, the nine-tailed fox Yasaka and took her away" Kunou explained much to Issei's annoyance.

"You said it was a group of humans right?" Azazel wondered.

"That's right. Ever since we've been investigating anybody whose come towards us with any supernatural powers. We believed that they kidnapped my mother and they were planning to attack us later on" Kunou said diplomatically.

"Well it's not us Lady Kunou. The culprit is most likely a group called the Hero faction. They are a branch of the Khaos Brigade" Issei said calmly much to the shock of Murayama and Katase along with the Kyoto youkai.

"What is this hero faction" Kunou asked nervously. It was a question Murayama and Katase wondered also.

The hero faction is a group of humans who we believe have a connection to the supernatural. Our only clue about their identities is the fact that they might be descendant from ancient heroes hence the name Hero Faction. Rest assured though, the Order of Draconis will do everything they can to find your mother and bring her back safely. However we must return to our hotel and discuss the situation with others" Azazel said calmly.

"I thank you. If you need anything simply come back here" Kunou said calmly. Azazel nodded and the group made their way back to the hotel. Things were problematic already and the Order needed to handle this carefully.

(Scene Skip)

After a simple dinner with the rest of his class, Issei Irina and Azazel made their way over to a special wing of the Sirzechs hotel. Murayama and Katase didn't join them, something which aggravated the kendo duo but Issei insisted on it. He reminded them that they weren't going to tell Rias's peerage and that shut them up. When the three who were coming arrived Sirzechs Serafall Bikou and Vali were waiting to discuss what happened and out of their uniforms. "So this Hero Faction has taken the leader of Kyoto's youkai" Sirzechs said nervously. The reason that this branch of the hotel was special was because of the video room and Arthur and Le Fay were speaking to the group via a screen. The two were back at the base for the moment but that was bound to change.

"What do we know about this group of humans" Serafall wondered.

"Unfortunately nothing, which means we're going blind" Issei explained.

"That means we just have to hope the Hero faction screws up" Azazel said in disappointment.

"Sounds about right" Issei groaned. He hated going in blind at moments like this.

"Why not get Rias's peerage and the student council to join us" Serafall suggested.

"There's no reason to do that for now Serafall." Issei insisted. The Order was separate from Rias and her peerage and he intended to keep it that way.

"Master would you like Le Fay and I to join you in Kyoto" Arthur suggested.

"Yes I would Arthur. You two don't need to arrive tonight but come in tomorrow morning" Issei ordered.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow" Issei said with a smile. With Arthur and Le Fay the Order would have more than enough firepower.

"Well that's enough for now" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Yep, we'll go searching tomorrow and if we find anything we'll tell you what we saw" Issei said calmly.

"Meeting adjourned" Sirzechs ordered. Afterwards everybody went their separate ways.

"What are you girls doing" Issei said in disbelief. When he arrived back in his room he was caught off guard when Murayama and Katase were waiting for him naked in the hot tub. Issei was surprised for a moment but remembered that each member of the Order was given a key to his suite in case of emergencies.

"Well we figured you'd be too busy with the mission so"

"We wanted to have our time with you now" Murayama and Katase said with a seductive tone.

 **"You know they're lying. Murayama and Katase know about the mission and want in. They're probably using this time to seduce you and convince you to join along" Elsha suggested.**

'Well why don't I play along? Having sex in a hot tub is on my bucket list' Issei replied.

 **"Suit yourself. I don't want any part of this" Elsha said angrily.** Yasaka was her friend and she wanted to make sure she was safe. There was no doubt in her mind that the girls would only complicate matters.

"Alright ladies it's showtime" Issei said happily. Needless to say he enjoyed his time with Murayama and Katase but the girls weren't going to get what they wanted.

(Scene Skip)

"What do you mean we're not going to help you tomorrow" Katase said angrily. After the lovely hot tub sex and subsequent sex on Issei's massive bed, the three students were lying down enjoying the standard pillow talk. Katase naturally tried to bring up the mission tomorrow since that was the reason for them doing so.

"Exactly what I said Katase" Issei teased as he kissed her on the cheek. "You two aren't joining me tomorrow. This mission is one that I'm going in blind and that's not good. I know very little about the Hero faction and in order to protect you two I must keep you safe. Tomorrow I want you girls to spend the day with your human friends. That way the Hero Faction should stay away from you" Issei said holding the pair tightly.

"This is BS" Katase said angrily.

"Katase what's wrong" Murayama wondered.

"Nothing, just forget about it Mury" Katase said angrily as she activated a small magic circle to dress herself before leaving the room in a small furor

"Katase!" Murayama exclaimed as she followed suit and ran after her friend. It was clear that Katase was upset that her plan didn't work.

"You really screwed that up didn't you?" Irina teased as she appeared in front of Issei in a pink kimono.

"Why do you love spying on me so much" Issei groaned.

"You really think those two weren't the only ones who thought about having sex in the hot tub" Irina teased.

"No I didn't but if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Issei groaned.

"Fine you sleep. I'll enjoy the hot tub" Irina teased as she removed the kimono to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

The sight of his childhood friend naked got him back up to speed despite his previous fun "You win" Issei said as he got up and joined Irina in the hot tub. He was going to enjoy himself while he could.

"I thought so" Irina said happily. As the pair enjoyed the hot tub there was drama brewing from the other human members of the group.

(Murayama and Katase's hotel room)

"Katase what's wrong" Murayama asked her best friend. The way she left Issei's room so rashly bugged

"Tell me something Murayama. Why are we a part of the Order" Katase wondered.

"What do you mean" Murayama questioned.

"Think about it. Both of us joined the Order because of the fact we found out things we shouldn't. You found out about Issei's secret identity and I joined because I found out about you two."

"What's your point" Murayama groaned. She preferred not to think about the fact that she really didn't belong as much as possible.

"The fact is we aren't part of the Order at all. We're just a way for Issei to hide what he really is and his apology is the occasional bout of mind blowing sex." Katase said angrily.

"I know how you feel but Issei gave us orders. We have to stay back" Murayama said reluctantly. In the back of her head she agreed with Katase with her annoyance, the mind blowing sex as her best friend put it did help somewhat.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm tired of taking a backseat, tomorrow I'm going to see if we can't get information on our own and I want you to join me" Katase said with a look of determination that Murayama had never seen before.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Murayama agreed reluctantly. This was absolutely insane but Katase did have a point. She was a part of the Order and it was time to prove that she belonged.

"Atta girl" Katase smiled happily. The pair went to sleep after that knowing that tomorrow they would do their part to help their leader and lover out.

That's it for Chapter 34. Things are definitely getting interesting in Kyoto. Get ready for a special chapter featuring our favorite kendo duo next time around.


	35. Chapter 345 The Kendo Duo's Melancholy

Chapter 34.5 The Kendo Duo's Melancholy

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The kendo duo decides to take matters into their own hands. Let's just say it doesn't quite go as planned.

(Issei's hotel room)

"You do realize those two are going to do something reckless right." Irina teased as she and Issei shower together in the morning.

"Yes I do and I should've seen it coming. It was obvious that the girls were eager to prove themselves to me and I never gave them the chance. I should've given them a minor mission so they can get their feet wet but with everything going on I never had the chance." Issei groaned both from the thought of the kendo duo doing something reckless and from Irina's decision to use her body as a sponge.

"That wouldn't' have helped. They're both aware of the fact that the only thing special about them is that they discovered your secret otherwise they wouldn't be here. Murayama of course was a freak accident and Katase well that was you being stupid" Irina teased both with words and her body.

"I'm aware of that. The good news is I've taken special care to not interact with them much in public. So nobody has connected them to the Order. The only exception was the kendo tournament and I never spoke with them during that" Issei said although he was struggling to keep control.

Irina was growing tired of the conversation as well as issei's resistance. "Okay enough talk, just fuck me and we can get going. I'm kinda tired of listening to you complain about Murayama and Katase" Irina insisted. The shower naturally lasted far longer than Issei cared for.

(MURAYAMA's P.O.V)

If you told me when I started high school I would be looking for a terrorist group that kidnapped a nine-tailed fox I'd say you were crazy, but that's exactly what I was doing right now with my best friend Katase. My experience with the supernatural began when I was attacked by a werewolf after a kendo tournament a few years ago. Luckily for me, I was saved by a young man with brown hair but before I could ask his name or find out more information he left. Since I knew the chances of me seeing him again were slim to none I realized that I'd have to find out who he was the hard way. I did all kinds of research into the supernatural and even joined a few occult websites trying to find a lead but I failed miserably each time. My family was worried about me and so were my friends but I told them I was fine. Eventually I gave up and realized that whoever the young man was I would never see him again. Of course I finally got my answers in the most unlikely of ways.

(Flashback)

It was about a week into my first year of Kuoh Academy, when I finally made the breakthrough that gave me what I wanted. I was getting dressed after the end of kendo practice and that's when I noticed that we were being spied on by a few guys who were annoyingly loud for peepers. Naturally I motioned to the other members of the club including my best friend and rival Katase and we prepared an ambush. Then I got the shock of a lifetime when we finally ran into the two boys.

"It can't be" I thought to myself as I looked at the guys peeping. There were 3 of them sitting down two of them were right by the peeping hole and one guy a little further away: the first guy was short and had a black bowl cut and glasses, the second guy was tall and bald but I didn't care about either of them and when they ran away I let me fellow kendo members deal with him. The third boy was the one who saved me all those years ago and I couldn't believe it.

"You're not gonna run" I asked him almost in confusion. Did he recognize me? Did he know who I was? All of these questions came into my mind but I was just stunned that he stayed there with an almost bored expression on his face.

"No I'm not. So do what you gotta do and I'll be on my way" the young man said almost nonchalantly.

I was confused. He wasn't afraid at all and his reaction was incredibly nonchalant. There was a part of me that was extremely angry that he was so dismissive of me. On the other hand there was a part of me who was relieved that I finally found him. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I bent down and kissed him right on the lips. After I stopped the kiss, I said something that I wanted to say ever since he saved me, "Thank you very much".

"You're definitely an odd one. The three of us are caught peeking and while the others are getting the crap beat out of them, I'm getting a kiss. Care to explain" he said nonchalantly annoying me again. It sorta bothered me that he didn't remember me, but I was pretty sure he would in a moment.

"The kiss was for stopping that werewolf from killing me a few years ago. If you want me to hit you a few times I can still do that" I teased hiding back my blush from giving him my first kiss.

"So it was you after all" the young man groaned. His reaction kinda caught me off guard but at least he remembered me. Then he got up and paused for a second seemingly in thought. I even heard him whisper, "Should I say something" but I had no idea who he was talking to. Of course after a moment he just walked away and left me there.

"Wait a minute can you at least tell me your name" I pleaded. If nothing else I wanted his name.

"Issei Hyoudou class 1-1." he replied.

"My name is Murayama Scarlett Class 1-2" I said calmly. It was quite the meeting and I wanted another one.

(Scene Skip)

Right before practice the next day I asked Murayama about Issei and I was surprised by what she told me. Apparently he and his two buddies Matsuda and Motohama were already getting the reputation of being massive perverts and that made me smile since I knew he'd be back. Sure enough, they were peeping once again and Issei was far away from the action just like last time. What caught me off guard was that when he saw me he simply got up and started to walk away. "Wait a minute. I have so much to ask you about that" I desperately yelled hoping to get the answers I sought out. After all this time I finally got a chance to find out what happened that night and why he saved me. For that matter why was a werewolf in our town in the first place?

"If you want to know more then follow me. However let me warn you, what I'm about to tell you will change your life" Issei warned before resuming his walk. I thought about it for a few seconds and then followed him. Just as he promised that day definitely changed my life and now was finally my chance to help Issei like he helped me.

(Flashback End)

NORMAL P.O.V

As she walked around Kyoto, Murayama wasn't the only one who was lost in thought. Her best friend Katase was just as determined as ever but for a completely different reason.

KATASE P.O.V

Over the years I met many people and most of them I could figure out. The lone exception to that rule was Issei Hyoudou. One minute he was Issei Hyoudou the gentle lover who cared about his women as much as anybody. The next he was Draconis the Leader of the Order of Draconis and a brutal taskmaster. The way he flipped from persona to persona was amazing and during my time in the Order I've wanted to figure out what makes him who he is. Though looking back I should've realized something was wrong from the beginning.

(Flashback)

I had the distinct displeasure of being in class with the perverted trio during my first year at Kuoh Academy and even then something about them was odd. After all, Kuoh just recently started allowing boys and three guys who were so open about their perversions was naturally a red flag and that should've been obvious. Well at least two of them were open. The third didn't seem as perverted as the others, but he acted that way and I was one of the few people who noticed it. My dad was a psychologist and from childhood he taught me about reading people. Looking at Matsuda and Motohama it was clear that these guys only goal was to arrive at a new school and get as many girls at possible. Ironically enough, their actions had done the exact opposite but they didn't seem to care. Then there was the third member of the trio Issei Hyoudou. Matsuda and Motohama were open about their perversions, but not Issei. Sure to others it seemed like he was just as perverted as his buddies but I could tell that he was acting. I couldn't figure out why but then something happened that changed my perspective on him.

While my dad wanted me to pursue a psychologist's degree, my true love was kendo and when I learned that Kuoh Academy had a kendo club I naturally joined. One day, during practice, I realized that we were being spied on by a few guys who were using a peephole of all things to look at our locker room. It should have come as no surprise to anybody at the school that the perverted trio was the ones spying on us, but that wasn't my surprise. Matsuda and Motohama were still looking at the hole like idiots, but then there was Issei sitting nonchalantly against a tree as though he was waiting for something to happen. What surprised me even more was that my friend and rival Murayama gasped briefly when she looked at Issei. That gasp alerted the trio of our arrival and then they fled but Issei stayed there. While most of the club, including me charged after Matsuda and Motohama, Murayama stayed behind. At the time I thought it was strange but things got stranger the next day.

(Scene Skip)

"Hey Katase what do you know about Issei Hyoudou" Murayama asked me calmly as we got ready for practice. I didn't get why she asked me that but I answered her in the only way I could.

"I don't know anything. All I know is that he and his buddies are big time perverts. They're in my class which is really annoying" I replied as honestly as I could.

"I see" Murayama said with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey girls the perverts are back" the captain said with a scowl.

Our captain actually decided to let them keep peeping. It was a good way to destress after all and in a backwards way it was a compliment to see guys appreciate our bodies. We figured they would've gone to the swimsuit club or something, but instead they focused on girls who spent most of their time covered up. I never understood why they did it and as a psychologists daughter I wanted to find out why.

After we became lovers I finally asked Issei and the answer surprised me. "Swimsuits are great but they leave very little to the imagination. With something like kendo it's different. You show off the power of a warrior and the grace of a woman at the same time there's something beautiful about that." It was such a beautiful phrase that it almost made me feel bad for the perverts… almost, but that's a story for another.

Murayama again volunteered to deal with Issei and wanted to be alone. That was my hint that something was up and although we agreed I was sure that something happened during that first meeting. Determined to find out why, I began to focus more on Issei during class hoping that he would slip up. The psychologist blood in me knew something about him was off and there were obvious signs that the guy had a secret of some kind. Every Thursday he left class during break for some reason. When he came back I could tell he had a satisfied look on his face but I couldn't figure out what happened that would make him so happy. The craziest part was that during gym class I watched him compete with the other guys and I came to a terrifying conclusion. If he wanted to he could be on the same level as Kuoh's prince Kiba Yuuto. He was smart athletic kind and I remember getting a brief glance at his abs and realized that he was kinda ripped. It drove me nuts that he could be all of those things but yet ruin it all by acting like a pervert The first year went by and once it was over I came to a horrifying conclusion. I fell in love with Issei Hyoudou. I couldn't act on those feelings but they were there. What was I to do?

(Scene Skip)

During my second year at Kuoh I once again found myself in class with the perverted trio but this time Murayama was with me.

Once again I observed Issei but couldn't figure out something. What I did notice was that Murayama snuck glances at him once again and Issei's Thursday routine continued but much to my surprise Murayama also seemed to leave during those times.

They wouldn't leave at the same time but Issei would always leave first with Murayama behind him. They wouldn't come back until right before class started and both wore satisfied looks on their faces. If I was a betting woman they were having sex on campus, the thought of which made me blush heavily. Then came that fatal day where everything turned on its head.

(Scene Skip)

"Class I have some terrible news. Last night Issei Hyoudou was killed when a car struck him as he was crossing the street" my homeroom teacher said with a solemn expression on his face. There was certainly a buzz in the class. Issei's two buddies were devastated but most of the class didn't seem to mind and I couldn't blame him. The strangest reaction was from Murayama. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears but she was holding back for fear of whatever relationship they had being discovered. I was sad to and I decided that I would pay tribute to him in my own way.

Just before practice I went back to our classroom in order to do something for Issei. Luckily for me, the teacher was still there so I asked him if I could put a single flower on issei's desk as a tribute. My teacher agreed and promised that he wouldn't tell anybody who put the flower there and I followed suit. With my own tribute set I went home and I figured that was that. Boy was I wrong.

(Scene Skip)

'What the hell's going on' I thought to myself almost in disbelief. It wasn't from the pile of porn mags that surrounded the flower I secretly left for Issei, no doubt that was the perverted duo's tribute to their friend. It was the fact that Issei Hyoudou walked into the classroom alive and well the day after he was supposed to have died in a car accident. What was going on? What happened to Issei? Then he asked about the flower and for some reason I lost it.

"It was me jerk" I said out of nowhere. I explained why I left the flower and then kissed him on the lips. Seeing him alive and well brought all my feelings to the forefront and reputation be damned I was going to tell him how I felt. I was gonna enjoy it some more but then Murayama pulled me off him. I was a bit embarrassed since I forgot that Murayama was sneaking around with him. A few weeks later I'd find out that Murayama and Issei had another secret and it wasn't that they were having sex.

(Scene Skip)

I was over at Murayama's house relaxing after a long day of practice and I was reflecting on how things changed over the last month. Ever since Issei's 'revival' the perverted trio was finished. Matsuda and Motohama had sworn to become better guys and they certainly were keeping their word. The kendo girls wouldn't say as much but they missed the perverts. Of course that wasn't the only change.

Two new girls transferred into our class. One was a blonde girl named Asia who was as pure as they came and then there was Issei's ex-girlfriend Yuuma Amano. The fact that Issei supposedly had a girlfriend when he was sleeping with Murayama was a shocker but what shocked me more was the bond that the group of four shared. Issei Murayama Yuuma and Asia all seemed to have some secret that nobody else knew about. It drove me crazy and I had no idea why.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner was over, Murayama did the dishes and I went to get changed into my pajamas. Once Mury was done I was going to confront my best friend and get the answers I sought out at last. I was down to my underwear, when a weird circle appeared in the middle of the room. As I turned to find out what the circle was I got the sight of a lifetime. There was Issei hyoudou complete naked and sporting a strange red gauntlet on his arm. I don't know which had surprised me more; the monstrous penis, the red gauntlet, or the fact that Issei Hyoudou used magic. There was an awkward pause where Issei and I stared straight at each other; me with a look of confusion and shock and him with a look of annoyance. "Uhh hi there" Issei said almost embarrassed at what happened. It was then that I realized that I was in my underwear and If Issei had arrived a few second later he would've seen me naked. So I did the only thing that I could do.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed. Issei could only sit in silence and didn't move. Then the door opened and Murayama went from being scared to a look of exasperation.

"So this is what happens when your little head does the talking huh" Murayama said sarcastically.

"Yep" Issei groaned.

"It's about time" Murayama said happily.

"Huh!" me and Issei said at the same time. I was confused because I couldn't believe that Murayama was so calm about this. Issei was confused for the same reason.

"Now if you don't mind can both of you get some clothes on. It's kinda hard to have a talk when one person's fully clothed and the other two are practically naked." We got dressed and then I finally got my answers. Murayama explained their relationship and by extension the one he had with the other girls. Now it all made sense, Issei Hyoudou was putting on an act and that's why his actions didn't' make sense to me. I chuckled a bit since I realized that Issei was also having sex with multiple girls, while pretending to be a degenerate pervert.

"I want in" I said happily and Issei accepted bringing me into the supernatural world and to the Order of Draconis. It was in the weeks after that I would learn just how amazing Issei Hyoudou really was. He managed to convince the entire school he was a pervert in order to isolate himself from everybody when the reality is he was a gentle person and a fantastic lover. Of course he was also a brutal taskmaster when it came to the Order. Gone was the gentle lover and kind person and he was replaced with a cruel taskmaster. I couldn't believe that one person could be so different and I loved the mystery. Even to this day I couldn't completely solve Issei Hyoudou but I didn't care. I was determined to prove that Issei made the right choice bringing me into his little group and now I finally had my chance.

(Flashback end)

That brings us back to the current situation. This was my chance to prove to Issei that he made the right decision in allowing me to join him. Even if it happened by accident. Then again something about that night bothered me. Issei and Murayama had kept their relationship secret from the entire school for a year. How could he make such a sloppy mistake? "You set him up didn't you" I accused my best friend as we walked around Kyoto.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Murayama said with a wry smile. She definitely knew exactly what I was up to so I pressed her on it.

"That night that I discovered your relationship with Issei you invited me over so I would learn the secret? You knew that he would come see you and you wanted me to be there"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Murayama said almost happily.

"Why would you do that?" I wondered. Sure I was glad to know the truth but I didn't get why she would risk Issei's ire to tell me.

"I did it for you Katase" Murayama said with a sad expression on her face.

"What do you mean you did it for me?" I wondered.

"Keeping my relationship with Issei a secret from you was driving me crazy. I could tell you were in love with him but couldn't do anything about it for the same reason I did. I figured that this way we could both get what we wanted" Murayama explained. I guess she noticed my spying and decided to act on it.

"So does Issei know that you set him up?"

"If he does he certainly isn't saying anything" Murayama said happily.

"Geez you're a pain" I twitched. Given how he treated Rias it was very easy to believe that he could've done the same for me. Heck the fact he treats me as well as he does is kinda terrifying.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now we have work to do. We have to find clues about the people who kidnapped Lady Yasaka" Murayama said with a determination that I envied.

"Yes we do" I replied happily. It had definitely been a long two years and I wouldn't change it for the world. Well I would've at least wanted in on the sex earlier.

That's it for Chapter 34.5. I hope you guys enjoyed this kendo duo special. Next chapter the story resumes and things get very interesting for the Order and as usual it's not the good kind.


	36. Issei's Regret, Enter the Hero Faction

Chapter 35 Issei's Regret: Enter the Hero Faction

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The Hero Faction appears at last and one of them is somebody that a few of the members know very well.

(Kyoto)

While Murayama and Katase were off remembering old times, the Order of Draconis split up into separate teams hoping to find any clue that would help them determine where Yasaka was being held. Issei and Irina checked one area while Bikou and Vali checked another. Le Fay insisted on taking the train so they weren't going to arrive until later in the day. Since Azazel and Rossweisse were teachers, they were forced to watch over the student but they weren't far away if something happened. Rias's peerage was not notified since Issei felt that it wasn't their business. "So Issei what are you gonna do about Murayama and Katase" Irina wondered as she and Issei made their way around the city.

"You mean the fact that they no doubt ignored my orders and are out hunting for clues themselves." Issei said nonchalantly

"Yeah that" Irina deadpanned at Issei's nonchalant attitude. Then again both of them were aware that Murayama and Katase were annoyed by their status within the order and that this was their chance to prove themselves.

"There's nothing I can do other than hope that they don't get in trouble" Issei groaned as the group made their way towards another shrine.

"So what are you looking for? The whole time we've been walking it feels like you've been trying to find something" Irina wondered.

"What I'm looking for is signs of a spatial distortion. Even if they took Yasaka my senses should still be able to pick up her massive power. The fact that I can't means she's being held in a separate dimension and I should be able to sense it." Issei explained.

(Vali and Bikou)

"So why do you think a Sacred Gear is involved Vali" Bikou said as the pair walked along. Issei was more focused on the mystical side of matters but Vali was focused on something else.

"Not just one Sacred Gear but multiple" Vali said firmly.

"Care to fill me in on your theory." Bikou wondered.

"For a group of humans to take the leader of Kyoto's yokai is one thing but the real problem is that they've managed to hide her from our senses." Vali reminded Bikou.

"Oh yeah. The only way for regular humans to pull off something like that would be if they had Sacred Gears." Vali said calmly.

"Not just regular sacred gears Bikou. These guys most likely have at least one Longinus at their disposal" Vali said ominously. Normal sacred gears wouldn't be enough if these guys wanted to be a serious threat. He was fairly certain that Yasaka was being hidden by one Longinus but the real problem was what else did they have at their disposal?

"I see" Bikou replied slowly figuring out what his friend was after.

(Murayama and Katase)

"Dammit Katase I knew this was a bad idea. We don't have supernatural powers remember" Murayama groaned as they walked around Kyoto aimlessly. One of the reasons Murayama was against trying to find information was the fact that neither girl had developed significant supernatural sense during their time at the Order. That meant that not only did they have no clue what to look for but wouldn't be able to find it regardless

"I know but I really wanted to prove myself" Katase pouted. The one detail she did know was that the Hero faction was human and she figured that she might be able to run into one of their members accidentally.

"Hey Katase isn't that Jeanne?" Murayama said pointing at a blonde haired girl who was walking towards them.

Katase looked at the same person and realized that Murayama was right. "Hey Jeanne what's up" Katase said happily as the person in question stopped. Jeanne was a blonde haired sky blue eyed young woman about the same age as the kendo duo. She had a similar body to Murayama, although she had slightly larger breasts. She was currently wearing blue collared vest with a white shirt underneath and a white pleaded skirt that came down to her knees.

'Well I didn't see this coming Cao Cao will be pleased' Jeanne thought to herself as she walked towards the girls. Murayama and Katase didn't know it but Jeanne was actually a member of the Hero Faction but the two girls in front of her weren't aware of that detail. "It's been a while girls. How are you" Jeanne said with a smile.

"We're good. I guess your school is in Kyoto for a school trip" Murayama said happily.

"Ahh yea something like that" Jeanne said calmly. She was a bit nervous since she was killing time until the Leader of the Hero Faction summoned the Order of Draconis to discuss what he was doing. Personally she thought he was being stupid but she couldn't stop him.

"Jeanne what's wrong" Katase said nervously. Something about Jeanne's behavior was bothering her. Katase couldn't place it but she was hiding something.

"Nothing." Jeanne dismissed before remembering something that could make this day way more interesting for her. "Hey Katase do you happen to know a guy named Issei Hyoudou" Jeanne said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?" Katase wondered.

"When I was younger I ran into him before and I thought he was an interesting guy. I figured that if you guys have free time then we could hang out for a bit." Jeanne said with a smile as she pointed to a little sushi place right nearby.

'Something is very wrong here' Murayama thought to herself. A younger Issei would've had very little time for a social life and if he somehow knew Jeanne then it most likely would've happened on a mission. "I'm not sure if that's a-" Murayama started to say before Katase interrupted.

"Sure I can. It might be good for him all things considered" Katase said nonchalantly. She was in the dog house with Issei but maybe bringing him a cute girl might ease the punishment that was no doubt coming her way. Issei was a pervert after all and pretty girls always made him happy.

"Why don't you take a picture of me so he knows what I look like" Jeanne said mischievously as she stood in front of said sushi place.

"Sure why not" Katase said calmly as she took the photo.

(Issei Irina)

As for Issei he was walking with Irina when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hmm that's odd somebody's sending me a message" Issei wondered.

"Who is it" Irina asked curiously.

"Looks like it's a text from Katase. This better be good since she knows that she's in trouble" Issei said with a look of annoyance.

' _I know you're mad at me right now but I ran into a kendo rival of mine named Jeanne. Apparently she knows you. I've attached a photo with our current location.' Katase_

Issei frowned since it was an odd request but he figured that he'd look at the photo anyway. When he did his eyes widened and he dropped his phone, "It can't be" Issei said in disbelief. The photo was of a sushi place in the middle of Kyoto but it was the girl in question that caused him to freak out.

"What's wrong" Irina wondered since Issei was usually careful.

"Contact the others and tell them that I've found out a clue about the Hero Faction" Issei groaned in disbelief. It appears as though his greatest fear was being realized.

"What are you talking about?" Irina said worriedly. Issei was never this nervous and it showed.

"Let's just say that Murayama and Katase have run into one of their members" Issei explained trying to keep his cool.

"What do we do?!" Irina exclaimed.

"You do nothing. I'm going to go find them and deal with this myself" Issei groaned. This was about to get interesting and unfortunately for Issei it wasn't the good kind.

"Fine but I'm going with you" Irina insisted. Issei was hiding something and she wanted answers. A nod from Issei later and they were on their way to meet up with the wayward kendo duo.

(Scene Skip)

"So where is this Issei guy?" Jeanne questioned as the girls sat in the sushi place. They were currently sitting in a large booth with Murayama and Katase on one side with Jeanne on the other. Because of how large Kyoto was there was no way of knowing how long he would take and the girls ordered something to kill time. Murayama and Katase had tuna rolls while Jeanne just had a simple spring roll. What Murayama and Katase were unaware of was that Jeanne sent for some backup from the hero faction in case things went wrong. She was brought out of her musing when Katase spoke up.

"Oh look there he is. Issei over here" Katase shouted and waved at the young man. When he walked over Jeanne tried to stay calm but was having trouble doing so. There he was, Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor and a man who she shared a very interesting past with.

"Hey there Katase, Murayama whose your friend" Issei said calmly as he sat next to the kendo duo. Internally he was panicking because he could very easily sense the various hero faction members in the room.

Murayama was a little surprised that Issei didn't remember her since Jeanne clearly knew him. Issei "This is Jeanne Francois a kendo rival of ours. She's here with her school and we ran into one another" Murayama said happily.

"I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jeanne" Issei said to himself as she shook her hand. It wasn't their first meeting and he knew it. The question was would Jeanne call him out on it.

"Thanks" Jeanne said nervously. This was her moment to confront Issei at last but she needed to get rid of the other two somehow.

As a psychologists daughter Katase could immediately tell that something was wrong. Jeanne was nervous and that was to be expected since she hadn't seen him in a while but what surprised her was Issei. Normally she couldn't read him at all but she could tell that he was terrified about something. Plus Irina was nowhere to be found. "Hey Murayama why don't we give these two some time to talk alone" Katase suggested? If something was up there was no way he would say it with the pair of them there. T

"Okay" Murayama said nervously. When the person serving them came back around Murayama and Katase moved tables and were far enough away that there was an illusion of privacy.

'Good now we can talk without the pair of them interfering' Jeanne thought to herself. "It's been a long time hasn't it Issei" Jeanne said with a clearly fake smile on her face. Murayama and Katase couldn't hear them but the girls were close enough that they could notice a change of expression.

"So you've gone and joined the Hero faction huh Jeanne." Issei said with regret in his voice. Irina called for backup but I

"That's right and you know exactly why." Jeanne said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes I do know but we can talk about our past another time. I can tell you have some of your hero faction buddies nearby" Issei said calmly hoping to change the subject. His history with Jeanne wasn't one that he liked very much and he knew that Katase was watching.

"You have a few members of the Order nearby also." Jeanne said happily.

"True, so let's get down to business. I doubt you called me over there to reminisce on old times" Issei said calmly. Jeanne clearly did this to rattle him and admittedly it succeeded for a bit. This was now an information gathering mission.

"As you are no doubt aware, my group has Lady Yasaka. What you may not be aware of, is that our leader wants to meet with you."

"I see" Issei said with a smile. If the Leader of the hero faction wanted to meet then he would be foolish to turn her down.

"We'll meet with you at this location tonight at 8." Jeanne said writing down an address and giving it to Issei.

"Very well then see you tonight" Issei said calmly. He still couldn't let the others know what was happening until the Hero faction was gone.

"Goodbye for now Issei" Jeanne said with a mischievous smile deciding to mess with him a little more. Issei and all of the onlookers were shocked when Jeanne walked to his side of the table and gave Issei a quick kiss on the lips before leaving a stunned Issei behind.

"What the hell was that" Katase said in disbelief.

"Well let's find out" Murayama said calmly although inside she was seething with anger. It was obvious that Jeanne lied to them but she couldn't figure out why.

"Okay, Issei you have some explaining to do. Who was that girl and why did she kiss you" Irina said angrily. Irina had been watching the pair nearby but until now was out of the view of Murayama and Katase.

"Call Vali and Bikou and have them return to the hotel. I'll explain everything once we get there" Issei said solemnly.

"Wait what about the hero faction" Murayama wondered since that was the reason they were out.

"Don't worry about them" Issei said sadly. It was time to reveal a secret that only a few people knew about and about his only regret since he joined the Order.

(Scene Skip)

The group returned to the hotel and Irina was fuming while Murayama and Katase were confused. When they arrived Issei sent a message to Azazel and everyone gathered in Issei's room.

"Okay Issei you've got some explaining to do. How do you know that girl and why did she kiss you on the lips like that" Irina said angrily. Considering Issei's reaction when Katase sent him the message and the kiss, the pair had an interesting past.

"How I know Jeanne is a long story but let's start out with the most important part. Jeanne is a member of the Hero Faction" Issei said sternly.

"That's not possible!" Katase said in shock.

"Very possible actually but if I had my way she'd be a part of the Order" Issei revealed causing everybody's expression to widen.

"You'll have to explain that one Issei" Vali quipped.

"After Kokabiel finished my training he left me to my own devices and told me to explore the world and see all of its beauty before I was officially made leader of the Red Dragon Emperor. It was during that time that I met Jeanne."

"How did you guys meet" Vali wondered.

"Her hometown was attacked by Fallen Angels and when I found her she was about to be killed by one of them. I wouldn't find this out until later but the fallen angels were after her sacred gear"

"Oh my god" Irina exclaimed. In other words if Issei arrived a few moments later Jeanne would be dead.

"That doesn't explain why she's a member of the Hero Faction now" Vali chimed.

"I'm getting to that Vali." Issei groaned. "After I saved her and killed the remaining fallen angels I convinced her to come with me. We stayed in a nearby town for two weeks. It actually took a few days for her to even trust me in the first place but eventually I was able to get to know her"

"Why didn't you contact the Order during that time?" Irina wondered.

"That should be obvious Irina. Her hometown was destroyed and her family was slaughtered. That kind of trauma doesn't leave a person so easily and if she learned he was connected to the fallen angels in any way it would've been a problem." Vali explained.

"That's right but I was going to invite her to the Order since I discovered her sacred gear the day before. I figured that as long as she spent most of her time with me she would be fine and her trauma wouldn't fade. Just as I was about to ask her to join us sensei appeared in the room" Issei revealed solemnly.

"You would think that was a good thing" Murayama said absentmindedly.

"Not at all. When sensei revealed that he knew who I was, Jeanne flipped out and her sacred gear picked that moment to activate" Issei groaned. His last memory of Jeanne was her running away as the hotel room they were staying at was filled with blades. Luckily for him and Kokabiel they were both alright but Issei always regretted not telling Jeanne the minute he learned about her gear.

"That's such a crazy story" Katase said in shock.

"So what's her sacred gear?" Irina wondered since Issei didn't mention that part.

"Blade Blacksmith. It's very similar to Kiba's sacred gear but hers is based on Holy swords instead of demonic ones like Kiba's" Issei explained calmly.

"That's gotta suck. One minute you're ready to have her join the Order and the next she thinks that the guy who saved her life was going to betray her." Vali groaned.

"Yep but that's in the past and we need to focus on the present. Jeanne gave me a location where I can meet her and the Hero Factions leader. I believe we should go" Issei said calmly.

"That's utterly insane. We have no reason to trust her and it's clear she holds a grudge against you" Irina said angrily.

"Considering that she kissed me before she left I'm not so sure. Plus she had all the cards in that situation and she knew it. If a fight broke out we'd have to focus on getting the onlookers out of the way." Issei replied with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"That's right. We'll meet with them and perhaps we can find out just what they're after." Azazel added.

"Sounds good but if you don't mind I need some time alone" Issei huffed before leaving the room.

"Issei wait" Irina started to ask but was stopped by Vali.

"Leave him be. Unlike certain reckless people, Issei knows not to go on his own" Vali added taking the chance to take a dig at the kendo duo.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner with his class Issei left with the Order to meet with the Hero Faction. The usual gang was there although this time Murayama and Katase stayed in the hotel, much to their annoyance. It was their punishment for going off on their own. Luckily for Issei, Arthur and Le Fay did arrive which meant they had everyone he needed besides Kuroka. The group was meeting in an abandoned factory on the Northwest side of Kyoto. It was an area that nobody else came to it would make the perfect place to talk without anybody getting in the way. When they arrived a door opened and Jeanne was waiting for them with a smile on her face. Jeanne replaced her Angel Academy uniform with a female gakuren and orange armor over it.

"Glad you could make it Issei and I'm assuming this is the rest of the Order" Jeanne said with a smile.

"It's the ones that matter. So I'm guessing your boss is inside." Issei replied cheekily.

"Her boss and a few others actually" Vali retorted.

"That's right so come in" Jeanne said as she led the group inside the factory. After a few minutes Jeanne led the group to the room where the rest of the Hero faction was sitting. Opening the door Issei chuckled when he realized that it was an old conference room with multiple chairs and tables. There were five people sitting down smiling and one of them was very familiar to Irina.

"It can't be, you're Siegfried" Irina exclaimed looking at one of the young men. He had black hair and was wearing a black stop that strained his muscular body along with a pair of jeans.

"My my, so little Irina comes with her boy toy. How refreshing" Siegfried teased. Siegfried knew about Irina and Issei from his time at the Church.

"Stop acting like a weirdo Sieg" a younger boy said who was wearing a schoolboy uniform.

"Shut it Leonardo." Siegfried growled angrily.

"That's quite enough gentleman have your bitch fight later" a young man who had a mage uniform and glasses with black trim he was also wearing a black gakuren or schoolboy uniform.

"That's enough guys we're having a business meeting" Jeanne grumbled.

"That's fine so how about a word from your leader" Issei said smiling looking straight at a black haired youth in a high school version of the gakuren just like the mage.

"How could you tell I was the leader" the young man said with a smile.

"Because he can sense auras and yours is by far the strongest of the group." Vali revealed. What Vali didn't say was that his aura also picked up the three Longinus in the room including the one held by the leader the aura giving Vali the shivers and he really didn't like that.

"Yes it is but as you said we came here to talk. I am Cao Cao, the young man in the magician's uniform is Georg and the child is Leonardo. The giant to my left is Heracles and of course you know Jeanne and Siegfried" Cao Cao smiled.

Issei was amused at the introductions so decided to do some of his own. "Well since we're having introductions here's ours. I am Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor. You are no doubt familiar with Azazel leader of the fallen angels. The silver haired youth is Vali Lucifer the White dragon emperor. The tan skinned guy is Bikou descendant of Sun Wukong. The blonde gentleman is Arthur Pendragon and the little girl is Le Fay his sister. Finally the chestnut haired girl is Irina Shidou." Issei said smirking.

"Well then how about you sit down for a bit, after all none of us are here to fight." Cao Cao said calmly as he pointed to a few empty chairs.

Issei and Vali sat down while the others stood up. "So Cao Cao, why did you kidnap the Youkai Leader" Issei insisted.

"It's very simple actually. I'd like for the nine-tailed fox to help me with an experiment."

"What type of experiment do you need the Youkai leader for" Azazel wondered.

"Since we're all being diplomatic I figure there's no reason not to tell you the plan" Cao Cao said calmly.

"Besides the fact that it's way too boring and cliché" Bikou joked.

"It is a tad cliché but I don't mind telling you the truth" Cao Cao said as a savage grin began to form on his face. "Our mission is simple. We're going to summon Great Red to the human world and defeat him"

That's it for Chapter 35 and yeah this was a doozy. The hero faction is revealed and so is there intention for Yasaka. Next chapter, Cao Cao explains his plan and needless to say the Order is not thrilled.


	37. Cao Cao's Goal

Chapter 36 Cao Cao's goal

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Get ready everybody the Hero faction reveals it's true power and the battle for Kyoto begins.

As Cao Cao revealed his plan the Order looked at Cao Cao as though he was insane. Naturally it came down to Azazel to see if they were serious "Let me get this straight, you're planning to use Lady Yasaka's power to summon Great Red to this plain of existence and defeat him. Is that right" Azazel questioned. Thanks to years of analyzing sacred gears and their signatures, he knew roughly how strong the Hero Faction was and about the Longinus that they possessed. He was almost positive that the young man named Leonardo possessed Annihilation Maker a legendary gear that gave its user the ability to summon monsters. Georg was the possessor of Dimension Lost that much he was certain of. He sensed the same aura when they arrived and the only way to hide a being of Yasaka's power was Dimension Lost. Then there was the leader Cao Cao, he may have hid most of it but there was no way that he could hide the aura of true Longinus from him. The Fallen Angel leader revered and feared the power as much as anybody.

Cao Cao was no fool and he was aware that the Fallen Angel knew about True Longinus, "That's right. We're going to defeat Great Red" Cao Cao shouted boldly.

"Well if you think that you're absolutely insane" Vali chastised speaking up at least.

"Says you punk" Siegfried shouted out. The man was on the verge of attacking somebody and everybody knew it.

"What do you mean insane" Jeanne questioned. She hoped to be the voice of reason since there really wasn't one.

Issei spoke up this time since he was aware of Jeanne's intention of keeping the peace. "Well Jeanne here's the deal. Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade and as I'm sure you're well aware Ophis seeks to remove Great Red from the dimensional gap."

"We're aware. Ophis never stops whining about Great Red, that and food" Jeanne replied calmly wondering what Issei was getting at.

"Well Ophis is the second strongest being in the world and Great Red is the first. Why wouldn't Ophis do it himself" Issei questioned.

"Because Ophis isn't strong enough to do it" Georg added.

"Exactly and that's the part that should bother you to begin with" Issei said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at Red Dragon" Cao Cao questioned once again.

" **Cao Cao was it, let me tell you a little secret. You could take the full power of Me Albion and the other 5 dragon Kings combined and it wouldn't even be 10 percent of the power of your boss Ophis has at her disposal. Because you aren't anywhere near that strong you summoning Great Red would be a suicide mission." Ddraig spoke up.**

" **Not only that, but Great Red's role is critical to the safety of the supernatural world." Albion revealed.**

"Great Red's role you say?" Cao Cao wondered curiously.

"Enough Albion, Even though he has that spear he has no business learning about that." Vali said angrily.

"So you know about my weapon huh" Cao Cao replied with clear amusement. Everyone looked on as Cao Cao released the spell cloaking his weapon and from first glance it was just an ornate spear, but looks can be deceiving.

"What in the world is that Spear? The Holy Power is incredible." Irina exclaimed.

"That Irina is True Longinus. The Spear that pierced God himself" Azazel said barely able to contain himself.

"Yes and you're suggesting that the Spear wouldn't be enough?" Cao Cao smirked confidently

"Even if my baby brother Michael himself wielded the spear he wouldn't be able to defeat Great Red and if he can't there's no way you can" Azazel said with certainty.

"So what's your point" Cao Cao sneered.

"My point is that you can't be stupid enough to summon a being that would kill you easily and plunge the world into Chaos. If you were a true Hero you'd never do that some way" Issei chided.

Cao Cao smiled as he held the spear, "True Legends got their start one way. I don't need to tell you that Red Dragon Emperor. However I believe we can do it. If you wish to stop us then come and try. I'll be waiting at Nijou Castle tonight and Yasaka will be with us"

"Very well Cao Cao. If you don't mind we'll get going" Issei said calmly bringing the meeting to an end. The Hero Faction was determined to summon Great Red and the Order would stop them. For Issei it meant that he'd have to confront God's Spear himself and that meant the pressure was on.

(Scene Skip)

After they left the meeting with the Hero faction, Issei and the Order returned to the hotel. Issei left contacting Sirzechs and Serafall to Vali and Azazel and he returned to his room. He was sitting on his bed currently thinking about what could've been and what was to come. There was no doubt in his mind that he could defeat Cao Cao in a one on one battle. True Longinus was a powerful gear but if what Azazel told him was right he could win. The rest of the battles were also in his favor if he read everybody right. Arthur could take out Siegfried and Irina could take on Jeanne, Irina would be annoyed but even she knew that she couldn't beat Siegfried. The rest of the battles were also in favor of the Order. Heracles was a big guy and definitely strong but Bikou should be able to win. Leonardo would've been tricky for most people but Azazel could take out any monster the kid fights and overwhelm him otherwise. It may seem foolish to use him like that but that was the best move. Despite all of that Issei was still hesitant and he knew it.

" **Partner are you alright" Ddraig asked despite knowing the answer.**

"I'm fine but I have to wonder what could've been. Should I have tried to contact the Order earlier? What would've happened if sensei came a day late?"

" **I can't believe you still think about what happened with that girl. There was no way she would've been able to work with the Order and you know that."**

"Ddraig is right you know" Vali said from inside the room with a look of concern on his face. Everyone in the group was well aware of the fact that Issei was concerned about the Hero Factions swordswoman. It was one of his few weaknesses and something needed to be done.

"So how long have you and Azazel been spying on me?" Issei deadpanned. The fact that he never sensed Vali come into the room was a terrifying thought and for somebody like him that could lead to his death.

"We didn't need to spy on you to know what's on your mind. Trust me when I say this Issei, Jeanne wouldn't have joined the Order" Vali replied.

"You never know that Vali" Issei protested. In the back of his head he was certain that he could've convinced Jeanne somehow.

"Issei don't be so naïve. Look at what happened with Kiba. The Holy Sword Project happened years ago and yet he went ballistic just looking at a holy sword. Look at my own situation with my grandfather. Childhood trauma is not something you get over very easily and the Order wouldn't have changed that. Now stop pitying yourself and get ready because this is our biggest mission to date and if you want to beat Cao Cao you need to stay focused." Vali yelled. Issei was being annoyingly stubborn about this and this was not the time for it.

Issei groaned since Vali was right. Jeanne was constantly waking up in the middle of the night during their time together and she really didn't open up at all. In truth he probably should've left her to somebody in the town but he needed to ensure that the Fallen Angels didn't come back for her.

(Scene Skip)

The Order of Draconis was meeting yet again in the conference room that Sirzechs set up. This time Murayama and Katase forced their way in since Jeanne was involved, something Issei wasn't pleased with. Azazel decided to lead this meeting since Issei was still a bit out of it.

"So everybody, tonight we storm Nijou Castle. Our mission is to stop the Khaos Brigade and save Lady Yasaka. Now before we begin I want to make this clear. This is one of the biggest missions in the history of the Order of Draconis If Great Red is somehow summoned it will not only cost Lady Yasaka her life in addition to leading to the assured destruction of Kyoto and the rest of the world. We must not fail" Azazel explained.

"Now since Azazel and I have worked on sacred gears over the years we learned a few things about our opponents that you need to be aware of. Georg is the wielder of Dimension Lost; a powerful Longinus which will allow him to create a battlefield for us. For that reason we won't worry about him as a fighter for the moment." Vali began to explain.

"Bikou you'll take on Heracles the big muscle head. I know he has some kinda sacred gear but I believe he'll be a good matchup for you" Bikou nodded his approval.

"Arthur you will face off against Siegfried. He is a powerful swordsman of that I am certain and you'll have to use everything you have against him" Arthur again nodded understanding what was at stake.

"Irina you'll have to face Jeanne. Don't hold back against her because if you do that you'll lose"

"Hold on Hold on. I've seen Irina fight and seen Jeanne fight. There's no way she'll lose" Katase chimed in.

"You naïve little girl" Arthur chided. None of the main group was thrilled with Murayama and Katase joining the meeting and things like this were the reason why.

"What did you say Arthur" Katase yelled back.

"Jeanne was holding back during your little kendo spars and that should've been obvious. Ever since you've trained with us you've noticed how much stronger you are correct." Katase nodded before Arthur continued. "If you don't hold back you'd kill most of your opponent and you've been part of the supernatural for a few months. Jeanne has been part of it for a few years so she's far ahead of you" Arthur explained.

"He has a point Katase. After all you know that when we fight in spars at the Order we use way more strength then with the regular students. Jeanne is likely the same way" Murayama added as the voice of reason.

"Anyway now that we're settled back to business" Azazel retorted. "This is where things get fun. Le Fay your job will be to look at whatever magic they're using to trap Yasaka and destroy it. That way we can free Yasaka and hopefully stop the summoning. Vali will back you up since you'll likely face resistance from the 9 tailed leader and possibly Georg" Le Fay and Vali nodded understanding their roles. I'll take on that kid Leonardo. Annihilation maker is no joke and I need to be the one to fight him because the others wouldn't be able to take out the beasts."

"What's Annihilation Maker" Irina questioned.

"It's another one of the Longinus gears. It allows the user to create powerful monsters. The stronger the gear the more terrifying the monster" Azazel explained. "Issei will take on Cao Cao himself. That Spear is no joke and although I'd like to fight it, it's better for Issei to do so as a pure human"

"So what are we supposed to do" Murayama complained.

"Yea that's right" Katase added.

"You two will do nothing. This battle is way too intense for you girls" Issei said sternly since the girls were kept out of the action. The girls groaned at again being kept out of the action.

"Shouldn't we tell Lady Kunou and the Kyoto youkai about this" Le Fay wondered.

"Don't worry I've sent somebody to speak to them already and they know to stay away. Don't worry about Rias or the student council interfering either. They aren't aware of what's happened. A minor miracle truthfully" Azazel said with a smile.

"Alright everyone prepare to move out" Issei said calmly. The battle was about to begin and Issei was certain that this battle would be his most dangerous yet.

(Scene Skip)

The gang arrived at Nijou Castle clad in their various battle uniforms. Murayama and Katase had indeed stayed back although they were not happy to do it. When they arrived at the entrance to Nijou Castle they felt the familiar barrier of Dimension Lost summoning them to the battlefield.

"So we're already in Dimension Lost" Vali snickered.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it. We've been cut off from the outside and we won't be escaping unless we either defeat these guys or we all die" Bikou said sarcastically.

"Well at least we have a cute gatekeeper" Azazel teased as Jeanne was waiting having changed outfits. She was wearing a female gakuren with orange armor above it.

Well she's definitely grown since the old days." Issei teased. He didn't bring it up earlier but he knew that Jeanne had a pretty nice body thanks to her school uniform.

"You pervert, she's the enemy" Irina groaned before smacking Issei upside the head. Everyone else chuckled at seeing the interaction between the two.

"Welcome members of the Order of Draconis. You'll find that the various members of our Hero Faction are waiting inside." Jeanne said calmly though she was blushing from what Issei said.

"Thank you Jeanne." Issei smiled. His concerns from before were gone and now he was going to face Jeanne as an enemy.

"Well then I'll be waiting to see which of you comes to face me" Jeanne smiled before vanishing.

"Let's go everybody" Issei roared before the order made their way into Nijou Castle. The moment they arrived they could feel the aura around them and knew that it was showtime.

"So yea Yasaka is definitely here and it seems she's waiting in the center of the castle" Azazel said calmly.

Bikou activated his senjutsu so he could find out where everyone was waiting. After all they were expecting fights and he wanted to give them to him. "Heracles is in the Northern part of the castle. Issei's ex is in the West. Siegfried is to the East and Cao Cao Georg and Leonardo are in the middle. I'll see you guys later" Bikou said as he made his way towards the North.

"Dammit Bikou she's not my ex" Issei protested.

"Doesn't matter what your relationship was, because right now she's our enemy" Irina said sternly before heading towards Jeanne. This was a battle she had to win.

"I'm going after Siegfried" Arthur said calmly as he made his way toward Siegfried.

"I guess that leaves us huh Issei" Val said smiling as the rest of them made their way towards Yasaka.

(West)

Irina arrived at the Western part of the castle and could see that Jeanne was sitting there waiting for her opponent. "So, Issei sends his little girlfriend to face me. I thought he would fight me himself" Jeanne said with a mocked disappointment. Focusing her energy a silver rapier appeared by her side

"Well you got me so let's do this Jeanne" Irina said with a smile. Focusing herself she summoned a very familiar blade to any swordsman worth their salt.

"What an honor. So I'm facing the legendary Excalibur" Jeanne mocked. That's right Irina had summoned a fused version of the Holy blade. The only sword missing was Arthur's Ruler.

"That's right so get ready" Irina shouted as she charged Jeanne.

(East)

Arthur arrived in the West to find Siegfried was more than ready for battle. "What a pleasure it is to be facing one of the legendary Pendragon clan" Siegfried said with a pleased grin on his face.

"Well I suppose the pleasure should be mine Siegfried. I've heard that you were quite the exorcist and swordsman. It's a shame that you had to leave the side of good" Arthur smiled in turn.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be facing you because that brat Irina is no match and she knows it" Siegfried taunted as he summoned a demonic broadsword.

"Well I'm not Irina and I'm sure I'll be more than enough to beat you" Arthur replied summoning Caliburn.

(North)

Bikou arrived in the northern part of the castle to find Heracles waiting for his opponent. "Tsk how disappointing. They send a monkey to face me. Where's a real opponent like the Red or White Dragons"

Bikou wasn't happy by the slight one bit. He was no Vali or Issei but he was one of the Order's strongest fighters and this guy needed to know that. "Well then big guy. Let me show you what this monkey can do" Bikou replied angrily before transforming into his **Super Monkey Mode.**

"Maybe this won't be so boring after all" Heracles shouted before charging.

(Middle)

Issei Vali Azazel and Le Fay arrived in the middle and could see that Cao Cao Georg and Leonardo were waiting. Behind them was the gigantic image of the nine-tailed fox screaming in pain.

" **Yasaka oh my god. Issei we have to stop them" Eisha shouted out.** It was hard for the young women to see her old friend in pain like that.

'Don't worry Eisha we'll stop them' Issei replied internally. Vali and Azazel were also pretty angry although it didn't seem to bother Cao Cao.

"Well well isn't this is a treat. The fallen angel leader and the Dragon Emperors. So how shall we do this gentleman" Cao Cao said confidently.

"I'll face you Cao Cao while Azazel faces Leonardo" Issei said happily.

"Ahh so you'll have the White dragon and the girl face Yasaka. This should be fun after all" Cao Cao taunted.

"Wait a minute Cao Cao the girl is a real problem. She's a Pendragon which means she might be able to disable the spell holding Yasaka" Georg said nervously.

"Perhaps so but this is but another challenge Georg. Let them try and we'll see how things play out" Cao Cao taunted.

"I guess we're ready to fight" Issei said happily.

"Get ready for some fireworks Cao Cao" Vali replied.

"Gentleman let's not hold back" Azazel shouted with pride.

" **BALANCE BREAKER"** Azazel Vali and Issei said at once focusing their energies as their respective balance breakers appeared.

" **Come Holy Spear"** Cao Cao shouted as he summoned the Holy spear to his side.

"Let's do this" Leonardo shouted as he focused his own energy and monsters slowly appeared from the ground.

"Here we go" Le Fay shouted as she focused her own energy. With Yasaka's cries as the backdrop the battle for Nijou Castle was about to begin.

That's it for Chapter 36 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter the various battles begin and there are fights aplenty.


	38. Hero Faction vs Order of Draconis

Chapter 37 Hero Faction vs Order of Draconis

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The battle for Kyoto begins.

(West)

As Jeanne and Irina clashed blades it was clear that this clash could go either way. "You're not bad Jeanne. The fact your sword is still in one piece is impressive" Irina said smiling as she kept attacking. Her new Excalibur contained all the abilities of the original blade besides Ruler but that was fine. She was currently focused on using Destruction's ability since it should give her the advantage against Blade Blacksmith. Unfortunately for her Jeanne's current weapon was holding on strong. It was a 2 foot long black katana with blue markings down the side of the blade. Simple yet effective which seemed to be what she was going for. "You must've done extensive work with Blade Blacksmith in order to create a blade capable of matching Excalibur. Well done" Irina smirked hoping to throw her off.

"How did you know about that?" Jeanne said in disbelief. Even Issei shouldn't be able to tell what her gear was but Irina figured it out.

"Oh Issei told me about the past between you two and the rest was obvious. Though I have a feeling there's way more to the story then Issei wants to tell." Irina said smiling as she resumed her attack. They were about even and the battle would be decided by whose will broke first. A dangerous game to play under the circumstances but Irina had faith in her teammates.

"Sorry to say, but you won't find out anything else from me" Jeanne cursed as she charged yet again. She was hoping to fight Issei instead of her current opponent but perhaps if she won this battle it would be a suitable revenge.

(East)

Arthur and Siegfried clashed blades just like Irina and Jeanne but this clash was much fiercer. Arthur held onto Ruler with a firm grip while Siegfried chose a purple blade with a purple hilt and a yellow grip in one hand and a red weapon with white and black marks in his other. Unfortunately even with two blades it wasn't enough

"It would seem that the rumors about you were not far from the truth Arthur Pendragon. You are far stronger than I expected." Siegfried said with respect.

"You're good also. I must admit there aren't many swordsmen that are my equal and you have proven to be quite the opponent" Arthur said with a smirk. He was still holding back for the moment.

"Well I guess that just means I gotta up the ante." Siegfried said sternly as he activated Twice Critical's power and an arm appeared from the side of his body, a large triangular blade with blue marks in the middle giving Siegfried a third weapon.

"Three swords will not save you from me Siegfried." Arthur smiled as he held onto his blade even firmer than before. This was a battle he must win and one he intended to win

"We'll see" Siegfried smiled as his attack resumed.

(North)

Up north Bikou and Heracles had begun the battle and it was almost the definition of a stalemate. Bikou found out rather quickly and painfully that his opponent could cause explosions with each fist. After the first exchange Bikou began countering the attack with his own senjutsu boosted fists. "This is awesome. I'm facing off against the perfect opponent for me" Bikou said smiling as he clashed fists with Heracles.

"I happen to agree with you monkey boy. Fighting a fellow battle maniac is always fun and I can tell you're definitely up for this battle" Heracles smirked as they clashed attacks again. Heracles flurry of punches was countered by Bikou and it was clear that both parties were going all out. Bikou was a battle maniac just like Vali and this battle was everything he could've imagined it.

"Oh yea. I'm not as bad as Vali but I love a good fight anytime I can get it." Bikou replied with a smirk before charging Heracles.

"That's good. Shame that your boss is gonna lose big time" Heracles shouted out before charging Bikou.

"Na, Issei's gonna win. He's probably just toying with Cao Cao right now" Bikou smiled as their punches hit one another causing a rather ruthless shockwave.

(Issei)

Issei and Cao Cao were surprisingly even, at least surprising to Cao Cao. "How are you competing with me? I have God's weapon by my side and you're just a human" Cao Cao said angrily as Issei dodged his strike once again. He thought his

"That's why I'm competing with you Cao Cao. Because I'm a human the Holy power isn't such a problem. All you've done so far is teleport around hoping to catch me off guard" Issei smirked clad in his balance breaker.

"That's true but I will get you eventually. I am the Leader of the Hero Faction for a reason" Cao Cao yelled as he twirled the spear again. The large blue weapon with the yellow snake-like design curving around it was intimidating to most but not Issei.

"Yes I know and I lead the Order of Draconis for a reason" Issei replied. Every time Cao Cao attacked Issei dodged but any counter was met by teleportation. The two men were aware of the same thing instinctively. This entire battle was merely a test of the other's strength and that their next battle would be far more intense and dangerous.

(Azazel)

"Okay this is getting annoying" Azazel groaned as he blasted away yet another monster. The battle was a vicious cycle of Leonardo summoning a monster and Azazel quickly destroying it with a Holy Spear.

"Damn you. Die already" Leonardo growled before summoning another beast to attack the fallen angel. He was hopelessly outmatched and he knew it. His only hope was to stall until either Azazel ran out of gas or Georg completed his plan.

"What did you expect kid. I'm the leader of the fallen angels and if I can't take care of a snot nosed brat like you then I'm in trouble" Azazel retorted before blasting the newest creature away

"I won't surrender. For the sake of our goals we must win" Leonardo roared before summoning yet another monster to defend it.

"The kid never learns." Azazel groaned as he continued his assault. This battle was getting on his nerves and he wanted to finish it off because he was worried about his student.

(Vali)

"Why do I always get the monster" Vali groaned as he divided the latest attack from the nine tailed fox. For Vali Lucifer this was child's play and the only question left was how long until his role in the mission was finished. Just like Issei he was aware that the Hero Faction's plan would fail and the reason for that was next to him.

"Lord Vali I'm almost finished with my analysis." Le Fay shouted as she watched over the battle. Le Fay's skill with magic was unmatched by anybody in the Order and he knew she was holding back right now.

"Damn you girl why do you get in your way" Georg shouted. He would've done something but he was no fool. The Pendragon siblings were royalty in the magic world and getting into a magic battle with her was a losing prospect. Plus the White Dragon Emperor was nearby and Georg was no match for him in a one on one battle.

Le Fay looked at the man like he was a fool but replied nonetheless "It's my job. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get rid of you now" Le Fay smiled as she activated a magic circle around her and a powerful aura shot to the sky.

"You're finally getting serious huh Le Fay" Vali smirked. All of the sudden, the young witch grew about five inches in height and seemingly aged five years in a matter of seconds. Her normally bushy hair became straight and flowed halfway down her much more mature body. One would argue she was a blonde Rias Gremory in her current appearance.

"Spare me Vali" Le Fay retorted in a much more mature voice. Most people outside of the main group didn't know this about Le Fay Pendragon but she was actually sixteen years old. She just stayed in the younger form because it was easier to move during her daily life and people underestimated her on missions. However this was her true body and her true power.

"Well now this is interesting. So this is the real Le Fay Pendragon I take it." Georg smiled. Even he would admit the young woman was rather beautiful despite her being an enemy. He also knew that there was no way they could summon Yasaka if a witch of this caliber was watching over their spell.

"I'm gonna just stop you right there. There's only one guy for this witch and it sure ain't you." Le Fay snorted before focusing her magic.

"Well excuse me" Georg chuckled. He was doomed and he knew it.

A nearby Vali couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "Well since she's doing that maybe it's time I take it seriously" Vali smirked as he began to focus more of his energy ready to stall Yasaka until Le Fay could save her and end this battle for good.

(Irina)

"It's about time Le Fay" Irina smiled having felt Le Fay's powerful aura

"What the fuck was that aura Irina." Jeanne complained since she could sense the same thing. Even with the disgustingly powerful aura's already in the area, this one was an outlier and that was saying something.

"That would be Le Fay finally taking things seriously. This War is over Jeanne" Irina smirked.

"You mean that blonde witch… impossible." Jeanne countered. The aura she felt was enormous.

"Oh yea. Le Fay is actually the strongest mage in the Order but she rarely shows off like this." Irina smirked as she sheathed Excalibur Destruction. If Le Fay was taking it seriously maybe she should too. After all Excalibur was a great weapon but she had one that was even stronger.

"Don't tell me you're quitting" Jeanne taunted noticing the loss of what would appear to be her strongest weapon.

"Quite the opposite Jeanne" Irina smiled as she focused her magic yet again. "I'm about to use my strongest weapon. One more powerful than even Excalibur" Irina smiled. _'Aura of the Heavenly King, reveal yourself before me and show the world the meaning of domination'_ Irina chanted as she seemed to reach into a pocket dimension of her own. All of the sudden a crimson red blade made itself known. The broadsword was 2 feet long with a crimson red blade and a dark black hilt.

"What is that monstrosity" Jeanne gasped at the new aura. The aura from this blade certainly surpassed that of Excalibur but the worst part was that there was something familiar about it

"It's called Dragon's Fury and it was a gift from Issei for my birthday last year" Irina smiled knowing that would catch Jeanne off guard.

"Don't tell me" Jeanne gasped having a good idea of why it got its name.

"That's right. It was made from one of Ddraig's fangs and it's the only one of its type." Irina smiled.

Jeanne was stone faced since if she was right that meant that the battle was moving to the next level. "Well since you're showing off you're trump card it's time I show mine" Jeanne growled. **"BALANCE BREAKER"**

Irina watched on as countless blades appeared behind Jeanne. "Oh you gotta be kidding me" Irina groaned as the blades formed into a silver dragon with an iron clad body and large blue wings with 4 sword-like appendages on each side.

"Not bad huh? It's called Stake Victim Dragon and it's a special sub-species" Jeanne taunted as the beast roared to life.

"Yeah it isn't bad. Though I can't believe you're such a lovesick puppy" Irina taunted. Of all the things she could've used as a sub-species it had to be a dragon

"What do you mean by that Irina" Jeanne growled not a huge fan of what Irina was implying.

"For most sacred gears in order to get a Balance Breaker an extreme emotional state is required and the Balance breaker takes the form of whatever the wielder wants it to be. Obvious exceptions being Longinus gears" Irina lectured. When she first joined the Order Azazel taught her everything he knew about Balance Breaker's. Because of her connection to Issei it was critical she understand how they worked in order to best help him in the future.

"What's your point" Jeanne scoffed.

"My point is that for all your hatred of Issei the fact that your s balance breaker is in the shape of a dragon especially as a sub-species is ironic. Maybe you're not quite as over Issei as you want to admit"

"Oh shut up" Jeanne retorted barely managing to hide the blush on her face.

Irina knew that she hit the mark and that Jeanne's feelings were exposed. There was clearly way more to their story then Issei wanted to say. "Well you can only claim to be protected by Issei with your dragon of swords. On the other hand I truly am" Irina smirked referring to Dragon's Fury.

"You'll pay for that" Jeanne growled as she charged Irina. Even she would admit that she still cared for Issei but his betrayal hurt so much that she put those feelings to the side. She would worry about confronting him for real after she won her battle with Irina.

"Doubt it" Irina smirked as she took her stance. She won the mental battle and now it was time to win the physical one. Hopefully she could end this before too long since she was still worried about Issei

(Bikou vs Heracles)

All throughout the battlefield the clashes between the Order and the Hero Faction were pretty much even and this was no different. Bikou and Heracles were two battle maniacs and each clash of fists was met with an explosion of energy. Of course when he noticed Le Fay's aura Bikou smiled. "Sorry dude but I gotta end this" Bikou smiled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small green bean.

"One of Son Goku's legendary Senzu beans, you must be desperate." Heracles smiled though he was more nervous than he revealed. They were relatively even already but if he healed himself then the battle would be lost.

Bikou popped the bean into his mouth before reluctantly smiling, "Uh huh and normally I hate using the damn things but if Le Fay is taking things seriously I gotta pull out all the stops." Bikou smiled as he focused his **Super Monkey mode** again but unlike before the golden shine was much more prevalent.

"I guess it's my turn to get serious too. **BALANCE BREAKER"** Siegfried shouted. As his body exploded with energy spiked armor appeared on his shoulders and his arms turned into twin rocket launchers.

"Oi oi is this guy serious." Bikou chuckled.

"I'm dead serious and this is my balance breaker, **Detonation Mighty Comic.** You won't be able to beat me monkey boy"

Bikou had to admit that the balance breaker was impressive but because of the way he attacked the battle was much more in his favor "Yeah but it's useless against me" Bikou smirked as he vanished in a show of speed that he didn't use before. Like Vali Bikou tended to mess around a bit too much during battle and as a result he could do things like this.

"What!" Heracles yelled as Bikou kicked him from behind.

"That balance breaker is pretty strong and even I gotta admit that if you managed to hit me it would hurt like hell. The problem is you can't hit me" Bikou chuckled.

"Try this on for size" Heracles yelled as he sent one of the rocket blasts at Bikou.

"You don't learn do you" Bikou chuckled as he dodged the attack easily and ignoring the blast behind him snuck into Heracles guard and was primed to attack.

"Shit" Heracles exclaimed realizing he was in trouble. He could fire an attack from this close but the recoil would harm him as much as it would his opponent.

Bikou smiled as his fist glowed with a powerful coat of senjutsu energy. **DYNAMIC PUNCH** " Bikou shouted out as the powerful fist slammed into Heracles and sent him flying.

"Damn you" Heracles groaned as he hit the ground in defeat.

"Damn that was fun. Shame it had to end so soon" Bikou smiled since he finally got the battle that he needed.

(Arthur Siegfried)

"Damn you" Siegfried growled as Arthur continued to deflect his attacks. Even with three blades he was still unable to land any hits. Arthur was far too powerful and it was driving him nuts.

"I told you Siegfried you can't beat me. I'm simply too powerful for you" Arthur groaned tired of the pointless resistance.

"Well then let's see if you can handle my full power. **BALANCE BREAKER** " Siegfried shouted as two more mechanical arms appeared from his back and four more blades appeared at his side

"You must be joking" Arthur deadpanned before vanishing in another show of speed. It was time to end this and Arthur was tired of the pointless resistance.

'What the hell" Siegfried exclaimed as his sacred gear was destroyed in a moment

"You lost your way as a swordsman when you challenged me with so many blades Siegfried. You won't stand a chance against me unless you truly master your blade." Arthur lectured before vanishing in another show of speed. He had to return to Vali and Le Fay's side

"Screw you" Siegfried replied before falling to the ground in defeat.

(Irina Jeanne)

"Why can't I hit you" Jeanne yelled as she continued to combine her attacks with her balance breaker. It was as though Irina had upped her game to a level that Jeanne simply couldn't match and it infuriated the blonde swordsman.

"Because your resolve is weak" Irina taunted as she dodged another attack. Jeanne was no slouch since her combination of speed and skill would've made her a match for most of the Order and she was stronger than Murayama and Katase combined plus some. However she was no match for Irina and if she fought Arthur it wouldn't even be close.

"Screw you. I fought hard to get to this point. I lost my whole family my friends everyone I loved." Jeanne yelled as the dragon tried to attack again but failed due to Irina's speed.

"Yes I know. You lost everything but you're still alive thanks to Issei." Irina said coldly.

"And then what!" Jeanne yelled. None of her balance breaker's attacks were working and she couldn't do a thing. The hopelessness of the battle

"Then you saw him with a fallen angel and assumed that he was with them like a naïve little girl." Irina scoffed as she vanished in a show of speed again. This time she was going to destroy the dragon and hopefully Jeanne's resistance.

"Shit" Jeanne cursed realizing that she had no chance of winning if Irina targeted her balance breaker.

"It's over" Irina said coldly from above the dragon as Dragons Fury glowed a dark red. **"Emperor's Fang"** Irina shouted as she cut right through the dragon in a single motion.

"No" Jeanne said in disbelief. Her balance breaker had fallen and it would take too long for her to summon it again. In her shock she didn't realize that Irina was in front of her and primed to attack again

"Surrender now Jeanne. I don't want to kill you because of your connection to Issei but if you push me I'll kill you" Irina said coldly with her blade at Jeanne's throat.

"I surrender" Jeanne said calmly knowing that Irina wouldn't hold back.

(Le Fay)

"So Georg are you going to surrender like a good boy or does this have to get ugly" Le Fay said coldly.

"Unfortunately for you Ms Pendragon it's about to get ugly." Cao Cao said coldly appearing out of nowhere. When he noticed that Jeanne's balance breaker had fallen he realized that the battle was lost.

"What happened to Issei" Le Fay scowled wondering how the young man could be in front of him.

"One of my sacred treasures abilities lets me teleport objects anywhere I want to. I was using it before to dodge your leaders attack but it seems my plan has changed" Cao Cao smirked.

"Yes but now I'm here too Cao Cao. You can't teleport all of us" Issei smiled having arrived behind Cao Cao in a powerful burst of speed.

"That's fine but I don't need to. **Itsutei Ratana"** Cao Cao shouted as one of his orbs went at Le Fay.

"Oh please that's nothing" Le Fay yawned before coating her hand in magic and deflecting the attack.

"Thank you" Cao Cao smiled since that was exactly what she was hoping for.

"What are you UGHH" Le fay gasped as she felt her magic fade and return to her normal body.

"What have you done to her?" Issei said in a complete panic. To undo Le Fay's magic so easily was difficult even for him.

"My spear contains 7 special treasures and the abilities are known only to a few people. The one I just used lets me temporarily disable the special abilities of women, including your transformation.

"Damn you" Le Fay gasped.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to get my team and get out of here. Since you took out Siegfried and Jeanne there's no way I can safely fight Great Red." Cao Cao smiled as he grabbed Georg and left the area.

"Curse him" Issei said coldly. Once he realized what Cao Cao's power was he should've spoken to Azazel about True Longinus's power. That way he could've prevented something like this from happening.

"We have bigger problems Issei" Vali said nervously.

"Damn him" Issei groaned since the situation was slowly getting out of hand. In only a few minutes all of Kyoto would be able to see Yasaka and they had to move fast or the supernatural world would be exposed. This was a perilous situation and it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't better prepared.

That's it for Chapter 37 boys and girls. Yeah this was definitely different from the original and a trickier chapter to write then I originally hoped. Hopefully you guys like what I did with it and the next chapter is a nice conclusion. Next chapter Issei and the Order must work quickly and ensure that not only is the real world safe but that the supernatural world doesn't get exposed.


	39. Restoring Order

Chapter 38 Restoring Order

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

The end of the Kyoto Arc

(Central Area)

The situation had taken a turn for the worst for the Order of Draconis and fast. Thanks to Cao Cao using, one of the seven treasures he was able to disable Le Fay Pendragon and escape with the rest of his team leaving Issei and the Order helpless as Yasaka rampages and the barrier of Dimension lost fades. As Issei looked over the weary Le Fay, Vali was more concerned about the barrier and the fact that if they didn't move quickly dimension lost would fade. "Hey Issei, we need to make a barrier stat. I can contain Lady Yasaka's power but you gotta make sure no humans realize she's there." Vali yelled out. Even though they COULD do something if the town saw Yasaka it would be a royal pain if somebody uploaded a picture to the net.

"Got it" Issei replied well aware of the same thing. Luckily for him he was still in his balance breaker so he could quickly create a barrier powerful enough to imitate Dimension Lost.

 **BOOST X 20**

With his power boosted, Issei created a barrier around Nijou Castle that would ensure that nobody from Kyoto spots the large fox even through the rampage, "The barrier is up. Vali you know what to do" Issei shouted focusing heavily on the barrier. This was going to take most of his power and it almost made him jealous of his former foe.

"Got it" Vali replied as he turned towards Yasaka and focused himself. "Sorry Lady Yasaka but I gotta do this the hard way, " **Half Dimension** " Vali shouted. This was one of his most powerful spells and he used it to reduce Yasaka's power at a rapid pace until she was no longer a threat. He would've used it earlier but he didn't know if Georg could've countered it. The great curse of the Hero Faction was that they were still unknown.

"Good now we just need Arthur to destroy the spell circle since Le Fay can't do it right now." Issei said wearily holding up the barrier by himself. If he wasn't so rushed he'd drag Kuroka over here but they didn't have time to play around.

"I'm right here. Once my opponent left I came here as quickly as I could. The others are behind me" Arthur shouted as he arrived with Bikou Irina and Azazel not far behind much to Issei's relief. Arthur went over to the circle and using Excalibur Ruler and a combination of his own magic destroyed the barrier.

"You really should rest now boss me and Azazel can handle the barrier. They were never your strong suit" Bikou snickered.

"Screw you" Issei retorted knowing that Bikou was right. His barrier abilities made it difficult for him to do anything.

"That's all she wrote" Azazel smirked as the fox leader returned to normal her human form revealed at last. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and yellow fox ears along with some of the largest breasts Issei had ever seen but he couldn't talk about that right now. Her outfit consisted of a yellow kimono that did very little to hide her massive breasts tied together by a gold obi. A black pelt with Golden skulls was behind it and her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi.

"Mission accomplished" Issei said with a smile on his face. Now all that remained was taking a weakened Yasaka back to her home and then managing to deal with all the hurt feelings that he knew would crop up.

(Scene Skip)

"Good grief what a night" Issei groaned as he woke up in his room at the base at 6 AM after an extremely long night of duties for the Order. After saving Lady Yasaka, Issei had Bikou take her back to her home while the members of the Order still on the trip returned to the hotel to ensure that none of the other teachers gave him grief for being out so late. Azazel had managed before but he couldn't guarantee anything with him on the mission. After he arrived he used a special portal to go back to the main base and explain what happened to a very tired Sirzechs and he didn't leave that until around 1 AM. Just when he thought his night was over, Le Fay came over to his room and wanted to apologize for what happened during the mission. After calming her down by saying that it was his fault, Issei allowed the mage a rare moment to cuddle with him in her adult form since she clearly felt bad about letting Cao Cao get the best of her. In truth the fault was with Azazel, because he only knew about a few of the spears powers. The only ones he knew about were the teleporting power and the powerful attacking one which meant they were woefully unprepared for what Cao Cao could do.

" **It's a shame that this trip turned out to be such a headache. Kyoto was usually so lovely" Ddraig teased.**

"Luckily for us nobody got hurt and we were still able to meet with Lady Yasaka. Sure Murayama and Katase will be pissed at me for missing out on the action but that's a small price to pay." Issei replied.

" **Yes but the Hero Faction is a clear threat." Ddraig reminded him.**

"To the Underworld yes, to us no. The only reason this went pear shaped was because I didn't think Cao Cao would disable Le Fay like that." Issei groaned since if he knew about Cao Cao's power he wouldn't have messed around like he did. The rest of the faction was a minor annoyance at absolute best and they showed as much.

" **Well you know that now. Next time we'll be ready" Ddraig reminded him.**

"Yeah" Issei said with a smile as he returned to the hotel to deal with the rest of his trip. The school gave the group a few hours of free time before they went home and the Order was going to use the time to finish the negotiations with Yasaka.

(Scene Skip)

The main warriors of the Order of Draconis were back in the palace yet again. This time they were being thanked for saving Yasaka and bringing her back safely. A few of Yasaka's advisors were also there but they were minor to everything as far as Issei was concerned. "Thank you very much Order of Draconis for saving me from a horrible fate at the hands of those monsters. If their plan worked not only would Kyoto have been doomed but the entire supernatural world would be close behind" Yasaka said with a regal voice. Much to Irina's annoyance the nine-tailed fox leader was in the same yellow outfit from the day before so her phenomenal breasts were out in the open.

"Thank you for your kind words Lady Yasaka but this was our duty" Azazel replied nonchalantly. Normally Issei would have replied as the Leader of the Order but he was a bit distracted by the sixteen year old Kunou, who was wearing a traditional shrine maiden outfit, constantly serving him sake.

"I see and what do you think Red Dragon Emperor" Yasaka questioned sending a glance at Kunou to stop pestering Issei for the moment. Kunou naturally obliged though she was reluctant to do so.

"I believe that Azazel speaks for all of us when he says that this was our duty. The Order of Draconis was created for situations like this and while we were lucky to be in Kyoto due to my school's trip, if word reached us back in Kuoh we would've mobilized all the same." Issei said calmly. Ddraig was helping him filter the sake away which was helping the circumstances but this was powerful stuff

"That's wonderful but surely there's something you wish of us" Yasaka wondered. They had saved her life and protected her but that was simply enough. Plus she was no fool. She could tell the Red Dragon Emperor was a healthy young man because of the way he looked at her breasts when she first showed herself which was why she wore it again.

"No Lady Yasaka that's alright. All we ask is that the Kyoto yokai are the allies of the Order of Draconis" Issei replied calmly. He was no fool either. That sake was a special brand that was more powerful than your standard sake. Lady Yasaka was hoping to persuade Issei into something more intimate and clearly Kunou was after the same thing.

"How about this Lady Yasaka" Azazel smirked since like the rest of the Order he was aware of Yasaka's intentions with Issei and he approved. Unfortunately for he had to go back with his class very soon or he'd have let Issei have some real fun. "Why don't we allow Lady Kunou to join the Order of Draconis? She can live at the base with all of us and we can create a portal to Kyoto in the base she can come home anytime she wants to." What went unsaid was that Lady Yasaka would have an increased access to Issei as well and would get a chance to fulfill her very obvious desires.

Kunou's eyes widened at the proposal and so did Lady Yasaka's. "Are you sure" Yasaka asked in disbelief. The Order of Draconis was one of the strongest associations in the supernatural and to be given this chance was incredible. Plus it would give her access to the Red Dragon Emperor far easier than normal.

"That's fine with me. Having the daughter of the nine-tailed fox in our ranks would be an amazing addition" Issei smiled. Lady Yasaka and Kunou definitely wanted him and he would gladly give them what they wished for once the tour was over.

"Well then I have no problem with Kunou joining the Order. We also need to work out a formal agreement for the alliance." Yasaka smiled both at the chance for such a power group to train Kunou and for the side benefits

"Absolutely" Issei replied though he could tell Irina was furious at him for adding to his growing harem. Despite the distraction the negotiations finished and it was time to return to Kuoh.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for Issei, the trip to Kyoto was over on a Friday, so he should've had a chance to relax for a few days. Unfortunately for him, the ride back was spent arguing with Murayama and Katase who were furious that they were left out of the main mission and were unable to meet Yasaka. Then when he returned he had to work on the portal to Kyoto and make sure that Kunou's arrangements for joining the Order were in place. "The life of a leader huh" Irina teased as walked into Issei's room wearing some casual clothes a simple pink shirt that barely held back her breasts and a pair of blue jeans and some white sneakers. It was now Saturday and Issei was still grumpy from the various headaches he dealt with the day before.

"Spare me Irina" Issei groaned in his own casual clothes a red t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

Irina was annoyed about a few things but there was one thing she wanted to discuss since they had the time, "Issei listen" Irina started to say before Issei interrupted.

"If this is about Jeanne I don't want to hear it. She is my past and one I need to get over" Issei scolded.

"Yes but I know you very well Issei. You haven't gotten over her and you probably won't" Irina said nervously. Issei was many things but one thing he rarely showed anybody was his pride. The fact that he realized who Jeanne was when she revealed herself proved that.

"Irina" Issei said coldly but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Lord Draconis, Lady Kunou and Lady Yasaka will be arriving in a few minutes for their tour of the." An attendant said nervously.

"Thank you" Issei replied. It was nice to be referred to as Draconis again. He was of the belief that his time at Kuoh had softened him and after the tour was over he'd do something about that.

"Issei" Irina protested not wanting to end the conversation.

"We'll discuss this later Irina. Right now I have work to do" Issei said sternly as he went over to his closet and went to grab his outfit for the tour. Normally he'd use his robes but he had a feeling that the tour would end with his clothes off as opposed to on.

"Alright" Irina lamented knowing that they probably wouldn't discuss how the blonde swordsman of the Hero faction affected him.

(Scene Skip)

Issei smiled as the tour for Kunou and Yasaka came to an end. Issei was wearing a black suit jacket with a red shirt underneath and black pants with a pair of sneakers. Kunou was dressed in the same shrine maiden's outfit as she was when they first met a white top that barely hid her medium sized breasts and a red bottom along with knee length white socks and sandals. Amusingly enough for Issei Lady Yasaka was in the same thing though unlike Kunou's breasts that were around Tsubaki's size Yasaka's outfit barely held back her bust and he was convinced the only thing preventing her from bursting out was magic, not that Issei was complaining since massive breasts were always a positive. There were quite a few people who stared at her during the tour men and women alike. He imagined if he wasn't around it would've been utter chaos. They finally arrived at Kunou's room which was a simple one very much like Issei's with a standard 3 drawer dresser a closet for her clothes and a simple twin bed for her to sleep on. Since Kunou was royalty her room also came with a small shower something that most of the Order's members didn't have and they set up a portal to Kyoto inside her room to make visits easier. Of course she and her mother were the only ones who could access it since that would be incredibly reckless otherwise. "How do you like your room Lady Kunou" Issei smiled.

"It's wonderful Lord Draconis. It's just what I needed" Kunou smiled happily referring to Issei as Draconis.

"Glad you like it. I've got things to do so if that's all I'll leave you two to your work" Issei smiled but he was stopped in his tracks because Yasaka was blocking his exit.

"Forgive me Lord Draconis but we have one more matter to discuss" Yasaka said with a seductive smile on her face.

Issei shrugged since he knew exactly what was coming and he wasn't escaping this time. He could smell the two fox's arousal the whole day and it was no secret amongst the members of the Order that were in Kyoto that it would've happened during the trip if not for the fact Issei had to go back on the bullet train.

" **You've made them wait this long. You might as well give them what they want" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yep' Issei mentally replied knowing that he had stalled for long enough. "Your room or mine" Issei said with a grin of his own.

"Mine. Kunou's bed is far too small for us to have fun" Yasaka smiled as she walked over to the dresser where the portal was located. Pressing a small spot right next to the desk a magic circle appeared and all three new what was next.

(Scene Skip)

"The life of the Leader indeed" Issei smiled as he returned to the base leaving a naked Kunou and Yasaka on the Yokai leader's massive bed. His time with the pair was far more fun than he expected and each fox had a healthy amount of his semen in their pussy particularly Yasaka though neither would be pregnant due to Ddraig's actions when he was a child. Now that Kunou was moved in he could focus on the next task at hand which was how to deal with the Hero Faction if they made another move again. In order to do that he'd need to go see a certain young woman.

(Scene Skip)

"So why are we here Mr. Hyoudou? You've requested this meeting with me for a reason so out with it" Sona said calmly as she sat at the student council desk. She was summoned by Issei for this meeting Sunday afternoon and since he asked that it be a private meeting, she naturally obliged despite not liking it.

"I've come here to inform you that I will be dropping out of Kuoh effective immediately." Issei said calmly.

"I see and is it just you or is it all of the members of the Order." Sona replied with a glint in her eye. Something must've happened in Kyoto for him to feel this way because this doesn't seem planned.

"Just me. If the others wish to drop out as well I will accept their decision" Issei replied knowing that most of them would stay.

"I see. So what happened during your trip to Kyoto that made you decide to leave" Sona asked sternly. Issei wasn't surprised that Sona realized that something happened during Kyoto. She was no fool and Issei respected that.

"A new foe known as the Hero Faction revealed themselves during the trip. It's a group of humans with mostly Longinus gears. They kidnapped Lady Yasaka and were planning to use her to summon Great Red. We were able to stop them but the battle was significantly harder than he expected" Issei explained as he noticed a few ticks appear on her face.

"Hmm I'm surprised that you didn't defeat them outright." Sona replied clearly annoyed that she wasn't informed of the threat during the trip.

"Most of them were a minor annoyance but one member used True Longinus the Spear of God and another used Dimension Lost a powerful barrier that meant I had to be careful how I handled them." Issei replied.

"I see" Sona twitched more visibly. "Well thank you for informing me of your decision to drop out and about this new threat." Sona replied though her annoyance was still visible.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't inform Rias about them either. This was an Order matter and although you girls are now privy to our existence, I will not bring you on our missions unless I feel it is absolutely necessary" Issei replied.

Sona mentally frowned since she still didn't like the fact that Issei didn't trust them enough to help. Then again if they were up against 2 Longinus at least they wouldn't have stood a chance with the members that were on the trip, "if that's all please leave Mr. Hyoudou. I have to deal with the people who want to attend my school" Sona replied harshly ending the conversation.

"So long Lady Sitri and from now on please refer to me as Lord Draconis." Issei replied as he left the room. He wasn't bothered by Sona's attitude figuring that Rias was the one who would complain and likely to her but he didn't care. It was time that he stopped being Issei Hyoudou the student and return to be Draconis the Leader of the Order of Draconis.

(Scene Skip)

Monday morning had arrived and just as Issei expected his decision to leave Kuoh had been met with quite a little bit of irritation and annoyance. Two of which were relaxing in his bed at the base in Murayama and Katase. The kendo duo already felt distant from the Order and to learn that Issei was leaving Kuoh was a major blow. The second of course was Rias Gremory who was no doubt eager to inform Issei of her disappointment but didn't have access to the Order's base and Sirzechs wasn't going to give it to her, "Get up you two it's time for class" Issei chuckled as he shook the naked kendo duo awake.

"Dammit Issei five more minutes" Murayama pouted.

"No. I'm going to do some morning training with Vali and Azazel and if you're back when I return I promise you won't like what happens and the same goes for you Katase" Issei said coldly as he changed into a black tracksuit with long red stripes along the sleeves of his shirt and down the sides of his pants that he used for morning training and red sneakers. His lackadaisical nature had worked for a long time but now it was time to get back to business.

(Scene Skip)

"So before we get started I'm curious if you guys were able to learn anything else about Cao Cao." Issei wondered as he and Vali stood at the training outfit. Vali was in a matching tracksuit to Issei's but his was white with blue stripes and blue sneakers.

"Unfortunately no. Annoyingly enough up until now nobody has great data on the Spear since it rarely manifests and the information I gave you was it. He couldn't be a leader if he only had the three powers but I'm sure the rest will take care of itself." Azazel groaned.

"Lovely" Issei deadpanned since he was really hoping the Sacred Gear master would learn something.

"There's only one way that you'll be able to get the information you want Issei" Vali smirked.

"Don't you dare" Issei groaned knowing exactly what he was going to say. The only chance he had was to seduce or trap Jeanne.

"Well it's the truth. You and Jeanne clearly share a past and whether you like it or not you need to use it." Vali nodded aware of just how much he hated the truth. In truth he knew the same thing but he also knew that Jeanne would never take the bait.

"Let's just get started with our training" Issei groaned.

That's it for Chapter 38 and yeah this one had a lot going for it. Volume 9 has come to an end and we have a few game changers for the story. Next chapter Issei gets a new solo mission but instead of being a student. This time he's a teacher.


	40. Infiltration

Chapter 39 Infiltration

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Issei's got a new mission but it's a doozy.

(Order of Draconis base)

"Life is good Ddraig" Issei smiled as he sat in his room in the Order's base with a smile on his face. It's been three days since he dropped out of Kuoh and things were going smoothly. Kunou was doing excellent and she found a friend and training partner in Mittelt. In addition, he could spend more time with Irina who dropped out a day after he did. Murayama and Katase couldn't much to their annoyance but Issei would train with them if they asked him. The best part was that he didn't have to deal with Rias since she was busy preparing for her team's battle with Sairoarg Bael a rather pointless battle since he was far stronger than she was and no amount of strategy was going to help her win.

" **Yes but you know what happens when you start to get comfortable" Ddraig warned.**

'Something stupid happens I know, but let me at least enjoy the moment.' Issei replied and at that moment he got a knock on his door.

"Bad news Issei, you've been summoned" Vali knocked at his door.

"Lovely" Issei groaned as he got up and got into a red t-shirt with black slacks and some sneakers. Very casual but he didn't care.

(Scene Skip)

When he went into the war room Azazel was waiting along with Sirzechs and Serafall, "So what's going on?" Issei wondered.

"I have a new mission for you Issei and I'm sure it'll work for you" Azazel smiled as he handed Issei a dossier. The dossier contained a photo of a young man around 12 years old with spiky blue hair and dark black eyes with fair skin who lives in Nagoya prefecture.

"The young man's name is Suzuki Kaiser. A few days ago his scream caused him to emit a sonic pulse and injure a few kids that were bullying him." Sirzechs explained.

"So is he half harpy or something" Issei wondered since harpies did have the ability to emit screams that would do such a thing. This didn't seem important enough to send him personally.

"We don't know but we need you to investigate since the boy wasn't on our radar before. We want you to infiltrate his middle school as the new P.E. teacher and befriend the young man. If he is a harpy bring him into the Order where he can safely work on his powers. If he's a regular human, well that's another matter entirely"

Issei couldn't help but groan since this mission was stupid, "So now you want me to teach little kids. You do realize that I'm only a few years older than Suzuki right?" Issei groaned. This was going to be a pain.

"A little transformation magic is all you need. Plus this is a middle school and I doubt you wanna be a student again. You could probably seduce a few hot teachers while you're at it" Azazel smiled.

Issei wasn't pleased with the idea but as a P.E teacher he could take it easy, "I'm starting next week, right?" Issei replied.

"That's correct. We've arranged an apartment not far from the kid's school and some teaching papers the rest is up to you." Serafall smiled.

"So if that's all I'd like to pack my things." Issei groaned. He had some work to do brushing up on teaching methods and all that other stuff.

"No problem" Azazel replied with a smile on his face.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later, Issei was waking up for his first day of classes in his new school. Azazel and the Order had him set up in a simple 2 bedroom house in Nagoya that wasn't far from Nagoya's major port which he didn't mind at all since it reminded him of his days with Kokabiel. It would've been more annoying if it weren't for the person joining him.

"Good morning Issei, are you ready for class." Irina Shidou smiled as she got up to watch him get dressed. When she found out that Issei was leaving already Irina insisted on coming so she could have more Issei time. Since nobody saw a problem with it, there she was.

"Spare me" Issei deadpanned as he got a red collared shirt and a black tracksuit bottom. Another benefit of being a gym teacher was that he could wear more relaxed clothing.

"Do you think Sona's advice helped" Irina mused. He heard that Sona was trying to develop a school so Issei decided to visit her during the weekend. She actually had some good advice and it didn't hurt that she was one of the few women at Kuoh that wasn't trying to get in his pants. He fled before Rias discovered he was there since he really didn't want to deal with her.

"Yeah but I have to get going" Issei smiled before walking over to Irina and kissing her on the lips.

"Bye Issei" Irina smiled as she got a chance to relax at last. She would never admit it but the reason she was really there was because something about this mission bothered her. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she should join him.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's tour was fairly simple and luckily for him he had an hour to relax before he had to actually deal with kids and checking over his roster. Fortunately for him, Suzuki's class was one of the first ones he had to deal with so he was in a good mood for once. "Maybe this won't be so bad Ddraig" Issei muttered to himself as he prepared for his first class.

" **Are you sure" Ddraig said with a slightly cocky smile.**

"What do you…?" Issei started to say but he quickly realized why Ddraig was saying that. It wasn't because of the various students dressed in the gym clothes which consisted of a white and blue tracksuit for the guys and a white shirt with blue bloomers for the girls. It was because he noticed that Leonardo of the Hero faction was talking with Suzuki and the two appeared to be friends. 'Naturally the Hero Faction is already a part of the school. Screw you Azazel' Issei thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir. What happened to the old professor" a young girl with black hair and purple eyes questioned.

"Your old teacher won a vacation around the world so he decided to take a vacation. I'll only be here for a month and my name is Ryu Tokatsu. Just call me Professor Ryu." Issei said calmly.

"Okay professor Ryu. My name is Sakuya and I'm the class rep." the girl said calmly.

"Well kids since I'm in charge how about this. Let's play a good old fashion game of dodgeball."

"That's boring" Leonardo said with a smile that told him that he was exposed.

"Don't be so quick to judge…. um what's your name"

"Leonardo" The young man said with a very wide smile. He knew exactly who Issei was and Issei new it.

"Well you didn't hear the rules of the game. It'll be a five of you guys against little old me but it has to be a group of girls and boys. If you guys are able to beat me then you can decide the activity for the next class as long as it's reasonable. If you guys fail, you have to do it again until you manage to win" Issei smiled. It was perfect since dodgeball was easy with his reflexes and the kids would be motivated.

"Okay" Leonardo replied and the class quickly got together to make teams. Issei's annoyance would be put to the side and dodgeball was a nice way to do it.

(Scene Skip)

"What a morning" Issei groaned as he finally sat down for lunch in his office. During each of his 3 morning classes he did the same test and all of them failed to beat him. Unsurprisingly Leonardo's class was the closest since they had a definitely supernatural and Suzuki who showed supernatural powers. Right now he was trying to figure out a way to get to Suzuki without too many complications. As he reached for his bento he heard a knock on his door.

"Professor Ryu, are you busy?" Leonardo said calmly.

'Just what I needed… not' Issei thought to himself. "Not at all. Please come in" Issei said out loud and the young man walked straight in. Gone was the playful image before and a serious one took its place.

"Hello Professor Ryu or should I just call you Draconis" Leonardo smiled.

"I'd prefer Professor Ryu since I'm undercover and please don't use your sacred gear." Issei frowned knowing that Leonardo was about to use his sacred gear.

Leonardo frowned but considering Issei's face he wasn't here for him. "So why are you here Draconis. The look on your face when you saw me, means that you didn't know that I was a student here. So if you're not after me, why are you here?" Leonardo frowned.

Issei really didn't want to tell Leonardo about the mission but realized he didn't have a choice since the kid could use his beasts at any time, "This is why" Issei groaned before telling him about the sonic screams.

"This is bullshit. I'm back for one day and something like this happens."

"What do you mean" Issei replied curious what the young man was getting at.

"Suzuki is one of the few people at this school that I like, so I happen to know that he isn't half harpy or any creature that would indicate that he has a supernatural connection."

Issei's eyes widened since that could only mean one thing, "Somebody gave him supernatural powers and most likely he isn't the only one" Issei said nervously. For somebody to give humans supernatural powers was a major problem.

"Yes and if it means helping him, I'll work with you to figure out who did this to my friend and stop them" Leonardo said calmly.

"Why would you help me?" Issei asked in surprise. Admittedly he could use the help but he didn't think Leonardo would offer so quickly

"Like I said, Suzuki is one of the few people I like at this school. If somebody gave him powers then I need to find out who it is and reverse the powers. Besides, it makes your life easier if I join you since I can get more information than you because I know these guys.

Issei was tempted to take the offer but the fact that he was so willing to do it bothered him, "Let me discuss the matter with the Order and I'll get back to you tomorrow" Issei insisted. He had to be careful with how he did this.

(Scene Skip)

"It's always something isn't it Issei." Azazel chuckled as Issei and Irina spoke to him via communication magic. After giving the Fallen Angel leader tons of grief about not realizing that a Hero faction member was a part of the school, he told him about Leonardo's visit and the information he was able to provide.

"Tell me about it." Issei groaned.

"The real question is who is doing it. Based on your information, there's nobody at the school with real supernatural powers besides Leonardo. Who could be giving these kids the powers" Azazel frowned.

"I don't know but I guess I'll have to find out." Issei frowned. He hated being in positions like this and he knew this was only going to get more annoying.

"So what now" Irina wondered since Issei wasn't in a good position.

"We have to team up with Leonardo. That's pretty much it" Azazel said with a hint of annoyance. The idea of teaming up with one of the enemy didn't really appeal to Azazel and for good reason. Betrayal was very much a possibility.

"True but like Leonardo said this could work out nicely for us." Issei admitted bitterly.

Irina took a moment to think about what was going on and smiled, "Right. Since Leonardo is on our side he can investigate and simply deliver the findings to us."

"Exactly and Leonardo is on board so there's no problem." Issei smirked. Now that he really didn't have to interact with the kids he could relax way more.

"Well then why don't you get a good rest and get back at it tomorrow." Irina smiled.

"Yeah" Issei replied as the pair went to sleep foregoing sex tonight since things had gone so well.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was back at class and because of the way he set things up he could take it easy during class. Just like the day before, the kids had trouble keeping up with him but it was to be expected since he was as experienced as he was. With the failure of the first two classes it was time for Leonardo's class and his last class for the day. "Good morning sensei." The class all said with a smile. The day before this class came the closest to beating him, though that may have been because he was distracted by Leonardo being on the sidelines and his worry that he would use his powers to help his group win.

"Hello everyone. So are you ready for class" Issei smiled.

"Yep and this time we'll win" Suzuki said happily. He was surprised how confident the young boy was since he didn't participate last time.

"Then select your team" Issei smiled. The class stayed calm until Issei got quite the surprise. "I'm up sensei" Leonardo smiled as he stepped up.

"Me too" Sakuya said with a smile.

"I'm number three" Suzuki said calmly.

"I'm going to" a fourth boy who was relatively tall with had dark blue hair and black eyes and fair skin said confidently. He had a fairly athletic build as well which surprised me.

"I'm number five" a girl with fair skin long blonde hair green eyes and a modest bust smiled. Like the other boy she was fairly athletic.

"Sorry sensei, but with Mizuki and Kaiser joining in, we can't lose." a boy said happily.

'We'll see kid' Issei thought to himself as he thought back to the research he did the day before. The blonde girl Mizuki was one of the school's rising stars as a member of their basketball team. The day before she didn't participate but clearly something had changed. As for Kaiser he was good with martial arts and looking over his awards, the kid clearly had talent.

"So sensei what will you do against us." Kaiser smiled. His confidence was refreshing and Issei was looking forward to seeing if all that ability was worth the hype.

"Give it my all" Issei grinned again. He was going to have to take it seriously or he just might lose.

(Scene Skip)

"You're the only one left Kaiser" Issei smiled as the dodgeball match was nearing its end. He quickly took out Suzuki and Leonardo grabbing balls from the middle and nailing them before they could get in a position. Mizuki gave him some trouble but when she tried to go after him with a powerful throw he caught it just as he dodged a similar one from Kaiser. Sakuya was also tricky dodging most of his throws even with a relatively enhanced pace but like Mizuki lost when she and Kaiser tried to double team him and he easily dodged Kaiser while catching Mizuki's throw. Now the athletic Kaiser remained.

"Yeah" Kaiser smiled before walking over to the bleachers and taking a drink from his water bottle for the first time. Issei wouldn't have thought much of it but Issei noticed the boy's aura seemed to rise out of nowhere.

"What the hell" Issei said in disbelief as the young man walked back to the arena.

"Now begin" Suzuki whistled having been made referee after his defeat.

"Let's go sensei" Kaiser yelled out as he grabbed one of the red dodgeballs near him and tossed it at Issei at a speed that was far faster than his throw before.

'Lovely, Kaiser somehow got supernatural powers also." Issei groaned as he managed to dodge the ball but noticing it hit the ground harder than before.

"You can't dodge forever sensei" Kaiser taunted as he grabbed another ball and tossed it again with fairly high speed. Issei's strategy during the dodgeball was to let the kids do most of the throwing so they couldn't deflect his strikes. It was cruel but it worked like a charm.

"Yeah I know" Issei replied knowing that there was only one option. 'This is gonna suck' Issei moaned internally deciding to take a hit. Clearly Kaiser got the supernatural powers from somebody and he needed answers but he couldn't risk Kaiser going berserk the way Suzuki did. So Kaiser's latest throw caught Issei in the arm so he could calm the kid down but it meant that he would lose the challenge.

"We win" Kaiser smiled as the classes surrounded him and celebrated.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei sat in his new office eating lunch he couldn't help but frown since whatever Kaiser was drinking gave him supernatural powers but Kaiser didn't have them the day before. Something was very wrong.

"Umm excuse me sensei are you busy" a voice said timidly. Issei recognized the voice as Mizuki but he was curious why she would come to him.

"Sure what's wrong" Issei said curiously.

"We actually decided our team for dodgeball during homeroom since everyone was determined to beat you."

"And that should matter to me why" Issei said bluntly.

"Well after we decided on the group, Sakuya gave me and Kaiser a powder to add to our water. She said it would help us get a boost during dodgeball. Apparently her mom works for a local sports company as a scientist and she gave us samples to test."

Issei frowned since he had a good idea what was coming, "Kaiser put the powder in his water bottle but you didn't."

"That's right" Mizuki nodded as she gave the bag of powder to Issei. "Kaiser has a crush on her so he didn't think much of it but I was surprised when she only gave one to the two of us. Especially since Leo and Suzuki aren't as athletic as we are.

"I see" Issei's expression darkened. There was no doubt in his mind that Sakuya was behind the supernatural powers and this powder was the key to it all. He'd have to discuss more with Azazel once he got back home.

"Have a nice day sensei" Mizuki said calmly before leaving

That's it for Chapter 39 and the start of this mini arc. Sorry it took so long but coming up with a truly original arc was trickier than I thought and between work and otherwise I haven't really had time to write it out. So next chapter Issei learns more about what's going on and it turns out that the class rep is hiding a dark secret.


End file.
